Todo sobre la pasión
by Soley
Summary: Syaoran Li ha resuelto casarse con una dama que se preste a darle hijos y haga la vista gorda mientras él busca placer en otra parte...Pero nunca imaginó que se vería obsesionado por poseer aquello que jamás pensó que desearía:el corazón de su esposa...
1. Chapter 1

**Card Captor Sakura Pertenece a CLAMP y la novela a Sthephanie Laurens. **

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Syaoran Li ha resuelto casarse con una dama de buena cuna que se preste disciplinadamente a darle hijos, pero haga la vista gorda mientras él busca placer en otra parte. A juzgar por los informes que le llegan, Sakura debería cumplir a la perfección con sus exigencias. Por lo que se refiere a "otra parte", ha conocido recientemente a una joven bellísima y descarada que sería una amante ideal, con un carácter orgulloso a la altura del suyo.<em>

_Sin embargo, Syaoran descubrirá en el momento menos apropiado que su prometida es la atrevida hechicera que inspira sus fantasías. Hallar la pasión y el amor en la misma mujer ha sido siempre para él un temor secreto. Pero mientras su mundo se ve conmocionado, Syaoran se obsesiona con la posesión de aquello que jamás pensó que desearía... el corazón de su esposa._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Londres, agosto de 1820<strong>_

—Buenas noches, milord. Ha venido vuestro tío. Os espera en la biblioteca.

Syaoran Frederick Li, quinto conde de Chillingworth, hizo una pausa en el acto de despojarse de su sobretodo. Luego se encogió de hombros y dejó caer el pesado abrigo en las atentas manos de su mayordomo.

—No me diga.

—Al parecer, lord Reed regresará en breve al castillo de Lambourn. Se preguntaba si no tendríais algún mensaje para la condesa viuda.

—En otras palabras —murmuró Syaoran, ajustándose los puños—, quiere enterarse de los últimos cotilleos y sabe que más le vale no presentarse ante mamá y mi tía sin ellos.

—Lo que digáis, milord. También pasó hace un rato el señor Waring. Al enterarse de que volveríais esta noche, dejó recado de que estaría presto a atenderos tan pronto lo dispongáis.

—Gracias, Wei. —Syaoran avanzó con parsimonia por su vestíbulo. La puerta principal se cerró tras él calladamente, impulsada por un silencioso lacayo. Deteniéndose en medio de las baldosas blancas y verdes, se volvió hacia Wei, que aguardaba: la viva imagen de la paciencia vestida de negro.

—Convoque a Waring. —Syaoran siguió avanzando por el vestíbulo—. Dado lo tarde que es, será mejor que envíe a un lacayo con el carruaje.

—De inmediato, milord.

Otro lacayo bien adiestrado abrió la puerta de la biblioteca; Syaoran entró.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda.

Su tío, Clow Reed, estaba sentado en la _chaise longue, _con las piernas estiradas y una copa de coñac semivacía en la mano. Despegó un ojo un poco, luego abrió los dos y se incorporó.

—Ya estás aquí, muchacho. Estaba preguntándome si tendría que volver sin noticias, y considerando qué podría inventar para guardarme las espaldas.

Syaoran cruzó en dirección al aparador de los licores.

—Creo que puedo exonerar de esa carga a su imaginación. Espero a Waring en breve.

—¿Ese nuevo hombre de confianza tuyo?

Syaoran asintió. Copa en mano, se dirigió a su sillón favorito y se hundió en su comodidad de cuero acolchado.

—Ha estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre cierto asuntillo por cuenta mía.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué asunto?

—Con quién habría de casarme.

Clow le clavó la mirada y se enderezó.

—¡Por todos los demonios! Lo dices en serio.

—El matrimonio no es un asunto sobre el que bromearía.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Clow le dio un buen trago a su coñac—. Mei dijo que estarías tomando iniciativas en ese sentido, pero yo no pensaba que lo hicieras, la verdad. Bueno, aún no.

Syaoran disimuló una sonrisa irónica. Clow había sido su tutor desde la muerte de su padre, ocurrida cuando él tenía siete años, de manera que fue Clow quien lo guió a lo largo de la adolescencia y juventud. A pesar de lo cual, todavía era capaz de sorprender a su tío. Su tía Mei Ling —Mei para los íntimos— era otra cosa: parecía conocer intuitivamente lo que tuviera en mente sobre cualquier asunto de importancia, aunque él estuviera aquí en Londres y ella residiera en su mansión de Berkshire. En cuanto a su madre, también en el castillo de Lambourn, hacía tiempo que tenía que agradecerle que se guardara sus percepciones para sí.

—El matrimonio no es algo que pueda eludir, precisamente.

—Eso es cierto —concedió Clow —. Que fuera Osbert el próximo conde sería difícilmente tolerable para cualquiera de nosotros. Cualquiera menos Osbert.

—Eso me cuenta la tía abuela Millicent regularmente. —Syaoran apuntó hacia el amplio escritorio que había al fondo de la estancia—. ¿Ve aquella carta, la gruesa? Será otra misiva instándome a cumplir con mi deber para con la familia, elegir una muchachita apropiada y casarme a la mayor brevedad. Llega una carta por el estilo sin falta todas las semanas.

Clow hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Y, por supuesto, Osbert me mira como si fuera su única salvación posible cada vez que nos cruzamos.

—Es que lo eres. A menos que te cases y engendres un heredero, Osbert no tiene escapatoria. Y considerar la posibilidad de que Osbert quede a cargo del condado es del todo deprimente. —Clow apuró su copa—. De todas formas, no hubiera esperado que te dejaras acorralar ante el altar por la vieja Millicent y Osbert sólo por complacerles.

—Dios me libre. Pero por si le interesa, y estoy seguro de que Mei querrá enterarse, le diré que mi intención es contraer matrimonio a mi entera conveniencia. Después de todo, tengo ya treinta y cinco años. Seguir postergando lo inevitable sólo hará el reajuste más doloroso. Ya me aferro bastante a mis costumbres a estas alturas. —Se puso en pie y alargó su mano.

Clow hizo una mueca y le dio su copa.

—Un asunto endiablado, el matrimonio, te lo aseguro. ¿No será el que se anden casando todos estos Hiraguizawa lo que te corroe hasta el punto de dar ese paso?

—Hoy he estado con ellos, precisamente, en Somersham. Tenían reunión familiar para exhibir a las nuevas esposas y criaturas. Si hubiera precisado una prueba de la validez de su teoría, la habría tenido hoy.

Rellenando las copas, Syaoran apartó de su mente el punzante presentimiento que le había inspirado la última maquinación infernal de su viejo amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa.

—Eriol y los demás me han elegido Hiraguizawa honorario. —De vuelta del aparador, tendió su copa a Clow y volvió a su asiento—. Yo señalé que, si bien podemos compartir numerosos rasgos, no soy ni seré jamás un Hiraguizawa.

Él no iba a casarse por amor. Como llevaba años asegurándole a Eriol, ése no sería nunca su destino.

Todo varón Hiraguizawa parecía sucumbir inexorablemente, echando por la borda historiales de calavera de proporciones legendarias, ante el amor y en los brazos de una dama singular. Seis habían formado el grupo conocido popularmente como el clan Hiraguizawa, y ahora estaban todos ellos casados, y todos consagrados exclusiva y devotamente a sus mujeres y sus cada vez mayores familias. Si halló en su interior una chispa de envidia, se aseguró de enterrarla en lo más profundo. El precio que ellos habían pagado, él no podía permitírselo.

Clow soltó un bufido.

—Los emparejamientos por amor son el fuerte de los Hiraguizawa. Parecen causar sensación hoy en día, pero créeme: una boda concertada tiene mucho en su favor.

—Así lo veo yo exactamente. A principios de verano, encomendé a Waring la labor de investigar a todas las posibles candidatas para determinar cuáles, si había alguna, tenían propiedades en herencia que aportar que engrandecieran materialmente el condado.

—¿Propiedades?

—Si no se casa uno por amor, bien puede casarse por alguna otra razón. —Y él había querido un motivo para su elección, para que la dama a la que finalmente se propusiera no se hiciera ilusiones al respecto de lo que le había llevado a dejar caer el pañuelo en su regazo—. Mis instrucciones fueron que mi futura condesa había de ser suficientemente distinguida, dócil y dotada de un físico cuando menos pasablemente agraciado, buen porte y maneras. —Una dama que pudiera alzarse a su lado sin hacerse notar en lo más mínimo; una distinguida figura decorativa que le diera hijos sin apenas perturbar su estilo de vida.

Syaoran dio un sorbo a su copa.

—Ya de paso, le pedí también a Waring que averiguara quién es actualmente el propietario de la heredad Gatting.

Clow asintió comprensivamente. En otros tiempos la heredad Gatting había formado parte de la hacienda Lambourn. Sin ella, las tierras del condado parecían una tarta a la que faltara una porción; recuperar la heredad Gatting había sido una ambición del padre de Syaoran, y antes lo fue de su abuelo.

—Buscando al propietario, Waring descubrió que la escritura había pasado a un Kinomoto, un pariente lejano, y después, tras su muerte, a la herencia de su hija, una muchacha ahora en edad de merecer. La información que Waring arde al parecer en deseos de brindarnos concierne a la hija.

—¿Que está en edad casadera?

Syaoran asintió al tiempo que la campana del timbre de la puerta principal repicaba por toda la casa. Instantes después, se abría la puerta de la biblioteca.

—El señor Waring, milord.

—Gracias, Wei.

Waring, un hombre corpulento de treinta y pocos años con la cara redonda y el pelo muy corto, hizo su entrada.

Syaoran le señaló el sillón enfrente del suyo.

—Ya conoce a lord Reed. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa?

—Gracias, milord, pero no. —Waring saludó a Clow con una inclinación de cabeza y tomó asiento, depositando una cartera de cuero en sus rodillas—. Era consciente de vuestro interés en llevar adelante este asunto, así que me tomé la libertad de dejarle recado…

—Por supuesto. ¿Corrijo que trae noticias?

—Así es. —Waring se ajustó un par de anteojos en la nariz y sacó un fajo de papeles de su cartera—. Como nos habían informado, el caballero residía de forma permanente con su familia en Italia. Al parecer, ambos padres, Fujitaka Kinomoto y su esposa Nadeshiko, fallecieron juntos. Posteriormente, la hija, Sakura Kinomoto, regresó a Inglaterra a vivir con su tío y tutor, sir Takumi Kinomoto, en Hampshire.

—Trataba de recordar… —Syaoran meneó su copa haciendo girar el licor—. ¿No eran Takumi y Fujitaka los hijos de Sanosuke Kinomoto?

Waring revolvió sus papeles y luego asintió.

—Justamente. Sanosuke Kinomoto era el abuelo de la dama en cuestión.

—Sakura Kinomoto. —Syaoran consideró el nombre—. ¿Y por lo que respecta a la dama misma?

—La tarea resultó más fácil de lo que había previsto. La familia recibía visitas con frecuencia. Cualquier miembro de la nobleza que pasara por el norte de Italia tenía ocasión de conocerles. Tengo descripciones de lady Kenilworth, la señora Foxmartin, lady Lucas y la condesa de Morpleth.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto?

—Una joven encantadora. Agradable. Agraciada. Una criatura deliciosa en extremo; esto lo dijo la anciana lady Kenilworth. Una joven dama de exquisita crianza, según afirmó la condesa.

—¿Quién la calificó de agraciada? —preguntó Clow.

—De hecho, todas dijeron eso, o emplearon expresiones similares. —Waring echó un vistazo a sus informes y se los tendió a Syaoran.

Syaoran los cogió y examinó.

—En conjunto, describen un dechado de virtudes. —Alzó las cejas—. A caballo regalado, ya se sabe… —Le pasó los informes a Clow —. _¿_Qué hay de lo demás?

—La joven tiene ahora veintitrés años, pero no hay noticia ni rumores de un posible matrimonio. Es cierto que las damas con las que hablé hacía tiempo que no veían a la señorita Kinomoto. Aunque la mayoría de ellas estaba al tanto de la trágica muerte de sus padres y sabían que había regresado a Inglaterra, ninguna la había visto desde entonces. Esto me extrañó, así que seguí investigando por esa línea. La señorita Kinomoto reside con su tío en la mansión Kinomoto, cerca de Lindhurst, y sin embargo no he podido localizar a nadie que se encuentre actualmente en la capital que haya visto a la dama, a su tutor o a ningún otro miembro de la familia en los últimos años.

Waring miró a Syaoran.

—Si lo deseáis, puedo enviar a alguien a informarse de la situación sobre el terreno. Con discreción, por supuesto.

Syaoran reflexionó. La impaciencia —dejar resuelto y ultimado todo el asunto de su casamiento de una vez— prendió en él.

—No. Me ocuparé personalmente. —Miró a Clow y esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. Ser el cabeza de familia tiene algunas ventajas.

* * *

><p>Tras felicitar a Waring por su excelente trabajo, Syaoran lo acompañó al vestíbulo. Clow les siguió; se fue tras Waring, anunciando su intención de volver al castillo de Lambourn al día siguiente. La puerta principal se cerró. Syaoran dio media vuelta y subió por la amplia escalinata.<p>

Un aire de discreta elegancia y la gracia inconfundible de la riqueza antigua le rodeaban, pero había una cierta frialdad en su casa, un vacío que helaba el ánimo. Aun siendo de un clasicismo sólido y atemporal, su hogar carecía de calor humano. Desde lo alto de las escaleras, contempló el imponente escenario y concluyó que era ya hora sin duda de hallar una dama que subsanara esa carencia.

Sakura Kinomoto encabezaba con holgura la lista de candidatas a asumir la tarea. Aparte de todo, ansiaba de veras hacerse con la escritura de la heredad Gatting. Había más nombres en su lista, pero ninguna otra dama igualaba las credenciales de la señorita Kinomoto. Claro que podía resultar igualmente inelegible por una razón u otra; si ése fuera el caso, lo averiguaría mañana.

No tenía sentido perder más tiempo, dándole al destino la oportunidad de desbaratar sus planes.

* * *

><p>Viajó a Hampshire a la mañana siguiente y llegó a Lindhurst a primera hora de la tarde. Se detuvo bajo el rótulo del Lyndhurst Arms. Allí reservó habitaciones y dejó a Maxwell, su asistente, a cargo de los caballos. Él alquiló un caballo de caza, zaino, y partió hacia la mansión Kinomoto.<p>

Según el posadero, que había resultado muy locuaz, su lejano pariente sir Takumi Kinomoto llevaba una vida recluida en lo más profundo del Bosque Nuevo. El camino, no obstante, estaba bien nivelado, y al llegar a las verjas de la casa las encontró abiertas. Entró a lomos de su zaino, cuyos cascos tamborileaban sonoramente por el sendero de grava. El arbolado clareaba hasta dar paso a una amplia extensión de césped que rodeaba una casa de desvaído ladrillo rojo, con secciones de techo de dos aguas y otras almenadas y rematadas por una torre solitaria en un extremo. No había nada nuevo en el edificio, ni tan siquiera georgiano. La mansión Kinomoto estaba bien cuidada, sin ser ostentosa.

Desde el patio de entrada se extendía un parterre que separaba un viejo muro de piedra del césped que rodeaba un lago decorativo. Oculto tras el muro discurría un jardín en torno a la casa; más allá se observaba un macizo de arbustos bien recortado.

Syaoran detuvo el caballo ante la escalera de entrada. Oyó ruido de pisadas. Desmontó, tendió las riendas al mozo caballerizo que se precipitaba a atenderle, subió decidido los escalones que conducían a la puerta y llamó.

—Buenas tardes, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Syaoran examinó al corpulento mayordomo.

—El conde de Chillingworth. Deseo ver a sir Takumi Kinomoto.

Había que reconocerle al mayordomo la virtud de pestañear una sola vez.

—Ciertamente, señor… milord. Si me hacéis el favor de entrar, avisaré a sir Takumi de vuestra llegada de inmediato.

Conducido al salón, Syaoran se paseaba inquieto: una inexplicable sensación de estar tan sólo un paso por delante del destino avivaba su impaciencia. La culpa era de Eriol, evidentemente. Ser un Hiraguizawa, siquiera honorario, ya era tentar al destino.

La puerta se abrió. Syaoran se dio la vuelta al tiempo que entraba un caballero, una versión de sí mismo de mayor edad, dulcificada y más grave, con la misma complexión larguirucha, el mismo pelo castaño. Pese al hecho de que no conocía con anterioridad a Takumi Kinomoto, Syaoran lo habría identificado al instante como un pariente.

—¿Chillingworth? ¡Vaya! —Takumi pestañeó, asimilando el parecido, que hacía superflua cualquier respuesta a su pregunta. Se recuperó rápidamente—. Bienvenido, milord. ¿A qué debemos este placer?

Syaoran sonrió, y se lo dijo.

* * *

><p>—¿Sakura?<p>

Se habían retirado a la privacidad del despacho de Takumi. Tras conducir a Syaoran a una cómoda butaca, Takumi se dejó caer en la situada detrás de su mesa.

—Lo siento… No acierto a comprender qué interés podéis tener en Sakura.

—Por lo que a eso respecta, no estoy seguro, pero el… ¿dilema en que me hallo, podríamos decir? es de lo más corriente. Como cabeza de familia, se espera de mí que contraiga matrimonio. En mi caso, engendrar un heredero constituye más bien una necesidad imperiosa.

Syaoran hizo una pausa y, a continuación, preguntó:

—¿Conoce a Osbert Li?

—¿Osbert? ¿Os referís al hijo de Henry? —Al asentir Syaoran, a Takumi se le demudó la expresión—. ¿No es el que quiere ser poeta?

—Quería ser poeta, sí. Ahora es poeta, lo cual es infinitamente peor.

—¡Dios Santo! ¿Despistado, desgarbado, que no sabe nunca qué hacer con las manos?

—Ése es Osbert. Entenderá por qué la familia confía en que cumpla con mi deber. Para hacerle justicia, al mismo Osbert le aterroriza que no lo haga y tenga él que ponerse en mi pellejo.

—Me lo figuro. Ya de chico no tenía sangre en las venas.

—Así pues, habiendo cumplido ya los treinta y cinco, me he propuesto encontrar una esposa.

—¿Y habéis pensado en Sakura?

—Antes de pasar a discutir los detalles, deseo aclarar una cuestión. Lo que busco es una novia dócil dispuesta a embarcarse en un matrimonio concertado.

—Concertado… —Takumi frunció el ceño—. ¿Os referís a un matrimonio de conveniencia?

Syaoran enarcó las cejas.

—Eso me ha parecido siempre una paradoja. ¿Cómo puede el matrimonio resultar conveniente?

Takumi no sonrió.

—Tal vez sea mejor que expliquéis lo que andáis buscando.

—Deseo contraer matrimonio concertado con una dama de cuna, crianza y conducta adecuadas para desempeñar el papel de mi condesa y proporcionarnos a mi familia y a mí los herederos que precisamos. Más allá de esto y de la atención de la casa y las obligaciones formales inherentes a la condición de duquesa de Chillingworth, no exigiría nada más de la dama. A cambio, y por añadidura a la posición misma y todo lo que razonablemente otorga, como su guardarropa, su propio carruaje y servicio, le concederé una asignación que le permita vivir lujosamente el resto de sus días. No soy precisamente pobre, después de todo.

—Con el debido respeto, tampoco lo es Sakura.

—Eso tengo entendido. En cualquier caso, y con la excepción de la heredad Gatting, que deseo que revierta a la hacienda Lambourn, el conjunto de su herencia seguirá siendo suya para disponer de ella a su antojo.

Takumi alzó las cejas.

—Una oferta muy generosa, sin duda. —Su mirada se hizo distante—. He de admitir que mi matrimonio fue concertado… —Tras un instante, volvió a fijar los ojos en Syaoran—. Me temo, primo, que he de preguntaros algo: ¿hay alguna razón específica para este decidido empeño en que vuestro matrimonio sea concertado?

—Si se refiere a si tengo alguna amante estable a la que no quiera dejar de lado o algo por el estilo, la respuesta es no. —Syaoran examinó a Takumi, escrutó sus ojos castaños, francos y honestos—. La razón de que quiera tratar mi matrimonio, en todos sus aspectos, como un asunto estrictamente contractual es que no tolero en absoluto el concepto del matrimonio por amor. Es una circunstancia enormemente sobrevalorada y que no deseo ni entrar a considerar. No deseo que la que haya de ser mi esposa albergue la ilusión de que es amor lo que le ofrezco, ni ahora ni en un futuro de color de rosa. Quiero que sepa desde el primer momento que el amor no forma parte de la ecuación de nuestro matrimonio. No veo que pueda derivarse ningún beneficio de alimentar otras expectativas, y he de insistir en que mis intenciones queden claras desde un primer momento.

Takumi se le quedó mirando un rato y luego asintió.

—Podría decirse que sois sencillamente más honesto que otros que piensan igual. —Syaoran no replicó—. Muy bien… Ahora comprendo lo que buscáis, pero ¿por qué habéis pensado en Sakura?

—Por la heredad Gatting. Fue, hace siglos, cedida en testamento a una viuda. De hecho, es posible que fuera ya en su día motivo de otro matrimonio concertado: la propiedad completa el círculo de la hacienda Lambourn. Nunca debió desgajarse de ella, pero dado que no estaba vinculada al título, algún antepasado insensato la legó a un hijo menor, y esto se convirtió en algo así como una tradición… —Syaoran frunció el ceño—. Fujitaka era el mayor, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo es que usted heredó este lugar y él heredó Gatting?

—Mi padre —contestó Takumi con una mueca—. Se peleó con Fujitaka, al parecer porque Fujitaka se negó a casarse según él había concertado. Fujitaka se casó por amor y se fue a Italia, mientras que yo…

—¿Contrajo el matrimonio concertado que su hermano había rechazado?

Takumi asintió.

—De forma que mi padre reformó su testamento. Fujitaka recibió la heredad Gatting, que debía corresponderme a mí, y yo me quedé con la mansión. —Sonrió—. A Fujitaka le importó un comino. Incluso tras la muerte de mi padre, siguió viviendo en Italia.

—Hasta su muerte. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

—Un accidente en barco, de noche, en el lago de Lugano. Nadie se enteró hasta la mañana siguiente. Tanto Fujitaka como Nadeshiko se ahogaron.

—Y así fue como Sakura vino a vivir con usted.

—Sí. Lleva con nosotros casi dos años.

—¿Cómo la describiría?

—¿A Sakura? —A Takumi se le endulzó la expresión—. ¡Es una chica maravillosa! Un soplo de aire fresco y un rayo de sol, todo en uno. Es curioso, pero aunque es una muchacha muy animada, también es apacible… Una contradicción, lo sé, y sin embargo… —Takumi miró a Syaoran.

—Tengo entendido que tiene veintitrés años. ¿Hay algún motivo para que no se haya casado todavía?

—Nada en concreto. Con anterioridad al accidente del lago, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, y también Sakura, habían hablado de estudiar en serio la cuestión de buscarle marido, pero entonces tuvo lugar el fallecimiento de ambos. Sakura se empeñó en guardar el periodo de luto en su integridad: era hija única y estaba muy unida a sus padres. Así que no empezó a hacer vida social hasta hace un año o así. —Takumi hizo una leve mueca—. Por razones con las que no voy a aburrirle, nosotros no recibimos. Sakura asiste a las reuniones y bailes locales bajo los auspicios de lady Willington, una de nuestras vecinas…

El discurso de Takumi se apagó. Syaoran alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Takumi lo observó, pensativo, y luego pareció tomar una decisión.

—Sakura está buscando activamente un marido desde hace un año. Fue a petición suya que solicitamos la ayuda de lady Willington.

—¿Y ha conocido a alguien que considere adecuado?

—Lo cierto es que no. Creo que conserva pocas esperanzas de dar con un candidato idóneo por estos pagos.

Syaoran miró a Takumi fijamente.

—Aunque sea una pregunta indiscreta, ¿cree que su sobrina podría encontrarme idóneo a mí?

Takumi esbozó una sonrisa irónica y fugaz.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, si vos deseáis que os considere idóneo, así será. Podríais encandilar a cualquier incauta muchacha con sólo proponéroslo.

La sonrisa de Syaoran fue un reflejo de la de Takumi.

—Desafortunadamente, valerme en este caso de ese talento en concreto podría resultar contraproducente. Quiero una novia dócil, no locamente enamorada.

—Cierto.

Syaoran escrutó a Takumi, a continuación estiró las piernas y cruzó sus tobillos enfundados en las botas.

—Takumi, voy a colocarle en una situación ingrata y reclamarle la ayuda que me debe como cabeza de la casa que soy. ¿Sabe de algún motivo que pudiera desaconsejar convertir a Sakura Kinomoto en la próxima condesa de Chillingworth?

—Ninguno. Ninguno en absoluto. —Takumi le devolvió su misma mirada fija—. Sakura cumpliría ese cometido para admiración de toda la familia.

Syaoran prolongó la mirada un instante y asintió a continuación.

—Muy bien. —Sentía como si hubiera liberado el pecho de un banco de carpintero—. En tal caso, quisiera pedirle formalmente la mano de su sobrina.

Takumi pestañeó.

—¿Así, sin más?

—Así, sin más.

—Bien. —Takumi hizo ademán de levantarse—. La haré llamar…

—No. —Syaoran le indicó que se detuviera—. Olvida algo: deseo que todo este asunto se trate con la máxima formalidad. Quisiera dejar claro, no sólo con palabras sino con hechos, que esto es un matrimonio concertado, nada más. La descripción que me ha hecho de su sobrina confirma las opiniones que he recabado de otras personas, _grandes dames _de la buena sociedad con amplia experiencia a la hora de ponderar la valía de las jóvenes casaderas. Todas declaran que Sakura Kinomoto es un partido intachable; no preciso garantías adicionales. En estas circunstancias, no veo razón para tratar con ella en persona. Usted es su tutor, y es a través de usted que pido su mano.

Takumi consideró la posibilidad de discutirlo; Syaoran supo exactamente en qué instante comprendió que sería un empeño vano, e incluso algo impertinente. Era él, después de todo, el cabeza de la casa.

—Muy bien. Si así lo deseáis, y si me dais los detalles, hablaré con Sakura esta noche… Será mejor que lo ponga por escrito. —Takumi buscó papel y pluma.

Cuando estuvo listo, Syaoran le dictó y él transcribió la oferta formal de contrato matrimonial entre el conde de Chillingworth y Sakura Kinomoto. Mientras Takumi garabateaba la última cláusula, Syaoran musitó:

—Puede que sea mejor no mencionar el parentesco, ya que es lejano. No tiene trascendencia práctica alguna. Preferiría que la oferta le fuera trasladada específicamente en nombre del conde.

Takumi se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no la perjudicará. A las mujeres les gustan los títulos.

—Bien. Si no requiere usted de mí alguna otra información, os dejo. —Syaoran se levantó.

Takumi se puso en pie. Abrió la boca pero pareció vacilar.

—Iba a insistir en que os quedarais aquí con nosotros, al menos a cenar…

Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

—En otra ocasión, tal vez. Si me necesita para algo, me alojo en el Lindhurst Arms. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Takumi accionó el tirador del timbre y le siguió.

—Discutiré el asunto con Sakura esta noche…

—Y yo pasaré por la mañana para conocer su respuesta. —Syaoran se detuvo mientras Takumi se reunía con él junto a la puerta—. Una última impertinencia. Ha mencionado que el suyo fue un matrimonio concertado… Dígame, ¿fueron felices?

Takumi correspondió a su mirada.

—Sí. Lo fuimos.

Syaoran dudó un momento e hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Entonces sabrá que Sakura no tiene nada que temer del acuerdo que le propongo.

Había advertido dolor en los ojos de Takumi. Syaoran sabía que Takumi era viudo, pero no se esperaba un sentimiento tan profundo; estaba claro que Takumi había sentido en lo más hondo la muerte de su esposa. Notó un escalofrío en la nuca. Syaoran pasó al salón, seguido de Takumi. Se dieron la mano, y entonces llegó el mayordomo. Syaoran lo siguió de vuelta a través de la casa.

Al acercarse al vestíbulo, el mayordomo murmuró:

—Enviaré a un lacayo a por vuestro caballo, milord.

Ya en el vestíbulo, no había ningún lacayo a la vista, pero una puerta forrada de tapete verde a un extremo de la sala batía con fuerza. Un segundo más tarde, una fregona salió por ella dando gritos. Ignoró a Syaoran y se precipitó hacia el mayordomo.

—¡Oh, señor Bulwer, tiene que venir rápidamente! ¡Una gallina anda suelta por la cocina! ¡El cocinero va detrás de ella con un cuchillo, pero no hay forma de agarrarla!

El mayordomo pareció sentirse ofendido y culpable a un tiempo. Dirigió a Syaoran una mirada de impotencia mientras la criada le tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la solapa.

—De veras que lo siento, milord… Os enviaré ayuda…

Syaoran se echó a reír.

—No se preocupe, sabré salir solo. Tal y como suena esto, será mejor que ponga orden en la cocina si quiere que haya cena esta noche.

El rostro de Bulwer reflejó su alivio.

—Gracias, milord. El mozo de cuadra se ocupará de disponer vuestro caballo.

Se vio arrastrado fuera de la sala antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Syaoran le oyó regañar a la criada mientras atravesaban el hueco de la puerta, que seguía batiendo.

Syaoran siguió avanzando hacia la puerta principal con una sonrisa. Salió al exterior, bajó los escalones y, sin pensarlo, giró a la izquierda. Recorrió el parterre, admirando los macizos perfectamente recortados y las coníferas. A su izquierda, el muro de piedra bordeaba el camino y, más allá, un seto de tejos prolongaba la línea sin solución de continuidad. Volvió a girar a la izquierda a la primera oportunidad, por un arco en el seto que daba a un sendero que atravesaba los macizos de arbustos. Miró al frente; el tejado del establo asomaba tras la vegetación.

Cruzó el arco y se detuvo. Un sendero transversal se extendía a derecha e izquierda. Mirando en dirección a la casa, descubrió que podía ver hasta donde el muro de piedra junto al que había paseado iba a unirse a una esquina de la casa. Cerca de ésta, un banco de piedra salía del muro.

En el banco se hallaba sentada una joven dama.

Estaba leyendo un libro abierto sobre su regazo. El último sol de la tarde centelleaba bañándola en una luz dorada. Llevaba el hermoso pelo color linaza recogido, despejando su rostro; su suave piel despedía un leve brillo rosa. A esa distancia no podía ver sus ojos, pero el conjunto de sus rasgos parecía discreto, agradable sin ser llamativo. Su actitud, con la cabeza inclinada y los hombros bajos, sugería que era una mujer fácil de dominar, sumisa por naturaleza.

No era en absoluto la clase de mujer que le provocaba, no la clase de mujer a la que normalmente prestaría atención.

Era justamente la clase de esposa que andaba buscando. ¿Podía tratarse de Sakura Kinomoto?

Como si un poder superior hubiera leído su pensamiento, una voz de mujer la llamó:

—¿Sakura?

La muchacha levantó la vista. Estaba cerrando el libro y recogiéndose el chal cuando la mujer volvió a llamarla.

—¿Sakura? ¿Franni?

Poniéndose en pie, la muchacha exclamó:

—Estoy aquí, tía Ester. —Su voz era clara y delicada.

Echó a andar y desapareció de la vista de Syaoran.

Syaoran sonrió y reanudó su paseo. Había confiado en Takumi y éste no le había decepcionado: Sakura Kinomoto reunía punto por punto las cualidades adecuadas para ser su dócil prometida.

El sendero desembocaba en un patio cubierto de césped. Syaoran penetró en él…

Una derviche vestida de verde esmeralda a punto estuvo de derribarlo.

Se estrelló contra él como una fuerza de la naturaleza; era una mujer pequeña, que apenas le llegaba al hombro. Su primera impresión fue una mata de pelo castaño revuelto y rizado que caía de cualquier manera sobre los hombros de ella y su espalda. El verde esmeralda correspondía a un vestido de montar de terciopelo. Calzaba botas y portaba una fusta en la mano.

Él la agarró y la sostuvo: se habría caído de no haberla sujetado entre sus brazos.

Aun antes de que hubiera recuperado ella el aliento, las manos de él habían insinuado una caricia, sus sentidos impúdicos le habían transmitido ávidamente que sus curvas eran generosas, su carne firme pero complaciente, que era la quinta esencia de la feminidad: para él, básicamente un desafío. Desplegó las manos por su espalda, luego apretó los brazos en torno a ella, pero con suavidad, atrapándola contra él. Sus pechos generosos calentaban el suyo, sus blandas caderas sus propios muslos.

Un ahogado «¡Oh!» brotó de sus labios.

Alzó la vista hacia él.

La pluma verde prendida en un volante del gorro que remataba sus relucientes rizos le rozó la mejilla. Syaoran apenas lo advirtió.

Ella tenía los ojos verdes, de un verde más intenso que el esmeralda de su traje. Grandes e inquisitivos, los enmarcaban unas pestañas espesas y oscuras. Su piel era de inmaculado marfil teñido de un matiz dorado, sus labios de un rosa oscuro, delicadamente curvos, sensualmente carnoso el inferior. Llevaba el pelo retirado hacia atrás y sujeto en la coronilla, descubriendo la frente amplia y el exquisito arco de unas cejas negras. Rizos largos y cortos se desparramaban enmarcando un rostro en forma de corazón, que resultaba irresistiblemente atractivo y profundamente misterioso; la necesidad de saber lo que estaba pensando se apoderó de Syaoran.

Aquellos asombrados ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, para a continuación recorrer su rostro antes de, abriéndose aún más, volver a encontrarlos.

—Lo siento. No lo vi llegar.

Más que oír su voz, la sintió; la sintió como una caricia interior, una invitación puramente física. El sonido en sí era…, ahumado, un murmullo sensual que de algún modo nublaba sus sentidos.

Sus muy predispuestos sentidos, que habían reconocido una presa en apenas una fracción de segundo. Oh, sí, ronroneó el animal que llevaba dentro. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa sutil, aunque sus pensamientos eran cualquier cosa menos sutiles.

Ella bajó la mirada, la ancló en su boca y a continuación tragó saliva. Un rubor brillante afloró a sus mejillas. Sus amplios párpados se entrecerraron, ocultando sus ojos. Se echó hacia atrás entre sus brazos.

—Si tuviera la bondad de soltarme, caballero…

Él no quería, pero lo hizo; despacio, con reticencia deliberada y evidente. Ella se había sentido más que bien entre sus brazos, había sentido un calor y una vitalidad intensas. Se había sentido intensamente viva.

Retrocedió un paso, y su rubor se acentuó a medida que las manos de él rozaban sus caderas hasta perder contacto y caer. Se sacudió el faldón, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de él.

—Si me disculpa, debo irme.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Syaoran, pasó a su lado y echó a andar a paso vivo sendero abajo. Él se volvió para verla alejarse.

Aminoró la marcha. Se detuvo.

De pronto, se volvió a mirarlo con un remolino, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él sin mostrar desfachatez ni malicia.

—¿Quién es usted?

Era una gitana vestida de verde y enmarcada por el macizo de arbustos. La franqueza de su mirada, de su actitud, eran un desafío hecho carne.

—Chillingworth. —Girando hasta quedar de frente ante ella, le hizo una reverencia sin que sus ojos perdieran contacto ni un instante. Al enderezarse, añadió—: Y quedo muy decididamente a su servicio.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, para al cabo hacer un gesto vago:

—Llego tarde.

Viéndola, nadie hubiera dicho que así fuera…

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada; algo primitivo tendió un arco entre ellos… Una cierta promesa que no precisaba formularse con palabras.

Ella apartó la vista de sus ojos, recorriendo su figura con avidez, codiciosamente, como para fijarla en su memoria; él hizo lo propio, con idéntica voracidad por su visión, presto para echar a correr.

Lo hizo ella antes. Se volvió repentinamente, recogió la cola que arrastraba su vestido y huyó, desviándose por un sendero lateral hacia la casa, desapareciendo de su vista.

Sin poder apartar los ojos del desierto bulevar, Syaoran sofocó el impulso de salir en pos de ella. Su excitación se disipó poco a poco; se dio la vuelta. La sonrisa que curvaba sus labios no era de diversión. Aquella expectativa de sensualidad era moneda que manejaba habitualmente; la gitana conocía bien las reglas de su comercio.

Llegó a las cuadras y mandó al mozo a buscar su zaino; mientras lo aguardaba, se le pasó por la cabeza que, en aquellas circunstancias, sería de esperar que dedicara sus pensamientos a su futura novia. Se concentró en el recuerdo de la pálida joven con el libro; en cuestión de segundos, su imagen fue reemplazada por la más vibrante y apetecible a los sentidos de la gitana, tal y como la había visto en los últimos instantes, pregonando con sus ojos aquella llamada ancestral. Volver a centrar su atención en la primera le exigió un considerable esfuerzo.

Syaoran rió para sus adentros. Ésa era precisamente la razón para desposar a semejante mosquita muerta: que su presencia no interferiría con sus persecuciones más carnales. A ese respecto, Sakura Kinomoto habíase demostrado sin duda perfecta; pocos minutos después de verla, su mente ya se había colmado de pensamientos lascivos relativos a otra mujer.

Su gitana. ¿Quién era? Su voz, aquel sonido ronco, tórrido, resonó de nuevo en su cabeza. Tenía un cierto acento, apenas perceptible: vocales más sonoras y consonantes más dramáticas que las que los ingleses acostumbraban a pronunciar. Ese acento prestaba un toque más sensual aún a aquella sugerente voz. Recordó el matiz de oliva que había dorado la piel de la gitana; recordó también que Sakura Kinomoto había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Italia.

El mozo de cuadra sacó al imponente zaino al exterior; Syaoran dio las gracias al muchacho, montó en él y partió a medio galope por el camino de entrada.

Acento y color; podía ser que la gitana fuera italiana. En cuanto a su forma de comportarse, ninguna damisela inglesa sumisa y afable lo habría examinado jamás con tanto descaro como ella. Italiana pues, o bien amiga o dama de compañía de su futura novia. En todo caso, no se trataba de una criada, a juzgar por cómo iba vestida; y tampoco habría osado criada alguna comportarse con esa franqueza, no la primera vez que lo viera, ni siquiera la segunda.

Al llegar donde el camino doblaba entre los árboles, Syaoran refrenó a su caballo y se volvió a mirar la mansión Kinomoto. No estaba aún seguro de cuál sería la mejor forma de jugar las cartas que se le acababan de repartir. Asegurar el compromiso con su dócil novia seguía siendo su objetivo principal; seducir a la gitana había de pasar a un segundo plano, pese a la urgencia carnal que le inspiraba.

Entrecerró los ojos y no vio ladrillos descoloridos, sino un par de ojos esmeralda brillando de complicidad, de conocimiento y promesas fuera del alcance de cualquier modesta damisela.

Había de ser suya.

Una vez que su dócil novia hubiera accedido a su propuesta, se concentraría en una conquista más de su agrado. Saboreando tal perspectiva, hizo dar media vuelta a su zaino y echó a galopar camino abajo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Hummm... Hola..?<p>

¿Qué tal?, cómo han estado..? Pues como verán he vuelto... Y espero que esta adaptación sea de su agrado... Jejeje n.n

Primero y antes de que me olvide... El segundo nombre de Syaoran: Frederick me gustó mucho como queda... si están en desacuerdo, sólo diganlo y lo cambio, y creo que será nombrado pocas veces en el transcurso de toda la historia... pero bueno, está a su disposición si queda o no... ^_^

Como verán, esta novela es histórica, por lo que menos aún me atrevería a cambiar lugares y demas... Y seguramente ya han notado el machismo que hay... y que da ganas de matar a unos cuantos... u.ú* jajaja!

En fin, para terminar estas notas que seguramente nadie lee,** más adelante habrá LEMON EXPLICITO, por lo que pido a todos aquellos que sean sensibles, por favor, no leer... =)**

Bien, sin más que agregar... Espero sus opiniones respecto a esta nueva adaptación... y si hay errores, no teman a notificármelos... ^_^

Cuidense y hasta pronto!

PD: actualizaré cada 15 días... ahora sí... adiós! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>Sakura entró corriendo en la casa por el vestíbulo del jardín. Deteniéndose bruscamente, esperó a que sus ojos se habituaran a la penumbra. Esperó a que dejara de darle vueltas la cabeza.<p>

¡Cielos! Se había pasado todo un año lamentándose en secreto de la falta de ardor de los hombres ingleses, y mira ahora lo que los dioses le habían deparado. Aunque se hubieran demorado doce meses, no tenía intención de quejarse.

No estaba segura de que no debiera en realidad arrodillarse y dar gracias.

La imagen que evocó ese pensamiento hizo brotar de su garganta una risita que provocó un temblor en el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda. Luego, aquella ligereza se disipó. Quienquiera que fuera, no había ido a verla a ella; podía ser que nunca volviera a verlo. Y, sin embargo, se trataba con toda probabilidad de un pariente: había reparado en su parecido con su padre y su tío. Se adentró en la casa con el ceño fruncido.

Acababa de volver de un paseo a caballo cuando oyó a Ester llamándola. Había salido a toda prisa de las cuadras y hacia la casa. Había estado fuera más tiempo de lo acostumbrado; podía ser que Ester y Takumi estuvieran preocupados. Entonces se había dado de bruces con el desconocido.

Un caballero, eso estaba claro, y posiblemente con título: era difícil determinar si Chillingworth era título o apellido. Chillingworth. Lo repitió para sí, paladeándolo. Tenía cierta sonoridad, que le iba bien al hombre. Fuera por demás lo que fuera —y se podía hacer alguna idea al respecto—, era la antítesis del caballero de provincias aburrido e insulso del tipo de los que llevaba un año evaluando. Chillingworth, fuese quien fuese, no era aburrido.

Tenía todavía el pulso acelerado, la sangre alborotada, mucho más de lo que su paseo a caballo podía explicar. La verdad era que no pensaba que la aceleración de su pulso o su falta de resuello, que sólo ahora empezaban a remitir, tuvieran nada que ver con el paseo: las habían provocado su estrecho abrazo y su sonrisa de leopardo que ha avistado su próxima presa…, y el hecho de que ella había sabido exactamente lo que él pensaba en aquel momento.

Sus ojos ámbar se habían encendido, lanzando chispas y oscureciéndose al tiempo, y sus labios se habían curvado de aquel modo… porque había alumbrado pensamientos perversos. Pensamientos relativos a carne apretándose contra carne desnuda, de sábanas de seda deslizándose calladamente mientras los cuerpos se movían sobre ellas siguiendo un ritmo atávico. Impúdicas imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente.

Las desterró ruborizándose y avanzó por el pasillo. Miró a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie se abanicó la cara con la mano. No quería tener que explicarle a Ester la causa de su sofoco.

Eso la llevó a preguntarse dónde estaba Ester. Entró en el ala principal y torció hacia la cocina. No había rastro de Ester. El servicio le había oído llamarla, pero no sabía hacia dónde había ido. Sakura empujó la puerta y entró al vestíbulo de entrada.

La sala estaba vacía. Los tacones de sus botas repiquetearon en las baldosas mientras la cruzaba en dirección a las escaleras. Estaba a mitad del primer tramo cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho de su tío. Ester salió, la vio y le sonrió.

—Ahí estás, querida.

Sakura dio la vuelta.

—Lo siento mucho… Hacía tan buen día que he cabalgado y cabalgado y he perdido la noción del tiempo. La he oído llamarme y he venido corriendo. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, en absoluto. —Ester, una dama alta de rostro caballuno pero ojos rebosantes de bondad, sonrió afectuosamente al detenerse Sakura delante de ella. Extendiendo el brazo, retiró el frívolo gorro de montar de los rebeldes rizos de Sakura—. Tu tío desea hablar contigo, pero lejos de tratarse de algo malo, sospecho que te interesará mucho lo que ha de decirte. Ya te subo yo esto —Ester reparó en los guantes de montar y la fusta que Sakura sostenía en una mano y los cogió—, y esto también. Venga, adelante… Te está esperando para contártelo.

Ester señaló con un ademán la puerta abierta del despacho. Intrigada, Sakura entró y la cerró tras de sí. Takumi estaba sentado ante el escritorio, estudiando una carta. Al oír el chasquido del pestillo, alzó la vista y sonrió radiante.

—Sakura, querida muchacha, ven y siéntate. Acabo de recibir una noticia de lo más sorprendente.

Mientras cruzaba en dirección a la butaca que le indicaba, no la de enfrente del escritorio sino la situada al lado, Sakura podía haberlo deducido por sí misma. A Takumi le brillaban los ojos, no los tenía ensombrecidos por alguna preocupación innombrable, como tan a menudo sucedía. Su rostro, apesadumbrado con excesiva frecuencia, resplandecía ahora con inconfundible regocijo. Se dejó caer en la butaca.

—¿Y me concierne, esta noticia?

—Pues sí, ciertamente. —Se giró hacia ella y apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas para que su cara quedara a la altura de la suya—. Querida mía, acabo de recibir una oferta por tu mano.

Sakura le miró con asombro.

—¿Por parte de quién?

Oyó su propia pregunta serena y se maravilló de haber conseguido formularla. Su pensamiento galopaba en doce direcciones diferentes, el corazón volvía a latirle con fuerza, sus especulaciones se descontrolaban. Tenía que batallar para permanecer inmóvil, para tener presente el no perder las formas.

—De un caballero… De un noble, de hecho. La oferta es de Chillingworth.

—¿Chillingworth? —Su voz sonó forzada incluso para ella. A duras penas osaba dar crédito a sus oídos. Aquella visión en su cabeza. Takumi se reclinó hacia delante y la tomó de la mano.

—Querida mía, el conde de Chillingworth ha hecho una propuesta formal de matrimonio.

* * *

><p>Cuando Takumi hubo acabado de explicársela, con minuciosidad exasperante y reiterativa, el asombro de Sakura era aún mayor.<p>

—Un matrimonio concertado. —Le costaba creerlo. Si viniera de otro caballero, aún; los ingleses eran tan… flemáticos. Pero de él, del hombre que la había sostenido en sus brazos preguntándose cómo sería…, con ella… Algo no encajaba.

—Ha sido categórico en que te quedara claro ese punto. —Takumi mantenía su mirada amable y seria clavada en su rostro—. Querida mía, no te apremiaría a que aceptaras si no te sintieras cómoda con el acuerdo, pero tampoco cumpliría con mi deber en tanto que tutor tuyo si no te dijera que aunque la forma en que Chillingworth ha abordado el asunto pueda parecer fría, es honesta. Muchos hombres lo sienten de la misma manera pero vestirían sus propuestas de un gusto más atractivo a fin de ganarse tu corazón romántico.

Sakura hizo un ademán desdeñoso.

Takumi sonrió.

—Sé que no eres una muchacha frívola que pudiera perder la cabeza por declaraciones insinceras. Ciertamente, te conozco lo bastante bien como para estar seguro de que ningún disfraz te engañaría. Chillingworth tampoco es de los que se disfrazan, no es su estilo. Es un pretendiente de primera categoría: sus propiedades, como te he dicho, son muy extensas. Su oferta es más que generosa. —Takumi hizo una pausa—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber, alguna pregunta?

A Sakura se le ocurrían a docenas, pero no eran del tipo que su tío podía responder. Su pretendiente habría de hacerlo personalmente. No era la clase de hombre que se avendría a una unión desangelada y sin sentimiento. Había fuego y pasión en sus venas, como en las de ella.

Así que, ¿a qué venía todo esto?

De pronto se le reveló la verdad.

—¿Ha hablado con usted esta tarde, mientras yo estaba fuera cabalgando? —Al asentir Takumi, preguntó—: No me ha visto nunca, ¿no? No recuerdo que nos hayamos conocido.

—No creo que te hubiera visto… —Takumi frunció el ceño—. ¿Te has encontrado con él?

—Al venir de las cuadras. Él…, ya se iba.

—Muy bien, entonces. —Takumi se enderezó, visiblemente animado—. Así pues… —Sus ojos se habían perdido más allá de Sakura; ahora volvía a posarlos sobre su rostro. Habían hablado largo y tendido; era casi la hora de cenar—. Volverá mañana por la mañana a conocer tu respuesta. ¿Qué debo decirle?

Que no le creía, pensó Sakura, y sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada franca de Takumi.

—Dígale… que necesito tres días, setenta ydos horas contadas desde la tarde de hoy, para considerar su propuesta. Dado lo súbito de su oferta…, y su imprevista naturaleza, debo pensármelo cuidadosamente. En la tarde del tercer día a partir de ahora, le diré que sí o que no.

Takumi había arqueado las cejas; para cuando ella terminó de hablar, estaba asintiendo.

—Un planteamiento excelente. Puedes determinar tu propio parecer y darle luego… —Takumi hizo un mohín—. Darme a mí, supongo, tu respuesta.

—Desde luego. —Sakura se puso en pie, sintiendo que su determinación interior se afianzaba—. Averiguaré con qué respuesta voy a sentirme cómoda…, y sólo entonces la tendrá.

* * *

><p>Era casi mediodía cuando al día siguiente Syaoran volvió a cabalgar por el camino de la mansión Kinomoto. Conducido al despacho, vio a Takumi rodear el escritorio con la mano extendida y el rostro sonriente. No es que se esperara otra cosa. Tras un apretón de manos, convino en tomar asiento.<p>

Volviendo al suyo, Takumi lo miró a los ojos.

—He hablado con Sakura con cierto detenimiento. No se mostró contraria a vuestra proposición, pero sí que pidió un periodo de tiempo, tres días, para considerar su respuesta.

Syaoran notó que sus cejas se arqueaban. La petición era sumamente razonable; lo que le sorprendía era que ella la hubiera hecho.

Takumi lo observaba con preocupación, incapaz de interpretar su expresión.

—¿Supone eso un problema?

—No. —Syaoran reflexionó y volvió a mirar directamente a Takumi, mientras añadía—: Aunque yo desee dejar cerrado este asunto expeditivamente, la solicitud de la señorita Kinomoto es imposible de rechazar. El matrimonio es, después de todo, una negociación muy seria…, extremo éste que he insistido en subrayar.

—Ciertamente. Sakura no es una muchacha veleidosa… Tiene los pies bien plantados en la tierra. Se comprometió a dar un simple sí o no en la tarde del tercer día a partir de ayer.

—Dentro de dos días. —Syaoran asintió y se levantó—. Permaneceré por la zona y regresaré por la tarde del día convenido.

Takumi se puso en pie y se estrecharon las manos.

—Tengo entendido —dijo Takumi mientras acompañaba a Syaoran a la puerta— que ayer visteis a Sakura.

Syaoran se paró en seco y observó a su anfitrión.

—Sí, pero muy fugazmente. —Ella debió de ver que la miraba y fue lo bastante hábil como para disimular.

—Así y todo, el menor vistazo bastaría. Es una joven arrebatadora, ¿no os parece?

Syaoran examinó a Takumi. Era un hombre más delicado y blando que él; las damitas más gentiles eran sin duda más su tipo. Syaoran correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Estoy convencido de que la señorita Kinomoto será para mí la perfecta condesa.

Se volvió hacia la puerta; Takumi la abrió. Bulwer aguardaba para conducirlo hasta la salida. Con una inclinación de cabeza, Syaoran se fue.

Decidió pasear hasta las cuadras como había hecho el día anterior. Caminando por los senderos del parterre, inspeccionó los alrededores.

Le había dicho a Takumi que no albergaba deseo alguno de conocer formalmente a su futura novia. No había nada que ganar de esa experiencia, en su opinión. No obstante, ahora que ella había estipulado una espera de tres días…

Podía resultar prudente conocer a la joven dama que había pedido tranquilamente tres días para tomarle en consideración. A él y a su extremadamente generosa oferta. Aquello lo sorprendía como una muestra de resolución rara en una mujer del estilo de Sakura Kinomoto. No importaba que la hubiera entrevisto apenas, él era experto en el arte de juzgar a las mujeres. Y, sin embargo, estaba claro que había juzgado mal a su futura esposa cuando menos en un aspecto; parecía sensato comprobar que no le depararía ulteriores sorpresas.

El destino le sonreía… Ella caminaba junto al lago, sin más compañía que unos cuantos spaniels. Se alejaba de él con la cabeza erguida, recta la espalda, con los perros retozando alrededor de sus pies. Se aplicó a darle alcance.

Llegó cerca de ella cuando daba la vuelta al extremo del lago.

—¡Señorita Kinomoto!

Ella se detuvo y se volvió. El chal que sujetaba en torno a sus hombros ondeaba al aire, y su tono azul realzaba el rubio claro de su cabello, liso y delicado, recogido en un moño suelto. Mechones ondulantes enmarcaban una cara dulce, más bonita que guapa. Su rasgo más memorable eran los ojos, de un azul muy pálido, bordeados por unas pestañas rubias.

—¿Sí?

Ella lo observó mientras se acercaba sin dar muestras de reconocerle, y tan sólo un toque de recelo. Syaoran recordó que había insistido en que se le transmitiera su oferta utilizando su título; estaba claro que no lo relacionaba con el caballero con el que estaba considerando casarse.

—Syaoran Frederick Li. —Le hizo una reverencia, sonriéndole al enderezarse. Alguien más debía haberle visto observándola el día anterior, y se lo habría contado a Takumi… ¿La mujer que la había llamado, tal vez?—. Soy un primo lejano. Me preguntaba si me permitiría caminar con usted un rato.

Ella pestañeó antes de corresponderle con otra sonrisa, tan mansa como había supuesto que sería ella.

—Si es usted de la familia, supongo que no hay inconveniente. —Con un gesto de la mano, le indicó el camino que bordeaba el lago—. Saco a los perros para que hagan sus necesidades. Lo hago a diario.

—Parece haber un buen número de ellos. —Todos husmeándole las botas. No eran perros de caza, sino la versión reducida: perros domésticos, casi falderos. Le asaltó un pensamiento—. ¿Son suyos?

—Oh, no. Viven aquí, eso es todo.

La observó para determinar si lo había dicho en broma. Su expresión proclamaba que no. Mientras adoptaba su paso, a su lado, sopesó rápidamente su figura. Era de estatura media, la cabeza le llegaba justo por debajo de la barbilla; era de complexión delgada, algo desprovista de curvas, pero pasable. Pasable.

—Aquella perra de ahí —señaló a una con una oreja hendida—, ésa es la más vieja. Se llama _Bess._

Mientras continuaban rodeando el lago, siguió nombrando a los perros: por más que lo deseara, no halló la forma de cambiar discretamente de tema de conversación. Cada nuevo tema que le sugería su mente, habitualmente ágil, parecía inoportuno a la luz de la ingenuidad y palmaria inocencia de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo, pensó, que no conversaba con alguien tan inocente.

Pero no había ningún reparo que poner a sus modales o su conducta. Cuando iba por el séptimo perro, se las arregló para colar un comentario, al que ella replicó de inmediato. Manifestaba una franqueza sin rastro de malicia que, según le había comentado Takumi, resultaba extrañamente balsámica. Tal vez porque no le exigía nada.

Llegaron al final del lago y ella giró en dirección al parterre. Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando un destello verde llamó su atención. Su mirada fue atrapada por una figura a caballo vestida de verde que cruzaba un prado distante como una centella. Los árboles le permitieron tan sólo entreverla brevemente, luego desapareció. Frunciendo el ceño, apretó el paso y alcanzó de nuevo a su futura.

—A _Dolly _se le da muy bien cazar ratas…

Mientras cruzaban los prados, su acompañante siguió desarrollando su árbol genealógico canino. Él caminaba a su vera, pero su atención se había disipado por completo.

La dichosa gitana galopaba a toda velocidad, extremadamente rápido. Y el caballo que montaba… ¿Era sólo por efecto de la distancia y lo menudo de su persona que el animal le había parecido enorme?

Al llegar al parterre, su acompañante continuó por el sendero que rodeaba el jardín más formal. Él se detuvo.

—Debo irme. —Recordando lo que le había llevado hasta allí, consiguió componer una sonrisa encantadora e hizo una reverencia—. Gracias por su compañía, querida. Me atrevo a aventurar que volveremos a vernos.

Ella sonrió candorosamente.

—Eso me complacería. Sabe usted escuchar, caballero.

Asintiendo cínicamente, la dejó.

Avanzó a buen paso entre los macizos, atento a si aparecía algún derviche de verde. No fue el caso. Al llegar a las cuadras, echó un vistazo al interior y exclamó: _«¡Hoi!». _Como no recibiera respuesta, recorrió el largo pasillo, pero no pudo ver a ningún mozo. Encontró a su zaino, pero no apreció indicios de que acabaran de entrar a ningún caballo. Y, sin embargo, la gitana debía de haber llegado hasta las cuadras a esas alturas; cabalgaba en esa dirección cuando la había divisado.

De regreso al patio, miró a su alrededor; no parecía haber nadie por el lugar. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio la vuelta con intención de entrar de nuevo y coger él mismo su caballo, cuando un sonido de pisadas anunció al mozo de cuadras. Llegó corriendo al patio, con una cesta de picnic de dos compartimentos a cuestas; se detuvo derrapando en cuanto vio a Syaoran.

—Oh. Perdón, señor. Hum. —El chico miró a un lado del establo, luego a Syaoran, luego a la cesta—. Hum…

—¿Para quién es eso? —Syaoran señalaba la cesta.

—La señorita me dijo que fuera a por ella inmediatamente.

¿Qué señorita? A punto estuvo Syaoran de preguntarlo, pero ¿cuántas señoritas podía haber en la mansión Kinomoto?

—Mira, dámela a mí. Yo se la llevaré mientras tú vas a por mi caballo. ¿Dónde está?

El mozo le alcanzó la cesta; estaba vacía.

—En el huerto. —Le indicó con la cabeza un lateral de las cuadras.

Syaoran echó a andar, luego miró hacia atrás.

—Si no he vuelto para cuando tengas listo el caballo, déjalo amarrado a la puerta, sin más. Seguro que tienes otras cosas que hacer.

—Sí, señor. —El chico lo saludó con una reverencia y desapareció en el interior de la cuadra.

Con una sonrisa contenida curvando sus labios, Syaoran se adentró caminando en el huerto.

Se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor; el huerto se extendía un buen trecho, lleno de manzanos y ciruelos, cargados todos de frutos aún verdes. Entonces vio al caballo —gigantesco, castaño, castrado, de al menos diecisiete palmos de altura, con un tórax enorme y una grupa para andarse con cuidado—. Estaba pastando, ensillado y con las bridas colgando.

Empezó a acercarse y oyó su voz.

—Pero qué hermoso eres.

Aquella voz ahumada y sensual rezumaba seducción.

—Ven, deja que te acaricie…, déjame pasarte los dedos por la cabeza. ¡Oooh, así, buen chico!

La voz continuó murmurando, hechizando, susurrando palabras de afecto, incitaciones a la rendición.

La expresión de Syaoran se endureció. Avanzó lentamente, inspeccionando la hierba crecida, buscando a la hechicera de verde y al muchacho al que estaba seduciendo…

La voz enmudeció; Syaoran apretó el paso. Llegó al manzano tras el cual se erguía el caballo. Escrutó la hierba que lo rodeaba, pero no vio un alma.

—Josh —murmuró ella—, ¿has traído la cesta?

Syaoran alzó la vista. Estaba tendida cuan larga era en una rama, con el brazo extendido, buscando, estirados los dedos…

El faldón se le había subido hasta las rodillas, descubriendo la espuma de unas enaguas blancas y un apunte tentador de su pierna desnuda por encima de las botas.

Syaoran sintió un mareo. Sentimientos y emociones se arremolinaban y estrellaban en su interior. Se sintió estúpido, con una furia injustificada burbujeando en sus venas sin salida alguna; estaba medio excitado y trastornado por el hecho de que la visión fugaz y mínima de una porción de piel matizada de miel fuera capaz de afectarle de aquella manera. A todo eso se añadía una preocupación creciente.

La maldita gitana estaba a casi tres metros del suelo.

—¡Te pillé! —Había arrancado lo que parecía una gran bola de pelusa de entre un manojo de manzanas; acto seguido se la metió en el amplio escote, se sentó y giró sobre la rama revelando un manojo gemelo de pelusa en su otra mano.

En aquel momento, lo vio.

—¡Oh! —En un tris, perdió el equilibrio, agarró a los dos gatitos con una sola mano y se aferró a la rama justo a tiempo para evitar caerse.

Los gatitos maullaron lastimeramente; Syaoran se habría cambiado por ellos sin pensárselo un instante.

Con los ojos como platos, el faldón enganchado ahora por encima de sus rodillas, se le quedó mirando desde lo alto.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Él sonrió. Como un lobo.

—Le he traído la cesta. Josh tiene otros quehaceres que atender.

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos; a decir verdad, estaba a punto de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Bien, pues ya que la ha traído podría también ser de alguna utilidad. —Le señaló el grumo de pelo que acababa de descubrir la punta de su bota—. Hay que recogerlos y llevarlos de vuelta dentro de la casa.

Syaoran depositó la cesta en el suelo, atrapó la bola de pelusa que tenía a los pies y la dejó caer en su interior. Luego inspeccionó la zona adyacente; tras cerciorarse de que no iba a cometer un gaticidio, se situó debajo de la rama y extendió los brazos hacia arriba.

—Pásemelos.

Esto resultó no ser tan fácil, dado que la joven tenía que sujetarse a la rama al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, lo que hizo fue ponerse un gatito en el regazo y pasarle el otro, para luego pasarle el segundo.

Syaoran volvió junto a la cesta, se agachó y deslizó ambos gatitos en su interior sin dejar que se escapara ninguno. Por el rabillo del ojo, entrevió un relámpago de pelo y saltó sobre él. Introduciendo al fugitivo en la cesta, preguntó:

—¿Cuántos hay?

—Nueve. Aquí tiene otro.

Incorporándose, recogió una bola de pelo anaranjado. Lo añadió a la colecta.

—¿Puede una gata parir nueve gatitos?

—Es evidente que _Ruggles _piensa que sí.

Llegó otro dando tumbos por la hierba. Lo estaba añadiendo al lanudo montón que maullaba y se debatía en el interior de la cesta cuando oyó el chasquido de la madera.

—¡Oh…, oh!

Se giró justo a tiempo de dar una zancada y atraparla mientras caía de la rama. Aterrizó en sus brazos entre un revoltijo de faldas de seda. La levantó con facilidad y la acomodó en una posición más confortable.

A Sakura le llevó dos intentos volver a llenar sus pulmones.

—Gra… gracias.

Se lo quedó mirando y se preguntó si debería de añadir algo más. Él cargaba con ella como si no pesara más que uno de los gatitos. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en los de ella; era incapaz de pensar.

Entonces aquellos ojos ámbar se ensombrecieron, volviéndose tormentosos, turbulentos. Su mirada se desvió hacia sus labios.

—Creo —murmuró él— que merezco una recompensa.

No la pidió: la tomó, sencillamente. Inclinando la cabeza, unió sus labios a los de ella.

El primer roce la conmocionó: notó sus labios frescos, firmes. Luego se endurecieron, deslizándose por los suyos, como exigiéndole algo. Instintivamente, trató de aplacarlo, ablandando sus propios labios, entregándose. Entonces recordó que estaba considerando si se casaba con él. Deslizó sus manos por su pecho, hacia sus hombros. Juntándolas detrás de su nuca, correspondió a su beso con otro.

Percibió entonces en él una duda pasajera, un paréntesis momentáneo, como si se hubiese asustado; un latido del corazón después, esa impresión fue barrida de su mente por una oleada de ardiente exigencia. La repentina presión la hizo estremecer. Separó sus labios con un jadeo ahogado; él volvió a la carga, despiadado e implacable, tomando y reclamando y exigiendo más.

Por un momento, se aferró a él, consciente de su propia rendición sin poderla remediar, conocedora de que estaba siendo conducida —arrastrada— más allá de su control. Consciente de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo como un rayo, atravesando sus extremidades, consciente de que los dedos de sus pies se contraían lentamente. Lejos de asustarla, estas sensaciones la exaltaban. Para esto había nacido…, lo había sabido siempre. Pero esto era sólo el principio, media aventura, media manzana cuando la quería entera. Despojándose de toda resistencia, dejó que aquella ola de pasión la barriera; en su reflujo, recompuso su voluntad y se dispuso a devolver su embate.

Ahora lo besó ella, apasionadamente, y lo cogió por sorpresa. No se lo esperaba; cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba atrapado con ella en su mismo juego: el tórrido duelo de lenguas que ella imaginó siempre que sería. Nunca había besado así a un hombre, pero había observado e imaginado y deseado… Había sospechado que corresponder a sus caricias como un espejo funcionaría. Así, suponía, era como una dama aprendía el arte: besando y amando junto a un hombre experto.

Él lo era.

Ardientes, apremiantes, sus bocas se fundieron, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, deslizándose, acariciándose. Su carne se enardecía, sus nervios se tensaban; una aguda excitación se apoderaba de ella. Entonces el tenor del beso cambió, se ralentizó, se hizo más fuerte, hasta que los embates de él, profundos, deslizantes, rítmicos, se convirtieron en el tema dominante.

Se estremeció, sintió que algo en su entrega se abría, se desplegaba. Reaccionaba. Sintió su cuerpo entero henchido de gloria, de entusiasmo. Exultante de lánguido ardor. Cautivado.

Syaoran se ahogaba, se hundía bajo una ola de deseo más poderoso de lo que nunca había conocido hasta el momento. Que lo arrastraba con la fuerza de la marea, minando su control, barriéndolo por completo.

Abruptamente, deshizo el beso. Echó atrás la cabeza y se quedó mirándola. Agarrada a sus hombros, firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos, ella parpadeó, esforzándose por resituarse.

La expresión de él se endureció. Masculló una maldición que remató diciendo:

—Dios, qué fácil eres.

Ella lo miró con ojos atónitos, luego apretó los labios. Forcejeó furiosa; él la bajó, posándola de pie en el suelo. Ella se apartó violentamente, dio un paso atrás, sacudiéndose con brío las hojas de la falda para a continuación agitarla y alisársela.

Sakura recordó que se había sentido ofendida por él, antes incluso de aquel comentario. Había dicho que pasaría por la mañana. Debía de ser mediodía cuando se dignó aparecer. Ella había estado aguardándolo para abordarlo. Como no llegaba, se había ido a montar con el fin de calmarse. ¿Qué decía de su empeño en ganar su voluntad que apareciera a mediodía?

¡Y qué decir de su actitud! Nada de cortejarla, de abrazos de enamorado… Tan sólo ardiente pasión y seducción arrogante. Cierto era que esto último la atraía más que aquello…, pero eso él no podía saberlo. ¿Tan indiferente le era…, o era más bien que estaba muy seguro de que ella iba a aceptar?

¿Y qué había querido decir exactamente con aquello de que era «fácil»?

Le lanzó una mirada punzante al tiempo que se arrodillaba para comprobar cómo estaban los gatitos.

—Tengo entendido que habéis hecho una oferta, milord.

Syaoran la miró asombrado, mientras ella contaba los gatitos. Trató de no fruncir el ceño. Si le había llegado a ella la noticia…

—Me ha llegado.

¿Quién demonios era esa mujer? Antes de que pudiera preguntárselo, ella dijo:

—Aquí hay seis; nos faltan tres. —Se puso en pie y miró alrededor—. Esa casa vuestra, el castillo de Lambourn, ¿es un castillo de verdad? ¿Tiene almenas, torres, foso y puente levadizo?

—Ni foso ni puente levadizo. —A Syaoran le pareció ver un gatito gris escondido tras una roca. Fue a cogerlo pero él huyó dando saltitos—. Queda una sección de almenas sobre la entrada principal, y hay un par de torres en cada extremo. Y está también la torre de entrada… Eso es ahora la casa de la condesa viuda.

—¿La casa de la condesa viuda? ¿Vuestra madre vive aún?

—Sí. —Saltó sobre el gatito y le echó el guante. Cogiéndolo por el pescuezo, lo llevó hasta la cesta.

—¿Qué piensa ella de vuestra oferta?

—No le he preguntado. —Syaoran se concentró en introducir en la cesta al gatito, que se revolvía, conteniendo al mismo tiempo a los demás para que no se escaparan—. No es asunto suyo.

Sólo al incorporarse cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Simplemente la verdad, bien era cierto, pero ¿por qué diantre se lo estaba contando a esta gitana? Al volverse a mirarla, esta vez con manifiesta severidad, descubrió otro felino dirigiéndose torpemente hacia el extremo del huerto. Mascullando una imprecación, fue a por él a grandes zancadas.

—¿Vivís en Lambourn todo el año, o sólo pasáis allí algunos meses?

Sakura le hizo esta pregunta al volver él con el bichito revolviéndose y retorciéndose en una mano. Acunaba con las suyas a otro gatito anaranjado, acurrucado entre sus nada desdeñables pechos. El animalillo ronroneaba de tal forma que parecía que fuera a reventarse los tímpanos.

Aquella visión lo distrajo por completo. Syaoran, con la boca seca y la mente en blanco, la observó doblarse por la cintura y trasladar entre caricias al gatito de su confortable nido a la cesta.

—Eh… —Pestañeó al incorporarse ella—. Paso en Lambourn la mitad del año, más o menos. Suelo ir a Londres para la temporada de actividades sociales, y vuelvo otra vez para el periodo de sesiones de otoño del Parlamento.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sus ojos brillaron con interés genuino—. ¿De forma que ocupáis vuestro escaño en la Cámara de los lores, e intervenís?

Él se encogió de hombros mientras embutía el último gatito dentro de la cesta.

—Cuando se trata algún asunto que me interesa, sí, desde luego. —Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era que habían pasado a hablar de este tema?

Tras amarrar las tapas de la cesta, la levantó y se enderezó.

—Tomad. —Ella le tendió las riendas del castrado y alargó el otro brazo para coger la cesta—. Podéis guiar a _Sultán. _Yo los llevo a ellos.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se encontró de pie sosteniendo las riendas en la mano y mirándola caminar huerto arriba. Contemplando su delicioso trasero bambolearse mientras, con las faldas de su vestido dobladas en torno al brazo, ascendía por la ligera pendiente. Apretó las mandíbulas y se dispuso a seguirla… y entonces comprendió por qué lo había dejado con el castrado.

Le llevó al menos un minuto convencer al animal de que estaba decidido a moverse. Finalmente, el enorme caballo accedió a caminar tras él mientras intentaba alcanzar a zancadas a la hechicera. La que lo había estado interrogando. Conforme reducía la distancia que les separaba, se preguntó qué pretendía ella con aquello. Una de las posibles respuestas le hizo aminorar la marcha.

Ella se había enterado de su proposición. Lo que sugería que gozaba de la confianza de Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Podía ser que, habiéndole confesado su encuentro a Sakura, lo estuviera interrogando por ella? Sakura, ciertamente, no había sabido quién era él, pero si la gitana no lo había descrito… Sí, era posible.

La alcanzó y musitó:

—Y dígame, ¿qué más desea saber la señorita Kinomoto?

Sakura volvió la cabeza hacia él. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? Volvió a mirar al frente.

—La señorita Kinomoto —dijo— desea saber si es grande su casa de Londres.

—Razonablemente. Es una adquisición más o menos reciente, no tiene ni cincuenta años, así que está equipada con todas las comodidades más modernas.

—Supongo que llevaréis una vida muy ajetreada durante vuestras estancias en Londres, al menos durante la temporada alta.

—Puede llegar a resultar vertiginosa, pero las recepciones tienden a concentrarse por las noches.

—Imagino que vuestra compañía estará muy solicitada.

Syaoran dirigió una mirada adusta al cogote cubierto de castaños rizos. No podía estar seguro sin verle la cara, pero… No, no se atrevería a tanto.

—Las anfitrionas de la alta sociedad acostumbran a requerir mi presencia.

Que interpretara eso como quisiera.

—No me digáis. ¿Y tenéis algún compromiso en concreto, con algunas anfitrionas en concreto, en la actualidad?

La descarada hechicera le estaba preguntando si tenía alguna amante. Al llegar al patio de las caballerizas, pasó a la zona empedrada y se giró; los ojos verdes que buscaron su mirada exasperada desprendían una autoridad propia.

Deteniéndose ante ella, la contempló. Tras unos instantes de tensión, declaró pausada y claramente:

—Ahora mismo, no. —El hecho de que estaba considerando seriamente introducir cambios en esa situación se infería con claridad de sus palabras.

A Sakura le resultó fácil no sonreír mientras le sostenía la mirada. Sus ojos ámbar transmitían un mensaje que no estaba segura de entender. ¿Estaba desafiándola a que fuera lo bastante buena, lo bastante seductora como para mantenerlo alejado del lecho de otras damas? ¿Le estaba diciendo que dependía de ella que tuviera o no una amante? La idea era en cierto modo tentadora, pero ella tenía su orgullo. Irguiéndose, dejó que sus ojos despidieran centellas de desaprobación para acto seguido despedirse con un altivo gesto de la cabeza.

—Debo llevar a estos gatitos dentro de la casa. Si sois tan amable de confiar a _Sultán _a Josh… —Con la frente alta como una reina, se giró graciosamente y se encaminó a la cocina.

A Syaoran le faltó poco para agarrarla y hacerla volverse de nuevo; apretó los puños combatiendo ese impulso.

—¡_Ruggles_! —la oyó llamar. Una gata atigrada, naranja y negra, llegó corriendo. Se paró a oler la cesta, maulló y siguió correteando a su lado.

Syaoran enfrió su cólera; la sangre le hervía del esfuerzo. Aquella última mirada suya había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. ¡Estaba a punto de exigirle que le dijera exactamente quién era y qué relación tenía con Sakura Kinomoto cuando la maldita encantadora lo había despedido sin contemplaciones!

No recordaba que ninguna dama lo hubiera despachado nunca de esa manera.

Por las rendijas de sus ojos entrecerrados, la vio desaparecer en el jardín de la cocina, canturreando a los gatitos y a su madre. O mucho se equivocaba al respecto, o la gitana acababa de ponerle decididamente en su lugar.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Jojo! Muy bien hecho Sakura! Así se hace..!(o) Emmm… Hola! Cómo están?, bueno, como verán esta Sakura no es ni tímida ni mucho menos jajaja! Una pequeña pervertida y atrevida sin más ;P jajaja!<em>

_En cuanto a Syaoran… él sí que es un verdadero pervertido y baboso… u.ú aish… Hombres! Jajaja! Ven una falda bonita y andan perdidos tras ella… Por suerte que hay alguien que lo puede poner en su lugar sin mucho reparo… Sigue así Saku! XD_

_En fin… Muchas gracias chicas! Jajaja! Gracias por sus reviews y todos los alertas y favoritos… realmente me sorprendió el estar deseando muchos reviews… rayos… esto parece una adicción… nunca pensé que quisiera que mis adaptaciones tuvieran muchos reviews… en fin… espero que este capi despierte comentarios en ustedes… jejeje… y bueno, eso es todo por ahora… espero lo hayan disfrutado… n_n_

_Hasta la próxima! Cuídense!_

_Bye, bye! ;)_

_Pd: Ante cualquier error que pueda haber pasado ante mis ojos... avísenme por favor... n.n _


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

><p>No podía quitársela de la cabeza. No podía sacarse su sabor —tan salvajemente apasionado— de la boca, no podía liberar sus sentidos de su hechizo.<p>

Era la mañana del día siguiente, y seguía obsesionado.

Trotando por el bosque, Syaoran dio un bufido de furia. Con un poco más de persuasión, podía haberla poseído bajo aquel maldito manzano. De por qué ese hecho le irritaba tanto, no estaba del todo seguro: ¿por lo fácil que había resultado seducirla? ¿O porque no había tenido la lucidez de aprovechar su ventaja? De haberlo hecho, tal vez no seguiría atormentándole, como una espina clavada en su carne, como un picor que no podía dejar de rascarse.

Por otro lado…

Apartó la fastidiosa idea de su mente. Ella no significaba tanto para él; era sólo una hechicera que se le resistía y le planteaba un desafío descarado, flagrante, y él había sido siempre incapaz de resistirse a un desafío. Eso era todo. No estaba obsesionado con ella.

Por ahora.

Dejó que esa advertencia se disipara de su pensamiento. Era demasiado viejo y tenía demasiada experiencia para dejarse atrapar. Por eso estaba allí, organizando su matrimonio con una mosquita muerta, mansa y apacible. Recordando ese hecho, repasó su situación antes de tomar el próximo camino de herradura en dirección a la mansión Kinomoto.

Llegó más temprano que el día anterior; se la encontró cuando salía de la perrera. Le recibió con una sonrisa radiante y un «Buenos días, señor Li. ¿Por aquí otra vez?».

Él respondió con una sonrisa, pero la observó con atención. Dio por hecho, después de lo del día anterior y del informe que sin duda le habría transmitido la gitana, que Sakura sabría ya quién era.

Si así era, era una gran actriz; ni sus ojos, ni su expresión ni su actitud mostraban indicios que la delataran. Arqueando una ceja para sus adentros, lo aceptó. Después de rumiarse la situación, no halló razones para informarle de su identidad… No en aquel momento. No conseguiría sino ponerla nerviosa.

Como la vez anterior, pasear a su lado le resultó fácil. Sólo cuando hubieron llegado al otro lado del lago y ella se detuvo a admirar un árbol y le preguntó de qué especie pensaba que era, se dio cuenta de que no le había prestado atención. Salvó la falta sin problemas: el árbol era un abedul. Después de eso, estuvo más atento. Sólo para descubrir que su futura esposa era, en efecto, la elección perfecta para sus necesidades. Tenía la voz clara y etérea, no ahumada y sensual; carecía del poder de cautivar su pensamiento. Era dulce, recatada e insulsa: se pasó más rato mirando a los perros que a ella.

Si hubiera estado paseando con la gitana, habría tropezado con los perros.

Sacudió la cabeza —deseando que pudiera expulsar así de ella todas las imágenes de la hechicera, especialmente las visiones mortificantes que lo habían mantenido despierto la mitad de la noche— y trasladó su atención de vuelta a la joven que se encontraba a su lado en aquel momento.

No le inspiraba la menor chispa de interés sexual; el contraste entre ella y su compañera «italiana» no podía ser más acusado. Ella era exactamente la dócil novia que necesitaba: una damisela que no excitara en modo alguno su naturaleza apasionada. Cumplir con sus deberes sería bastante fácil; engendrar en ella una o dos criaturas no constituiría una gran hazaña. Puede que no fuera una belleza, pero era lo suficientemente aceptable, agradable y carente de pretensiones. Si ella se avenía a su proposición, si lo aceptaba sin amor, les iría bastante bien juntos.

Entre tanto, dado que la gitana y su futura esposa eran amigas, sería sensato constatar cómo era de profunda su amistad antes de seducir a aquélla. La idea de una escenita dramática entre su esposa y él porque tuviera a su amiga por mantenida era lo más cercano a la execración que hubiera podido imaginar, pero dudaba que fueran a llegar a eso.

¿Quién sabía? Su amistad podía incluso resultar fortalecida; tales arreglos no eran infrecuentes en la nobleza.

En su cabeza volvió a sonar aquel aviso fastidioso; esta vez, le hizo más caso. Sería sensato no correr riesgos con la gitana, al menos hasta que tuviera aseguradas su esposa y su vida conforme a sus designios.

La gitana era salvaje e impredecible. Hasta que su matrimonio fuera un hecho, se mantendría a salvo de la tentación que suponía.

Como la vez anterior, dejó a su futura novia en el parterre. Ella aceptó su partida con una sonrisa, sin mostrar la menor inclinación a pegarse a él o exigir más de su tiempo. Enteramente satisfecho con su elección, Syaoran se dirigió a las caballerizas.

Josh lo estaba esperando; corrió a buscar el zaino. Syaoran miró a su alrededor. Enseguida estuvo de vuelta. Se tomó su tiempo para montar y se entretuvo todo lo que pudo antes de tomar el camino a medio galope y girar por el sendero a Lindhurst.

Acababa de decidir que evitaría a la hechicera: sería ilógico sentirse decepcionado por el hecho de no verla.

Entonces apareció, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Surgió como un destello de gracioso movimiento a lo lejos, por un trayecto desierto. Antes de haberlo pensado dos veces, ya había soltado rienda al zaino y galopaba hacia ella.

Ella aminoró la marcha al final del sendero, dudando cuál de dos caminos tomar, y entonces oyó el retumbar de los cascos del zaino y volvió la vista atrás.

En su rostro se abrió una sonrisa, dentro de un espectro cambiante, de la bienvenida a la euforia. Con una carcajada exuberante, le lanzó una mirada de descarado desafío y se alejó por el camino más cercano.

Syaoran fue en pos de ella.

El zaino que montaba era un animal excelente, pero el caballo gris que montaba la muchacha era mejor. Además, él era un jinete más pesado, y no conocía los senderos por los que ella guiaba a su montura con tanta presteza. Pero siguió su estela obstinadamente, a sabiendas de que, a la larga, dejaría que la alcanzase.

Ella se volvía a mirarlo mientras pasaban como un rayo bajo los árboles; él alcanzó a ver de pasada su sonrisa burlona. La pluma de su mínima gorra ondeaba al compás de su serpenteado galopar, al echarse a un lado y a otro mientras su rucio tomaba las curvas a toda velocidad.

Luego salieron del bosque para desembocar en un extenso prado limitado sólo por más árboles. Con un «¡epa!», Syaoran soltó sus riendas y siguió conduciendo al gran zaino sólo con las rodillas y las manos, acuciándolo. Acortaron distancias con la rauda gitana. Aunque seguía galopando a gran velocidad, a él le alivió observar que iba refrenando a su rucio. El enorme caballo había de ser una de las monturas de Takumi, criado para la resistencia y la caza. En aquel terreno, era la apuesta más rápida y segura, especialmente si corría con sólo una fracción del peso que acostumbraba a cargar, como era el caso.

La hechicera oyó que se le acercaba. Le dedicó una carcajada por encima de su hombro.

—¿Queréis más?

No esperó a que le respondiera, sino que lanzó al rucio por otro sendero.

Doblaron y giraron y atravesaron otro prado a la carrera; a Syaoran le zumbaban los oídos de excitación. Hacía años que no sentía un vértigo tal, años que no se entregaba tan completamente a la pura emoción de la velocidad, al traqueteo implacable de los cascos del caballo, a su eco en las venas.

Ella también lo sentía, también lo conocía: estaba allí, en sus ojos centelleantes, que se cruzaron con los de él, compartiendo aquel instante, antes de salir disparada una vez más.

Seguirla no requirió una decisión consciente; como uno solo surcaban el bosque. Éste les envolvía, les acogía en su verde seno como si galoparan por un lugar más allá del tiempo.

Pero el tiempo seguía corriendo.

Syaoran montaba a caballo desde los tres años; poseía un sentido interno que percibía las fuerzas de su animal, el tiempo que llevaban forzando la marcha. Llegó un momento en que hizo el cálculo. A su montura le quedaba aún un buen trecho que recorrer; yendo y volviendo de la mansión había ido sólo a medio galope.

Esa reflexión lo llevó a pensar en el caballo. Habría apostado la camisa a que el de la gitana llevaba desbocado desde que había salido de las cuadras.

Empezó a preocuparse.

Sentía un sobresalto cada vez que doblaban a ciegas por un sendero; contenía la respiración a cada tramo desigual que ella sobrevolaba. Imágenes de ella caída y herida, tropezando con un tronco, yendo al suelo sobre su preciosa cabeza, con el cuello torcido en un ángulo imposible, se agolpaban desatadas en su mente…

No podía librarse de tales visiones.

Los árboles ralearon. Irrumpieron en otro claro. La llamó para que diera la vuelta, pero ella ya estaba espoleando al rucio de nuevo. Su cara resplandecía… Echó atrás la cabeza y se rió, luego fijó la mirada al frente, recogió las riendas…

Syaoran miró más allá.

Una valla, vieja y decrépita, entreverada de arbolillos, dividía el prado en dos. Ella preparó al rucio para saltarla.

—¡Noooo!

Su grito se mezcló con el tronar de los cascos, los del rucio y los del zaino. Ella estaba demasiado lejos para captar su atención. Luego estaba demasiado cerca de la valla para arriesgarse a distraerla.

Todavía a muchos metros por delante de él, el rucio se elevó. Rezó en su corazón. Los pesados cascos superaron la valla fácilmente. El rucio aterrizó y entonces tropezó.

Ella dejó escapar un chillido.

Syaoran la perdió de vista al caer el animal, e inmediatamente el rucio se levantó de nuevo…, sin amazona.

Con el corazón en la boca, alteró su trayectoria para salvar la valla a unos metros de donde ella había caído y luego giró…

Estaba tendida de espaldas con los brazos y las piernas extendidos, en mitad de una mata de aliaga.

A juzgar por su gesto contrariado y el tamaño de la mata, estaba ilesa.

El pánico que le había atenazado la garganta no remitió de inmediato.

Trotó hasta el matorral, tiró de las riendas y la contempló desde el caballo. Respiraba agitadamente; el esfuerzo de la cabalgada le hacía sentirse como si hubiera corrido dos kilómetros.

Estaba de humor para ponerla de vuelta y media.

Ella iba a sonreírle cuando advirtió la forma en que la miraba, con los ojos entornados.

—¡Hembra descerebrada! —Hizo una pausa para que la furia que traslucían sus palabras calara en ella—. Me ha oído gritar. ¿Por qué demonios no se ha parado?

Los ojos de ella despidieron llamaradas verdes; su barbilla adoptó un gesto de tozudez.

—¡Os he oído, pero me habría sorprendido que incluso un caballero sofisticado como vos hubiera podido adivinar que aquí había una mata de aliaga!

—Su problema no era la aliaga. —Ella trató de levantarse, pero la aliaga no ayudaba mucho. Él bajó de un salto de su zaino.

—Maldita sea… No debería salir a montar, en cualquier caso no de esa forma endiablada, si no es capaz de medir el esfuerzo de su montura. El rucio estaba cansado.

—¡No lo estaba! —Se debatió aún con más rabia por levantarse.

—Tenga. —Le tendió la mano. Al verla dudar, mirando su mano y a él con ojos esquinados, añadió:

—O coge mi maldita mano o la dejaré aquí a pasar la noche.

La amenaza no estaba mal: la aliaga estaba en flor, bien repleta de punzantes espinas.

Con un gesto altivo digno de una verdadera princesa, extendió una mano enguantada. Él la agarró y tiró hacia sí; entonces la tuvo en pie delante de él.

—Gracias.

Su tono sugería que hubiera preferido aceptar la ayuda de un leproso. Levantando la nariz, hizo un remolino con sus pesadas faldas de un altanero golpe de caderas y se volvió hacia el rucio.

—No está cansado. —Entonces cambió de tono—. Caballero… ¡Vamos, muchacho!

El rucio alzó la cabeza, enderezó las orejas y se acercó pausadamente.

—No puede subirse a la silla.

Ante estas palabras contundentes, tajantes, Sakura le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa por encima del hombro.

—No soy una de esas pusilánimes señoritas inglesas suyas que son incapaces de montar sin ayuda.

Él permaneció un instante en silencio antes de replicar:

—Muy bien. Veamos hasta dónde llega.

Ella cogió las riendas de manos del caballero y, al recogerlas, aprovechó la acción para camuflar otra mirada a su casi prometido. Estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, observándola. No mostraba intención de tomar las riendas de su zaino.

Su expresión era pétrea, y de tranquila espera.

Sakura se detuvo. Lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Ha caído encima de la aliaga.

—¿Y qué?

Tras otro intervalo exasperante, preguntó él:

—¿En Italia no hay aliaga?

—No. —Frunció el ceño—. No como ésta… —Cayó en la cuenta del asunto; con ojos desorbitados, se lo quedó mirando, luego se retorció para verse la falda por detrás. Estaba cubierta de espinas arrancadas. Se echó las manos a los largos rizos, pasándoselos por encima de los hombros. También estaban adornados con espinas—. ¡Oh, no!

Lo fulminó con una mirada que le decía lo que pensaba de él, y acto seguido se inclinó a arrancarse las espinas de la falda. No podía ver; a algunos sitios, apenas llegaba siquiera.

—¿Desea que la ayude?

Levantó la vista en dirección a él. Estaba plantado a menos de un metro. Había formulado la pregunta en un tono completamente neutro. Sus ojos no decían nada de particular; su expresión era indiscutiblemente anodina.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Por favor.

—Dese la vuelta.

Así lo hizo; luego miró por encima de su hombro. Él se agachó detrás de ella y empezó a arrancar espinas de su falda. No sentía más que algún tirón ocasional. Tranquilizada, centró su atención en los rizos que le colgaban por la espalda hasta la cintura; tiraba y arrancaba, se estiraba y retorcía… Él le decía con gruñidos que se estuviera quieta, pero por lo demás se aplicaba a su falda en silencio.

Con la mirada concentrada en el terciopelo esmeralda, Syaoran intentaba no pensar en aquello que cubría. Difícil. Se esforzaba aún más en no pensar en las emociones que lo habían sacudido en el instante en que ella había caído.

Nunca, jamás se había sentido así; por nadie ni por nada. Durante una fracción de segundo había sentido como si el sol se hubiera apagado, como si la luz se hubiera desvanecido de su vida.

Era ridículo. La había visto por vez primera dos días antes.

Trató de decirse que había sido por un cierto sentido del deber… cierta noción de responsabilidad hacia alguien más joven que él, cierta lealtad hacia Takumi, a cuyo cuidado estaba presumiblemente la gitana. Trató de decirse muchas cosas…, pero no consiguió creerse ninguna.

La repetitiva labor de retirar las espinas le dio tiempo para empujar aquellas emociones indeseadas tras el muro desde detrás del cual habían saltado. Estaba decidido a mantenerlas allí, a buen recaudo.

Arrancó la última espina, se levantó y estiró la espalda. Ella había acabado con su pelo un rato antes y esperado en silencio a que él completara la tarea.

—Gracias.

Lo dijo con suavidad; lo miró un momento y luego se dio la vuelta y agarró las riendas.

Él se situó a su lado y, sin mediar palabra, le ofreció sus manos entrelazadas; sabía que ella se mordería la lengua antes que pedírselo.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, colocó la bota en sus manos. Él la alzó con facilidad; pesaba realmente poco. Frunciendo el ceño, volvió hacia su zaino y se encaramó ágilmente a la silla.

Ella encabezó la marcha de regreso al camino.

Él la seguía, enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

Una vez que alcanzaron la vereda, golpeó los flancos del zaino y se adelantó para seguir a su lado.

Sakura era consciente de que estaba allí, pero mantuvo la mirada fija al frente. La irritación que había sentido en un principio, con todo el derecho, ante su arrebato se iba disipando, reemplazada únicamente por un mínimo indicio de alarma. Este era el hombre con el que podía ser que se casase en breve.

Tras sus palabras secas, sus movimientos casi violentos, había asomado un temperamento tan orgulloso como el de ella. En su sentir, aquello contaba en su favor: prefería con mucho tratar con un devorador de fuego que con un hombre con hielo en las venas. Era su posible —ahora probable— actitud respecto a sus maneras de amazona lo que la llenaba de preocupación. En los dos años que llevaba viviendo en Inglaterra, este cauteloso país, montar había constituido la única vía de escape para la vena salvaje que era parte integral de su espíritu.

Parte integral de ella: si no le daba rienda suelta, si no la manifestaba de vez en cuando, se volvería loca. Y, en Inglaterra, a una joven dama como Dios manda, cabalgar como el viento era la actividad más salvaje que se le podía tolerar.

¿Qué pasaría si su esposo —aquel a quien prestaría voto de obediencia, y que tendría el control de todos los aspectos de su vida— le prohibiera cabalgar? Cabalgar desbocadamente: para ella no había otra forma.

Veía avecinarse el problema y, sin embargo, antes de caerse, le había sorprendido el entusiasmo de él. No había olvidado su euforia mutua, el gozo compartido. Él se había deleitado en aquel desenfreno tanto como ella.

Las verjas de la mansión aparecieron al frente; conforme reducían el paso, Sakura le lanzó una mirada. Su expresión severa no le anunciaba nada bueno.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Él volvió hacia ella la mirada, aún molesta, aún tormentosa.

—Estoy considerando si entrar a informar a sir Takumi de que no debería dejarle montar sus caballos de caza.

—¡No!

—¡Sí! —El zaino se encabritó. Él lo dominó, implacable—. Es usted una amazona excepcional, eso es innegable, pero no posee la fuerza necesaria para manejar caballos de caza. Si ha de correr desbocada, le iría mejor uno árabe, una yegua. Una ligera y ágil, pero más receptiva a su guía. Con el rucio, o aquel castaño que montaba el otro día…, si el caballo se desboca no será capaz de controlarlo.

Ella desafió su mirada con callada beligerancia, resistiéndose a dejarse someter. Desafortunadamente, en este caso, sabía que él tenía razón. Si uno de los caballos de raza de Takumi se desmandaba, todo lo que podría hacer sería aferrarse y rezar. Se sostuvieron la mirada, ambos calculando, sopesando las diversas posibilidades…

—De acuerdo. —Bajando la vista, recogió sus riendas—. Hablaré con Takumi.

—Hágalo. —Su tono se acercaba mucho al de una orden—. Nada de caballos de caza de ahora en adelante. —Hizo una pausa, sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Prometido?

Ella le dirigió una mirada que pregonaba una advertencia.

—Prometo que hablaré con Takumi esta noche.

Él asintió.

—En tal caso, la dejaré aquí.

Vaciló un instante y luego le hizo una reverencia que era la máxima expresión de la gracia y el refinamiento; subido a un caballo, una proeza nada desdeñable. Con una última mirada, hizo girar a su zaino y prosiguió camino abajo a medio galope.

Sakura examinó su espalda al alejarse y a continuación, curvando los labios en una sonrisa de aprobación, encaminó al rucio por el sendero de la mansión.

Su pretendiente se había redimido. Se había esperado que forzase el pulso para prohibirle que montara desenfrenadamente, aunque él hubiera disfrutado también el desenfreno. También lo había entendido, al parecer: había sido lo bastante inteligente como para evitar el riesgo. Considerando su táctica, decidió que, básicamente, le había preocupado su seguridad.

Con esa reflexión en mente, se dirigió al trote hacia las cuadras.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, aquella noche, sujetando un chal de lana sobre su camisón, Sakura se encaramó a la butaca situada junto a su ventana y se instaló entre los cojines.<p>

Durante todo el pasado año, había estado buscando un marido adecuado, esperando contraer un matrimonio respetable. La habían educado con ese objetivo; había deseado tener un marido, un hogar y una familia desde cuando le alcanzaba la memoria. Sabía lo que quería de la vida. Para ser feliz, para estar satisfecha, necesitaba una relación que fuera en gran medida como había sido la de sus padres: la suma de una pasión profunda y un amor perdurable. Sin aquello, su vida no estaría completa; era su destino. Lo había sabido durante años.

A los cuatro meses de quitarse el luto, había comprendido que no iba a hallar su destino entre la vecindad de la mansión Kinomoto.

La primera vez que sugirió acometer la cuestión, Takumi le había explicado que los de la casa permanecían recluidos porque, aunque pudiera no parecerlo, Frances, su hija, su prima, a quien todos llamaban Franni, estaba delicada de salud y necesitaba llevar una vida tranquila, ajena a las exigencias de la vida social.

Ella había aceptado la restricción sin reservas. No sólo le debía gratitud a Takumi, sino que había llegado a quererlo con ternura**; **no haría nunca nada que le disgustara. También apreciaba a Ester, la cuñada de Takumi, la hermana mayor de la difunta madre de Franni. Ester vivía en la mansión desde hacía años y había ayudado a criar a Franni… También Ester merecía su consideración.

Y estaba Franni, que era simplemente Franni: dulce, un poco simple, más bien desvalida. Aunque tenían la misma edad, no se parecían en nada y, sin embargo, se tenían cierto cariño, si bien algo distante.

Se había guardado su creciente abatimiento para sí, pero, no obstante, la perspectiva de vivir su vida en soledad, enterrada en el bosque, la atormentaba. La mansión Kinomoto había empezado a parecerle una prisión.

De forma que la oferta de Chillingworth había llegado como caída del cielo, fuera de la índole que fuera. Un matrimonio concertado con un noble adinerado la liberaría de su aislamiento.

¿Deseaba ser la condesa de Chillingworth?

¿Qué joven dama no querría una posición de tal rango, con todas sus posesiones y recursos asegurados, y con un marido extraordinariamente apuesto por añadidura? Un matrimonio así, con la posibilidad de desarrollar una relación, sería una oferta envidiable.

No era eso, sin embargo, lo que el conde le había ofrecido.

Había dejado perfectamente sentado que no deseaba una verdadera relación con su esposa. No había otra forma de interpretar sus condiciones. Y a pesar de las horas que habían pasado juntos, a pesar del vínculo que sentía que existía entre ellos, no había dado señales de querer replantear su oferta.

Era un hombre apasionado, de sangre caliente, no fría, y, no obstante, su oferta había sido el no va más del cálculo y la sangre fría.

No tenía sentido.

¿Por qué había hecho él, precisamente él —el hombre que la había sostenido con proximidad excesiva junto a los macizos, que la había besado en el huerto y había cabalgado sin freno junto a ella por el bosque—, una oferta tan inusitada?

Reviviendo sus encuentros, llegó a aquel momento en el bosque en que se hallaba tumbada y desasistida en la aliaga y él de pie ante ella con los ojos encendidos de furia ciega. Ella había reaccionado a las palabras que esa furia le habían dictado. Pero ¿qué había provocado que aflorara de aquella forma el auténtico hombre, que bajara la guardia?

Su caída había agrietado de algún modo los muros tras los cuales escondía sus emociones. Ella —su cuerpo, su persona, incluso sus ojos— podía suscitar su pasión, pero él se sentía más cómodo de esa manera, más seguro manteniendo el control.

En el bosque, le había disgustado lo que ella había hecho. Le había disgustado que le hiciera sentir aquello que había sentido, fuera lo que fuese. Por eso sus palabras y sus ojos habían restallado como un látigo.

Y si su reacción había sido de rabia, ¿qué emoción era la que había suscitado en él? ¿Miedo, acaso?

Como una posibilidad, consideró el hecho de que las palabras acaloradas y las reacciones violentas provenían a menudo de la estima, del temor a la pérdida, del temor por un ser querido. Su padre se había enzarzado en discusiones vehementes, y con frecuencia irracionales, al oponerse a alguno de los caprichos potencialmente peligrosos de su madre. ¿Podía ser que Chillingworth hubiera sentido el mordisco de ese látigo en concreto?

Dado que ella y él ya habían sentido el azote referido de pasión recíproca, ¿por qué no?

Y si así era…

La perspectiva de encontrar su destino, todo lo que precisaba de la vida, en su matrimonio era tentadora. Era lo que siempre había deseado, su objetivo último, y era posible: los ingredientes estaban ahí. Su madre siempre le había asegurado que, cuando se dieran, lo sabría.

Ahora lo sabía. Chillingworth y ella podían ser una pareja tan apasionada como lo habían sido sus padres, consagrados el uno al otro hasta el final. Era lo que deseaba, el único premio con el que finalmente se conformaría: un amor apasionado y duradero.

Pero ¿y si no resultaba así por parte de él?

¿Y si la razón por la que se había obstinado en concertar un matrimonio a sangre fría estaba tan arraigada que no daba su brazo a torcer? Era un riesgo, verdaderamente. Él no era ni maleable ni dócil; recibiría de él lo que estuviera dispuesto a darle, nada más.

¿Estaba preparada para asumir el riesgo y las posibles consecuencias?

Si no conseguía obtener lo que necesitaba de su matrimonio, un arreglo como el que Chillingworth había propuesto la dejaría libre para alcanzar su destino, para buscar el amor que necesitaba, fuera del tálamo. No era esa su primera elección, pero la vida le había enseñado ya a inclinarse con el viento dominante y buscar lo que necesitara allá donde pudiera.

Con Chillingworth, o si no con él con algún otro caballero, ella tomaría de la vida lo que necesitaba.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, aceptaría a Chillingworth. No: daría las oportunas instrucciones a su tío para que le aceptara, si era así como Chillingworth quería que la escena se representara.

La brisa que llegaba del bosque era fresca. Se levantó de la butaca junto a la ventana y se dirigió a su cama, asintiendo para sus adentros.

Él era quien era: por más que dijera otra cosa, no podía desear aún, de corazón, una relación calculada, sin amor. No ahora que la había conocido. Besado. Podría atenerse obstinadamente al papel que había escrito para sí mismo; podría aferrarse a esa ficción ante Takumi, ante ella… incluso ante sí mismo. Pero eso no podía ser lo que su verdadero yo deseaba.

Sakura se detuvo junto a su cama y ladeó la cabeza, pensando en su futuro: pensando en él. ¿Un desafío?

Apretando los labios, dejó su chal a un lado y se encaramó entre las sábanas.

La posibilidad estaba allí —de eso estaba convencida—, pero para obtener lo que quería de su matrimonio, iba a necesitar mucho más de lo que él le había ofrecido hasta el momento.

Iba a necesitar su corazón.

Que se lo entregara abierta y libremente, sin reservas.

¿Querría él ofrecérselo alguna vez?

Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y puso su destino en manos de los dioses. En su mente adormecida, cobró forma una fantasía lejana…, de ella atravesando las colinas que, según había leído, se hallaban justo al norte de su castillo, cabalgando una yegua árabe de cascos raudos. Con él a su lado.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del bosque, Syaoran se encontraba sentado contemplando la noche. Con una copa de coñac en la mano y la ventana abierta frente a su silla, cavilaba acerca de su alma y sus inclinaciones. No le gustaba lo que veía; no se sentía cómodo con las posibilidades.<p>

La gitana era peligrosa. Demasiado peligrosa para arriesgarse a seducirla. Un hombre prudente sabía cuándo alejarse de la tentación.

Había decidido rehuirla y, sin embargo, en el instante en que la había visto se había lanzado a por ella. Sin pensarlo. Sin dudar.

La gitana le tenía tomada la medida.

En cuanto a lo que había sentido en el momento en que cayó…

Había hecho una proposición a Sakura Kinomoto. Mañana se presentaría en la mansión Kinomoto y recibiría la aceptación de su mano. Lo dispondría todo para casarse con ella —esa perfecta, mansa, afable mosquita muerta— tan rápidamente como fuera posible.

Después se marcharía.

Su mano apretó la copa, luego apuró su contenido y se puso en pie.

No volvería a encontrarse con la gitana.

_Continurá…_

* * *

><p><em>Uf! Syaoran, Syaoran… Cuándo se dará cuenta de quién es en verdad la gitana..? u.u<em>

_Y?, qué les pareció..? jejeje! Mi parte favorita fue la carrera a caballo… son divertidas… especialmente sentir el aire golpeando contra la cara…el calor del animal y el sonido de los cascos retumbar… mmmm… hace mucho que no ando a caballo…_

_Jejeje! Pobre Syaoran… qué susto..! por experiencia propia sé que no es lindo caerse de un caballo XP jajaja! Ese miedo estará vinculado de alguna manera con algo de su pasado..? algún trauma de seguro… :P_

_Bueno chicas (y chicos, si es que hay alguno )! espero que les haya gustado este capi… jeje! Esto sólo es la previa… la verdadera diversión comenzará luego de su casamiento, ya verán! Esto creo que será dentro de un par de capítulos… -.-_

_Y por último pero lo más importante de todo… muchas gracias por sus reviews! n.n_

_Realmente me alegro de que les guste… Y sobre la cantidad de reviews, es verdad que me gustaría que fueran muchos, pero ese no es mi objetivo, sino el que conozcan novelas que no han leído aún (jajaja! Tipo propaganda) pero recuerden que es mejor comprar algo original ante que descargarlo por internet… Así que chicas… a poner plata del bolsillo! Jajaja! En fin, estoy un poco cansada, así que esto es todo por ahora, avísenme si hay algún error así lo corrijo en cuanto pueda y bueno… eso es todo… :)_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS =)_

_Cuídense y hasta la próxima!_

_Bye, bye! ;)_

_Pd: casi lo olvido, disculpen la tardanza, tuve algunos inconvenientes el fin de semana… _

_Ahora sí; adiós! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>akura habló con Takumi, como había prometido. Y aunque éste se mostró comprensivo con la excitación de Chillingworth, también se había mostrado conmovedoramente consciente de su necesidad de salir a montar.

—No veo motivo —había dicho—, mientras vayas con precaución razonable, para que no sigas montando mis caballos de caza hasta que os caséis y él pueda proveerte de una cabalgadura adecuada. Después de todo, hace dos años que montas por el bosque y no ha habido que lamentar ningún percance.

Ese sentir era reflejo del de Sakura. En consecuencia, a la mañana siguiente, temprano, horas antes de lo que acostumbraba, estaba montando el rucio castrado por un camino de herradura distante unos pocos kilómetros de su ruta habitual entre la mansión y Lindhurst. Se sentía de un humor radiante, con el corazón ligero, mientras iba galopando. No la turbaba la menor pizca de culpabilidad; había hecho todo lo posible por no desairar a Chillingworth.

Entró en el siguiente claro a un trote ligero.

Montado en su zaino, lo vio avanzar hacia ella.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>o primero que notó fue un sentimiento de traición.

Luego le distinguió la cara, vio cómo su gesto se endurecía, advirtió una furia que relampagueaba para fundirse con algo más ardiente. La sensación de traición se vio ahogada por otra de alarma.

Entonces él espoleó su caballo y fue a por ella.

Sakura huyó. No se paró a pensar: no había sitio en su cabeza para el pensamiento racional. Cuando un hombre miraba a una mujer de esa manera y a continuación cargaba hacia ella, sólo había una reacción sensata.

Había un camino de herradura a menor distancia de la que la separaba de él; lo tomó, lanzando al rucio sobre la pista. El zaino se lanzó en pos de ellos. Ella soltó las riendas. Podía oír el retumbar de los cascos del zaino por encima de la reverberación de las zancadas del rucio y de los frenéticos latidos de su propio corazón. Sintió su pecho atenazado, estrujándole el corazón hacia la garganta. El viento de su carrera le disparaba el pelo hacia atrás, enredando sus rizos en una maraña, como una estela.

Bien aferrada a la silla, siguió avanzando como una bala. No podía arriesgarse a mirar atrás, no se atrevía, no podía distraerse ni un instante. A aquella velocidad, había de concentrarse exclusivamente en el tramo del camino que tenía delante, en sus vueltas y revueltas. Podía sentir la mirada de Chillingworth clavada en su espalda, quemándola como una llama.

Un cosquilleo helado rozó su nuca y se deslizó a continuación por cada uno de sus nervios. Temor, pero no un temor cualquiera. Uno muy primario, primitivo, tan primitivo como la expresión que había inundado el rostro de él en el instante previo a que se lanzara a por ella. Dentro del temor había escondida una hebra de calor, pero que no la reconfortaba; simplemente, añadía una dimensión nueva al pánico que sentía: el temor a lo desconocido.

Sólo pensaba en escapar. El nudo que tenía en la garganta se hinchaba; sus sentidos se desplegaban, susurrándole que se rindiera.

Trató de pensar, intentó planear una forma de despistarlo. El rucio y el zaino parecían igualados en fuerzas, pero los senderos eran demasiado estrechos para que él pudiera situarse a su lado. Pronto llegarían al siguiente claro. Afortunadamente, él cargaba a su montura con mucho más peso.

Los árboles clareaban ya. Hizo reducir la marcha al rucio para, acto seguido, lanzarlo al claro abierto, a galope tendido, inclinada sobre su cruz. El zaino no se le despegaba. Echó una rápida mirada atrás y a un lado… y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver los ojos de Chillingworth, que le pisaba ya los talones, clavados en los suyos. La estaba alcanzando inexorablemente. Extendió el brazo para agarrar las riendas de su caballo…

Ella viró bruscamente. A un lado se abría otro sendero, más cerca que aquel al que se había estado dirigiendo: era su única salida. Lanzó al rucio por ahí a la carrera; el zaino siguió a su zaga. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

La respuesta apareció antes de que pudiera prepararse, al acabarse los árboles de forma abrupta al borde de un campo estrecho. El terreno descendía por una pendiente suave hacia un angosto arroyo, para ascender bruscamente en la otra orilla. Del claro se salía por un único sendero, que se abría directamente al otro lado del campo.

Lanzó al rucio hacia el arroyo. Sus cascos chacolotearon sobre los cantos rodados de la corriente, seguidos del eco inmediato de los del zaino. El rucio remontó la empinada pendiente del otro lado, con los cuartos traseros temblándole al impulsar cuesta arriba su considerable peso.

Tenía el final de la pendiente a un salto de distancia cuando el zaino la alcanzó.

Una mano se le cruzó delante y agarró sus riendas.

Ella dio un tirón para recuperarlas, jadeando; el rucio se tambaleó.

Un brazo de acero la envolvió por la cintura, encadenándola, hombro contra pecho, a un tronco aún más duro. Forcejeó instintivamente. Las riendas le fueron arrancadas de las manos.

—¡Estese quieta!

Las palabras restallaron como un trueno, como un látigo.

Se calmó.

Los caballos entrechocaron antes de calmarse, refrenados por una mano firme. Llegaron con un trote nervioso a la estrecha franja de terreno llano que remataba la pendiente. Los pelajes de ambos caballos, separados únicamente por la bota de Syaoran, despedían brillos parpadeantes. Finalmente se apaciguaron, resoplaron largamente y agacharon las cabezas.

El brazo en torno a Sakura parecía un grillete; no aflojaba. Con la respiración entrecortada y el pulso acelerado, ella elevó la mirada.

Syaoran se topó con sus ojos, abiertos como platos…, y sintió que le invadía un furor primitivo, posesivo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, su corazón palpitaba desbocado. Respiraba tan atormentadamente como ella.

Sakura tenía las mejillas ardientes de rubor, los labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos, verdes centellas, clavados en los de Syaoran, ardían en un sobreentendido tan viejo como el tiempo.

Él se apropió de sus labios con un beso abrasador.

No le dio cuartel. No se lo hubiera dado aunque ella se lo suplicara: era suya. Suya para marcarla, suya para poseerla, suya para reclamarla. Saqueó su boca, exigiéndole la rendición… Cuando ésta se produjo y ella se relajó en su abrazo, él la estrechó aún más y ahondó el beso, sellando el destino de ambos.

Ella era blanda, sumisa…, enteramente mujer. Sus labios, tan lozanos como recordaba; su boca una cueva de placer libertino. Se rindió y se abrió a él por completo, cediendo con un suspiro que era mitad gemido, mitad súplica. Su sonido lo enardeció; el deseo lo fustigaba, lo laceraba. Ella le ofrecía la boca para saciarlo; él la tomaba y pedía más.

Arrastrada por la marea, Sakura acabó por soltar del todo las riendas del rucio y se entregó a su abrazo. El nudo ardiente de sus lenguas exigía toda su atención, su dedicación absoluta y completa. El brazo que la rodeaba, rígidos los músculos, apretó aún más. Montada como estaba a mujeriegas, con las piernas recogidas entre los dos, él la iba levantando de la silla. No le importó. No importaba más que la marea gloriosamente embriagadora que rugía entre ambos. Haciendo mentalmente pie en aquel torrente, recuperó un punto de equilibrio para rescatar su aliento de entre los labios de él y abrazarlo a su vez.

Posó con fuerza las manos sobre los hombros de Syaoran para acabar enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos; lo buscó con su cuerpo, arqueándose, apurando aún más su abrazo aplastante. Lo buscó con sus labios, correspondiendo fogosamente a sus besos ardientes, ávidos. Alimentando su deseo, satisfaciendo el propio.

Por encima de todo, lo buscó con su alma, con toda la pasión y el amor que llevaba dentro: así, ¡así!, cantaba su corazón, era como debía ser.

Él reclamaba cuanto ella era, se lo bebía, se lo arrancaba, y, al tomarlo, también se daba. No era delicado, ni mucho menos, pero ella no quería delicadeza: quería fuego y llama, pasión y gloria, deseo y satisfacción. Y ésas eran las promesas de los duros labios que majaban los suyos, en la casi brutal conquista de su boca. Ella recibía cada invasión con júbilo en su corazón, con deseo que surcaba sus venas.

Bajo ellos, los caballos se agitaron intranquilos; por un instante brevísimo, él desvió su atención. Ella notó que se pasaba las riendas a la mano con que sujetaba su cintura. Entonces sus labios se endurecieron y la empujó hacia atrás, haciéndola doblarse por encima del brazo que sostenía su espalda. Con la mano que había quedado libre le atenazó la mandíbula, enmarcando su rostro, sujetándola de cara a una invasión tan poderosa, tan devastadora, que confundió todos sus sentidos.

La mano abandonó su cara para cerrarse, con fuerza, en torno a su pecho.

Ella reaccionó como si hubiera quemado su piel con un hierro de marcar, una marca sexual, arqueándose, apretándosele más. Sintió aquel primer tiento hasta la punta de sus pies; un placer como ningún otro arponeándola bajo la piel para luego fundirse y extenderse. Su temperatura aumentó, la piel le ardía. Como fiebre, pero tampoco…, como el calor de una llama interior. Una llama que él avivaba con sus dedos, presionando, acariciando, y luego amasando provocativamente. A través del grueso terciopelo, halló la cúspide de su pecho y la excitó con firmes pellizcos.

Él se tragó su gemido y continuó arrastrándola, implacablemente. Ella lo siguió de buena gana, con entusiasmo, deseando todo lo que quisiera darle, lo que quisiera enseñarle…, deseándolo a él. No ofreció resistencia alguna. En vez de eso, concentró la lucidez que pudiera quedarle en seguir la dirección que él le marcaba con toda la presteza de que era capaz, en darle la respuesta que demandaba, en alimentar y satisfacer un ansia que era de ambos: en hacerle el amor.

Syaoran lo sabía, lo notaba; se sentía henchido de victoria. Era suya: iba a rendirse completamente y conducirlo dentro de su cuerpo. Nada podía impedir que la poseyera. Un pequeño impulso y la habría levantado de la silla y colocado en su regazo, luego podría tenderla en la hierba. Una imagen cruzó por su cabeza: la hierba era áspera, amazacotada, y el suelo rocoso y desigual. Los caballos estaban cerca. La vio como la vería mientras la hacía suya: el pelo glorioso enredado sobre aquel suelo inclemente, el cuerpo desprotegido ante su acometida, esforzándose sin la protección de cojín alguno por tomarlo entero, por responder a sus embestidas, abriendo luego los ojos de par en par, cegados de dolor…

¡No!

La retirada de Syaoran fue tan violenta que aflojó las garras de su lujuria, las garras implacables de sus pasiones. Respirando hondo, pugnó por despejar sus pensamientos, combatió la compulsión que latía insistentemente en sus venas. Perdido por un momento, buscó a tientas mentalmente su identidad, la imagen que ofrecía al mundo. La había perdido: la había dejado atrás, en el primer claro, en cuanto había vuelto a verla montada en un peligroso caballo de caza.

Aún tenía los labios sobre los de ella, la lengua enredada con la suya, la mano firme en torno a su pecho. Tuvo que luchar para no dejarse llevar, sabiendo que no era necesario, que ella preferiría que siguiera a que se echara atrás.

Cuando sus labios se despegaron, se estremeció y apretó el rostro contra su pelo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Su voz sonó como un susurro ronco—. ¿Por qué ha echado a correr?

—No lo sé —jadeó Sakura. Inconscientemente, levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla—. Por instinto.

Eso era lo que le había hecho cargar a él, lo que a ella le había hecho huir.

Ella le pertenecía; ambos lo sabían. De ahí había seguido todo: la reacción de él, la respuesta de ella, como un argumento preestablecido.

Él separó la mano de su pecho, y ella se sintió despojada; se quedó esperando a que la levantara y la sentara en su regazo.

Él empujó suavemente la barbilla de la joven hacia arriba y presionó sus labios contra los de ella por un instante, volvieron a reinar la pasión, la gloria, el ardor y la promesa… Luego sintió que él volvía a refrenar todo eso. En sus labios, en su delicada forma de acariciarle la cara, sintió la batalla que libraba por contener aquello que tan libremente había fluido. Sin podérselo creer, notó cómo retiraba el brazo con que la rodeaba, deslizándolo, despacio, renuentemente. Entonces agarró sus caderas con ambas manos, tensando los dedos, flexionándolos…, y, en vez de elevarla hacia sí, la posó de vuelta en su silla.

Con un esfuerzo que ella pudo percibir, separó los labios de los suyos. Ella lo miró a los ojos: oscuros como la tierra luego de una tormenta. Algo rugía embravecido tras el ámbar de sus pupilas. Los dos tenían la respiración entrecortada, acelerada: a duras penas libres ambos del poder de la llama que había prendido en su interior.

—¡Váyase! —La orden fue un murmullo; sonaba forzada, como dictada contra su voluntad; en sus ojos había un tono implorante—. Vuelva a casa… A la mansión. A caballo, pero con prudencia.

Ella lo miraba sin acertar a comprender. Aún sentía la piel ardiendo, el corazón anhelante…

La mirada de él se endureció.

—¡Váyase! ¡Ahora!

La orden restalló como un látigo; resultaba imposible desafiarla. Con un respingo, Sakura retomó sus riendas y dio media vuelta; arrancado de su descanso, su rucio echó a andar pendiente abajo.

No tuvo ocasión de volver la vista atrás hasta llegar a los árboles.

Él seguía donde lo había dejado, montado en su zaino, al que había hecho darse la vuelta para verla partir. Tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en la mano con que aferraba la pera de su silla.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e había faltado un suspiro para poseerla.

De pie ante su ventana de la habitación en la posada, viendo el sol ponerse tras los árboles, Syaoran afrontaba ese hecho y todo lo que significaba.

La gitana había vuelto a hacerlo. Había atravesado su escudo sin el menor esfuerzo y alcanzado todo lo que escondía tras él. Y sus sentimientos hacia ella eran tan fuertes, tan ingobernables, que a punto habían estado de empujarlo a hacer algo que, normalmente, nunca habría hecho. Algo que, de estar en su sano juicio, ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Ella tenía el poder de volverlo loco.

Si la hubiera llevado al suelo, nada del mundo le habría impedido poseerla. Violenta, apasionadamente, indiferente al daño que le infligiría. Indiferente al hecho de que ella era aún —de esto estaba seguro, se lo decían sus experimentados sentidos— virgen. Y esto, lejos de enfriar su ardor, lo acrecentaba: sería suya y sólo suya.

Pero no, no lo sería. Nunca sería suya porque nunca permitiría que ninguna mujer ejerciera sobre él tanto poder. Si la hiciera suya, se expondría a convertirse en su esclavo. Capitular hasta ese punto no estaba en su naturaleza.

Emitió una risa destemplada, dio media vuelta y se recogió en la habitación.

Ella lo había despojado de cualquier vestigio de comportamiento civilizado y había desnudado al conquistador que, bajo su apariencia de elegante _glamour, _era él en realidad. Era un descendiente directo de señores normandos que se apoderaban de cuanto querían; que tomaban, sencilla y despiadadamente, a cualquier mujer en que sus ojos se regalaran.

El día anterior, ella había despertado su instinto protector, y hoy, en cambio, la había perseguido por todo el bosque como un bárbaro entregado al saqueo y la rapiña. Estando en sus cabales, se inquietaba por su seguridad y, sin embargo, en el mismo instante en que la había visto montando de nuevo un caballo de caza, aquella parte de él que, enterrada en lo más hondo, tenía mucho más en común con un bárbaro entregado al saqueo y la rapiña que con el elegante caballero que se exhibía ante la buena sociedad; aquella parte de sí había aflorado a la superficie, desatada.

Lo único que había entendido era que ella estaba desobedeciendo abiertamente su mandato, ignorando flagrantemente su inquietud; sólo había sido consciente de una necesidad elemental de dejarle bien presente que era suya; de poseerla tan completamente que no pudiera negarlo, negarle a él, negar su derecho a darle órdenes. No le había importado obligarla a huir como una criatura salvaje, todo su ser se había concentrado en atraparla, en someterla, en apropiarse de ella.

Aun ahora, las sensaciones que recordaba —la fuerza primordial que había fluido por todo su cuerpo y obrado en él la transformación de caballero en bárbaro conquistador— lo estremecían.

Lo asustaban.

Echó un vistazo a la ventana; la luz agonizaba. Se acercó a la cama, cogió la fusta y los guantes que había arrojado en ella un rato antes y se dirigió a la puerta.

Había llegado el momento de hacer una visita a Takumi Kinomoto y disponer los últimos detalles de su boda.

En cuanto lo hubiera hecho, dejaría Hampshire inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>—<strong>B<strong>uenas noches, milord.

Syaoran se volvió mientras Takumi Kinomoto entraba en su despacho y cerraba la puerta.

Takumi se acercó; había preocupación en su mirada.

—Espero que no haya surgido algún problema.

—En absoluto. —Con su elegante máscara bien colocada, Syaoran estrechó la mano a Takumi—. Mis disculpas por presentarme tan tarde, pero sobrevino un asunto inesperado que me ha impedido venir antes.

—Bueno, no tiene importancia. —Con un ademán, Takumi invitó a Syaoran a tomar asiento—. Por lo demás, ¿estáis seguro de que no preferiríais conocer la decisión de Sakura de sus propios labios?

—Completamente. —Syaoran esperó a que Takumi se sentara—. ¿Cuál es su decisión?

—Como sin duda esperabais, señor, ha accedido a vuestra proposición. Es muy consciente del honor que le hacéis…

Syaoran le indicó con un gesto que dejara a un lado las formalidades.

—Imagino que ambos sabemos a qué atenernos. Me complace, por supuesto, que haya consentido en convertirse en mi condesa. Desafortunadamente, debo regresar a Lambourn de inmediato, así que me gustaría concretar los detalles del acuerdo matrimonial… Waring, mi hombre de confianza, les hará llegar los contratos en los próximos días; y habremos de discutir los particulares de la boda misma.

Takumi asintió, con un aire más bien atónito.

—Bien…

—Si la señorita Kinomoto no tiene inconveniente —prosiguió Syaoran, implacable—, yo preferiría que la boda tuviese lugar en el castillo de Lambourn; es en su capilla en donde, tradicionalmente, han celebrado sus nupcias nuestros antepasados. Estamos a finales de agosto: cuatro semanas bastarán para que se publiquen las amonestaciones, y deberían ser tiempo más que suficiente para que la señorita Kinomoto disponga su traje de novia.

Sin detenerse, pasó a tratar los detalles del acuerdo matrimonial, obligando a Takumi a precipitarse a su escritorio para tomar nota.

Al cabo de media hora, había dejado atados todos los cabos sueltos, y se había atado a sí mismo al matrimonio tan firmemente como pudo.

—Ahora —dijo poniéndose en pie—, si no hay nada más, debo irme.

Takumi se había rendido hacía rato.

—Repito que es una oferta muy generosa y que Sakura está encantada…

—Ciertamente. Por favor, transmítale mis respetos. Estaré ansioso por verla en Lambourn dos días antes de la boda. —Syaoran se encaminó a la puerta, forzando a Takumi a darle alcance—. Mi madre coordinará los pormenores sociales: estoy seguro de que la señorita Kinomoto recibirá una misiva dentro de pocos días.

Takumi abrió la puerta y lo acompañó por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo. Deteniéndose ante la puerta principal mientras Bulwer se apresuraba a abrirla, Syaoran sonrió sinceramente y le tendió la mano.

—Gracias por su ayuda. Y gracias por cuidar tan bien de su sobrina: espero hacerme cargo de esa responsabilidad de aquí a cuatro semanas.

La inquietud que había planeado por los ojos de Takumi se disipó. Tomó la mano de Syaoran.

—No os arrepentiréis del trabajo de esta noche, de eso podéis estar seguro.

Con una escueta inclinación de cabeza, Syaoran abandonó la casa. El mozo de cuadras entraba su caballo al patio. Montó en él, levantó la mano saludando a Takumi, luego golpeó con los talones los flancos del zaino y partió a medio trote por el camino.

Se juró que nunca volvería a la mansión Kinomoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Si<strong> hubiera vuelto la cabeza para echar una última mirada a la casa, podría haberla visto: una silueta difusa en una ventana del piso de arriba, observándolo a él —su prometido— alejarse sobre su montura. Pero no lo hizo.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo hasta que hubo desaparecido entre los árboles. Luego, frunciendo el ceño, volvió hacia el interior.

Algo no iba bien.

Para cuando había llegado al sendero que conducía a la casa aquella tarde, había aceptado que hacer el amor «al fresco» podía no haber sido la forma en que él querría celebrar su primera intimidad. Su lado práctico le había señalado asimismo que, a pesar de su propio entusiasmo, bajo los árboles podría no haber resultado el sitio ideal para debutar en ese aspecto.

De forma que había acatado su mandato y había regresado a casa a un medio galope estricto. Pero ¿por qué, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, había mantenido él su determinación de no hablar con ella cara a cara?

¿Qué lógica había en aquello?

Inmediatamente después de comer, había ido a informar a Takumi de su decisión. Luego esperó a que su futuro esposo se presentara.

Y esperó.

Acababan de terminar de cenar cuando por fin llegó.

Unos toques en su puerta habían suavizado el gesto fruncido de su rostro.

—Adelante.

Takumi asomó la cabeza por la puerta y luego entró. Se fijó en la ventana abierta detrás de ella.

—¿Le has visto?

Ella asintió.

—¿Ha dicho si…? —Gesticuló con las manos: ¿la había mencionado?

Takumi sonrió afectuosamente; se acercó y la tomó de las manos.

—Querida, estoy seguro de que todo irá de maravilla. Sus negocios le han impedido venir antes, y debe regresar a Lambourn de inmediato. Pero ha dicho todo lo procedente.

Sakura correspondió a la sonrisa de Takumi con idéntico afecto. Para sí, poco menos que escupía la palabra «procedente». ¿Procedente? No había nada de «procedente» en lo que les unía… Desde luego, ella no iba a conformarse con lo «procedente». No una vez que fuera su esposa.

Pero apretó las manos de Takumi, dejándole creer que todo iba bien. Lo cierto era que no estaba seriamente preocupada.

No tras la escena al aire libre de hoy.

Después de experimentar lo que había surgido entre ellos, fluido por ellos como un río torrencial, y al margen de la insistencia de su prometido en abordar públicamente el asunto con fría formalidad, estaba claro que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>res días más tarde, llegó una carta de la madre de Chillingworth. La condesa viuda, lady Ieran, escribía dando a Sakura la bienvenida al seno de la familia con tan evidente alegría y buena fe que sofocó todos los temores que había albergado al respecto.

—Dice que todos los miembros de la familia están encantados con la noticia. —Sakura revolvía las hojas de la extensa misiva. Estaba sentada en el canapé junto a la ventana del salón del piso de abajo; Sakuno se hallaba acurrucada en el otro extremo del asiento, abrazando un cojín, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Ester escuchaba desde una butaca próxima—. Y está persuadiendo a Chillingworth de que le permita ampliar la lista de invitados, dado que la familia es tan numerosa y tiene tantas ramas, etcétera.

Sakura hizo una pausa. Aquél no era el primer indicio de que lady Ieran, aunque inmensamente feliz con la boda, no estaba completamente de acuerdo con su hijo en torno a los detalles. En cuanto a los miembros de la familia invitados, el hecho era que había una sola familia implicada. Chillingworth y ella eran primos, aunque fuera en enésimo grado, y eso debería facilitar la confección de la lista de invitados. ¿O no era así?

Dejando a un lado ese punto, continuó:

—Dice que el personal del castillo está atareado abriendo las distintas alas y sacando brillo a todo, y que puedo confiar en ella para que todo esté en orden. Sugiere que le escriba a propósito de cualquier duda o petición que tenga, y me asegura que será un placer para ella aconsejarme en lo que pueda.

El tono con que dijo esto daba a entender que había terminado. Volvió a plegar la carta.

Sakuno suspiró.

—¡Suena maravilloso! ¿No te parece, tía Ester?

—Sí, desde luego. —Ester sonreía—. Sakura será una condesa maravillosa. Pero ahora hemos de pensar en el traje de novia.

—¡Oh, sí! —Sakuno se enderezó como movida por un resorte—. ¡El traje! ¿Por qué…?

—Llevaré el traje de novia de mi madre —dijo Sakura rápidamente. Sakuno tenía tendencia a entusiasmarse en exceso, lo que a veces complicaba las cosas—. Algo viejo y prestado, ya sabes.

—Oh…, sí. —Sakuno arrugó el gesto.

—Una idea muy bonita —dijo Ester—. Habremos de hacer venir a Gilly del pueblo para comprobar que te está bien.

Sakuno mascullaba algo. Luego levantó la cabeza.

—Aún falta algo nuevo y azul.

—¿Las ligas, tal vez? —sugirió Ester.

Sakura asintió, agradeciendo la sugerencia.

—¿Podemos ir a Lindhurst y comprarlas mañana? —Sakuno clavó unos enormes ojos azules en el rostro de Ester.

Ester miró a Sakura.

—No veo por qué no.

—No, claro. Mañana, pues —dijo Sakura.

—Bien, bien, ¡bien! —Sakuno se puso en pie de un brinco y abrió los brazos en cruz. El cojín cayó de cualquier manera—. ¡Mañana por la mañana! ¡Mañana por la mañana! —Se puso a bailar por la habitación, dando vueltas—. ¡Vamos a comprarle a Sakura algo nuevo y azul mañana por la mañana! —Llegó hasta la puerta abierta y salió sin dejar de bailar—. ¡Papá! ¿Has oído? Vamos a…

Ester sonrió mientras la voz de Sakuno se perdía por la casa.

—Espero que no te importe, cariño, pero ya sabes cómo es.

—No me molesta en absoluto. —Desviando la mirada de la puerta a la cara de Ester, Sakura bajó la voz—. Takumi me ha dicho que le preocupaba que Sakuno se pusiera quejumbrosa cuando cayera en la cuenta de que me voy, pero parece muy feliz.

—Para ser sincera, cariño, no creo que Sakuno se dé cuenta de que te vas, para no volver, hasta que estemos aquí de vuelta sin ti. Cosas que son evidentes para nosotros, a ella a menudo ni se le pasan por la cabeza, y luego se lleva la sorpresa y el disgusto.

Sakura asintió, aunque en realidad nunca había acabado de entender el carácter distraído de Sakuno.

—Había pensado pedirle que fuera mi dama de honor, pero el tío Takumi dijo que no. —Le había enseñado primero la carta a su tío, y él se había mostrado inflexible en ese punto—. Dijo que ni siquiera se aventuraría a afirmar que Sakuno vaya a ir a la boda… Dijo que era posible que ella prefiriera no asistir.

Ester extendió el brazo y apretó la mano de Sakura.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siente por ti. Pero es posible que se asustara en el último momento y no quisiera aparecer. Si la haces dama de honor, sería realmente un contratiempo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Takumi sugería que le pidiera consejo a lady Ieran sobre quién podría acompañarme… Ni siquiera sé si Chillingworth tiene hermanas.

—Hermanas, o primas cercanas del novio, dado que no hay nadie de la edad adecuada de nuestra parte. Lo más sensato será preguntarle a lady Ieran.

Ester se levantó; Sakura también hizo lo propio. Miró la carta que tenía en la mano.

—Le escribiré esta tarde. —Sonrió al recordar la afabilidad de lady Ieran-. Tengo muchas preguntas, y ella parece la persona idónea para hacérselas.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ese a la inquietud de Takumi, la diáfana alegría de Sakuno no se empañó, aunque, para alivio de todos, sus expresiones de contento se volvieron menos extremadas. Sakuno seguía de un humor radiante. Agobiada como estaba con los mil preparativos de sus nupcias y las averiguaciones sobre su futuro esposo, su casa y sus propiedades, Sakura observó este hecho no sin felicidad por su parte. Takumi, Ester y Sakuno eran ahora su familia; quería que estuvieran presentes en su boda, y tan felices como ella lo estaba.

Cuando, cuatro días antes de la boda, partieron en el pesado carruaje, Takumi y Ester en un asiento y ella en el de enfrente junto a Sakuno, Sakura estaba tan alborotada como su prima y aún más impaciente. Estarían de viaje dos días, para llegar al castillo de Lambourn al segundo día, dos noches antes de la boda, según Chillingworth había estipulado. En aquel punto, había permanecido inflexible, sin que le conmovieran los ruegos por parte de lady Ieran de que le concediera más tiempo para conocer a su futura nuera.

Lady Ieran no había aceptado su negativa de buen grado en absoluto; Sakura se había reído a gusto con la diatriba con que la condesa viuda había arremetido contra su hijo en su siguiente carta. Tras su primer intercambio epistolar, la correspondencia entre el castillo de Lambourn y la mansión Kinomoto había proliferado de forma dramática, con cartas que se cruzaban y se volvían a cruzar. Para cuando abandonó la mansión Kinomoto, Sakura tenía casi tantas ganas de conocer a su futura suegra como de volver a ver a su apuesto prometido.

El primer día de viaje transcurrió tranquilamente, con el carruaje bamboleándose en su avance hacia el norte.

A mediodía del segundo, empezó a llover.

Más tarde, diluvió.

El camino se llenó de barro. Avanzada la tarde, el carruaje se arrastraba penosamente. Se habían formado nubarrones grises que no tardaron en descender; cayó sobre ellos un crepúsculo desnaturalizado, aún más oscurecido por la lluvia.

El carruaje se detuvo con una sacudida. Luego se balanceó, y oyeron al cochero salpicar en el suelo al saltar. Llamó a la portezuela.

Takumi la abrió.

—¿Sí?

Barton estaba de pie en la carretera, con el chubasquero y el sombrero chorreando a mares.

—Lo lamento, señor, pero estamos aún a mucha distancia de Lambourn y no vamos a poder llegar mucho más lejos. Se está yendo la luz. Aunque estuvierais dispuesto a poner en riesgo los caballos, no podremos ver en qué cenagales nos metemos, con que nos estancaríamos a buen seguro antes de una milla.

Takumi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Hay algún lugar en que podamos refugiarnos, al menos hasta que cese la lluvia?

—Hay una posada justo allá arriba. —Barton señaló a la izquierda con un gesto de la cabeza—. Podemos verla desde el pescante. Parece bastante limpia, pero no es una posada de caballerías. Aparte de eso, estamos a varias millas de cualquier pueblo.

Takumi vaciló antes de asentir.

—Llévenos a la posada. Echaré una ojeada, a ver si podemos quedarnos ahí.

Barton cerró la portezuela. Takumi se reclinó de nuevo en su asiento y miró a Sakura.

—Lo siento, querida, pero…

Sakura acertó a encogerse de hombros.

—Al menos tenemos un día entero por delante. Si la lluvia para a lo largo de la noche, aún podremos llegar a Lambourn mañana.

—¡Sí, por Dios bendito! —Takumi masculló una risa hueca—. Después de lo mucho que lo ha planeado, no quisiera tener que hacer frente a Chillingworth y explicarle por qué su novia se ha perdido la boda.

Sakura sonrió y le dio a Takumi unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Todo saldrá bien…, ya lo verás. —Por algún motivo, se sentía segura de eso.

La posada resultó estar mejor de lo que se esperaban, pequeña pero limpia; y el posadero estaba más que dispuesto a atender a cuatro huéspedes inesperados con su servidumbre. Como la lluvia no daba señales de que fuera a amainar, se resignaron a su suerte y se establecieron. La posada contaba con tres dormitorios. Takumi se quedó uno, Ester otro, y Sakura y Sakuno compartieron el más grande, que tenía una cama con dosel.

Se reunieron en el bar a comer animadamente y después se retiraron a sus habitaciones, quedando en salir temprano a la mañana siguiente. Les dio confianza la predicción del padre de la posadera, que les aseguró que el día amanecería despejado. Más tranquila, Sakura se metió en la gran cama junto a Sakuno y apagó la vela de un soplo.

Después de pasarse el día adormiladas en el carruaje, ninguna de las dos tenía sueño. Sakura no se sorprendió cuando Sakuno se revolvió y la interrogó:

—Háblame del castillo.

Ya se lo había contado un par de veces, pero a Sakuno le gustaban las historias, y la idea de que Sakura fuera a vivir en un castillo la atraía.

—Muy bien. —Sakura fijó la vista en el oscuro dosel—. El castillo de Lambourn es muy antiguo. Se alza en un acantilado sobre un meandro del río Lambourn y guarda el acceso a las colinas que hay al norte. La aldea de Lambourn se halla a poca distancia, siguiendo el río, arropado bajo la falda de las colinas. El castillo fue modernizado muchas veces, y también ampliado, así que ahora es bastante grande, pero conserva parte del almenado y dos torres en cada extremo. Lo rodea un parque lleno de viejos robles. Aún se conserva la torre de entrada, que ahora es la casa de la condesa viuda. Con sus cuidados jardines con vistas al río, es una de las grandes mansiones de la región. —Se había pasado horas hojeando guías y libros que describían las casas solariegas de los lores de la zona, y había sabido aún más por lady Ieran—. Por dentro, la casa es de una elegancia exquisita, y sus vistas al sur se califican como espectaculares. Desde los niveles superiores, tiene también vistas excelentes al norte, hacia las colinas de Lambourn. Las colinas son perfectas para practicar la equitación, y se utilizan habitualmente para adiestrar caballos de carreras.

—Eso te gustará —murmuró Sakuno.

Sakura sonrió. No añadió nada más. Luego oyó a Sakuno apuntar:

—Y el trocito de tierra incluido en tu herencia hará que las propiedades del condado vuelvan a parecer una gran tarta.

—Efectivamente. —Sakuno había entreoído lo suficiente para avivar su curiosidad, así que se lo había explicado—. Y ése ha sido el motivo para concertar nuestro matrimonio.

Al cabo de un momento, Sakuno preguntó:

—¿Crees que te gustará estar casada con tu conde?

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó.

—Sí.

—Bien. —Sakuno suspiró—. Eso es bueno.

Sakura cerró los ojos, suponiendo que ahora Sakuno se serenaría. Dejó vagar su mente…, por las colinas de Lambourn, a lomos de una yegua árabe de alados cascos…

—A mí me vino a visitar un caballero… ¿Te lo había dicho?

—¿Ah? —Totalmente despierta otra vez, Sakura frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace algunas semanas.

Sakura no había oído ni una palabra acerca de que ningún caballero hubiera ido a visitar a Sakuno. Eso no quería decir que algún caballero no hubiera aparecido. Meditó su siguiente pregunta con cuidado; tratándose de Sakuno, había de ser específica, no genérica.

—¿Eso fue antes o después de que nos visitara Chillingworth?

No podía ver a Sakuno, pero pudo sentir cómo se esforzaba.

—Por aquellos mismos días, creo.

A Sakuno no se le daba bien el cálculo del tiempo; para ella, un día se parecíamucho a cualquier otro. Antes de que Sakura hubiera podido pensarse su siguiente pregunta, Sakuno se revolvió para quedar mirándola de frente.

—Cuando Chillingworth te pidió que te casaras con él, ¿te besó?

Sakura dudó.

—No lo conocí formalmente. El matrimonio fue concertado a través de tu padre…, que es mi tutor.

—¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera conoces a Chillingworth?

—Nos conocimos de una manera informal. Discutimos algunos aspectos…

—Pero ¿te besó?

Sakura dudó un poco más.

—Sí —replicó finalmente.

—¿Cómo fue?

La ansiedad que expresaba la voz de Sakuno era indisimulable. Sakura sabía que, si no la calmaba, apenas iba a dormir. Los besos que había compartido con su futuro esposo permanecían frescos en su recuerdo; le llevó sólo un instante decidir qué episodio describirle.

—Me besó en el huerto. Evitó que me cayera yreclamó un beso como recompensa.

—¿Y…? ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Es muy fuerte. Poderoso. Dominante… —Aquellas palabras bastaron para evocar el recuerdo y hacer que las sensaciones rememoradas la barrieran de arriba abajo, transportándola…

—Pero ¿fue agradable?

Sakura contuvo un suspiro frustrado.

—Fue más que agradable.

—Qué bien.

Notó que Sakuno se mecía jubilosamente y tuvo que preguntar:

—Ese caballero que vino a verte, ¿intentó besarte?

—Oh, no. Fue muy correcto. Pero paseó conmigo y me escuchó muy educadamente, así que creo que está pensando en hacerme una proposición.

—Y vino una sola vez, hace algunas semanas…

—Dos veces. Después de la primera vez, volvió. Así que eso debe de querer decir que se interesa por mí, ¿no te parece?

Sakura no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Te dijo cómo se llamaba? —Notó que Sakuno asentía—. ¿Y quién era, Sakuno?

Sakuno sacudió la cabeza. Tenía agarrada una almohada cerca de la cintura, y la abrazaba casi con regocijo.

—Tú tienes a tu Chillingworth, y yo a mi caballero. Qué bonito, ¿no te parece?

Sakura dudó, luego alargó la mano y le dio a Sakuno unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Muy bonito. —Sabía bien que a Sakuno más valía no presionarla una vez que había dicho «no». Era una palabra de la que nunca se desdecía; insistir, del modo que fuera, no provocaría más que una resistencia titánica por su parte, cuando no histérica.

Para alivio de Sakura, Sakuno se serenó, suspiró y luego se arrebujó bajo las mantas. Al cabo de un minuto, estaba dormida.

Sakura se quedó mirando al dosel y preguntándose qué debía hacer. ¿Había visitado a Sakuno algún caballero, o eran imaginaciones suyas, una reacción al hecho de que Chillingworth hubiera venido a interesarse por ella? Esto último era posible. Sakuno no decía mentiras, no deliberadamente, pero su versión de la verdad difería con frecuencia de la realidad. Como la vez que juraba que les habían asaltado unos bandoleros, cuando lo único que había ocurrido era que el señor Muckleridge les había saludado al pasar ellas en el coche.

Lo que Sakuno decía que había pasado y lo que había pasado en realidad no eran necesariamente la misma cosa. Sakura dio vueltas a lo poquito que Sakuno había dejado caer: no había forma de saber si era verdad o fantasía.

Pese al comportamiento a veces infantil de Sakuno, no se llevaban más que un mes de edad. Por su aspecto, en cuanto a madurez física, eran iguales. Juzgando por las apariencias, Sakuno pasaba por una joven dama de lo más normal. En las circunstancias adecuadas, con el tema adecuado, podía mantener una conversación perfectamente racional, siempre que su interlocutor no cambiara rápidamente de asunto o hiciera una pregunta que fuera más allá de su comprensión. Si se rompía el hilo de su discurso, su vaguedad mental se ponía inmediatamente de manifiesto, pero si no se le buscaban las cosquillas, no había nada que pusiera en cuestión la imagen de una señorita tranquila y sencilla.

Sakura sabía que a Sakuno le pasaba algo, que su aire ausente y sus reacciones infantiles no eran algo que fuera a mejorar con el tiempo. La preocupación y los cuidados de Takumi y Ester delataban la verdad, pero Sakura nunca les había preguntado nada al respecto, nunca había forzado a ninguno de los dos a reconocer esa verdad explicándosela.

Que el estado de Sakuno era una fuente de dolor y pena para ambos era algo que Sakura sabía sin necesidad de preguntárselo; se esforzaba en no hacer nada que aumentara ese dolor. Por eso sopesó cuidadosamente lo que Sakuno había dicho, y si debía, y en qué medida, contárselo a Takumi.

Finalmente decidió que a Takumi no. Un caballero podía no entender los sueños de una muchacha solitaria. Sakura había soñado mucho en algunos momentos; el caballero de Sakuno podía existir únicamente en su imaginación.

Se giró hacia su lado de la cama y se acurrucó. Al día siguiente advertiría a Ester…, sólo por si acaso el caballero de Sakuno resultaba, de hecho, ser real.

Tomada la decisión, se relajó y dejó vagar sus pensamientos. Como una marea lenta e inexorable, las emociones que la habían embargado un rato antes volvieron a ella, creciendo poco a poco para luego hundirse en su interior, en un pozo de impaciente anhelo.

Lo había esperado durante años; porque él se había empeñado, había esperado aún cuatro semanas más. Pronto sería su noche de bodas. Ya no tendría que esperar.

Los suyos eran sueños de pasión, de anhelo y amor, de un amor tan profundo, tan duradero, que nunca menguaría.

Llegó la mañana y se levantó, inquieta, con una extraña falta de aliento, más impaciente de lo que nunca se había sentido. Se vistió y bajó al piso inferior. Se reunió con el anciano padre de la posadera, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta abierta.

El hombre la miró y señaló al exterior con la cabeza.

—Se lo dije. Claro y despejado. Llegará usted a tiempo a su boda, señorita.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Mmmm... Hola..? <em>

_Si hay alguien que sigue esto aún... pido sinceramente disculpas... no he tenido tiempo suficiente para subirlo, si bien hace un tiempito que ya lo tengo adaptado... se ha hecho un poco complicado estar tranqui en la compu un rato... u_u_

_Haa... bueno, lo único que quiero aclarar de este capi, es que Sakuno es Franni, en un principio no vi necesidad de cambiarle el nombre, pero mientras avanza la historia he notado que sí... así que por eso lo cambié... _

_Ya tengo unos capis adelantados... pero no aseguro que pueda subirlos pronto... aunque espero la semana que viene pueda hacerlo... jeje, en fin... disculpen las molestias... :P_

_Como último, si hay errores de cualquier tipo, por favor, avisen, que los voy a corregir en cuanto pueda..._

_Saludos y cuídense..._

_Adiós... :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a profecía del viejo resultó acertada, pero les dejó muy poco margen de maniobra. El estado de las carreteras se iba deteriorando conforme avanzaban hacia el norte; por allí había llovido más. Cruzaron el río Lambourn, que bajaba muy crecido, por un puente de piedra; si hubieran tenido que hacerlo por un vado, no lo habrían conseguido. Había ya muy poca luz para que vieran gran cosa de la aldea de Lambourn, aparte de un grupo de tejados a un lado del camino, apiñados entre el río y la escarpadura de las colinas.

La escarpa se suavizaba por encima de ellos a medida que la carretera giraba a la izquierda, siguiendo el río, pero ascendiendo gradualmente por encima de él. Era casi noche cerrada cuando redujeron la marcha y cruzaron los enormes postes de unas verjas de forja abiertas de par en par. La divisa que adornaba la verja del lado de Sakura, iluminada fugazmente por las lámparas del carruaje, tenía una cabeza de lobo como motivo principal.

Se inclinó acercándose a la ventana, escrutando la penumbra. La casa de la condesa viuda quedaba del otro lado del coche; apenas la había entrevisto al pasar. Avanzaron traqueteando por un paseo bien nivelado, por el que los caballos pudieron por fin coger velocidad. Unos jardines salpicados de robles enormes se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

El coche aminoró la marcha. La tensión, que no había dejado de crecer en todo el día, le hacía un nudo en el estómago, que sentía como una bola dura que subía hasta los pulmones, presionándolos y dificultándole la respiración. El coche se detuvo. Se abrió la puerta. Había un lacayo dispuesto ya para ayudarles a descender. La luz vacilante de unas antorchas iluminaba la escena.

Sakura bajó la primera. El lacayo la condujo a un patio delantero decorado con banderas. Mientras se arreglaba la falda, miró a su alrededor.

El castillo de Lambourn, su nuevo hogar, era exactamente como lo había imaginado. La fachada, de estilo palladiano, se extendía largamente a ambos lados. Había altas ventanas insertadas en la pálida piedra a intervalos regulares, algunas con las cortinas corridas, iluminadas otras. El segundo piso estaba coronado por un friso de piedra, tras el que ella sabía que se ocultaban las antiguas almenas. Justo delante de ella, una escalinata llevaba hasta la imponente entrada principal: un porche con frontón, sostenido por altas columnas que flanqueaban la puerta de doble hoja.

Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando salir al exterior una luz cálida. Las siluetas de dos señoras mayores, más bien altas, se recortaban delante del quicio. Sakura se recogió la falda y subió los escalones.

A una de las damas le faltó tiempo para acercarse a ella en cuanto pisó el porche.

—Mi querida Sakura, ¡bienvenida a su nuevo hogar! Soy Ieran, querida, la madre de Syaoran.

Envuelta en un abrazo perfumado, Sakura cerró los ojos contra una cascada de lágrimas y devolvió el abrazo con ganas.

—Estoy encantada de conoceros por fin, señora.

Lady Ieran la soltó y apartó un poco de sí, evaluándola velozmente con sus suspicaces ojos grises, inmediatamente, el rostro de la condesa se iluminó.

—Querida mía, Syaoran me ha sorprendido… No lo creía capaz de tomar una decisión tan sensata.

Sakura correspondió a la sonrisa de lady Ieran, y se volvió a continuación hacia la segunda dama, de edad similar a la condesa e igual de elegante.

La dama le cogió la mano y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla en la mejilla.

—Soy Meiling Li, querida mía: la tía paterna de Syaoran. Syaoran me llama Mei, y espero que usted también lo haga. No tengo palabras para expresarle lo contenta que estoy de verla. —Mei le dio unas palmaditas en la mano antes de soltársela—. Estará usted de maravilla.

—Y éste —lady Ieran señalaba a un caballero corpulento que emergía del vestíbulo— es Clow, el marido de Mei.

En sus cartas, lady Ieran le había explicado que Mei y Clow llevaban viviendo en el castillo desde la muerte del padre de Syaoran. Clow había sido tutor de Syaoran hasta que éste había cumplido la mayoría de edad; Mei era su tía favorita. Sakura había estado algo nerviosa, porque quería causarle una buena impresión, y le tranquilizó que Mei la hubiera aceptado tan rápidamente. Al acercarse Clow, vio que la sorpresa se apoderaba de su expresión a medida que la examinaba de arriba abajo.

Contuvo la respiración. Entonces Clow volvió a dirigir su mirada desconcertada a su cara, y sonrió. De oreja a oreja.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —Tomó su mano y la besó en la mejilla—. Es usted una preciosidad… Supongo que debería haber supuesto que el buen gusto de mi sobrino no se contentaría con menos.

El comentario le valió las miradas de censura de lady Ieran y Mei, pero permaneció ajeno a ellas: estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo a Sakura.

A la vez que le devolvía la sonrisa, ella buscó expectante con la mirada más allá de Clow. Había un mayordomo muy correcto apostado en la puerta, pero…, nadie más. El vestíbulo se extendía inmenso, con suelo de baldosas resplandecientes, el brillo de la carpintería, puertas a ambos lados, algún lacayo aquí y allá, pero, por lo demás, estaba vacío. Oyó voces al subir Takumi, Ester y Sakuno por la escalinata. Sintió que lady Ieran la rodeaba con el brazo; la condesa la dirigió hacia la acogedora calidez del vestíbulo.

—Me temo, querida mía, que a Syaoran no le ha sido posible estar aquí para recibirla. —Lady Ieran había agachado la cabeza y bajado la voz: sus palabras eran sólo para Sakura—. Ha surgido una emergencia en la hacienda a última hora de la tarde, y Syaoran ha tenido que salir a caballo para ocuparse del asunto. Esperaba estar para recibirla, y confiaba en estar de vuelta a la hora, pero…

Sakura levantó la vista a tiempo de ver el gesto contrariado de lady Ieran. Los ojos de la bondadosa dama se encontraron con los suyos, y lady Ieran le aferró la mano.

—Lo siento tanto, querida… No es lo que ninguno de nosotros deseaba.

Lady Ieran se volvió para saludar a Takumi, Ester y Sakuno; Sakura comprendió que su futura suegra le estaba concediendo un momento para encajar el inesperado golpe. ¡Que un caballero de la posición de Chillingworth no estuviera presente para saludar a su prometida a su llegada para casarse…!

Sakura oyó confusamente a lady Ieran presentarle a Takumi las excusas de su hijo. Se forzó a enderezar la espalda y volverse hacia su tío con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, transmitiéndole la impresión de que la ausencia de Chillingworth le resultaba decepcionante pero no descorazonadora. Aquello le granjeó una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la condesa. Los saludos continuaron, y al finalizar entraron en la casa. Lady Ieran presentó a Sakura al anciano mayordomo, Wei.

—Wei hijo es el mayordomo de la casa de Londres, ya le conocerá cuando suba a la ciudad. —A continuación se refirió a un pulcro hombrecillo que estaba de pie a la imponente sombra de Wei—. Éste es Wallace, querida. Es el asistente de Chillingworth, y lleva muchos años con mi hijo. Si necesita cualquier cosa, ahora o en lo venidero, Wallace se ocupará de todo.

Wallace, que no era mucho más alto que ella, hizo una reverencia casi hasta el suelo.

—¡Bien! —Lady Ieran se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a todos ellos—. Con el retraso que ha sufrido su llegada, y habiendo pasado ustedes tanto tiempo apretujados en el coche, hemos pensado que les ahorraríamos el suplicio de tener que saludar a cuantos se han reunido para la boda. Están todos aquí, pero les hemos pedido que se queden en otro lado —señaló con un gesto al interior de la casa, al sinfín de cuartos de invitados que sin duda habría más allá del vestíbulo— para que ustedes tengan ocasión de ubicarse. Habrá tiempo de que conozcan a todo el mundo mañana. No obstante, si quisieran ser presentados hoy mismo, no tienen más que decirlo. Por lo demás, sus habitaciones están preparadas, hay agua caliente en abundancia y la cena les será servida en el momento en que lo deseen.

Lady Ieran vino a posar su mirada en Sakura. Ella miró de reojo a Takumi.

—Han sido unos cuantos días muy largos. Preferiría retirarme, si es posible. —Ser presentada a una hueste de parientes lejanos, además de a aristócratas encopetados con sus esposas de mirada inquisitiva, sin tener a su prometido al lado, no era una prueba que hubiera venido preparada para afrontar.

Takumi y Ester musitaron su aprobación. Sakuno no dijo nada; estaba recorriendo el vestíbulo con la mirada extasiada.

—¡Por supuesto! Es lo que suponíamos. Necesitarán descansar: después de todo, el día importante es mañana, y tendremos que estar todos en las mejores condiciones.

Entre palabras tranquilizadoras y admoniciones de que pidieran cuanto necesitaran, lady Ieran los condujo al piso de arriba. Se separaron en la galería. Mei se llevó a Ester y Sakuno; Clow se fue caminando junto a Takumi. La condesa, desgranando información intrascendente, acompañó a Sakura por varios pasillos y a través de otra galería para conducirla finalmente a una agradable cámara, calentada por un fuego acogedor y con amplias ventanas que daban al norte, hacia las colinas.

—Ya sé que será sólo una noche, pero quería que tuviera paz y tranquilidad, y espacio suficiente para ponerse mañana el traje de novia. Además, para ir desde aquí a la capilla no tendrá que cruzarse con Syaoran.

Inspeccionando la confortable cámara, Sakura sonrió.

—Es preciosa… Gracias.

No le pasó inadvertida la perspicacia que escondía la mirada de lady Ieran.

—¿Prefiere comer o bañarse primero?

—Un baño, por favor. —Sakura sonrió a la pequeña doncella que se apresuró a ayudarla con su abrigo—. No veo el momento de quitarme esta ropa.

Lady Ieran impartió sus órdenes; la doncella hizo una inclinación y salió a toda prisa. En cuanto se hubo cerrado la puerta, lady Ieran se dejó caer sentada en la cama e hizo una mueca de contrariedad a Sakura.

—Querida mía, muchas gracias. Se está tomando esto increíblemente bien. Le retorcería el cuello a Syaoran, pero… —elevó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba— el caso es que sí que tuvo que irse. El asunto era demasiado serio para dejarlo a cargo de su capataz.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Sakura se sentó en una silla junto a la chimenea, agradeciendo el calor de las llamas.

—Se hundió un puente. A un buen trecho río arriba, pero dentro de la propiedad. Syaoran tenía que ir y ver exactamente lo ocurrido para decidir lo que más convenía hacer. El puente es la única comunicación con una parte de la hacienda. Hay familias que han quedado aisladas y todo eso: son muchas decisiones, grandes y pequeñas, que Syaoran ha de tomar.

—Entiendo. —Y así era. Había sido educada para ser la esposa de un caballero; sabía de las responsabilidades que conllevaban las grandes propiedades. Sakura miró por la ventana.

—¿Estará seguro, volviendo a caballo en la oscuridad?

La condesa sonrió.

—Cabalga por esas colinas desde que fue capaz de subirse a un caballo, y lo cierto es que las colinas son muy seguras para montar, aun con poca luz. No debe preocuparse: por la mañana estará aquí, sano y salvo, y muy impaciente por casarse con usted.

Sakura dirigió una mirada tímida y fugaz a la condesa. Lady Ieran la captó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah, sí, ha estado decididamente irritable todo el día; y tener que salir y correr el riesgo de no estar aquí cuando llegaran le puso de un humor extraordinariamente sombrío. De todas formas, esto no hará sino avivar su apetito para mañana. —Se puso en pie al regresar la doncella con lacayos cargados de cubos humeantes.

Cuando el baño estuvo dispuesto y quedó sólo la doncella, lady Ieran se acercó a Sakura, que se levantó. La condesa le besó en ambas mejillas.

—Ahora la dejo, pero si necesita algo, o desea volver a hablar conmigo, a la hora que sea, sólo ha de llamar al timbre y Millie, aquí presente, contestará y vendrá a buscarme. En fin, ¿está segura de que tiene todo lo que necesita?

Sakura asintió, conmovida.

—Muy bien. Entonces, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —Sakura vio salir a lady Ieran y luego hizo una seña a la doncella para que la ayudara a desvestirse.

Una vez en el baño, se sintió mucho más relajada, mucho más indulgente; no podía realmente culparle a él de la lluvia o sus efectos, después de todo. Recostada en la bañera, dio instrucciones a Millie para que deshiciera sus baúles y sacara lo que iba a necesitar al día siguiente. Con los ojos redondos de asombro, Millie desplegó el traje de novia de seda color marfil.

—¡Oooh, señora, pero qué preciosidad!

El traje lo habían planchado y metido en el baúl con reverencia los empleados de la mansión Kinomoto; sólo hacía falta sacudirlo un poco y dejarlo colgado una noche para que estuviera absolutamente perfecto.

—Déjalo en el ropero. Todo lo demás que necesito para mañana debe de estar en el mismo baúl.

Millie emergió del ropero y cerró la puerta con un suave suspiro.

—Parecerá usted un ensueño con eso puesto, señora, si me disculpa que se lo diga. —Volvió junto a los baúles de Sakura—. Sacaré sólo sus galas de boda, su camisón y sus cepillos, y todo lo demás lo llevaremos a la suite de la condesa mañana por la mañana, si le parece bien.

Sakura asintió. Sintió un estremecimiento nervioso en la piel. Mañana por la mañana se convertiría en su condesa. Suya. La sensación que subyacía al estremecimiento se hizo más intensa. Se incorporó y alcanzó la toalla. Millie acudió corriendo.

Más tarde, envuelta en una bata de noche, se sentó junto al fuego y dio cuenta de la cena, sencilla pero elegante, que Millie le había subido en una bandeja. Luego dio licencia a la pequeña doncella para retirarse, bajó la luz de las lámparas y pensó en meterse en la cama. En lugar de eso, se vio atraída hacia la ventana, por el vasto panorama de las colinas. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista la altiplanicie se extendía en suaves ondas, sin muchos árboles. El cielo estaba casi despejado; los únicos restos de las tormentas de ayer eran jirones de nubes que empujaba el viento.

La luna ascendía, dando a la escena un baño de luz vibrante.

Las colinas poseían una belleza salvaje que la atraía; había supuesto que así sería. Una sensación de libertad, de naturaleza sin trabas, sin restricciones, emanaba del desolado paisaje.

Y la tentaba.

Aquélla sería su última noche sola; la última noche en que sólo habría de responder ante sí misma. El mañana le traería un marido, y ya sabía —o podía adivinar— lo que opinaría él de que saliera de noche a montar desenfrenadamente.

No tenía sueño. Las largas horas pasadas en el carruaje, horas de tensión creciente, la decepción, el anticlímax de no encontrarlo ahí para recibirla después de haberse pasado tantas horas soñando en cómo sería ese momento —soñando en cómo la miraría él al volver a verla—, la habían dejado con una sensación de desapego, más inquieta, con los nervios más a flor de piel que nunca.

Su vestido de montar estaba en el segundo de sus baúles. Lo desplegó, y después sacó las botas, los guantes y la fusta. Del sombrero podía prescindir.

En diez minutos estaba vestida y calzada, deslizándose a través de la inmensa casa. Oyó voces graves, y giró en dirección contraria. Encontró una escalera secundaria y bajó por ella al piso inferior; luego siguió un pasillo y fue a dar a un salón con puertas acristaladas que daban a la terraza. Dejó las puertas cerradas pero sin asegurar, y se dirigió hacia el bloque de las cuadras, que había entrevisto a través de los árboles.

Los árboles, que la acogieron entre sus sombras, eran robles viejos y hayas. Siguió caminando confiando con seguridad en que nadie podría verla desde la casa. El bloque de cuadras resultó ser de considerable amplitud: dos establos largos y una cochera construidos alrededor de un patio. Se coló en el establo más cercano y fue recorriendo el pasillo, evaluando la naturaleza del caballo en cada uno de los compartimentos. Pasó junto a tres caballos de caza, más grandes y poderosos aún que los que había montado en la mansión Kinomoto. Recordando los comentarios de Chillingworth, pasó de largo, en busca de una montura más pequeña…

Se abrió una puerta en el extremo opuesto. Un movimiento de luz iluminó los arreos almacenados en el cuarto del fondo; luego la luz danzó por la nave mientras dos mozos de cuadra, uno de los cuales portaba una linterna, entraban y cerraban la puerta.

Sakura, en mitad del pasillo, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de conseguir volver a la puerta de la cuadra. La luz no la alcanzaba todavía. Levantó el pestillo del compartimiento que tenía más cerca, entreabrió la puerta, se deslizó por ella como una exhalación, la cerró empujándola y, pasando la mano por encima, volvió a colocar el pestillo en su sitio.

Un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro la tranquilizó. El caballo cuyo compartimiento había invadido tenía buenos modales, y no era grande. Había vuelto la cabeza para mirarla, pero, con la visión afectada por la luz de la linterna, no podía ver mucho más. Eso sí, tenía sitio de sobra para estirarse pegada a la puerta del compartimiento y esperar a que los mozos de cuadra pasaran de largo.

—Allí esta. ¿A que es una belleza?

La luz se hizo de pronto más intensa; levantando la vista, Sakura vio la linterna aparecer justo por encima de su cabeza. El mozo de cuadras la dejó sobre la puerta del compartimiento.

—Sí —apostilló el segundo mozo—. Bárbara. —La puerta se inclinó al apoyarse dos cuerpos contra ella. Sakura contuvo la respiración y rezó para que no se asomaran y miraran hacia abajo. Hablaban del caballo. Miró y, por primera vez, pudo ver.

Se le agrandaron los ojos; a duras penas pudo contener un suspiro de admiración. El caballo era más que simplemente hermoso. Había gracia y fuerza en cada una de sus líneas, era un testimonio vivo de la excelencia en la cría. Éste era justo el tipo de caballo de que había hablado Chillingworth: una yegua árabe de cascos alados. Su pelaje castaño despedía ricos destellos a la luz de la linterna, _y _la crin y la cola, oscuras, hacían un elegante contraste. Tenía los ojos grandes, oscuros, despiertos. Las orejas, erguidas.

Sakura rezó para que los mozos no se acercaran a examinarla a ella, al menos hasta que se fueran.

—He oído decir que el señor la ha comprado para alguna dama.

—Sí… Es verdad. La yegua casi no podría aguantar su peso, al fin y al cabo.

El otro mozo soltó una carcajada.

—Parece que la dama sí que pudo.

Sakura levantó la vista…, para ver desaparecer la lámpara. Los mozos se apartaron de la puerta; la luz se retiró. Esperó a que volviera a hacerse la oscuridad, luego se levantó y asomó la nariz por encima de la puerta justo a tiempo de ver a los dos mozos salir del establo, llevándose la linterna con ellos.

—¡Gracias a Dios!

Un morro suave le golpeó delicadamente la espalda. Se volvió, igualmente ansiosa por hacer amigos.

—¡Vaya, sí que eres una chica despampanante!

El largo morro de la yegua era terso como el terciopelo. Sakura pasó la mano por su pelaje pulcro y sedoso, juzgándolo al tacto: aún tenía que recuperar la visión nocturna.

—Me dijo que yo debería montar una yegua árabe, y acaba de comprarte a ti para cierta dama. —Volviendo a la cabeza del animal, le acarició las orejas—. ¿Crees que será una coincidencia? —La yegua volvió la cabeza y la miró. Sakura la miró a ella. Y sonrió.

—A mí me parece que no. —Lanzó sus brazos al cuello de la yegua y la abrazó—. ¡Te ha comprado para mí!

La idea elevó sus ánimos por las nubes, desató su euforia. La yegua era un regalo de bodas: se jugaría el cuello. Cinco minutos antes, estaba más que disgustada con Chillingworth, cualquier cosa menos segura de él. Ahora, en cambio…, era mucho lo que podía perdonarle a un hombre por semejante regalo, y por la consideración que expresaba.

Con un caballo así, podía cabalgar como el viento… Y ahora iba a vivir al borde de un paraje hecho para montar a galope tendido. De pronto, el futuro parecía mucho más halagüeño. El sueño que había estado acariciando durante las últimas semanas —cabalgar por las colinas de Lambourn a lomos de una yegua árabe de cascos alados— estaba muy próximo a hacerse realidad.

—Si te ha comprado para mí, es que espera que te monte. —No hubiera podido resistirse ni por la salvación de su alma—. Espera aquí. Tengo que encontrar una silla.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>yaoran cabalgaba de regreso, cansado, más anímica que físicamente. Estaba empapado de andar manejando troncos mojados, pero el hundimiento del puente le había caído como un regalo del cielo. Lo había librado de volverse loco.

Había declinado la oferta de Eriol de acompañarlo, aunque su ayuda le habría venido bien. Su ánimo estaba demasiado tocado para encajar las chanzas de Eriol, que lo habrían puesto a prueba hasta hacerlo estallar. Eriol lo conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para mantenerlo a raya fácilmente. Y pese a sus solemnes declaraciones en sentido contrario, Eriol estaba convencido de que, como cualquier miembro del Clan de los Hiragizawa, él acabaría sucumbiendo a manos de Cupido, y de que estaba, de hecho, enamorado de la que pronto sería su esposa.

Eriol no tardaría en comprobar la verdad: lo haría en el instante en que pusiera los ojos en su dócil y modosa prometida.

Desvió a su rucio por el sendero que atravesaba las colinas y aflojó las riendas, dejando que el animal caminara a su propio paso, más bien pesado.

Sus pensamientos no iban mucho más rápido. Al menos, había conseguido que la lista de invitados no pasara de unos cien, un número más o menos aceptable. Había tenido que pelearse con su madre a cada paso; la mujer había estado escribiendo a Sakura frenéticamente durante las últimas semanas, pero él estaba convencido de que no había sido por la insistencia de su prometida por lo que su madre había puesto tanto empeño en hacer de la boda un magno acontecimiento. Eso nunca había figurado en sus planes.

Se le ocurrió preguntarse si la novia habría llegado, de hecho, ya que la ceremonia estaba prevista para las once del día siguiente. Su reacción fue encogerse de hombros. O bien estaría ahí, o llegaría más tarde y se casarían cuando fuera. No tenía mucha importancia, en realidad.

No era lo que se dice un novio impaciente.

Una vez que se hubo ganado el consentimiento de Sakura y se había alejado montado en su caballo de la mansión Kinomoto, se le habían pasado todas las prisas. El asunto estaba sellado, cerrado. Posteriormente, ella había firmado las capitulaciones matrimoniales. Desde que dejó Hampshire, apenas había pensado en su futura esposa: sólo cada vez que su madre blandía una carta o hacía otra petición. Aparte de eso…

Había estado pensando en la gitana.

Su recuerdo lo perseguía. Cada hora de cada día, cada hora de las largas noches. Lo perseguía incluso en sueños, y eso era sin duda lo peor, ya que en sueños no había restricciones, ni límites, y durante unos breves instantes nada más despertarse, se imaginaba…

Nada de cuanto hacía, nada de lo que se decía a sí mismo había atenuado su obsesión. La necesidad que tenía de ella era absoluta e inquebrantable; aunque era consciente de haberse librado por los pelos de una esclavitud perpetua, todavía soñaba… con ella. Con poseerla. Con abrazarla, con hacerla suya para siempre.

Ninguna otra mujer le había afectado hasta ese punto, ni lo había llevado tan cerca del límite.

No le hacía la menor ilusión su noche de bodas. Se excitaba con sólo pensar en la gitana, pero no podía, al parecer, satisfacer su deseo con ninguna otra mujer. Había pensado en intentarlo, con la esperanza de romper su hechizo…, pero no había conseguido levantarse del sillón. Su cuerpo podía estar pidiéndoselo, pero la única mujer de la que su mente aceptaba consuelo era la gitana. Estaba en baja forma y, ciertamente, no del humor adecuado para estrenar a una novia delicada. Pero eso sería en su noche de bodas; cruzaría ese puente llegado el momento. Hasta entonces, tenía que soportar una boda y un banquete de bodas en el que, con toda probabilidad, la gitana estaría presente, si bien era cierto que confundida entre un centenar de otros invitados. No había preguntado si se esperaba que asistiera alguna amiga italiana de Sakura. No había osado. Semejante pregunta habría alertado a su madre y a su tía, y él habría tenido que sufrir las consecuencias. Ya iba a ser bastante duro cuando vieran a su prometida cara a cara.

A ellas no les había explicado que el suyo era un matrimonio concertado, y por lo que habían dejado caer, tampoco Clow lo había hecho. Mei y su madre comprenderían la verdad en cuanto pusieran los ojos en Sakura Kinomoto. Ninguna hembra dócil y modosa había despertado nunca en él el menor interés, y ellas lo sabían. Captarían el planteamiento que se había hecho al instante, y lo desaprobarían rotundamente, pero ya no podrían hacer nada al respecto.

También era por ellas —por Mei y su igualmente perspicaz madre— que había insistido en limitar el tiempo que los invitados permanecerían en el castillo antes de la boda. Cuanto menos tiempo hubiera para encuentros imprevistos con la gitana, mejor. Con una vez que lo vieran cruzarse con ella, ellas que lo conocían mejor que nadie comprenderían también la verdad de lo que pasaba. Y no quería que lo supieran. No quería que nadie lo supiera. Hubiera querido ignorar él mismo esa verdad en concreto.

Al llegar al borde de la escarpadura, tiró de las riendas y se paró a contemplar su hogar desde lo alto, encaramado sobre un meandro del río. Había algunas ventanas iluminadas, y puntos de luz roja brillando sobre el patio de entrada: las antorchas que sólo se habían de encender al llegar el cortejo de la novia.

Dio en pensar que el destino se había portado bien con él. La lluvia había sido una bendición, retrasando al cortejo de la novia hasta el último momento, cuando él se había encontrado con una excusa legítima para no estar allí recibiéndoles…, y arriesgándose a encontrarse con la gitana a la vista de todo el mundo. Ahora sólo tendría que aguantar la boda y el banquete nupcial; el mínimo imprescindible.

Al cabo de veinticuatro horas sería un hombre casado, atado en matrimonio a una mujer que le era indiferente. Se habría asegurado todo lo que se había propuesto conseguir: una esposa adecuada, manejable y poco exigente que le diera un heredero, y la heredad Gatting, que deseaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era atenerse a sus planes durante las próximas veinticuatro horas, y todo cuanto se había propuesto sería suyo. Nunca había sentido menos interés por la victoria. El rucio se agitó inquieto y giró. Sujetándolo, Syaoran oyó un sordo retumbar de cascos. Escrutando la cuesta que descendía, percibió señales de movimiento, de sombras en la sombra. Un jinete que venía de las cuadras del castillo estaba enfilando la cuesta de la escarpadura. Lo perdió de vista, y miró a su izquierda. Jinete y montura aparecieron de pronto sobre la cresta, a un centenar de yardas de distancia. Por un instante, su silueta se recortó contra la luna ascendente, e inmediatamente el caballo se lanzó hacia delante. El jinete era pequeño pero mantenía el control. El pelo, castaño y largo, le caía en ondas por la espalda. El caballo era el árabe que había comprado hacía una semana. Salieron disparados —fuerza y belleza en movimiento— en dirección a las colinas.

Sin habérselo pensado siquiera, Syaoran se vio haciendo girar al rucio y saliendo en su persecución. Luego lo pensó, y se maldijo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no hizo ademán de tirar de las riendas. La maldijo a ella también. ¿Qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo, qué era eso de coger un caballo de sus cuadras —no importaba que lo hubiera comprado para ella—, sin pedir permiso, y en mitad de la noche? Malhumorado, salió como un trueno en pos de ella, sin esforzarse en darle alcance, pero manteniéndola a la vista. Era ira lo que quería sentir, pero su genio, tras andar rondándole todo el día, se había evaporado. Podía entenderla perfectamente: imaginaba cómo se sentiría después de haber pasado varios días apretujada en un coche, y luego al descubrir la yegua… ¿Habría adivinado que era para ella?

Sentir ira habría sido más seguro para él, pero todo lo que sentía era una necesidad extraña, compulsiva y melancólica: volver a hablar con ella, ver sus ojos, su cara, oír lo que diría cuando supiera que la yegua era para ella, un regalo para que pudiera cabalgar a rienda suelta, pero segura. El recuerdo del tono ronco de su voz se deslizó en su conciencia. Sin duda no habría riesgo en un último encuentro a solas, siempre que no la tocara.

Sakura no oyó el retumbar de cascos tras de ella hasta que no refrenó a la yegua. El animal era perfecto, respondía a las mil maravillas; le hizo trazar un semicírculo con cabriolas, dispuesta para salir disparada de regreso al castillo si el jinete era un desconocido.

Lo reconoció al primer vistazo. La luna estaba en lo más alto; lo bañaba en plata, esbozando su rostro, dejando la mitad en sombras. Llevaba un capote de montar suelto, una camisa clara y pañuelo al cuello. Unos ajustados pantalones de montar embutidos en botas de caña alta delineaban los poderosos músculos de sus muslos. No distinguía la expresión de su cara: no le veía los ojos. Pero mientras iba frenando a la yegua hasta detenerse, para permitirle aproximarse, no percibió enfado ni emoción violenta alguna, sino otra cosa. Algo más cauteloso, incierto. Ladeó la cabeza y lo examinó mientras él paraba su caballo enfrente de ella.

Era la primera vez que se veían desde aquellos momentos de desenfreno en el bosque. A partir de mañana, vivirían juntos emociones turbulentas. Tal vez por eso ninguno de los dos decía nada, limitándose a mirarse: como si trataran de fijar un marco de referencia por el que entrar en esa nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Los dos respiraban algo más pesadamente de lo que su cabalgada justificaría.

—¿Qué le ha parecido? —Syaoran señaló a la yegua con la cabeza. Sakura sonrió y la puso a bailar.

—Es perfecta. —Probó algunos pasos de fantasía, que la yegua ejecutó sin vacilar—. Y muy obediente.

—Estupendo. —La observaba con ojos de halcón, asegurándose de que podía, en efecto, controlar toda aquella energía latente. Cuando se hubo detenido, avanzó hasta situar el rucio a su lado—. Es suya.

Ella rió encantada.

—Gracias, milord. Escuché sin querer a dos mozos de cuadra. Decían que la habíais comprado para cierta dama. He de confesar que deseé que fuera para mí.

—Su deseo le ha sido concedido.

Ella vio levantarse las comisuras de sus labios y le dedicó una sonrisa gloriosa.

—Gracias. No podíais haber elegido un regalo que apreciara más. —Le daría las gracias adecuadamente más adelante. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Vamos… Deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

Ella puso la yegua al paso del rucio al encaminarse de regreso al castillo. De un trote pasaron a un medio galope, y luego él se lanzó al galope. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo a prueba a la yegua por defecto. Se propuso tranquilizarla e hizo que la yegua sostuviera en cada momento exactamente el ritmo que él marcaba, hasta volver al paso cuando lo hizo él al llegar a la escarpadura.

Él fue guiando la marcha durante la bajada; ella mantuvo la yegua a la cola del rucio. Dieron vueltas por el camino hasta llegar al bloque de las cuadras. Ella inspiró profundamente y exhaló despacio a continuación, al ir acercándose al prado que llevaba a la parte trasera del establo.

No podía imaginar una manera más relajante y tranquilizadora de haber pasado la noche previa a su boda. Era posible que no se conocieran bien el uno al otro, pero tenían una conexión lo bastante sólida como para basar en ella un matrimonio. Se le habían pasado los nervios. Respecto al día de mañana y al futuro, se sentía confiada y segura.

—Procuremos no hacer mucho ruido. —Syaoran bajó del caballo ante la puerta del establo—. Mi jefe de cuadras vive encima de la cochera y es muy celoso de sus responsabilidades.

Ella liberó los pies de los estribos y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Syaoran condujo al rucio al interior del establo, lo metió en su compartimiento y le sacó la silla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La gitana pasó por delante con la yegua; oyó que ella le canturreaba suavemente en la oreja.

Una vez dejado el rucio, Syaoran fue hasta el compartimiento de la yegua y llegó a tiempo de levantar la silla de su lomo. La gitana le recompensó con una sonrisa capaz de partir corazones. Luego, cogió un manojo de paja y empezó a cepillar a la yegua.

Syaoran cargó con su silla y arreos y luego recogió los suyos. Tendría que guiarla de vuelta a su habitación sin que nadie los viera. Y sin tocarla. No era tan tonto como para pensar que eso resultaría fácil: sólo con volver a verla, con volver a oír su voz, se había despertado en él algo que únicamente podía describir como un anhelo vehemente. Una necesidad de ella, un vacío profundo que sólo ella podía llenar.

Pero no iba a permitir que lo dominara. Que lo llevara a la ruina. Mientras no la tocara, sobreviviría.

Cepilló corriendo al rucio, comprobó que tenía agua y alimento, cerró el compartimiento y volvió donde la gitana. Ella también había acabado y estaba ya comprobando el agua, canturreando aún suavemente, roncamente, a la yegua. Supo con certeza que nadie más podría ya montar esa yegua.

La gitana lo vio. Con una última palmada, dejó a la yegua y salió al pasillo. Tenso como la cuerda de un arco, Syaoran cerró la puerta del compartimiento y corrió el pestillo.

—Gracias.

Le había cambiado la voz: más baja; ahumada, sensual, seductora.

Syaoran se dio la vuelta…

Ella dio un paso, y la tuvo encima. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, se apretó contra él y lo besó.

Ese simple, apasionado beso acabó con su resistencia; acabó con todas sus buenas intenciones, acabó con toda posibilidad de que escapara…, o de que ella escapara de él. La rodeó con sus brazos y la estrujó contra sí, inclinó la cabeza y tomó el control del beso.

Ella sabía a viento y a la espesura del bosque, a la euforia de cabalgar libre y veloz, sin trabas, sin restricciones. La invitación de su beso era explícita: ambos hablaban el mismo lenguaje, se entendían a la perfección; entre ellos no era necesario el pensamiento.

Arqueándose contra él, ella lo arrastró a mayores profundidades, a la profundidad de su beso, a la profundidad de su propia maravilla. Él la abrazó contra sí y se asombró ante su prodigalidad, ante las promesas inscritas en sus suaves curvas y sus ágiles brazos y piernas. Sus manos partieron de búsqueda. Lo mismo las de ella. Y de pronto ella estaba palpándole con manos ahuecadas, meciéndolo, acariciándolo… De forma inexperta, bien es cierto, pero manifestando claramente su deseo. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Esa necesidad sobrecogió a Syaoran con tal intensidad que lo dejó sin respiración, y le devolvió parte del sentido común que había perdido en el trance. Se giró hacia un lado, con la intención de apoyarse en la puerta de uno de los compartimientos —el que lindaba con el de la yegua— y tratar de recuperar el aliento; de interrumpir su beso, de apartarse de ella y calmarse…

La puerta se abrió de golpe con su peso. Era el compartimiento central de la fila larga: el que los mozos usaban para almacenar la paja fresca. Syaoran retrocedió trastabillando. En el compartimiento no había ningún caballo, sólo una pila enorme de paja suelta. Aterrizaron sobre la paja, justo encima. En cuestión de segundos, se habían hundido en su blandura.

Estaban arrebujados en esa suave sequedad, encerrados en un mundo oscuro, para ellos solos. Syaoran dejó escapar un gemido. El sonido fue sofocado por un beso. Yacían atrapados cada uno en brazos del otro, ella casi enteramente debajo de él. Entonces sintió deslizarse sus manos, recordó por dónde habían andado un momento antes, sintió sus dedos aferrarle la cintura. Luego ella introdujo las manos bajo su capote; notó que le tiraba de la camisa, que recorría con los dedos la línea de su cinturón.

¡Oh, no! Levantó la cabeza, cortó el beso…, y no supo qué decir a continuación.

—Sois…, impaciente. —Le acariciaba de nuevo con su manita—. Me queréis ahora.

El tono de su voz rebosaba de asombro y revelación, confirmándole más allá de toda duda que aún no había conocido varón. Había demasiada oscuridad en el compartimiento, en su pozo de paja, para verle la cara. Tampoco ella podría verlo a él sino como una sombra oscura que la cubría. Ambos se guiaban básicamente por el tacto. No estaba seguro de si eso constituía o no una ventaja.

—He de llevarla de vuelta a la casa.

Ella dudó; luego la sintió aflojarse y deslizarse sutilmente debajo de él.

—Aquí estoy bastante cómoda.

Sus movimientos y el tono de su voz no dejaban ninguna duda sobre el significado de aquellas palabras.

En cuanto a él, sus sentidos y deseos pugnaban por derrotar a lo que quedaba de su razón. Dejó caer la cabeza, intentando reunir las fuerzas necesarias para liberarse. Tocaba con la frente en la de ella. Sintió sus manos trepar por su pecho, abrirse sus dedos contra el fino hilo de la camisa.

¿Cuántas mujeres lo habían tocado así?

Cientos.

¿Cuántas lo habían hecho suspirar, estremecerse, con esa simple caricia?

Ninguna.

Pese a que era consciente del peligro, cuando ella levantó la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron, no pudo resistirse, no fue capaz de apartarse. Ella lo sedujo con un suave roce y un beso tan inocente que alcanzó su corazón acorazado.

—No —dijo con una exhalación, y trató de separarse.

—Sí —replicó ella, y no dijo más.

Los labios de Syaoran cayeron prisioneros de los de Sakura, no por algún tipo de coacción física, sino por obra de un poder contra el que no estaba en condiciones de rebelarse.

Sakura bebió de él, bebió de la promesa del duro cuerpo tendido sobre el suyo, de su flagrante respuesta. Estaba más que encantada; se sentía como el gato que se relame ante un plato de nata. Él se sentía acalorado, duro; la tensión de su cuerpo hablaba a gritos de la urgencia que lo embargaba.

Separó sus labios de los de ella para recorrerle la mandíbula, hasta encontrar la oreja y deslizarse más abajo.

—¿Le gusta la yegua?

Su voz sonó ronca.

—Es preciosa.

Le besó la garganta, y ella se arqueó instintivamente y oyó su aspiración.

—Sus líneas de sangre…, son excelentes. Sus habilidades…

Había llegado a las clavículas de Sakura y pareció olvidar lo que estaba diciendo; ella no vio motivo para comentárselo. No era hablar lo que quería, quería explorar la pasión, con él, ahora. Estaba a punto de hacer descender las manos por su cuerpo, cuando él murmuró:

—Puede llevársela cuando se marche.

Sakura se quedó paralizada. Y se obligó a pensar. Pasó revista a un cierto número de interpretaciones, pero no dio con ninguna que encajara.

—¿Marcharme? —Descubrió que el desconcierto podía desbordar a la pasión, al menos en el punto en que se hallaban—. ¿Por qué iba a marcharme?

Él suspiró, y la calidez que les venía envolviendo se disipó. Levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—Todos los invitados se irán poco después de la boda, la mayoría tras el banquete y los demás al día siguiente. —Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, en un tono de matiz acerado—. Por mucha proximidad que tenga con Sakura, se marchará usted con Takumi y su partida.

Sakura lo miraba atónita, a ese rostro que no era para ella sino una sombra. Estaba boquiabierta, con la mente en blanco. Durante cuatro latidos de su corazón, fue incapaz de decir palabra. Entonces su mundo dejó de dar vueltas locamente, se fue frenando… Se humedeció los labios.

—La dama con la que vais a casaros…

—No pienso hablar acerca de ella. —La tensión que se había disparado por su cuerpo no tenía nada que ver con la cálida flexibilidad de la pasión. Suprimió la pasión, la excluyó.

Al cabo de un momento, ella se aventuró a decir:

—Creo que no lo entendéis. —Tampoco lo entendía ella, pero empezaba a sospechar…

Notó que él reprimía un suspiro; su actitud defensiva se relajó una pizca.

—Puede que sea dócil… Una mosquita muerta… Pero es exactamente la clase de esposa que necesito, la clase de esposa que quiero tener.

—Me queréis a mí. —Sakura se movió bajo su cuerpo, desafiándolo a negar lo evidente.

Él tomó aire; ella sintió que la fulminaba con su mirada.

—La deseo. Ni la quiero ni la necesito.

El genio de Sakura hizo erupción. Una réplica encendida le quemó la lengua, pero no tuvo ocasión de expresarla.

—Sé que no me entiende. —Eran palabras duras, severas—. Nunca ha conocido usted a un hombre, al menos no a uno como yo. Cree que me entiende, pero no es cierto.

Pero sí que lo entendía, lo entendía e iba entendiendo mejor a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Piensa que, siendo como soy, querría una esposa apasionada, pero lo cierto es lo contrario. Por eso he elegido a Sakura Kinomoto por esposa. Ella encajará perfectamente en el papel de mi condesa…

Sakura lo dejaba hablar, dejaba que sus palabras fluyeran y se perdiesen mientras su mente retrocedía por las semanas transcurridas desde que tropezara con él junto al macizo de arbustos, reescribiendo cada escena.

Syaoran cayó de pronto en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo precisamente lo que había dicho que no haría. No le debía ninguna explicación a la gitana…

Excepto que la estaba rechazando, dándole la espalda deliberadamente, a ella y a una relación apasionada que, nadie lo sabía mejor que él, estaba llamada a arder con un brillo mayor que la mayoría de las estrellas. Ella nunca se había ofrecido a otro hombre; de haberlo hecho, no sería tan virginal, no se maravillaría a cada paso de aquella manera.

Se sintió culpable, cogido en falta, por despreciarla. Era ridículo, pero se sentía culpable por herirla, aunque fuera por su bien. Se sintió igualmente culpable porque, incluso en aquellos momentos, estaba tan obsesionado con ella que era incapaz de formarse una imagen mental de la mujer con quien iba a casarse al día siguiente: una mujer que era la íntima amiga de la gitana. Sentía culpa suficiente para hundir su alma en aquella situación atormentada.

Dejó de hablar y exhaló un suspiro.

—Al menos, no se habrá traído los malditos perros con ella.

Silencio.

Ella seguía mirándolo, con los ojos inmóviles; notaba sus senos hincharse y relajarse contra el pecho.

Una sensación de desasosiego recorrió su espina dorsal.

—No lo ha hecho, ¿no? ¿No se ha traído ese montón de spaniels falderos?

El silencio se alargó, luego sintió que ella reajustaba su mirada. Hasta entonces no la había estado mirando, en realidad.

—No. Vuestra prometida no ha traído los perros.

Cada palabra vibraba con una determinación que él era incapaz de interpretar. Oyó que tomaba una inspiración.

—En cambio, sí que me ha traído a mí.

Todo aquel rato había tenido las manos apoyadas en su pecho.

Ahora las elevó por encima de sus hombros, las entrelazó firmemente detrás de su cuello, tiró de él hacia abajo y le selló los labios con los suyos.

La furia había encendido la pasión de Sakura, la había avivado, se había fundido con ella. Se dejó llevar deliberadamente. Dejó que el fuego de su ira la arrasara. Era lo único con que se le ocurrió que podía golpearle, lo único a lo que sabía que él no era inmune.

No podía ni empezar a enumerar sus agravios, sus sentimientos, sus reacciones racionales o lógicas, pero sobre su respuesta instintiva no albergaba ninguna duda.

Le iba a hacer pagar. Y en la moneda en que más le dolería.

Él se hundió sin remedio; ella lo supo, sintió el momento en que la marea le arrastró al fondo. Sintió el momento en que su voluntad se sumergió bajo una marea de necesidad demasiado fuerte para negarla.

Ella atizó las llamas, se ocupó de que no remitieran. Sus bocas se fundieron en un duelo de lenguas entrelazadas. Ya no tenía necesidad de sujetarlo. Soltó las manos y las llevó hacia abajo. Las de él se cerraron en torno a sus pechos, y ella se arqueó, y se olvidó por un momento de acariciarlo, deleitándose en las sensaciones que las caricias de él le procuraban.

Entre los dos, desabrocharon su chaquetilla y su blusa. La combinación se la desabotonó él con sendos gestos de sus largos dedos; acto seguido le cogió un pecho con la mano, y ella soltó una exclamación ahogada. Los labios de Syaoran volvieron a encontrar los suyos justo a tiempo de atrapar su grito cuando le pellizcó el pezón entre los dedos. A medida que la punzante sensación remitía, el calor la inundó. Luchó por respirar, luchó por encajarlo todo, luchó por seguirle el ritmo. Ella no había hecho nunca esto, y él era un experto; había visto más cosas de las que la mayor parte de los inocentes podían siquiera imaginar, pero nunca había sido la mujer en el corazón de la tormenta.

Y de una tormenta se trataba: de calor, de sensaciones demasiado intensas para expresarlas. Se retorcía como una mujerzuela debajo de él, y supo que lo estaba excitando hasta hacerle perder la cabeza.

De forma que se retorció aún más. Todo lo que se le ocurría que podía hacer, lo hizo, toda acción que pudiera enardecerle más. No era de las que pudieran conformarse con otra cosa que no fuera su completa y abyecta rendición. Ante ella, ante la pasión que compartían. Ante todo lo que él había pensado que podía mantener al margen de su vida.

Syaoran agachó la cabeza arrastrando los labios, apartándolos de los de ella. Ella le hundió los dedos en el pelo cuando aquellos labios encontraron su pecho; el roce abrasador de su lengua la hizo estremecerse. Entonces él succionó, tapándole la boca con la mano justo a tiempo de ahogar el chillido.

Estaba sofocada, jadeando, increíblemente ruborizada cuando él por fin levantó la cabeza, se echó hacia atrás y le levantó las faldas. Sus duros dedos hallaron una rodilla y fueron subiendo por la piel temblorosa del interior del muslo. Tocaron los suaves rizos del ápice de aquellos muslos y descendieron de nuevo.

Volvieron a la carga de inmediato, acariciando, provocando, enredándose en sus rizos, hasta que un largo dedo se deslizó entre los dos muslos. Ella aspiró hondo. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras los dedos acariciaban y luego exploraban suavemente. Entonces él le sujetó una rodilla con la suya, invitándola a abrirse más. Una tórrida oscuridad los envolvía. Los sentidos de ella no percibían ya nada que no fuera el hombre: el mundo que se extendía más allá de su nido de paja se había desvanecido, había desaparecido por completo. Él la tocaba con pericia, con conocimiento. Con una nueva inspiración profunda, Sakura separó sus muslos.

Syaoran le cubrió el pubis con la mano, y un estremecimiento nervioso la sacudió. La mano se movió; introdujo un largo dedo, primero un poquito, luego más y más adentro, penetrándola en su blandura, haciendo que su cuerpo se abriera.

Sakura se arqueó, pero él la empujó contra la paja, extendiendo la otra mano sobre su estómago.

Syaoran se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Palpaba con los dedos, trazaba, exploraba, y su imaginación suplía lo que no veía. Estaba a un paso de la locura. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a aquel punto, pero sólo había un camino hacia delante, una vía a la cordura.

Siguió transportándola, implacable. El cuerpo de Sakura era calor líquido, fluido bajo sus manos. Era la encarnación de la mujer apasionada, salvaje y desinhibida; tuvo que volver a besarla, a ahogar sus gritos, a sofocar los gemidos de placer en que rompía ante su determinación. Hubiera podido llevarla al clímax rápidamente, brutalmente; pero cierta gentileza enterrada en lo más hondo le hizo demorarse, mostrarle los caminos del gozo, ahondar en su placer, hasta que, muy al final, estalló de éxtasis.

Su cuerpo se relajó debajo de él; sintió los últimos temblores de la culminación desvanecerse y cesar. Apartó sus dedos de ella, cerrando los sentidos a la dulzura almizclada que de forma tan primaria llamaba a sus sentidos. Se echó atrás, y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando ella se giró, alargó la mano hasta su cara, abrazándole el mentón, y lo besó.

Lo retuvo, lo atrapó en una red de cruda necesidad.

Para él, ella era la sirena suprema: sus besos le atraían hacia su destrucción. A duras penas consiguió mantener, si no el control, sí la lucidez suficiente para saber lo que hacía, y lo que no debía hacer. Ella seguía excitada, seguía atenta, seguía desarmando a sus sentidos. Había supuesto que, después de su primer orgasmo —que había sido además bastante prolongado— estaría exhausta y sin fuerzas, incapaz ya de oponerse a sus designios.

Había supuesto mal.

Syaoran llenó las manos con sus pechos, luego hundió la cabeza y se llenó la boca de su tierna carne. Había tratado de no dejarle señales allí donde podrían ser visibles, pero sólo Dios sabía si lo había conseguido. Ella tenía presente que no debían hacer ruido; se apretaba los labios con los nudillos de una mano, sofocando sus propios gritos. También hacía lo que podía para enmudecer aquellos otros sonidos más íntimos que él le arrancaba, pero sin éxito.

Él exploró la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, desnudo ahora que le había subido el vestido hasta la cintura. Sus muslos, firmes de cabalgar, eran especialmente deliciosos; los tersos globos de sus nalgas, que él acunaba posesivamente entre sus manos, le hicieron estremecerse.

Ardía de deseos de tomarla, de poseerla como ella deseaba que la poseyera, de hacerla suya con toda la pasión de su alma; pero eso sólo podía conducirle a la locura. Aunque sí debía dejarla saciada. Escurriéndose hacia abajo, evitando sus manos, que lo instaban a montarla, agarró con fuerza sus caderas y aplicó la boca a sus más blandas partes.

El grito que liberó casi la ahoga. Después de eso, sólo pudo concentrarse en recuperar el aliento, en sofocar sus jadeos, sus chillidos. En florecer para él.

Cuando finalmente Syaoran la soltó, cuando la hizo volar hasta las estrellas y romperse en añicos, ya la dejó —esta vez sí— demasiado exhausta para poder siquiera agarrarle de la manga cuando por fin se apartó de ella. Se puso de rodillas y le recompuso el vestido a tientas, lo justo para pasar una inspección somera en caso de que les sorprendieran. Luego se puso en pie, la levantó en sus brazos y salió con ella del compartimiento, y de las cuadras.

Mientras atravesaba el césped, iba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no pensar, ni en ella, ni en nada de lo que había pasado; ni en cómo se sentía.

A la mañana siguiente se casaría con su amiga, y ahí acabaría todo.

Le palpitaba de dolor el cuerpo entero. Dudaba que consiguiera conciliar el sueño.

Podía, desde luego, felicitarse por haber esquivado el pozo en que otros habrían caído de cabeza. Podía enorgullecerse de no haber sucumbido a sus instintos más bajos, de haber observado la conducta más honorable. Le consumiría la culpa de no haber sido así, por muy variados cargos; y, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que no era el sentimiento de culpa lo que le había hecho contenerse y no tomarla. Un único poder había sido lo bastante fuerte para salvarla, y salvarlo a él.

Un sencillo y primordial miedo.

Sabía en qué ala había alojado su madre a su prometida; se lo había dicho Mei, sólo por si le interesaba. Dio gracias al cielo por ello. Supuso que a la acompañante de su futura esposa le habrían asignado alguna habitación cercana. Al llegar al pasillo en cuestión, echó a andar por él; en un punto, se detuvo, acercó los labios a su oído y le susurró:

—¿Cuál es su habitación?

Ella señaló lánguidamente la puerta del fondo. Él la reajustó en sus brazos para abrirla. Las cortinas estaban descorridas; la luz de la luna inundaba el cuarto, y le confirmó que habían hecho la cama pero estaba vacía.

La depositó sobre ella con suavidad.

Ella recorrió la manga de su camisa con los dedos, pero estaba demasiado débil para retenerlo. Él se inclinó sobre ella, le retiró el pelo de la cara, inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Una última vez.

Luego se retiró. Sabía que ella lo estaba mirando.

—Después de la boda, volverá a la mansión Kinomoto.

Se dio la vuelta y la dejó.

Sakura observó cómo cruzaba la habitación. Lo había dejado cargar con ella hasta la cama dando por hecho que iba a acostarse a su lado. Al cerrarse la puerta tras él, se recostó sobre la espalda, cerró los ojos y sintió que la amargura la embargaba.

—No lo creo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Y..? qué les pareció..?<em>

_Jajaja! Realmente Syaoran se ha ganado el premio al tonto del año, no creen..? Jajaja! y todo por no querer conocer en persona a su prometida hasta la boda... Pobre de él... la que le espera... u.u_

_Bueno, como ven... el sentimiento está... no creo que el sólo desear a alguien te deje taaan atontado como a éste hombre... o si..? ahora es misión de Sakura hacerlo abrir los ojos..._

_Jajaja! Lo siento, sé que no ven las horas de que llegue el día de la boda... pero ya falta menos... n.n_

_Mmmm... bueno, creo que no tengo más para decir del capítulo... en todo caso, siempre se me pasan cosas... :P_

_Respecto a los lectores... no me queda más que agradecerles enormemente su paciencia, jeje, de verdad pensé que ya nadie la leería... y pues... veré si puedo seguir un ritmo estable de actualizaciones, aunque no les garantizo nada... sé que no les gusta esperar, a mí tampoco cuando leo a otras autoras... pero bue, qué se le puede hacer?, hay una vida que se debe llevar y no siempre las cosas salen como uno querría... no les parece..? Así que... please, paciencia, si..? n.n_

_Y por último y no menos importante... muchas gracias por sus reviews! =) me animan mucho, por lo que también estoy agradecida por ellos..! ^_^_

_Saludos y cuídense!_

_Hasta la próxima..!_

_Pd: si hay algún error, avísenme... si..?_


	6. Chapter 6

**LA HISTORIA ****NO ME PERTENECE****, COMO ASÍ TAMPOCO ****LOS PERSONAJES****. EL ÚNICO PROPÓSITO POR EL CUAL PUBLICO ESTO ES PARA COMPARTIR ****NOVELAS**** INTERESANTES A MI PARECER, NADA MÁS. SI QUIEREN LEERLA CON SUS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES PUEDEN COMPRAR EL LIBRO QUE TIENE EL MISMO NOMBRE.**

**La novela es de Stephanie Laurens. Los personajes son de las CLAMP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

—¿Listo para dar el último y solemne paso?

Syaoran levantó la vista mientras Eriol entraba con paso despreocupado en su sala de estar privada. Los platos del desayuno llenaban la mesa que tenía ante sí, pero les había prestado escasa atención. En lo último que pensaba era en comer.

Wallace había acudido temprano a despertarlo. No estaba dormido, pero había agradecido la interrupción. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos. Bañarse, vestirse, ocuparse de las inevitables cuestiones de última hora…, todo eso lo había mantenido ocupado hasta que Wallace le sirvió el desayuno, para retirarse después a arreglar su dormitorio.

Se alegró de ver aparecer a Eriol.

—¿Has venido a presenciar la última comida del condenado?

—Se me ha pasado por la cabeza, sí. —Acercándose una silla, Eriol se sentó enfrente de él, al otro lado de la mesa, y repasó con la vista los platos, que había desordenado más que consumido.

—¿Qué, nos reservamos el apetito para más tarde?

—Precisamente. —Advirtió que contraía involuntariamente los labios.

—No puedo decir que te lo reproche, si todo lo que se dice de tu futura condesa es cierto.

Trató de no fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que se dice?

—Sólo que tu elección cumple exactamente con todo lo que cabía esperar de ti. Tu tío estaba impresionado. Los demás no la hemos visto ninguno… Llegaron después de anochecer.

Syaoran no hubiera pensado que los gustos de Clow difirieran tanto de los suyos. Claro que, por otra parte, su tío tenía más de sesenta años… Tal vez ahora las prefería dóciles y sumisas.

—Pronto la conocerás, y podrás formarte tu propia opinión.

Eriol se sirvió un poco de lucio.

—No me irás a repetir que te casas por sentido del deber y no por amor…

—¿Y hacer añicos así tus más preciadas esperanzas? No soy un anfitrión tan desatento…

Eriol soltó un bufido.

Syaoran dio un sorbo a su café. No era su intención inducir a error a Eriol, pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Renunciar a la gitana —renunciar a sus propias e imperiosas necesidades— había minado sus energías. En aquellos momentos habría de sentirse exultante, triunfante, ante la próxima y exitosa culminación de sus minuciosos planes. En cambio, se sentía muerto por dentro, pesaroso, hundido por momentos.

Había hecho lo que debía, lo único que podía hacer; y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de haber hecho algo malo. De haber cometido algún pecado peor que cualquiera al que ella le hubiera tentado.

No podía sacudirse de encima esa sensación; había pasado la mitad de la noche intentándolo. Y ahora, allí estaba, a punto de casarse con una mujer mientras que otra dominaba sus pensamientos. Aquella combinación de salvajismo e inocencia, encerrada en un envoltorio que llamaba al saqueo y atada con un lazo que era una promesa de pasión desinhibida, de lubricidad sin cortapisas… La gitana podía volver loco al más pintado.

Le había conmocionado como ninguna otra lo había hecho antes.

Esa misma mañana, pronto ya, se libraría de ella. Por más unida que Sakura se sintiera a su amiga, sería inflexible al respecto. La gitana debería abandonar sus propiedades, y alejarse de él, mañana al ponerse el sol, como muy tarde.

Tomó nota, mentalmente, de que debía asegurarse de que no olvidara llevarse su caballo.

—No sé si debo mencionarlo, pero ya es un poco tarde para reconsiderarlo.

Syaoran volvió a centrarse.

Eriol señaló con un gesto de la cabeza al reloj que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Syaoran se volvió y comprobó que, efectivamente, iba siendo hora. Disimulando sus ridículos reparos, se revisó los puños y se ajustó la casaca.

—¿Y el anillo?

Hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaleco, lo sacó y se lo tendió a Eriol.

Eriol examinó la ornamentada alianza.

—¿Esmeraldas?

—Pertenece a la familia desde hace generaciones. Mamá mencionó que las esmeraldas podían resultar adecuadas, así que…

Su madre, en realidad, no había dicho tanto; él había entrado en el dormitorio destinado a su condesa, el contiguo al suyo, y había caído en ello de golpe. Su madre había redecorado la suite del color favorito de su prometida: un verde esmeralda vívido, intenso. En la salita de estar adjunta, el esmeralda se había matizado con gusto exquisito, entreverándolo con el turquesa y otros colores, pero, en lo que era propiamente el dormitorio, en gruesas sedas y satenes, el rotundo tono lo dominaba todo. Toques de dorado y madera barnizada hacían el conjunto aún más decadente.

La habitación le había hecho enarcar las cejas. Le costaba figurarse a su mansa, apocada y muy rubia prometida en él… El color la abrumaría. No obstante, si ella misma había manifestado que era ése su color favorito, como su madre aseguraba, ¿quién era él para oponerse?

Apuntó con un gesto al anillo mientras Eriol se lo metía en el bolsillo.

—Espero que le vaya bien. —Se dirigió a la puerta.

Eriol salió tras él, pisándole los talones.

—¿No puedes darme alguna pista, al menos? ¿Qué aspecto tiene ese dechado de virtudes? ¿Es rubia o morena, alta o baja…? ¿Qué?

Syaoran le miró por encima de su hombro mientras abría la puerta.

—Lo sabrás dentro de cinco minutos. —Dudó un momento antes de añadir—: Pero recuerda que me caso por cumplir con mi deber, no por amor.

Eriol escrutó sus ojos.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces. Los matrimonios tienen tendencia a durar mucho tiempo.

—Ésa —admitió Syaoran, enfilando el pasillo— es una de las razones que me decidieron.

La capilla estaba en la parte más antigua del castillo. Cuando llegaron, los invitados ya habían tomado asiento. Syaoran dio un rodeo hasta una antesala lateral. Allí, un primo de su padre, Hector, obispo de Lewes, estaba poniéndose sus ropajes.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás, muchacho! —Hector le sonrió.

Syaoran le presentó a Eriol.

—Nos conocimos anoche. —Hector correspondió al cabeceo de Eriol, y a continuación levantó una mano al oír la música que llegaba de la capilla—. ¡Ajá! Ése es nuestro pie. La novia ha sido avistada y debemos ocupar nuestros puestos. ¿Listos, pues?

Syaoran le hizo señal de empezar y le siguió, con Eriol a su espalda. Hector aminoró el paso al entrar en la capilla. Syaoran tuvo que concentrarse para no pisarle los talones. Oyó un revuelo, educados susurros, pero no miró a los invitados. Hector les condujo hasta el altar. Syaoran se detuvo donde sabía que le correspondía, antes del único escalón. Irguió la cabeza y cuadró los hombros. Eriol se paró a su lado. Se quedaron mirando al altar, hombro con hombro.

Syaoran sentía exactamente… nada.

Hector subió el peldaño y luego se volvió majestuosamente de cara a la congregación. La música, que ejecutaba la mujer de Hector tocando un pequeño clavicordio situado en un rincón, cesó un momento; entonces sonaron los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial.

Syaoran observaba a Hector. El prelado levantó la cabeza, con la amable expresión habitual en su angelical rostro, y dirigió la vista al fondo del pasillo.

De pronto, su expresión cambió. Sus ojos se ensancharon, luego brillaron. Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

—¡Vaya! —murmuró—. ¡Madre mía!

Syaoran se quedó helado. ¿Qué diablos habría hecho su mansa y apocada prometida?

Hubo un frufrú de faldas al volverse las señoras a mirar. El silencio expectante fue roto por susurros alborotados. Una ola de murmullos ahogados y exclamaciones contenidas avanzó de atrás adelante. Syaoran notó la tensión de Eriol mientras trataba de resistirse a la curiosidad, hasta que finalmente volvió la cabeza para mirar. Y se quedó paralizado.

Cada vez más irritado —esperaba, desde luego, que Takumi hubiera tenido el buen juicio de no permitir que la muchacha apareciera vestida de modo estrafalario—, Syaoran decidió que bien podía también él enterarse de lo que todos los demás sabían ya. Apretando los labios, volvió la cabeza…

Barrió con la mirada el primer banco del otro lado del pasillo, el reservado a la familia de la novia. Una mujer de mediana edad y facciones angulosas estaba sentada sonriendo con ojos llorosos mientras observaba acercarse a la novia. Junto a ella, con sus pálidos ojos azules más grandes aún de lo que los recordaba, boquiabierta, mirándole como quien ha visto un fantasma, se sentaba…

Su dócil y modosa prometida.

Syaoran no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

No podía respirar… La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Si ella estaba allí, entonces ¿quién…?

Un escalofrío de comprensión ascendió como un relámpago por su espinazo.

Lenta, rígidamente, acabó de girar la cabeza. Sus ojos confirmaron lo que su atribulado cerebro estaba diciendo a gritos.

Incluso viéndolo, aún no podía creerlo.

Seguía sin poder respirar.

Era una visión que haría débiles a hombres fuertes. Su corona sujetaba un velo de bello encaje orlado de perlas, que cubría pero no ocultaba la exuberancia desatada de su pelo, castaño sobre el marfil del traje. Detrás del velo, sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban con vibrante intensidad. Desde donde él estaba, el borde del velo le ocultaba los labios; su memoria evocó la lozanía de esa boca.

El traje era una fantasía a la moda antigua, en rígida seda color marfil con un denso recamado de perlas. Ella lo rellenaba a la perfección; el bajo escote cuadrado constituía una vitrina ideal para sus magníficos pechos. El tono dorado de su piel, su pelo claro y sus vívidos ojos le permitían lucir de marfil con un aire teatral; no era el traje lo que dominaba la visión.

Desde la plenitud de sus pechos, el traje se estrechaba hasta ceñirle ajustadamente la cintura, para desparramarse luego en pesados pliegues por las caderas. Aquella cintura mínima era una invitación a que la asieran las manos varoniles, en tanto que la opulenta falda evocaba imágenes de saqueo.

Era una diosa destinada a colmar las mentes masculinas de elucubraciones lascivas, a reclamar el tributo de sus sentidos, a arrebatar sus corazones y dejarlos atrapados para siempre en un mundo de sexual anhelo.

Era suya.

Estaba furiosa.

Con él.

Syaoran consiguió tomar aire mientras, con un susurro de sedas, ella alcanzaba su sitio junto a él. Tenía la vaga conciencia de que, ante todos los ojos salvo los suyos, ella aparecía como una novia radiante, curvados los labios en una sonrisa de pletórica felicidad bajo su velo.

Sólo para él sus ojos despedían rayos. De advertencia y de promesa.

Entonces dirigió aquellos ojos a Hector y sonrió.

A Hector casi se le cae el misal de las manos. Syaoran, mientras, hacía esfuerzos denodados por recobrar la compostura; miró al suelo y pugnó por recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Sakura estaba sobrellevando la situación mucho mejor; pero, claro, también había sabido en todo momento quién era él.

Desechó aquella línea de razonamiento. No podía permitirse el dejarse dominar por su temperamento. Tenía que pensar. Lo intentó, pero se sentía atrapado, como si estuviera huyendo por un laberinto y topándose con un muro a la vuelta de cada esquina.

Eriol le dio un discreto codazo. Alzó la vista mientras Hector, dispuesto al fin, se aclaraba la garganta.

—Estamos aquí reunidos…

A duras penas conseguía seguir sus palabras. Aturdido, repetía las frases que le correspondían. Entonces habló ella, capturando al instante los últimos restos de su atención.

Con su voz ahumada y sensual, ella —Sakura Kinomoto— juró ser su esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para lo bueno y para lo malo, hasta que la muerte los separara.

Syaoran tuvo que aguantar allí y dejar que sucediera.

Eriol le dio el anillo a Hector. Hector lo bendijo y luego extendió los brazos sosteniendo abierto el misal, con el anillo en equilibrio sobre la página.

Syaoran tomó el anillo y se volvió hacia Sakura.

Ella le tendió la mano izquierda. Él cogió entre sus dedos los de ella, de tan pequeños y delicados huesos. Deslizó la alianza en su anular. Entró suavemente, aunque tuvo que forzarla un poco sobre el segundo nudillo. Le ajustaba perfectamente.

El anillo relucía sobre su piel; las esmeraldas centelleaban con un fuego que era como el eco de sus ojos.

Él levantó la vista y captó su mirada; allí el fuego ardía brillante.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, apretando los labios. Subrepticiamente, dio un tirón para intentar liberar su mano.

Syaoran la aferró con más fuerza.

Para lo bueno o lo malo, era suya.

La idea caló en él como una marea. Un poder turbulento, básico, elemental —totalmente primitivo— fluyó a través de él.

—Y ahora, por la gracia que me ha sido conferida, yo os declaro marido y mujer. —Hector cerró su Biblia yles miró, radiante—. Puedes besar a la novia.

Syaoran le soltó la mano. Con calma aparente, ella se levantó el velo y lo echó hacia atrás.

Pasándole la mano por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí. Ella alzó la vista rápidamente, abriendo bien los ojos, separando los labios…

Él inclinó la cabeza y cubrió esos labios con los suyos.

Había de ser un beso delicado, una mera formalidad.

No lo fue.

Tensó el brazo, aprisionándola contra él. La lengua entró con ímpetu inadecuado: era su particular advertencia. Fue un beso de reivindicación, que hablaba de derechos primarios, de promesas hechas, de votos tomados y compromisos adquiridos que habrían de ser cumplidos.

Tras un instante de sorpresa, ella recuperó el aliento y lo besó a su vez: con fuego, con un desafío; con pasión genuina.

Fue él quien rompió el beso, consciente de que no era aquél el momento ni el lugar. Sus miradas se cruzaron: ambos recordaron dónde estaban y lo que tenían que afrontar. Un acuerdo tácito se selló entre los dos. Dado que ella era mucho más baja y que él la había sostenido tan cerca de sí, nadie presenció la índole de su intercambio.

A su alrededor, resonó la música; la mujer de Hector había dado inicio a la marcha procesional.

Sakura pestañeó, luego miró a Hector. Trató de separarse; Syaoran la aferró con firmeza.

Hasta que notó la mano de Hector en su hombro.

—¡Bien! ¿Puedo ser el primero en felicitar a la novia?

No tuvo más remedio que soltarla. Hubo de forzarse a hacerlo, a permitir que Hector la tomara de la mano y plantara un ósculo en su mejilla.

Eriol le dio un codazo en la espalda.

—Bonito deber, si tiene uno la suerte de que le corresponda.

Syaoran se dio la vuelta…, sólo para que Eriol le hiciera a un lado.

—Retírese, Hector. Me toca a mí.

Se vieron rodeados por cuantos venían a expresarles sus buenos deseos. Syaoran aguantó a su lado, negándose a ceder terreno a los invitados que se precipitaban hacia ellos, ansiosos por saludar a su arrebatadora condesa, por estrecharle a él la mano y decirle lo afortunado que era.

Las damas iban directas a Sakura. Clow le dio a él una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Menudo zorro estás hecho! Tanto hablar de casarte por la familia y la propiedad… ¡Pues sí que…! No es que te lo reproche, ¿eh?… ¡Es de una belleza arrebatadora!

—Bueno, es cierto que ha aportado la heredad Gatting.

—Sí, claro, estoy convencido de que eso te ha influido poderosamente. —Clow sonrió a Sakura—. Hay que besar a la novia, ¿no?

Procedió.

Syaoran suspiró para sus adentros. Si ni siquiera Clow le creía…

Sakura saludó a Clow con una cortesía que contrastaba bastante con lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Desde luego, estaba agradecida a cuantos se abalanzaban a estrecharle la mano, besarla en la mejilla y felicitarla: le daban ocasión de recuperar el aliento. Ocasiones como aquélla no la abrumaban; como hija única, había acompañado a sus padres en sociedad durante años y se sentía cómoda entre las multitudes mundanas.

No eran las exigencias de la boda lo que le preocupaba.

No estaba muy segura de lo que bullía en la cabeza de su marido, pero ésa era en aquel momento la menor de sus preocupaciones. Después de que la depositara en su cama, no había podido pensar. Para su sorpresa, se había dormido profundamente. Se había despertado con el tiempo justo para ocultar las pruebas de su excursión nocturna antes de que Millie y Lady Ieran llegaran para ayudarla con los preparativos. Ester se les había unido y le había asegurado que Sak estaba alborotadísima y deseando presenciar el enlace.

No había sabido muy bien cómo tomarse eso.

Nada más despertar, su primera idea había sido que debería darle lo que pretendía, lo que esperaba, y reorganizar las cosas de modo que fuera Sak la que recorriera el pasillo hasta el altar. Le donaría a ella la heredad Gatting, que él tanto empeño tenía en adquirir… Entonces recordó las capitulaciones matrimoniales. Ya habían sido firmadas y selladas; y era su nombre, no el de Sak, el que figuraba en todos los puntos concluyentes.

Mientras que el matrimonio era la piedra angular del acuerdo, la ceremonia era tan sólo una parte del mismo, el reconocimiento público de un acuerdo ya efectivo. Legalmente, la heredad Gatting ya era propiedad de Syaoran, si bien condicionada a que la boda tuviera lugar. Tanto Takumi como el apoderado de Chillingworth, un tal señor Wallace que se había desplazado a Hampshire con los documentos, habían puesto un empeño denodado en que le quedara absolutamente clara la inviolabilidad del acuerdo una vez firmado.

Y lo había firmado. Ya no podía negarse a casarse con él. Y, ciertamente, tampoco podía arrojar a Sak a semejante campo de tiro. Él debía estar fuera de sus cabales si había pensado que ella podría soportarlo…, lo que la llevó a preguntarse si Chillingworth había hablado realmente con Sak.

No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba Sak. ¿Era Chillingworth el caballero al que se había referido su prima? No había tenido ocasión de hablar a solas con ella antes de la ceremonia. Desde luego, Sak estaba inocentemente excitada cuando había salido con Ester a toda prisa hacia la capilla.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de la capilla, se había fijado en que Chillingworth miraba hacia donde Sak debía estar, pero, con todos los ojos puestos en ella, no se había atrevido a mirar. Estaba representando un papel, y tenía que hacerlo bien: tenía que hacer que la gente creyera que era una novia predispuesta y feliz. Había albergado la esperanza de ver a Sak de reojo al detenerse ante el altar, tal vez cuando Takumi diera el paso atrás; pero en el instante en que había llegado a la altura de Chillingworth…

Sacudiéndose los recuerdos de la cabeza, había vuelto a intentar echar un vistazo fugaz al banco en que Sak había estado sentada, pero Chillingworth había acabado de aquel lado, merced al revuelo final. No se había movido ni una pulgada desde ese momento, y ella no había podido ver más allá de él. Ni Ester ni Sak habían acudido a besarla. Takumi se había quedado a cierta distancia. Pero sonreía.

Frustrada, había mirado a lady Ieran, que había adivinado sus emociones, pero había interpretado mal su causa. Su suegra dio una palmada.

—Es el momento de trasladarse al comedor. Ahora, apáñense y déjenles ir delante, luego podrán saludarles en la puerta y todos podremos charlar y divertirnos durante el banquete.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada agradecida. El brazo de Chillingworth apareció delante de ella, y lo tomó, conservando su máscara de novia radiante de dicha mientras recibían los beneplácitos y felicitaciones todo a lo largo del pasillo.

Una vez fuera de la capilla, su sonrisa se evaporó. Antes de que pudiera volverse hacia Syaoran, él la agarró de la mano.

—Por aquí.

Tuvo que recogerse las faldas y correr para seguir el ritmo de sus zancadas. Iba cortando pasillos, bajando escaleras, dando la vuelta a esquinas, llevándola lejos de sus invitados, lejos de los salones de recepción. En ningún momento aflojó el paso. De pronto, estaban corriendo por un pasillo estrecho y poco iluminado… Ella pensó que de la planta baja. La puerta del fondo estaba cerrada.

Sakura estaba a punto de plantarse y exigirle que le dijera adonde la llevaba cuando, justo delante de la puerta, Chillingworth frenó en seco, le dio la vuelta y la puso contra la pared.

Sintió el frío de la piedra en la espalda, sintió el calor del cuerpo de su marido delante, a su alrededor. Aspiró hondo al inclinarse él, acercándosele, encerrándola. Captó su mirada y se la sostuvo.

Syaoran fue consciente de que ambos respiraban aceleradamente. El pulso que latía en la base de la garganta de Sakura apelaba a sus sentidos, pero no retiró la vista de sus ojos.

Si hubiera tratado de cualquier otra mujer, habría explotado su vínculo sexual para turbarla, para ponerse con ventaja.

Con ella, no se atrevía.

Había demasiado entre ellos, aun ahora, aun allí. Era un aliento ardiente que acariciaba la piel, algo casi palpable, la conciencia de un pecado tan viejo como el mundo.

Contaban con escasos minutos, y él no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran las intenciones de ella, si iba a seguir interpretando la escena hasta el final o estallaría a la mitad.

—Sak…

La pura furia que inflamó sus ojos, que la inflamó entera, le hizo callar.

—Yo no soy Sak.

Cada palabra, cuidadosamente pronunciada, era una bofetada.

—Sois Sakura Kinomoto. —Más le valía, o le retorcería el cuello.

Ella asintió.

—Y mi prima, la hija de Takumi, es Sakuno Kinomoto. Conocida por todos como Sak.

—¿La hija de Takumi? —La niebla empezó a disiparse—. ¿Por qué demonios le pusieron un nombre tan parecido al vuestro?

—Nacimos con unas semanas de diferencia, yo en Italia, Sak en Hampshire, y a las dos nos pusieron el nombre por nuestro abuelo paterno.

—¿Sakurano Kinomoto?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Ahora que hemos aclarado eso, tengo unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Conocisteis a Sak cuando visitasteis la mansión Kinomoto?

Él vaciló.

—Dimos un par de paseos.

Ella inspiró; sus pechos se elevaron.

—¿En algún momento le dijisteis algo que llevara a Sak a creer que estabais pensando en hacer una oferta por ella?

—No.

—¿No? —Lo miró agrandando los ojos—. ¿Vinisteis a la mansión Kinomoto a buscar una novia dócil, pensasteis que la habías encontrado, os paseasteis con ella dos veces…, y no le dijisteis nada…, ni una pista siquiera de cuáles eran vuestras intenciones?

—No. —El genio de Syaoran estaba tan cerca de estallar como el de ella—. No sé si recordáis que insistí en atenernos a la más rígida y distante formalidad. Habría sido contraproducente para mis planes cortejar a vuestra prima aunque fuera de la forma más superficial.

Notaba que ella no sabía si creerle o no. Exhaló entre dientes.

—Juro por mi honor que nunca dije ni hice nada que le diera la menor razón para imaginar que tenía ningún interés en ella en absoluto.

Ella vaciló; luego inclinó rígidamente la cabeza.

—¿Visteis qué le pasó? No estaba en la capilla cuando nos fuimos, pero yo no la vi marcharse.

No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando.

—Sólo la vi un instante, justo antes de que llegarais junto a mí. Me reconoció, y parecía conmocionada. Estaba con una dama de más edad.

—Ester… La cuñada de Takumi, y tía de Sak. Vive con ellos.

—No vi a ninguna de las dos más tarde. Debieron marcharse cuando todo el mundo se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor.

Sakura hizo un mohín.

—Takumi no parecía preocupado…

Su mirada se tornó ausente. Syaoran se preguntó por qué parecía antes tan segura de que le hubiera hablado a su prima de su oferta. ¿Pensaba acaso que le hacía concebir ilusiones? Pero ella había sabido en todo momento…

Necesitaba más tiempo, mucho más tiempo para aclarar quién había sabido qué.

Les llegaron voces desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Él se enderezó.

—Están requiriendo nuestra presencia. —Tomándola de la mano, abrió la puerta y entró al salón situado justo antes del comedor formal.

—¡Allí están!

Los invitados y la familia, que habían llegado y descubierto que no estaban donde se suponía que estarían, se volvieron hacia ellos y todos a la vez les dedicaron una amplia sonrisa.

Sakura sabía qué estaban pensando. Su rubor no hacía más que reforzar la impresión que creaban su marido y la sonrisita de suficiencia de sus hermosos labios.

—Sólo un pequeño rodeo para enseñarle a Sakura algo más de sus nuevos dominios.

La multitud rió y se abrió en dos para hacerles paso. Mientras caminaban juntos para encabezar la entrada en el comedor principal, al festín dispuesto en su honor, Sakura oyó numerosas alusiones procaces sobre la parte de sus dominios con que se habría estado familiarizando.

Tales comentarios no contribuyeron a mejorar su humor, pero supo disimular su contrariedad, sus sentimientos. Ninguno de los invitados, ni ningún miembro de sus respectivas familias, pudo detectar indicio alguno de lo que bullía bajo su incólume fachada de felicidad.

Chillingworth y ella, la pareja perfecta el uno al lado del otro, fueron saludando a sus invitados conforme entraban al salón. Takumi lo hizo entre los primeros; estrechó la mano a Syaoran y luego la abrazó a ella calurosamente y la besó en la mejilla.

—Me siento tan feliz por ti, querida…

—Y yo tengo tanto que agradecerte… —Sakura le apretó las manos—. ¿Y Sak?

La sonrisa de Takumi se marchitó un poco.

—Me temo que tanta excitación resultó excesiva, como preveíamos. —Miró a Syaoran, que escuchaba atentamente—. Sak no es fuerte, y la excitación a veces la supera. —Se volvió de nuevo a Sakura—. Ester está con ella en estos momentos, pero se unirá a nosotros más tarde. Sak está sólo un poco desorientada… Ya sabes cómo se pone.

Sakura no lo sabía, de hecho, pero no podía seguir hablando con Takumi. Con una sonrisa de comprensión, le soltó la mano, y él pasó al comedor mientras el siguiente invitado ocupaba su lugar.

Un caballero alto y desgarbado, a todas luces otro Li, sacudió la mano de Syaoran y sonrió rebosante de satisfacción.

—¡Fantástico, primo! ¡No sé cómo darte las gracias! Menudo peso me has quitado de encima, te lo digo yo. —El caballero, que vestía una casaca que no le estaba bien, un chaleco oscuro y deslucido y un fular lacio y caído, aparentaba algunos años menos que Chillingworth.

Syaoran se volvió a Sakura.

—Permitidme que os presente a mi primo, Osbert Li. Hoy por hoy, Osbert es mi heredero.

—¡Sólo de momento…, ja, ja! —Osbert se volvió hacia ella, radiante, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Bueno, quiero decir… O sea, no es que…

Se fue poniendo progresivamente rojo como una remolacha.

Sakura lanzó una mirada relampagueante a Chillingworth, y a continuación sonrió radiante a Osbert, tomando la flácida mano que le había tendido y que había quedado colgando en el aire.

—Estoy realmente encantada de conoceros.

Osbert parpadeó, tragó saliva y se recompuso.

—Es un gran placer para mí. —Sin soltarle la mano, se quedó de pie ante ella, mirándola fijamente, y luego añadió—: Debéis saber que sois diabólicamente hermosa.

Sakura se echó a reír, aunque no con sarcasmo.

—Muchas gracias, pero el mérito no es mío… Nací así.

—Con todo —insistió Osbert—, he de decir que… Ese momento, en la capilla, cuando aparecisteis… Fue absolutamente electrizante. —Se acercó un poco más a Sakura al irse aglomerando los que venían detrás—. Estaba pensando en escribir una oda…

—Osbert —intervino Syaoran, en un claro tono de disgusto.

—¡Oh! Sí… Claro. —Osbert sacudió la mano de Sakura antes de soltársela—. Hablaremos más tarde.

Siguió avanzando; otros ocuparon su lugar rápidamente.

Poco después, en cuanto tuvo ocasión, Sakura miró a Chillingworth.

—¿Qué tiene una oda de malo?

—Una oda, no. Una oda de Osbert. —Syaoran también la miró a ella—. Esperad a oír alguna.

Siguieron estrechando manos conforme los invitados desfilaban ante ellos. Syaoran conseguía mantener las apariencias pasablemente, pero su incomodidad iba en aumento, abrasados permanentemente sus sentidos por la proximidad de Sakura, con cada vez que ella respiraba. Cuando el último invitado hubo pasado a ocupar su asiento, le ofreció el brazo. Ella le tomó de la manga y él desfiló exhibiéndola por la larga sala, entre los aplausos de todos los presentes. Había dos largas mesas dispuestas de extremo a extremo de la habitación, con los invitados sentados a ambos lados de cada una. En la cabecera de estas dos mesas había una tercera, a la que se sentaban los invitados de honor, de cara a la larga sala.

Syaoran condujo a Sakura hasta la silla contigua a la suya. Su madre estaba sentada a su izquierda, en tanto que Clow estaba a la derecha de Sakura. Takumi y Mei completaban la mesa. En las otras mesas, Eriol y Tomoyo ocupaban los sitios más cercanos, junto a otros tres lores y sus esposas. Más allá, familiares y amigos cercanos llenaban la sala. Syaoran se había asegurado, a base de controlar férreamente la lista de invitados, de que, aparte de Eriol, Tomoyo y un puñado de amistades cercanas, no hubiera una gran representación de la alta sociedad entre los asistentes.

Wei separó su silla de la mesa. Syaoran tomó asiento, y los lacayos se apresuraron a llenar las copas. Dieron comienzo los brindis y el festejo.

Realizaron una actuación excelente. Syaoran pudo ver que nadie sospechaba la verdad, ni tan siquiera su perspicaz madre. Sakura bordó su papel; por otra parte, ella había estado muy dispuesta a casarse hasta que se había enterado del error. Incluso después, no era que no quisiera casarse. Estaba furiosa, tal vez, pero no podía decir que no se había asegurado todo lo que él le había ofrecido.

Era él aquel cuyos planes, minuciosamente trazados, se habían visto desbaratados por completo; el que había obtenido de este día mucho más de lo que pretendía, de hecho, precisamente lo que no quería.

Y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Mientras los platos iban y venían, se esforzaba por ignorar la deriva constante de su conciencia, un esfuerzo frustrado al tener que representar el papel de novio satisfecho y orgulloso. Los brindis lo pusieron en situación cada vez más delicada; la sinceridad de los buenos deseos que fluían a su alrededor iba filtrándose gradualmente en su cerebro. La mayoría consideraría a Syaoran desmesuradamente afortunado. Prácticamente todos los hombres presentes, con la excepción de Eriol, se cambiarían por él sin pensárselo dos veces. Estaba casado con una mujer de fascinante belleza, que era además, al parecer, una experta consumada en el arte de alternar en sociedad. Se mostraba tan encantadora, y con tal soltura, tan cautivadora sin el menor esfuerzo… No le pasaban inadvertidas sus cualidades.

Estaban casados; eran marido y mujer. No lo podía cambiar. Todo lo que podía hacer era sacar de ello el mejor partido.

Y por lo que ya había sabido de su esposa, si quería llevar la batuta, más le valía tomar la iniciativa y establecer las reglas. Sus propias reglas.

La había desposado, de acuerdo; eso no quería decir que se hubiera rendido. Ni que ella pudiera tomar de él lo que no quisiera darle. Él era más fuerte y tenía infinitamente más experiencia que ella…

Mientras charlaba con Takumi y los demás, dejó retroceder sus pensamientos a la noche previa. Con anterioridad a aquello, no había habido nada en su comportamiento que ella pudiera justamente recriminarle. La noche pasada, sin embargo…

Iba a tener que reconstruir más puentes que el que la lluvia se había llevado por delante.

Sakura estaba hablando con Tomoyo de mesa a mesa, envolviendo blandamente con los dedos de su mano izquierda el pie de su copa allí donde la tenía apoyada, en el espacio del mantel que había entre los dos. Él alargó la mano y entrelazó descuidadamente sus dedos con los de ella. Percibió el leve temblor que ella controló al instante, sintió que un reconocimiento primario le encogía el estómago. Esperó.

Minutos más tarde, trajeron el siguiente plato. Entre el barullo general, Sakura se volvió hacia él. No hizo ademán de retirar la mano, pero cuando la miró a los ojos fue incapaz de interpretar su expresión.

—El error que cometí… —Ella enarcó una ceja, y él prosiguió—. Había una razón. Yo tenía, tengo aún, una idea muy clara de lo que espero del matrimonio. Y vos… —Se interrumpió. Ella le observaba con total tranquilidad—. Vos…, y yo… —Exhaló bruscamente—. No era mi intención sugerir que no fuerais una esposa perfectamente aceptable.

Ella alzó las cejas displicentemente; lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa espléndida, se inclinó hacia él, le dio unas palmaditas en la mano, separó con destreza sus dedos de los de él y se giró para hablar con Mei.

Syaoran contuvo su genio, reprimió el impulso de agarrarle la mano y obligarla a volverse otra vez a darle la cara. Los que estuvieran mirando habrían interpretado su intercambio como un flirteo encantador; no podía hacer nada que quebrara esa imagen. Relajando los labios, se volvió hacia otra conversación.

Aguardó su momento. Obsesionado con su problema, obsesionado con ella, para él las horas pasaron volando. Al cabo, finalizó el banquete y todo el mundo pasó al contiguo salón de baile. Una pequeña orquesta tocaba en un amplio nicho situado a un extremo. La primera petición era una danza nupcial.

Sakura oyó los primeros compases y se armó de valor. Se volvió hacia Chillingworth con la sonrisa en los labios y una expresión relajada en el rostro. Él la atrajo hacia sí: ambos sintieron el temblor que la sacudió cuando se rozaron sus muslos, así como la súbita tensión de él. Sólo ella percibió lo posesivo de su abrazo, en la dura palma de la mano en su espalda; sólo ella estaba lo bastante cerca como para notar el brillo dorado de los ojos ámbar de su marido. A ambos les atenazó un instante de vacilación al recordar los muchos ojos que les observaban, y ambos, de nuevo, dominaron sus ánimos. Sin mediar palabra, dieron un paso al frente y empezaron a dar vueltas; despacio al principio, ella con mucha cautela, hasta que percibió la destreza de él y se relajó.

Era un consumado bailarín. A ella tampoco se le daba mal. Aunque tenía asuntos de mucha mayor importancia en la cabeza.

Él la guió decidido al primer cambio, y ella se dejó llevar tras sus amplios pasos. Dejó que la atrajera hacia sí cuanto quisiera, consciente de que cada roce lo afectaba a él tanto como la afectaba a ella. Clavó su mirada en la de él y mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios.

—Me he casado con vos porque no tenía elección; no teníamos elección. Las capitulaciones estaban firmadas, los invitados ya estaban todos aquí. Aunque deplore vuestra forma de abordar el matrimonio, de abordarme a mí, no veo razón para hacer pública ante el mundo, ni ante nadie, de hecho, mi decepción.

Le sostuvo la mirada un instante más y luego la desvió a un lado. Había pasado la hora previa preparando ese discurso, ensayando su tono mentalmente. Considerando la tensión de su pecho, la peculiar sensibilidad que estaba afectando a su piel, quedó muy satisfecha de haberlo soltado de forma tan impecable.

Habían dado ya una vuelta completa al vasto salón de baile; sonrió al ver cómo otras parejas se sumaban a ellos en la pista.

—¿Vuestra decepción?

Se volvió a mirar de nuevo al hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos. Había empleado un tono neutro, inquietante. Alzó altaneramente el ceño y luego, acordándose del numeroso público, dejó que esa expresión se fundiera a una de risueña felicidad.

—No tenía conciencia —la helada frialdad de su tono le advertía de que se estaba adentrando en un terreno peligroso— de que tuvierais algún motivo razonable para estar descontenta con nuestros acuerdos.

Su expresión era la de un recién casado inmensamente complacido con su desposada, pero había un aire arrogante incluso ahí, en su máscara, que ella anhelaba quebrar. Y qué decir de la frialdad de su tono, como puertas de acero cerrándole el paso…

Sacudió la cabeza con una risa airosa.

—Mi decepción surge de la discrepancia entre lo que yo creía, y que tenía razones para creer, que recibiría en realidad del hombre, y lo que ahora —lo escrutaba con atrevimiento, en la medida en que podía verlo mientras él la sostenía en sus brazos— me ofrece el conde. Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás habría firmado las malditas capitulaciones, y ahora el conde no se vería condenado a vivir una mentira.

El mero hecho de pensar en el embrollo en que él los había colocado puso su genio en órbita. Él le apretó férreamente la mano con la suya; la atrajo aún más cerca. Ella tomó aire con un respingo y sintió cómo sus senos se restregaban contra el pecho de él. Levantó la vista de forma que sus miradas se cruzaron; la suya expresaba desafío y una advertencia.

—Sugiero, milord, que aplacemos cualquier discusión sobre tales asuntos hasta que nos hallemos a solas, a menos que queráis poner en riesgo nuestros duros esfuerzos de toda la tarde.

La actitud distante de él se quebró —tan sólo por un instante— y ella vio al predador que merodeaba en sus ojos. Y se preguntó si estaban a punto de permitirse su primera pelea, en público, en mitad del salón de baile y en plena celebración de su boda.

La misma idea se le pasó por la cabeza a él; lo vio en sus ojos. El hecho de que dudara, de que se lo pensara antes de echarse atrás la asombró, la intrigó; e hizo tambalearse su seguridad en sí misma.

Los músicos acudieron en su ayuda poniendo fin a la danza con una floritura. Con una risa y una sonrisa, se zafó de sus brazos y le dedicó una elaborada reverencia. Él se vio obligado a inclinarse, y luego hizo que ella se incorporara. Toda embeleso y sonrisa, dio la vuelta esperando que él soltara su mano y se separaran, para atender cada uno por su lado a los muchos invitados ansiosos por hablar con ellos.

Los dedos de Syaoran apresaron su mano.

Se acercó a ella, por detrás y por un lado.

—Oh, no, querida mía… Nuestro baile no ha hecho más que empezar.

Aquellas palabras susurradas rozaron su oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

Levantando la barbilla, sonrió a lord y lady Charteris, y dio a su señoría su otra mano.

A su lado, Syaoran correspondió con gesto meloso al saludo de lady Charteris e intercambió una inclinación de cabeza con su señoría. Actuaba enteramente por un hábito mecánico largamente arraigado, mientras que sus pensamientos y sus sentidos estaban centrados exclusivamente en la mujer que tenía a su lado.

¿Así que decepcionada? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

Aún no habían llegado al lecho nupcial. Entonces, ya verían. Ya vería ella. Puede que se negara a amarla, se iba a negar a amarla. Pero en ningún momento había dicho nada de no desearla. Nunca había negado que la anhelaba con lujuria. El hecho de que el suyo fuera un matrimonio concertado no cambiaba eso en absoluto.

Esperaba con expectación el momento de sacarla de su error.

Dejaron a lord y a lady Charteris; Sakura se volvió hacia él. Seguía agarrándola de la mano, manteniéndola a corta distancia; inclinó la cabeza de forma que se acercaron aún más. La mirada de ella se detuvo en sus labios un momento, luego parpadeó y le miró a los ojos.

—Debo hablar con vuestra tía.

Él sonrió. Como un lobo.

—Está al otro extremo del salón.

Le levantó la mano, entre los dos. Sosteniéndole la mirada, se llevó su muñeca a los labios y los apretó, en un beso, contra su sensible cara interior.

Los ojos de ella centellearon. Él notó el temblor que luchaba por reprimir.

La sonrisa de Syaoran se ensanchó; dejó que los párpados le velaran los ojos.

—Venid. Os llevaré con ella.

Durante los veinte minutos siguientes, todo transcurrió según él dictaba. Al amparo de su nueva relación, le tocaba la mejilla, la garganta, acariciaba con un dedo la cara interna de su brazo desnudo. La sentía sobresaltarse, estremecerse, ablandarse. Sentía cómo sus nervios se tensaban, cómo se hinchaban sus expectativas. E iba tocando al compás, pasándole la palma de la mano por el hombro desnudo, deslizándola posesivamente por su espalda, haciéndola bajar por sus caderas y las curvas de las nalgas.

Cerraba las manos en torno a su diminuta cintura mientras la conducía a través de la multitud.

Su toque era ligero, sus acciones las propias de un hombre posesivo para con su recién desposada. Cualquiera que los viera sonreiría indulgentemente. Sólo ella comprendía sus intenciones. Sólo ella comprendía que todo era para hacerle saber a ella que, con él, el juego sensual era uno al que no podía ganar. Que no iba a ganar. Y que, sin embargo, era un juego al que iban a jugar.

Nadie, ni Mei, ni siquiera su madre, podía ver a través de su máscara, pero Sakura, su hermosa y voluptuosa esposa, estaba claro que sí.

Cuando, desde detrás de ella, cerró la mano en torno a su antebrazo, guiándola brevemente por entre la multitud y acariciando a la vez con el pulgar el lateral de su pecho, Sakura se preguntó cuán lejos pensaba llevar el juego. Decidió que ya no le importaba. Levantando la cabeza, lo miró por encima del hombro, tentándolo deliberadamente.

Un leve rubor había aflorado a sus mejillas; su respiración había dejado de ser regular. Se hacía una idea bastante clara de lo delicadamente, trémulamente dubitativa que debía parecer.

Él inclinó la cabeza; la aferró con más fuerza, haciéndola caminar más despacio. Volvió a acariciarla, deliberadamente, con su díscolo pulgar.

Ella se detuvo, miró hacia arriba y volvió la cabeza hacia él, apoyándole su espalda.

De pronto, tenía los labios justo debajo de los suyos. Le rozó con la cadera. Los ojos de Syaoran se enardecieron, su ámbar se volvió arenoso. Se clavaron en los de ella. Ella notó que su respiración se entrecortaba. Sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, se apretó contra él, contra la cresta de su erección.

—¿Milord? —Susurró la palabra en sus labios, convirtiéndola en un desafío flagrante.

Los ojos de él, oscuros como la tormenta, se endurecieron. Ella volvió a despegarse, inclinando juguetona la cabeza, sonriendo; recordándole que debía sonreír también él.

Así lo hizo, sus labios se curvaron fácilmente; la luz de sus ojos, el tenor de aquella sonrisa hicieron que un escalofrío atravesara a Sakura.

—Milady. —Arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo preguntas.

Se había entablado la batalla.

Él se anotó el primer tanto, lanzándola como un trompo a otra danza que la dejó sin respiración. Ella contraatacó pinchándolo a su manera, flirteando taimadamente con tres caballeros a la vez. Cuando él cortó secamente su exhibición, le sonrió, maliciosa, y observó cómo crecía su irritación.

Poco después, descubrió que él contaba con una ventaja que no podía igualar. Podía tocarla en cualquier parte y su conciencia daba un vuelco. Todo su cuerpo, toda su piel, eran hipersensibles no sólo a su contacto, sino a su respiración, a su misma proximidad. Tenía la más aguda percepción del mínimo roce, de todas y cada una de sus insinuadas y furtivas caricias.

Su reputación era merecida: había visto lo suficiente, lady Ieran se lo había dado a entender lo bastante, para hacerse una idea. Sólo un maestro consumado podría haber conseguido lo que él, hecho lo que él, en medio de un salón de baile atestado de gente. Muy contadas veces, alguien había visto algo; en muy pocas ocasiones captó ella una sonrisa de complicidad o más amplia de la cuenta.

Durante veinte minutos cumplidos, le había hecho sudar tinta, no ganar para sustos, volviéndola loca sin saber por dónde saldría a continuación. Intentando adivinarlo, para así poder emprender una acción evasiva…

De golpe, comprendió que aquél era el camino seguro a la derrota. Pero no tenía apenas vías de ataque.

Se concentró en ello; y descubrió que el borde exterior de la oreja era uno de sus puntos sensibles. Los lados de su cuello eran otro, pero el fular se interponía. Los brazos, los hombros, las caderas… podrían haber servido, de haber estado desnudos. Pero su pecho… cuando fingió tropezar y se dejó caer contra él extendiendo los dedos por sus anchos músculos, pudo sentir que le cortaba la respiración.

El ejercicio le había costado otro episodio de sentir sus manos aferrando con demasiada firmeza su cintura, pero se había zafado de sus garras sonriendo. Con mucha intención.

Continuaron charlando, jugando a ser el centro de atención para el gentío allí congregado, sin abandonar en ningún momento su juego particular. La necesidad de ocultar sus colisiones físicas hizo que fueran subiendo las apuestas, que aumentara el desafío.

Finalmente, encontró lo que andaba buscando. Sus muslos: se puso visiblemente tirante cuando ella deslizó hábilmente los dedos por sus largos músculos, tensos bajo los pantalones.

Durante una fracción de segundo, se le cayó la máscara, y ella pudo ver fugazmente al hombre que la había besado en el bosque. Entonces él se hurtó a su mano y la hizo girar entre la masa de los danzantes. Un segundo después, sintió la mano de él en su cadera, sintió cómo descendía deslizándose para luego cerrarse. Dando gracias al cielo por el obstáculo de sus pesadas faldas y sus enaguas, se apartó con una mirada burlona.

Al cabo de diez minutos, lo volvió a pillar por banda. Él con la espalda contra la pared y ella delante, con sus amplias faldas ocultándole las manos, extendió los dedos por sus muslos y deslizó las manos hacia arriba…

Syaoran le agarró las muñecas con puño de hierro. Se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando fijamente aquellos brillantes ojos verdes, que se agrandaban levemente; y se preguntó qué demonios le estaban haciendo. No hacía falta que ella lo tocara para embravecerle; estaba ya a punto de reventar. Su juego, con la inesperada incorporación de ella, había acabado por enredarlo bien enredado.

Si lo tocaba…

Miró furtivamente a la multitud. Habían dedicado un rato a todo el mundo, cumplido con sus obligaciones sociales; el evento iba llegando a su fin. Eran las últimas horas de la tarde, aún no había anochecido. La mayor parte de los invitados volverían a sus casas aquella noche. Muchos partirían tan pronto como Sakura y él se retiraran.

Miró a los ojos desafiantes de su esposa.

—Sigamos con esto en privado.

Ella enarcó las cejas; luego, inclinó la cabeza.

—Como deseéis.

Se enderezó. Al no soltarle él las muñecas, miró hacia abajo. Syaoran se forzó a hacerlo, a relajar los dedos y soltarla. Ella lo observó, observó cómo sus dedos se desenroscaban. Él la vio levantar una ceja y comprendió que ella lo notaba, que percibía el esfuerzo que le costaba y todo lo que estaba escondiendo.

—¿Veis la puerta de la pared de la derecha? Salid, girad por la primera esquina a la derecha, luego por la tercera a la izquierda y la primera a la derecha. Llegaréis a un tramo de escaleras. Subid: os conducirá a una galería. Una doncella estará esperando para acompañaros a la suite de la condesa.

Ella había vuelto a levantar la vista; era incapaz de descifrar su mirada.

—¿Y vos?

—Yo me abriré camino entre la gente y tomaré otra salida. Así evitaremos más revuelo innecesario. —Hizo una pausa y luego observó—: Suponiendo, naturalmente, que no os agrade el revuelo.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante un instante; luego, despojándose de su propia máscara, ladeó la cabeza con altanería.

—Os veré arriba.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó majestuosamente.

Syaoran la observó hasta que hubo desaparecido tras la puerta. Luego se enderezó y se internó con aire despreocupado entre la multitud para escapar, él también, airosamente.

* * *

><p><em>*¬* Lindo capítulo, no..?<em>

_Siento mucho la demora, los últimos meses fueron bastante moviditos…_

_Lo bueno viene en el próximo capítulo, espero poder publicarlo pronto… u.u_

_Saludos._


	7. Chapter 7

**LA HISTORIA ****NO ME PERTENECE****, COMO ASÍ TAMPOCO ****LOS PERSONAJES****. EL ÚNICO PROPÓSITO POR EL CUAL PUBLICO ESTO ES PARA COMPARTIR ****NOVELAS**** INTERESANTES A MI PARECER, NADA MÁS. SI QUIEREN LEERLA CON SUS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES PUEDEN COMPRAR EL LIBRO QUE TIENE EL MISMO NOMBRE.**

**La novela es de Stephanie Laurens. Los personajes son de las CLAMP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

—¿Wallace?

—¿Sí, señor?

—Váyase. Y llévese también a todo el personal que quede en el ala.

—De inmediato, señor.

Syaoran vio cerrarse la puerta detrás de su asistente y empezó a caminar por la habitación, para dar a Wallace tiempo de buscar a la doncella de Sakura y abandonar el ala privada. Sospechaba que este primer encuentro íntimo con su esposa iba a ser todo lo contrario que tranquilo. Ella era lo más alejado de la docilidad y la modosidad que cabía imaginar.

Oyó que se cerraba una puerta. Se paró, y cruzó hasta la que daba al dormitorio de Sakura. Llevó la mano al pomo, pero se detuvo. ¿Habría reparado ella en que allí había una puerta? ¿Y que daba a otra habitación, y no a un armario?

¿Se echaría a gritar si entraba él por allí?

Mascullando una maldición, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del pasillo.

Sentada ante la cómoda en su lujoso dormitorio verde esmeralda, Sakura se cepillaba el pelo con esmero sin apartar la vista de la puerta que había a cierta distancia, en la pared de su derecha: la puerta que, según le había informado Millie, daba al dormitorio del conde.

Por allí había de entrar. Estaba lista, esperándolo.

De pronto le pareció que algo se movía. Miró en el espejo… ¡y ahogó un chillido! Levantándose de un brinco de la banqueta, se giró esgrimiendo como un arma el cepillo de dorso de plata.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —El corazón le latía con fuerza—. ¿Cómo habéis entrado?

A medio metro de distancia de ella, él la miraba con ojos enconados. Para su alivio, obvió su absurda primera pregunta.

—Por la puerta. La principal.

Llevaba un batín abrochado descuidadamente con un cinturón sobre unos pantalones anchos de seda. Ella miró forzadamente más allá de él, a la puerta del pasillo, y luego volvió a mirarlo, directamente a los ojos.

—Un caballero habría llamado antes.

Syaoran lo había considerado.

—Soy vuestro marido. Esta casa me pertenece. No tengo por qué llamar.

La mirada que ella le dirigía pretendía amilanarlo. En lugar de eso, había conseguido el efecto contrario. Con un gesto muy cargado de afectación, ella se volvió y dejó caer el cepillo con un ruido seco sobre la cómoda.

Syaoran tenía observado desde hacía tiempo que las mejores cortesanas dominaban el contradictorio arte de vestirse con recato adquiriendo en cambio un aspecto exuberantemente sensual. Su recién desposada tenía al parecer, en este campo, un talento natural: el camisón de seda marfileña que envolvía sus curvas no era escandaloso en modo alguno y, sin embargo, vestida así, ella personificaba la fantasía secreta de cualquier hombre. El escote era discreto; dejaba expuesta una mínima parte de sus senos. Era la simplicidad misma, no tenía mangas. En su lugar, un negligé de gasa diáfana, generosamente ribeteada de encaje, matizaba el cálido tono de sus brazos desnudos, con los lazos del encaje en las muñecas, alrededor de la línea del escote y a lo largo de la abertura frontal, como tentando a un hombre a alargar la mano, tocar, apartar y llegar más allá.

El pelo, totalmente suelto, lo tenía más largo de lo que él pensaba: los rizados mechones le colgaban por la espalda hasta la cintura.

—Muy bien. —Se dio la vuelta para mirarle de frente. Con los ojos chispeando, cruzó los brazos. Él hubo de reprimirse para mantener la mirada en su rostro, lejos de las cumbres de sus senos, que se dibujaban bajo la tirante seda.

—Podréis explicar ahora cómo es que pensasteis que era mi prima la mujer con quien os ibais a casar.

La pregunta, en el tono en que estaba hecha, consiguió volver a centrar su pensamiento. Al no responder él inmediatamente, ella agitó los brazos en el aire.

—¿Cómo pudisteis cometer semejante error?

—Muy sencillamente. Tenía bases perfectamente razonables para imaginar que era vuestra prima la dama por la que había hecho mi oferta. —Los ojos de ella, su expresión, lo retaban a que la convenciera. Hizo rechinar los dientes para sus adentros—. El día que había presentado mi oferta, caminé hasta las cuadras por donde los setos.

Ella asintió cabeceando exageradamente.

—Eso lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Antes de encontrarme con vos, vi a vuestra prima sentada en el jardín cercado, leyendo un libro. No creo que ella me viera.

—Se sienta allí a menudo.

—Mientras la observaba, una mujer exclamó vuestro nombre.

—Me llamó Ester. La oí y acudí corriendo…

—Cuando la llamó Ester, Sakuno reaccionó. Cerró el libro y se recogió el chal.

Sakura hizo un mohín.

—Ella es algo infantil… Siempre curiosa. Si llaman a quien sea, ella va a ver qué ocurre. Pero no daríais por supuesto, sólo por eso…

—Ester volvió a llamar. «Sakura… Sak»… Y Sakuno respondió: «Aquí estoy.» Naturalmente, di por sentado que «Sak» era un diminutivo de Sakura. Estaba convencido de que ella erais vos.

Sakura lo estudió. Su enfado remitió; la preocupación nubló sus ojos.

—Decís que conocisteis a Sakuno, que paseasteis con ella un par de veces. ¿Qué le dijisteis?

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Ya juré por mi honor que no le había dicho nada que… —Se interrumpió al excusarle ella con un gesto.

—Os creo cuando decís que no mencionasteis vuestra oferta, pero Sakuno, como he dicho, ya oísteis a Takumi, es muy infantil. Lo exagera todo mucho. —Gesticuló con las manos; sus ojos le pedían que entendiera—. ¿De qué hablasteis con ella?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

Ella frunció los labios, y luego cedió.

—Sakuno mencionó que la había visitado un caballero, uno que había ido dos veces. Ella interpretó que sus visitas querían decir que iba a pedir su mano. Esto me lo contó hace unos días. No conseguí que me revelara nada más…, se pone misteriosa con frecuencia. Y, a menudo, cosas de las que ella está segura son pura fantasía.

El gesto fruncido de Syaoran se acentuó; ella prosiguió:

—Ni siquiera sé si el hombre en que pensaba ella erais vos, pero podríais serlo, y ella podría haber…

—… imaginado el resto. —Syaoran se esforzó en recordar—. Yo me presenté como Syaoran Li, un pariente… —Se interrumpió. Sakura había puesto los ojos como platos—. ¿Qué?

—Yo… Nosotros, Ester, Takumi y yo, nos referíamos siempre a vos como Chillingworth. Cuando llegamos aquí, vuestra madre y los demás hacían lo mismo, al menos delante de Sakuno. Es posible que ella no comprendiera…

—¿… quién era yo hasta la ceremonia? Eso podría explicar su reacción. La pura sorpresa tiene más sentido que no que ella sacara conclusiones de nuestros encuentros.

—¿Aquellos encuentros?

—Durante el primer paseo que dimos, no hablamos más que de los perros. Le pregunté si eran suyos. Ella dijo que sólo vivían ahí. Luego yo hice un comentario sobre sus manchas, con el que estuvo de acuerdo. Luego la dejé. Al día siguiente, todo su interés eran los árboles. Preguntaba qué era cada uno. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Creo que le respondí un par de veces. Aparte de eso, y de adiós, no recuerdo haberle dicho nada más.

Estudió el rostro de Sakura.

—Si vuestra prima se imaginó algo, fue sin ningún fundamento. Ni vos ni yo podemos hacer nada al respecto. Vos misma habéis dicho que no sabéis si se estaba refiriendo a mí o a algún otro. O a nadie. No sabéis si es por eso por lo que reaccionó en la capilla como lo hizo. Podría ser, como sugirió Takumi, simple sobreexcitación.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada. Tenía razón: no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer, al menos no en aquel momento. Él alargó un brazo hacia ella. Ella se apartó bruscamente.

—Vuestra equivocación con Sakuno es sólo la primera de nuestras cuentas pendientes, milord. —Le miraba a los ojos mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor—. Deseo entender por qué, si pensabais que habíais hecho la oferta por Sakuno, os mostrasteis tan… —gesticuló— «interesado» por mí. —Estaba segura de que entendería su alusión; que su expresión se hiciera más grave de lo que ya era se lo confirmó. Girando sobre sus talones para encarársele, extendió los brazos en cruz—. Si pensabais que ella era yo, ¿quién creísteis que yo era?

Sus ojos se esquinaron como lascas de pizarra. La miró de arriba abajo, y ella sintió su mirada como si la tocara, como si le pasara sus largos dedos por la piel desnuda. Bajo el camisón, sintió un cosquilleo. Dominó un escalofrío y sostuvo su mirada en la de él.

—Pensé —dijo, masticando sus palabras— que erais una gitana. Demasiado bien dotada y consciente de ello, y, con mucho, demasiado atrevida para ser una joven dama. —Dio un paso amenazador hacia ella—. Pensé que erais una compañía descarada y ávida.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, desafiante.

—Sé muy bien en qué pensabais, milord. —No hizo ningún ademán de retirarse ante el acecho de su avance.

—Lo sé. Porque pensabais cosas parecidas. —Se detuvo ante ella. Alzó la mano y repasó con un dedo la línea de su mentón, para deslizarlo luego bajo su barbilla y levantarle la cara hacia la suya. La miró a los ojos fijamente—. ¿Podéis negarlo?

Sakura permitió que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

—No. Claro que yo no venía directamente de pedir la mano de otro.

Syaoran comprendió que había dado un paso en falso, pero ella no le dejó echarse atrás.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis? —Con ojos furiosos, le hincó un dedo en el pecho—. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hacer una oferta por mí y luego, al cabo de unos minutos, pensar, considerar e incluso empezar a planear hacer a otra mujer vuestra amante?

—¡Esa otra mujer erais vos!

—¡Eso vos no lo sabíais! —Volvió a darle con el dedo. El dio un paso atrás y ella se le vino encima como un torbellino—. Vinisteis a por mí, me buscasteis en el huerto… Mebesasteis… ¡Casi me sedujisteis!

Era más baja y ligera que él y, sin embargo, su furia abrasaba como el fuego. Sus manos, sus brazos, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas; se le acercaba y él retrocedía, paso a paso, ante la pura cólera de sus ojos.

—Dejasteis a la mujer a la que creíais prometeros y salisteis deliberadamente a buscarme para…

—Estabais más que predispuesta a dejaros seducir…

—¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Yo sabía quién erais… ¡Habíais pedido mi mano! Creía que me deseabais a mí… ¡A mí, que había de ser vuestra mujer!

—Sí que os deseaba…

Ella le cortó la explicación con un torrente de palabras en italiano. El hablaba ese idioma con fluidez, pero a la velocidad a la que hablaba ella, entendía menos de una palabra de cada diez. Palabras como «arrogante», y algo que pensó que venía a ser «cerdo», y una o dos más, bastaron para que se hiciera una idea de por dónde iban los tiros, pero no tanto del contexto como para poder defenderse.

—Más despacio… No os entiendo.

Los ojos de ella seguían lanzando llamaradas.

—¿Vos no me entendéis a mí? ¡Estabais resuelto a casaros con una dama con la que deliberadamente apenas habíais intercambiado dos palabras! ¡Soy yo la que no os entiende a vos!

Volvió al italiano, una cascada de fogosas imprecaciones que, como una marea física, les barría a ambos. Sus gestos, siempre dramáticos, se hicieron más enfáticos, más violentos. Él continuaba la retirada mientras pugnaba por llegar a un punto en que entendiera lo suficiente para dar pie a una réplica. Ella andaba como una furia de un lado para otro, moviendo los brazos en todas direcciones.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que le había abierto la puerta del pasillo y lo estaba empujando hasta el umbral. Agarrando el canto de la puerta, se plantó.

—¡Sakura!

La exclamación pretendía tirarle de las riendas, devolverla a la realidad.

Sólo consiguió provocar otro chorreo furioso en italiano. Ella levantó la mano en el aire amagando una bofetada. No se la dio, no habría llegado, era sólo otro gesto histriónico para transmitirle su desprecio, pero él se echó atrás para esquivarla y soltó la puerta.

Syaoran estaba en el pasillo y Sakura en el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos en jarras, con los pechos subiendo y bajando al compás de la respiración, el pelo castaño una madeja de seda contra el marfil del camisón. Fuego verde le ardía en los ojos.

Estaba tan vivamente, vital e intensamente hermosa que, literalmente, le cortaba la respiración.

—¡Y luego —dijo, volviendo al inglés—, cuando hayáis conseguido responder a eso, podéis explicar por qué razón, aquella mañana en el bosque, os detuvisteis! Y lo mismo en las cuadras, ¿no fue anoche mismo? ¡Me deseáis, milord, pero tampoco! No me queríais para esposa, pero pensasteis convertirme en vuestra amante. Pensasteis seducirme, ¡y cuando lo conseguisteis me rechazasteis! —Alzó las manos al cielo—. ¿Cómo podéis explicar eso? —Hizo una pausa, creando un silencio dramático tras su parrafada. Con los pechos moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración agitada, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Entonces tomó una larga inspiración, se irguió y levantó la barbilla.

—Lo expresasteis muy sucintamente anoche. No me queréis, no me necesitáis; tan sólo me deseáis. No, sin embargo, tan profundamente como para tomaros la molestia de consumar una relación. Y ahora estamos casados. Ya tenéis algo en que pensar. —Se dio la vuelta—. Buenas noches.

Él soltó una imprecación y saltó hacia la puerta. Se cerró en sus narices de un portazo. Oyó el chasquido del pestillo cuando cerraba la mano en torno al pomo.

El juramento que profirió no fue malsonante. Miraba a la puerta con ojos iracundos. Podía oír las carcajadas del destino.

Había tramado y planeado hacerse con una esposa modosa y dócil.

Y había acabado cargando con una fiera.

Sakura no perdió el tiempo parándose a mirar la puerta cerrada. Atravesó corriendo la habitación, hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el dormitorio de Syaoran… para detenerse en seco al llegar, horrorizada: la puerta no tenía pestillo.

Miró en derredor y corrió al buró. Levantó la silla que había delante y se apresuró a encajarla bajo el pomo.

Retirándose unos pasos, examinó el resultado. Parecía excesivamente endeble para su tranquilidad.

Había una cajonera a un lado de la puerta; se situó junto a ella, tomó una inspiración profunda y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo se movió un centímetro. Animada, puso sordina a la sensación de pánico que crecía dentro de ella y volvió a empujar. El otro extremo del mueble topó con el marco de la puerta.

Mascullando una maldición, corrió a ese lado, extendió los brazos y trató de liberar el canto…

Unas manos robustas se ciñeron en torno a su cintura.

Gritó del puro sobresalto. Pero reconoció las manos: habían estado jugueteando con su cintura durante las últimas horas. El susto se ahogó bajo una oleada de furia renovada. Él tiró de ella dándole la vuelta, le aprisionó la cintura entre sus manos y la levantó en el aire, por encima de su cabeza.

Asustada de nuevo, ella lo cogió del pelo, no tirando, sino por agarrarse a algo. En los ojos de él llameó una advertencia: ella la ignoró, ocupada como estaba intentando dilucidar cómo había entrado.

—La otra puerta… La que da a vuestra salita. Veo que aún no os habéis parado a admirar el decorado.

Sakura miró al otro lado de la habitación, y se fijó por primera vez en la puerta que había en la pared opuesta.

Su tono educado no sirvió para calmarla. Liberando una mano, bajó la vista. El echó a andar, cargando con ella como si fuera un peligroso trofeo de caza, sosteniéndola muy por encima de su cabeza con los brazos extendidos.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —Trató de mirar a su alrededor, pero no pudo. Pensó que la llevaba hacia la cama.

—Que vuelvan las aguas a su cauce.

La determinación de sus palabras no le pasó por alto.

—¿Y qué cauce es ése?

Él se detuvo e intentó levantar la vista, pero no podía. Ella tenía que soltarle del pelo. Lo hizo, de mala gana. Trató de agarrarse a sus antebrazos, pero no había nada a lo que se pudieran aferrar sus dedos: las mangas del batín le habían caído hasta los hombros. Estando en precario equilibrio muy por encima del suelo, no le quedó más remedio que confiar en él, en su fuerza, en que la sostuviera firmemente.

Syaoran echó atrás la cabeza y la miró a la cara. Ni el más mínimo temblor agitaba los férreos músculos de sus brazos: la estaba sosteniendo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada era tormentosa, turbulenta… y decidida.

Al cabo de un momento, habló él.

—Estamos casados. Ésta es nuestra noche de bodas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de Sakura. Cierto instinto ancestral le advirtió que no contestara, que no articulara alguna réplica despectiva, ningún sarcasmo. Necesitaba pisar el suelo, no estar cautiva, para reanudar la batalla. Esperó, respirando aceleradamente. Él, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos y despacio, muy despacio, la fue bajando.

Syaoran tenía las manos al nivel de su pecho y ella acababa de tocarle los hombros con las suyas, con los dedos de los pies todavía a un palmo del suelo, cuando sintió que se le contraían los músculos de los brazos y los dedos se le clavaban en la carne.

La arrojó hacia atrás.

Cayó cuan larga era en mitad del enorme lecho. Recuperó el aliento con un espasmo y se revolvió para incorporarse.

Syaoran se sacudió el batín de encima y fue a por ella.

Ella intentó aferrarse a la escurridiza seda, pero no lo conseguía. Él la arrastró hacia sí, enredándole las piernas entre las suyas. Al seguir ella resistiéndose, le agarró las manos, sujetándolas con una de las suyas, y las ancló sobre la cama por encima de su cabeza; luego se irguió antes de inclinar su cuerpo hasta descender sobre el de ella.

Su peso la sometió, la aprisionó debajo de él. Apoyado en sus antebrazos, la miró a los ojos, cautelosos pero furiosos todavía.

Sus senos se alzaban y caían contra su pecho, su cuerpo yacía firme y ligero bajo el suyo. Cerró sus sentidos a la distracción que ella les brindaba. Se lo permitiría en cuestión de un minuto, pero antes…

—Teníais razón en un principio, cuando nos encontramos la primera vez, respecto a lo que pensé de vos.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada y trató de leer en sus ojos; su oscura turbulencia la venció. Su expresión era hierática como la de una estatua, no podía identificarla, aunque una parte de ella sí lo hizo: una parte de ella reaccionaba. A la mirada de sus ojos, al severo gesto de sus labios, a la aspereza bronca de su voz.

—Os deseaba… Aún os deseo. —Su mirada derivó hasta los montículos turgentes de sus senos. Se hundió en ella, que pudo notar su rígida erección en el muslo.

—Cada vez que os veo, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en estar dentro de vos. —Con su mano libre, repasó el contorno del escote de su camisón, desde su hombro hasta el centro, donde unos botoncitos lo mantenían abrochado. Un leve tirón, y el primer botón quedó libre del ojal—. Ahora que estamos casados, podré satisfacer ese deseo todos los días, cada mañana y cada noche.

Siguió desabrochándole el camisón.

A ella no le quedaba ninguna duda sobre el cauce por el que él discurría. Tomó aliento brevemente.

—No me queréis. No me necesitáis.

Él levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos. Inclinó la cabeza.

—No os quiero. No os necesito. Pero sabe el cielo que os deseo. —Deslizó un dedo bajo su camisón abierto y trazó el contorno de su pecho izquierdo. Ella sintió en los dos el temblor que la recorrió entera—. Y vos me deseáis a mí.

Ella sabía lo que pretendía, lo que iba a hacer, y sabía que no tenía forma de defenderse. Pero no era lo que ella quería; no de esa manera.

—No me queréis por esposa. No queríais casaros conmigo.

—No. —Desplazó su peso para alcanzar los botones de más abajo—. Pero lo he hecho.

El último botón quedó libre; su camisón se abrió hasta la cintura, y la seda resultó ser menos suntuosa que la piel que ocultaba. Syaoran deslizó la mano bajo el borde de la prenda, agarró su pecho y trazó con el pulgar el círculo de su ápice.

—Lo que nos lleva de vuelta al punto en el que estamos. —La miró a los ojos—. A esto.

Volvió a contornear su pezón y notó cómo se tensaba su espina dorsal. Leyó en sus ojos, oscurecidos y muy abiertos, la comprensión de que no conseguiría —no podía— ganar el trofeo que su corazón ambicionaba. Y comprendió por qué se había sentido tan decepcionada. Tan sumamente enfadada.

Se inclinó sobre ella.

—Todo aquello que os prometí, lo tendréis.

«Pero nada más.»

Aquel voto quedó flotando entre los dos, callado pero implícito.

Ella había visto más allá de su máscara, y albergaba esperanzas que él no querría, no podía, satisfacer. Le daría pasión y deseo, pero pasión y deseo no eran amor; nadie sabía eso mejor que él.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la notó tensa. Siguió un segundo de tirantez. Esperó un momento, dándole tiempo a ella de encajar la situación, de tomar una decisión. Entonces sintió que se relajaba debajo de él, accediendo, dejando fluir fuera de sí toda resistencia.

Se le acercó un poco más, salvando los últimos centímetros que separaban sus bocas. Sus labios se cernieron sobre los de ella, y se abrieron.

—Lo lamento.

Syaoran musitó aquellas palabras contra los labios de ella, y a continuación los cubrió. Lamentaba decepcionarla, lamentaba su equivocación. Pero no lamentaba tenerla, por fin, debajo de él.

Ella recibió con sus labios los de él, pero sin reclamar nada. Su cuerpo yacía receptivo, pero pasivo, bajo el de él.

La noche anterior se había mostrado frenética, ávida; ahora, hundida en la seda esmeralda de su lecho nupcial, tenía, si bien no reparos físicos —su cuerpo no lo permitiría—, sí vacilaciones y reticencias mentales. Incluso renuencias.

Él liberó sus manos y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, colocándola contra sí, medio debajo de él, y empezó a acariciarle la cara, a deslizar las manos por sus curvas.

Había jurado no cortejarla, y no lo había hecho. Pero, ahora que era suya, percibía una necesidad radical de ganársela, de vencer su renuencia a entregarse, a rendirse enteramente a él. Demasiadas mujeres se habían arqueado bajo su peso para que ignorara la diferencia entre la rendición absoluta y el simple compartir los cuerpos para el placer mutuo. Y sabía cuál de esas dos cosas quería de su gitana, de su súbitamente reticente esposa. Y a pesar del hecho de que reventaba de deseo, de que su cuerpo no ansiaba otra cosa que sencillamente enterrarse en ella, saciar el anhelo concupiscente que llevaba demasiado tiempo acumulando, decidió volcar su mente y su considerable talento en una seducción que nunca imaginó que perseguiría.

Nunca imaginó que trataría de seducir a su esposa.

La besó dulce y lentamente, dibujando, con toda la intención, simples caricias. Preparada como estaba para un expolio en toda regla, para una reivindicación despiadada, Sakura quedó desarmada. Pero no se engañó. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente, que por algún motivo insondable había decidido que quería de ella algo más que una simple cópula. Yacía tendido a su lado y sobre ella, encajonándola; su fuerza era manifiesta, no la disimulaba en modo alguno. Su pericia se manifestaba clamorosamente en cada roce. Tenía el poder de subyugarla; de obligar a su cuerpo a quererlo, de hacerla arder de deseo.

Mientras correspondía a sus besos, tímidamente, sin saber adonde conducía aquello, repasó mentalmente las exhaustivas explicaciones de sus exigencias, de las condiciones, explícitamente expuestas, de su matrimonio. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer para cumplir con los objetivos que se había planteado era fecundarla. ¿A qué venía esto, entonces?

Ignoraba la respuesta. Si se dejaba llevar por él, no tardaría en ser incapaz de pensar y, sin embargo, la tentación de aprender cualquier cosa que él quisiera enseñarle, de descubrir lo que deseaba de ella, fuera lo que fuese, era cada vez mayor.

Esta noche se convertiría en su esposa, de hecho y no sólo de nombre; eso era incuestionable. Pensaba que eso se cumpliría mediante un acto apasionado pero distante; pensaba que ése era su designio, la vía que sin duda tomaría.

Al parecer, se había equivocado. Sólo podía haber un término final para esta noche, pero el camino que había elegido para llegar allí era diferente e infinitamente más atractivo que aquel por el que había asumido que la urgiría.

Decidió que estaba más que deseosa de seguirlo en su inesperado enfoque.

Había ido consintiéndola con besos cálidos, sencillos, tranquilizadores. Entonces sus labios se tornaron más firmes, más duros, exigentes. Ella abrió la boca para él, invitándolo a entrar, ofreciéndole lo que quería. Se estremeció cuando lo tomó. El placer que él sabía bien cómo infundirle la llevaba a perder el sentido. Lo dejó ir, abandonándose a medida que él la arrastraba y predisponía su espíritu a la pasión.

El suyo, y el de él. La combinación de los dos era poderosa, embriagadora. A ese ritmo más lento, tenían tiempo de demorarse, de ajustarse a conciencia el uno al otro, de coordinarse. En las profundidades de su lecho de sedosos ropajes, la pasión, el deseo y la necesidad se convertían en realidades físicas, cualidades tangibles que ellos sopesaban, intercambiaban y equilibraban.

Se situaron más allá del tiempo, que perdió todo significado. Lo único relevante era el viaje en que se habían embarcado; no importaba nada más. Sus besos se hicieron más profundos, la lengua de él se deslizaba por la de ella, enredándose, incitándola, acariciándola. Prendiéndole fuego. Sus intercambios se hicieron más ardientes, más íntimos. Ella se rindió, acunando con una mano la enjuta mejilla de él, a aquella espiral de ardor, a aquella necesidad imperiosa.

Sus labios se separaron. Se apartaron para respirar, para tomar aliento. Sus miradas se cruzaron. La lámpara de la cómoda aún ardía, arrojando una luz dorada desde una cierta distancia. La suficiente para que pudieran ver, buscarse los ojos, empaparse de lo que veían. Para acordar sin palabras que ya habían explorado esa visión lo suficiente y que estaban listos para seguir adelante.

Él llevaba todo aquel rato abarcando su pecho con la mano. La retiró por debajo de la seda del camisón y buscó su hombro. Apartó la hombrera a un lado. Ella le miró a los ojos y encogió el hombro. Él tiró hacia abajo del camisón y el negligé; ella levantó el brazo, liberándolo, sin apartar la vista de su rostro, observando el oscuro brillo de sus ojos.

Syaoran se echó atrás y repitieron el ejercicio, liberando el otro brazo. Tiró de la bata hacia abajo, hasta quedar ella desnuda de cintura para arriba. Nunca había sentido vergüenza de su cuerpo, sabía que no había motivos para ello. Con una mano en el hombro de él y la otra ahuecada tras su nuca, observó atentamente cómo la miraba; entonces él alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

Entre los dos se produjo un relámpago de emoción, un entendimiento súbito. De la vulnerabilidad de ella. Del ánimo posesivo de él.

Syaoran posó de nuevo los ojos en sus pechos, y se acomodó a su lado. Ella sintió su mirada, y que su carne reaccionaba: instintivamente, se puso tensa. Pero él simplemente levantó una mano y, con exquisita suavidad, la pasó por la base de su pecho. Sabía que, si le succionaba el pezón, ella perdería cualquier capacidad de obrar más allá de los dictados del deseo desenfrenado. Y no hizo ademán de agachar la cabeza, sino que repasó su carne trazando caricias, cada roce era un placer administrado con pericia.

Sakura se fue relajando gradualmente. Su repentina vulnerabilidad se mitigó, conjurada por aquellas caricias, por el lánguido océano de deseo que poco a poco la envolvía, no como una tromba, sino con amable deleite. Había esperado sentirse fría. En cambio, su piel se fue ruborizando, algo febril; no había llamas aún, pero las ascuas brillaban. Con las yemas de los dedos, él trazó el contorno de sus pezones, pero sin tocarlos nunca, sin pellizcarlos; y, en algún intuitivo rincón de su mente, ella halló seguridad.

Cuando volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, los de él estaban oscuros; ella se preguntó cómo se verían los suyos. Fuera lo que fuese lo que él vio en ellos, parecía complacerle. Él inclinó la cabeza, le rozó los labios con sus labios y musitó:

—Confiad en mí.

Deslizó los labios desde su boca para trazar con ellos la línea de su mentón, y seguir luego bajando por el cuello. Encontró en su base el punto donde le latía el pulso y lo lamió, lo cubrió de saliva. Luego succionó allí mismo, y ella sintió que el calor la abrasaba. Él insistió con más fuerza…

Ella reaccionó con todo el cuerpo, arqueándose. Hundiéndole los dedos en el hombro, ahogó un gemido.

Él levantó la cabeza.

Ella, con ambas manos en sus hombros, lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Vuestro pecho.

Él, relajándose, se lo miró. Ella hizo descender sus manos con los dedos abiertos y extendidos, presionando las palmas contra sus fuertes músculos.

—Qué caliente estáis…

El súbito roce, piel contra piel, la aspereza del hirsuto pelo que le cubría a él el pecho, había sacudido sus nervios en un espasmo. Su propia piel, sensibilizada y suave como la seda, parecía acusar el roce más que nunca.

El efecto había llegado hasta las palmas de sus manos. Las pasaba por el pecho de él, maravillándose con la sensación, con el calor, con la elasticidad de los músculos bajo la tensa piel, con las cosquillas rasposas de su pelo. Descubrió el disco plano de su tetilla y comprobó con interés que tenía el pezón tan contraído y duro como ella los suyos.

Él se movió cuando ella aún estaba pasando el dedo.

—Os acostumbraréis a esto.

¿A su pecho? ¿O a su potenciada sensibilidad táctil?

«Ni así que pasen diez años.» No pronunció estas palabras, pero el pensamiento debió de asomar a sus ojos. Porque él le enarcó una ceja.

—¿Dónde estábamos?

Inclinó su cabeza, y ella soltó otro gemido ahogado, pero la sensación de su pecho aplastado contra sus senos ya no constituyó una impresión tan fuerte. Sintió su boca cálida en la base del cuello, y luego recorriendo su clavícula antes de barrer las curvas superiores de sus pechos.

Siguiendo el recorrido de sus labios, el ardor prendió enella de nuevo, encendido por su roce, y se extendió luego en cálidas oleadas bajo su piel. Él lamió y chupó hasta que los pechos se le hincharon, pero evitó persistentemente tocar sus fruncidos y duros pezones. Hasta que le latieron con un ansia que ya no pudo ocultar.

Tenía los dedos de una mano enredados en el pelo de él, y la otra plana contra su pecho, resistiéndose a la certeza de lo que había de llegar, cuando sintió su cálido aliento bañarle un prieto pezón; entonces, hundiendo la cabeza, él se lo llevó al calor abrasador de su boca.

Ella había previsto la misma aguda sensación que había sentido la noche anterior, pero, aunque la sacudida de placer sin duda estaba allí, esta vez no se llevó por delante su conciencia. Él succionaba, y las llamas latían a través de ella, se vertían en sus venas, corrían hasta lo más profundo, pero su calor era todo placer, y ella lo acogía de buena gana, se lo bebía, se solazaba en él.

Él la incitaba. Era como si su cuerpo llegara ahora a sentir la vida, a experimentar más, a apreciar más. Él le daba la percepción y el tiempo para disfrutarla. Con un murmullo de agradecimiento, se relajó en sus brazos, dejó flotar su cuerpo en la marea que él conjuraba, y pensó en cómo agradecérselo. Relajó las manos y las envió a explorar: por el contorno exterior de sus orejas, acariciándole el cuello, extendiéndose para abarcar toda la anchura de sus hombros, estirándose para palpar los músculos de su espalda.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo fluyeron con aquella marea. Experimentaban, probaban, aprendían, buscando el placer mutuo, disfrutando el regalo del otro. Suaves murmullos, leves gruñidos de aprobación se convirtieron en su idioma, un aletear de párpados, un choque de ojos que se ahogaban paulatinamente, el barrido de unos labios secos, una maraña de lenguas ardientes.

Estaba caliente e impaciente para cuando él le acabó de abrir el camisón y lo deslizó por sus brazos, con la boca recorriéndole la piel como un hierro de marcar. Bajo sus costillas, por su cintura. Por su vientre tembloroso hasta la mata de rizos de su base.

Ella recuperó el aliento y tendió la mano hacia él.

—No. Por favor.

Él levantó la cabeza y buscó sus ojos. Por encima de sus pechos que subían y bajaban. A través del loco martilleo de su propio corazón resonando en sus oídos, ella trató de pensar; de encontrar las palabras.

—No será como la última vez. —La voz de él sonó tan profunda que ella pudo apenas captar sus palabras—. No acabará igual. —Mantenía la mirada clavada en sus ojos—. Necesito probar tu sabor.

Si hubiera usado cualquier otra palabra, puede que ella lo hubiera rechazado, pero había un ansia salvaje en su mirada que sólo se podía interpretar de una manera. Una novedosa sensación de poder, seductora en su novedad, en su carácter inesperado, fluyó por ella.

Él cerró una mano en torno a su rodilla y empujó suavemente…, y ella lo permitió, dejó que le separara los muslos. Le observó elevarse por encima de su otra pierna, apartándola también, y acomodarse entre las dos. Luego dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se preparó para resistirse a la locura.

Pero, esta vez, su mente no se vio desbordada. Se sintió inundada de pasión, febril, flotando, con los sentidos agudizados, pero plenamente consciente. Su cuerpo no parecía ya pertenecer a ella, sino a ambos, al igual que el de él, vehículos los dos de su recíproco placer. Ya no le pareció tan chocante sentir que él la tocaba ahí con sus labios, recibir sus besos, notar la cálida humedad de su lengua acariciarla, dibujarla, lamerla y luego succionar suavemente. El corazón le daba vuelcos, se le paralizaba el pecho; ahogaba sus gemidos, sentía tensarse sus nervios, el remolino mareante de sus sentidos.

Luego sintió que su lengua hurgaba y sondeaba. Cada toque ampliaba la espiral de sus sentidos, tensaba sus nervios, producía en su piel un hormigueo. El placer florecía de nuevo, pero en un plano diferente, más íntimo, más… compartido.

Él le introdujo la lengua mientras la palabra resonaba en su cabeza. Gemía, se tensaba; se llevó el dorso de una mano a los labios para sofocar el grito que ascendía por su garganta. Notó que él la miraba, y luego sus dedos sujetarle la muñeca y tirar de ella.

—No hay nadie escuchando.

Sólo él. Y Syaoran, decididamente, quería oír cada pequeño murmullo, cada jadeo, cada gemido desgarrado. Cada grito.

Él estaba obrando completamente por instinto; un instinto que no acababa de reconocer o comprender. Había pensado que, dado que no podía, no quería, darle su amor, lo menos que podía hacer era amarla y hacerle el amor como no se lo había hecho a ninguna mujer. Eso era algo que podía darle, algo a cambio de lo que quería de ella. De lo que necesitaba e iba a obtener de ella. Que iba a tomar de ella.

De forma que se había propuesto hacer de ese momento algo especial, diferente, más intenso. No sería difícil, con ella. Era tan diferente de cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido…

Había en ella pasión para tomar a espuertas: un océano infinito, sin límite, de ardor desinhibido que era el mayor trofeo imaginable para su yo más profundo. El bárbaro entregado al saqueo y la rapiña no quería otra cosa que tomarlo y revolcarse en él; y en su mente se estaba insinuando la sospecha de que sus acciones de esta noche estaban, al menos en parte, motivadas por la posibilidad de que si conseguía deslumbrarla de placer, ella se mostrara más adelante mejor dispuesta a dejar que su verdadero yo se revolcase a sus anchas.

Ella era abierta y confiada, y aunque también era a todas luces inocente, como probaba su reacción ante su pecho, algo que a él nunca le había pasado y que le había curiosamente conmovido, demostraba no obstante un conocimiento, una comprensión sensual, que se contradecía con esa inocencia.

Después de esta noche, esa inocencia no sería ya la misma, y ese extraño contraste desaparecería. Este pensamiento lo llevó a concentrarse de nuevo en aquello en lo que estaba; la miró a los ojos y, sin soltarle la muñeca, extendió la otra mano y le agarró la que le quedaba libre. Le bajó los brazos, aprisionándole firmemente las muñecas entre sus manos, y luego volvió a la única distracción capaz de demorar un rato al bárbaro acostumbrado al saqueo.

Sabía a manzanas agrias y a alguna especia que le era desconocida. La oía gemir mientras la lamía, y sonreía para sus adentros. Con los hombros, mantenía sus muslos abiertos, lo bastante abiertos para seguir paladeándola, despacio, concienzudamente.

Sabía exactamente cuánta cuerda le daba, sabía cuándo parar un poco, dándole lengüetazos ligeros en la carne hinchada hasta que se calmaba, sabía cuándo era seguro introducirse en la hondura de sus cálidas mieles y darse un festín.

Los sonidos que ella emitía eran a la vez bálsamo y vivo acicate para su yo voraz y rapiñador, alguien a quien sólo ella había sido capaz de provocar, pero estaba decidido a prolongar el placer de su amancebamiento, y no sólo por ella.

Quería explorarla, descubrir esta misma noche tantos de sus secretos como pudiera. No sabía por qué, sólo que sentía ese impulso y que parecía un objetivo adecuado. En aquel combate, entre las sábanas de seda, el instinto mandaba, y a él lo dominaba completamente.

Con Sakura, con la manera en que ella le afectaba los sentidos, así sería siempre. Diferente. Más intenso. Más intensamente vivo.

Con ella, era él mismo, todo su verdadero yo, sin ninguna elegante máscara, sin pantalla que velara sus deseos.

Ella se retorcía en su férrea presa. Él la mantenía allí, la mantenía así, en la cúspide del deleite. Sentía el temblor de sus muslos, la tensión que la atenazaba.

Supo que era el momento.

Casi pudo sentir las riendas destrabarse, las correas caer, al soltarle las manos, girarse y sacarse los pantalones. Apartándolos de una patada, se volvió otra vez hacia ella y se incorporó, sentándose en los talones. Con las manos apoyadas en los muslos, la observó, esperando a ver agitarse sus pestañas, esperando a ver el centelleo verde de sus ojos. Cuando lo vio, alzó ambas manos.

—Venid.

Se lo repitió con un gesto de los dedos. Ella se le quedó mirando un momento antes de incorporarse con esfuerzo, deslizando la lengua por los labios. Pestañeó y luego se enderezó de costado, poniéndose de rodillas, y le cogió las manos.

—¿Cómo?

Él no respondió, pero la atrajo más cerca de sí.

Ella bajó la vista hacia su ingle.

Él le soltó una mano y la cogió de una cadera.

Ella cerró la mano en torno a él.

La sacudida que sintió casi le paró el corazón. Cerrando los ojos, dejó escapar un gemido, y sintió los dedos de ella aletear.

Volvió a gemir y la agarró de la muñeca. Pretendía apartarle la mano, pero ella volvió a cerrar los dedos.

—Mostradme cómo.

Ella soltaba, apretaba… Él no era capaz de pensar en las palabras, y mucho menos de articularlas.

—¿Así?

Su sensual voz, hecha más profunda por la pasión, avivada por el deseo, quemaba los oídos de Syaoran.

Se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza, para forzarse a mover los dedos para guiar los de ella. La oyó reír entre dientes; luego apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Sintió su pelo, aquella sedosa mata de rizos, cayendo por su pecho desnudo, y se estremeció. Ella volvió a apretar con sus dedos y él contuvo un gemido.

Le enseñó a ella más de lo que tenía intención, cautivado por la sensación de su manita sobre él, por la curiosidad de su roce, por la sorpresa y el descaro del hecho.

—Basta. —Tuvo que detenerla. Entonces, mientras le quedaba algún viso de control.

Ella dejó que le apartara la mano, pero inmediatamente la liberó de la suya. Con una risa cálida que no hizo sino herirlo más, llevó las manos a sus muslos, posándolas justo sobre las rodillas para irlas subiendo poco a poco, casi hasta la ingle. Sus sedosos rizos le caían por delante acariciándole la carne casi dolorida del hombre.

La sensación lo conmocionó; en su cabeza se sintió tambalear. Iba a agarrarla cuando ella, apoyándose en sus muslos, se apartó. Ágil y ligera, se puso de pie. Con pasitos leves sobre el blando lecho, apoyándose en sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio, colocó los pies a ambos lados de sus rodillas separadas; luego comenzó a descender.

Él asió la parte de atrás de sus muslos y la dirigió. La sostuvo cerca de sí, el estómago de ella contra su pecho mientras iba bajando el tronco. La aguantó al alcanzar el punto en que hubo de girar los pies y cambiar de apoyarse en las plantas a ponerse de rodillas. Sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, le envolvió los hombros con sus brazos y puso sus labios sobre los de él. El interior de sus muslos le rozaba las caderas; sus rodillas no tocaban la cama todavía. Se apretaba contra él, y hacia abajo, dejando que su peso la llevara hasta él, urgiéndolo a que la guiara en el último tramo del camino.

Lo hizo, con una pregunta formándose en su mente aún mientras tomaba las riendas de su beso, mientras se hacía cargo de su acoplamiento. Apartó la pregunta a un lado en el momento en que la carne hinchada y untuosa de ella tomaba contacto con su palpitante erección y la engullía. Se fue relajando dentro de ella, deleitándose en su calor, en la fascinante combinación de firmeza y suavidad con que lo envainaba. Estaba prieta, resbaladiza, abrasadora. Su peso, y su estado de excitación, le habrían permitido llenarla de un único, brusco empujón. En vez de hacerlo así, fue despacio, tanteando…, recordándose que ella cabalgaba a diario, aunque lo hiciera al estilo de las damas…, ambas piernas a un lado de la grupa del animal.

Estaba absorto en su beso, medio enterrado en su cuerpo, cuando topó con una resistencia. El salvaje que había dentro de él gruñó de satisfacción. Saqueó su boca, distrayendo toda su atención hacia el beso, y entonces, asiendo firmemente las caderas de la hembra, la levantó lo justo y la empujó con fuerza hacia abajo, hundiéndola más, y más, hasta romper la última barrera y llenarla por completo.

Ella se echó atrás bruscamente, interrumpiendo el beso con una exclamación; luego emitió un gemido estrangulado y apoyó la frente en su pecho. Respiraba acaloradamente. Hundió los dedos en sus hombros; la espalda se le tensó, se aferró a él con todo el cuerpo y luego, gradualmente, paso a paso, se relajó. Ella era pequeña; él no. Le soltó las caderas y la abrazó, deslizando una mano bajo su cabellera para acariciarle la espalda.

Todos y cada uno de los músculos de Syaoran vibraban, tensos de la urgencia por saquear la vulnerable, acalorada blandura del cuerpo de Sakura. Pero se obligó a sí mismo a esperar, a inclinar la cabeza y apoyar la mejilla en su pelo y abrazarla sin más, hasta que remitiera su dolor. Notó que ella tomaba una inspiración temblorosa. Cuando intentó levantarse, la aprisionó con su abrazo.

—No. Esperad.

Su cuerpo no se había ablandado todavía, no se había recuperado de la impresión. Lo haría al cabo de un minuto o dos, y su capacidad para sobrellevar aquella invasión, y la posesión que estaba por llegar, aumentaría.

Ella accedió a esperar. Tenía una manita apoyada contra su pecho, con los dedos extendidos. El la cubrió con su mano, y luego se la llevó a los labios y besó las puntas de cada uno de sus dedos, introduciéndoselos en la boca antes de liberarlos.

Contaba con toda su atención. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó, dulcemente al principio, luego cada vez más apasionadamente, a medida que ella fue respondiendo, a medida que su cuerpo fue relajándose y calentándose de nuevo, en reacción a las caricias de sus manos y a la más íntima caricia de su cuerpo al balancearla.

Entonces ella empezó a moverse, y fue él el balanceado. Ella había levantado las manos y le había enmarcado el rostro entre ellas, pegados los antebrazos a su pecho mientras con la lengua susurraba sobre la suya promesas de rendición, le prometía el botín ardiente de su conquista. Valiéndose de sus rodillas sobre la resbaladiza seda, pero más aún del contacto de sus muslos con los de él, se ondulaba sobre su cuerpo. No subía y bajaba como las damas no adiestradas acostumbraban a hacer. Imprimía a todo su cuerpo un movimiento sinuoso que paraba el corazón del hombre y le nublaba la mente, le robaba los sentidos y le acariciaba desde los muslos, duros como la piedra, hasta los labios, y más allá.

Ella lo cautivaba: su cuerpo, su mente, sus sentidos eran suyos para ordenar lo que quisiera. Y le ordenaba. No supo nunca cuánto tiempo la sostuvo sin más, con las manos extendidas, una en su espalda, otra debajo de ella, limitándose a tomar todo aquello que ella le prodigaba. Bebiéndoselo como no había bebido en años.

El movimiento empezaba en sus caderas. Empujaba hacia abajo, tomándolo entero, acariciándole las ingles con la cara interior de sus muslos y sus partes más blandas. La onda empezaba allí y recorría su espinazo rodando de forma lenta y controlada, haciendo presión a lo largo de su cuerpo con el estómago, con la cintura, luego con la base de su pecho y finalmente con sus suntuosos senos. Como remate, unía la boca a la suya, abierta e incitante, atrayéndolo irresistiblemente; luego la onda retrocedía, replegándose lentamente en una caricia aún más tentadora mientras se iba relajando, llamándolo con su cuerpo. Y luego volvía a empezar.

La cabeza le daba vueltas vertiginosamente cuando la levantó y tomó una inspiración estremecida. Desplazando una mano hasta su nuca, la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella hacia atrás para poder mirarla a la cara.

Ojos de un verde más profundo e intenso que cualquier esmeralda lo miraban bajo unos párpados pesados.

—¿Cómo sabíais…? —Era la pregunta; aquella para la que no se le ocurría una respuesta. Se había probado tan inocente como virginal, como él había sospechado y, sin embargo…, era capaz de amarlo de aquella forma, como una concubina del harem de un sultán, versada y experta en las artes sensuales.

No tuvo necesidad de hacer muchas elucubraciones; los labios de ella se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa.

—Mis padres.

Se la quedó mirando, atónito.

—¿Ellos os enseñaron?

Ella rompió a reír, aún sin aliento; pero el sonido de su risa le atravesó como un trago del mejor coñac, llegándole directo al estómago y colándose luego más abajo, como combustible para su fuego. La soltó del pelo y ella volvió a pegarse a él.

—No. Les observaba yo. —La miró a los ojos, con los suyos curvados lánguidamente—. No era más que una niña. —Sus palabras eran, poco más que un susurro, su cuerpo reposaba inquieto contra el de él—. Cuando era pequeña, mi dormitorio estaba comunicado con el suyo. Siempre dejaban la puerta abierta, para poderme oír si les llamaba. Yo solía despertarme y entrar…, y algunas veces no… se daban cuenta. Al cabo de un rato, me volvía a la cama. No lo entendía, no hasta más adelante, pero me acuerdo.

Mientras los recuerdos desfilaban ante ella, Sakura dio calladamente las gracias. Sin sus amantes padres, sin su amor recíproco, nunca habría tenido esta ocasión. La de ahora. La de la experiencia de tener a un hombre como su marido a su merced, cautivado por el esplendor de su cuerpo, en ascuas ante la promesa detodo lo que ella podía darle. Fue un pensamiento embriagador, una pequeña victoria entre tantas derrotas. Algo por lo que recordaría su noche de bodas.

Clavándole los dedos en el pecho a través del pelo hirsuto, buscó; luego hundió la cabeza y chupó. Mordisqueó.

Él cerró los brazos en torno a ella como la jaula de acero que sabía que podían llegar a ser. Le dio un golpecito, y ella levantó la cabeza. El se abatió sobre ella atrapando su boca en un beso que echaba llamas.

Movió un brazo inmovilizándole las caderas y ella se hizo de pronto más consciente de lo que había sido en un buen rato de la dureza de la fuerza protuberante que tenía enterrada en sí, del poder latente que tenía hasta entonces cautivo. El descubrimiento retumbó a través de ella mientras él saqueaba su boca; entonces él levantó la cabeza y susurró junto a sus hinchados labios:

—Segundo acto.

Ya lo había visto, pero nunca lo había sentido. Nunca había sido la mujer que ocupaba el centro del escenario. Esta noche, lo era: todo lo que se hacía, se le hacía a ella, a su carne, a su cuerpo, a sus sentidos. Desde que se había acomodado en su interior, él apenas se había movido, dejando que fuera ella quien le acariciara con su cuerpo. Aquello cambió. Su férreo abrazo le dejaba un limitado margen de movimiento, pero aún podía menearse un poco encima de él, y lo hacía; pero ya no con la intención de complacerlo, sino para saciar el ansia, la necesidad que en ella crecía y se desarrollaba, una necesidad que él alimentaba con pericia.

Se movía con ella, dentro de ella; llevaba ahora el control de su baile. Mientras la invadía hasta el fondo, llenándola, atravesándola, sólo para retirarse y volver a la carga, ella intentó no perder la cordura, pero fracasó. Una necesidad innombrable florecía en su interior; no podía ignorarla, como tampoco podía ignorarlo a él. Valiéndose de la cualidad deslizante de su cuerpo y con el acicate desatado de sus movimientos sobre él, luchó por apaciguar aquella necesidad. Y apaciguarle a él.

Perdió su propio ritmo y cogió, a cambio, el de Syaoran; entonces él tiró de sus caderas hacia abajo y la lleno más a fondo. Con cada empujón parecía llegar más lejos, penetrarla más íntimamente, tocarla en un sitio donde no la había tocado antes.

El fuego la consumía. Un fuego que surgía de él; con el que la acuciaba, que insuflaba en sus adentros hasta hacerla prender en llamas. Al borde de los sollozos, se aferraba a él, deseosa y sin miramientos, mientras él tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, lo hacía suyo para llenarlo y saquearlo a su capricho. Por muchas veces que hubiera presenciado aquel ardor, aquella gloria asombrosa y agotadora, nunca había pensado que pudiera ser algo así, que supusiera semejante entrega.

Se apartó, separando sus bocas, jadeante, ciega de necesidad.

Él cambió la posición de su brazo, la inclinó hacia atrás por encima del mismo, hundió la cabeza y ella sintió el calor abrasador de su boca en el pecho.

La chupeteó con fiereza y ella gritó. Su cuerpo se tensó, se siguió tensando conforme él seguía chupando y se clavaba más adentro, más ardiente.

El fuego hizo implosión.

Ella dejó de estar ahí, pero seguía pudiendo sentir. Sentir las sensaciones, insoportablemente agudas, que la alanceaban entera, que se extendían desde su centro en todas direcciones, haciéndola tensarse, enroscarse, aferrarse a él como una brasa, incandescente. El deslumbrante rapto fue amainando en oleadas que se propagaban bajo su piel, dejándola luminosa. Como ondas en el estanque de su sensualidad, difundiéndose para poco a poco disiparse, dejando que flotara, en paz.

A la espera.

Era incapaz de pensar, y, sin embargo, lo sabía. Sabía que había más, que aún quería más.

Lo quería a él. No sólo dentro de ella, sino con ella.

Él se había quedado quieto, apaciguado; ahora la enderezó y la sostuvo contra sí una vez más, aguantándola así, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, amoldándola a él.

Luego cerró las manos en torno a sus caderas y la levantó, separándola de sí.

Ella emitió un cierto sonido, un gimoteo de desaprobación. Él respondió con una risa áspera y muy grave.

—Quiero teneros debajo.

Quería sentirla ligera y manejable debajo de él mientras la tomaba. Quería escuchar cada mínima exclamación, cada gemido. Quería saber que estaba dispuesta y deseosa, que su cuerpo maduro era suyo para llenarlo. Un impulso primitivo, elemental. Un deseo irresistible, casi desesperado. Syaoran la tendió sobre la seda esmeralda, acompañándola; le separó bien los muslos y se colocó en medio. La penetró de un solo y potente empujón, observó como su cuerpo se retorcía y arqueaba a medida que empujaba más adentro y ella balanceaba las caderas para recibirlo.

Ella lo agarró y lo atrajo hacia sí_. _Él se entregó presto, ávido, con la conciencia de tener el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo. Se movía dentro y encima de ella, y ella le clavaba las uñas y le acercaba la cara a la suya. Sus labios se unieron, sintió los rescoldos del fuego que había aún dentro de ella y lo avivó hasta hacer surgir las llamas de nuevo.

E hizo de él un infierno.

Las llamaradas convirtieron en cenizas los últimos velos y hasta el último vestigio de su fachada civilizada. Se zambulló en ella, en su boca, en su cuerpo, con una urgencia codiciosa, ávida. Quería, tomaba, y ella daba. Supo cuándo ella cedió, cuándo se rindió completamente al momento, a las llamas, a la gloria, y se regocijó, exultante, en su victoria. Ella se abrió a él, lo envolvió en sus brazos y le dio la bienvenida, no sólo a su cuerpo, sino a aquella fortaleza que él quería, que necesitaba reclamar para sí.

Estaba posado en la cresta del delirio cuando el alcance de aquella necesidad lo golpeó como un mazazo. La comprensión de sí mismo, de aquel anhelo imperioso y fundamental, le llegó como una revelación cegadora. Pero nada, ni siquiera sus miedos más profundos, podía impedirle tomar aquello que durante tanto tiempo pensó que nunca perseguiría.

Ella alcanzó el clímax debajo de él, y él estaba con ella, bebiendo de sus gritos, complaciéndose fugazmente en la culminación antes de seguirla hacia el vacío.

¿Su victoria, o la de ella?

Hundido, junto a su durmiente esposa, en las sábanas de seda de su cama, Syaoran no lo tenía claro. Y tampoco sabía si le importaba. Si le daban su pastel y podía además comérselo, ¿por qué iba a quejarse?

A pesar de su inesperado conocimiento, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, sólo él sabía lo que había pasado en realidad. Sólo él sabía que ella era la primera mujer que había llegado al salvaje que llevaba dentro, la única mujer cuya rendición podía saciar, satisfacer y realizar a su verdadero yo.

La única mujer que su verdadero yo quería.

Ella no podía saberlo, a menos que él se lo dijera. A menos que admitiera su vulnerabilidad en voz alta, articulándola en palabras.

Y los cerdos volarían antes de que eso sucediera.

Abriendo un párpado, echó un vistazo a la cama deshecha, iluminada ahora sólo por la luz de la luna. Ella estaba desmadejada a su lado, de cara a él. Podía distinguir el revoltijo salvaje de sus rizos castaños, la franja más pálida de su frente, la manita recostada entre los dos, en la almohada. Bajo la sábana, él tenía un brazo tendido posesivamente sobre su cintura. No lo movió.

No pudo, en conciencia, despertarla y poseerla otra vez. Eso ya lo había hecho una vez; con malos modos, por supuesto, pero ¿qué más le daba eso a un bárbaro? Un escalofrío lerecorrió la espalda al recordar la forma en que ella se había vuelto hacia él, buscando sus ojos en la oscuridad, dirigiendo luego los ojos a sus labios; la forma en que había recibido sus besos para concentrarse a continuación en él, en ambos, en lo que iban a hacer.

Cerrando los ojos, se desmadejó él también sobre la cama, tratando de ignorar el espeso aroma de lujuria saciada que flotaba en torno a ellos. Tratando de olvidar su excitación.

Sería por la mañana. El solo hecho de que se hubiera rendido en un frente no quería decir que tuviera que dejar que la lujuria lo gobernara.

* * *

><p><em> Y bien..? Qué les pareció..? Jajaja! Para mí estuvo fabuloso..! Adoro la personalidad explosiva de ella... Es divina... n.n De él no tengo comentarios... +_+<em>

_Bueno, ojalá hayan tenido una felíz navidad y hayan comenzado bien este 2012... Ojalá que todas las metas que se propongan puedan alcanzarlas... y que estén bien... jejeje, lo siento, pero no soy buena en esto :P (a saber si alguien lo lee ¬¬*)_

_En fin... Ojalá les haya gustado..! _

_Y bueno, no tengo más que agregar... Será hasta la próxima..._

_Que tengan suerte...!_

_Saludos! ;)_

_Pd: si notan algún error en el capítulo, por favor, háganmelo saber, no es molestia... n.n vale..? Ahora sí, bye-by~e! (^o^)/_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>_ra completamente de día cuando Syaoran se despertó y alargó los brazos hacia ella.

Y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba acostada a su lado.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y miró medio aturdido al espacio revuelto en que su reciente y ávida esposa debería haber yacido, cálida y suave y lista para ser excitada…

Contuvo un gruñido, se tendió sobre la espalda y se tapó los ojos con un brazo. ¡Condenada mujer!

Al cabo de medio minuto, levantó el brazo, levantó la cabeza y echó un vistazo por la habitación.

Se incorporó, luego apartó las sábanas bruscamente y se dirigió a zancadas a la puerta de la salita de estar. La abrió con violencia. La habitación estaba vacía. Ni siquiera una doncella a la que poner histérica.

Blasfemando, cerró la puerta, atravesó la habitación y puso derecha la silla que su amante esposa había colocado ante la puerta que daba a su habitación, con la cruel intención de no dejarlo entrar. El recuerdo de la discusión que había dado lugar a ese suceso lo siguió hasta su alcoba.

Cinco minutos más tarde, completamente vestido, avanzaba a zancadas por el césped en dirección a las cuadras, ya no tan seguro acerca de su victoria de la noche anterior. Una y otra vez la había infravalorado, había juzgado mal el modo en que funcionaba su cabeza. Había creído que la noche pasada habría allanado su camino, pero ¿era así? ¿O se había hundido más en el fango?

Si ése era el caso, y dado su carácter, dada su determinación, ¿qué podría hacer ella?

Llegado a las cuadras, fue rápidamente pasillo abajo hasta el compartimiento de la yegua. La yegua estaba dentro; levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—¿Os ensillo el caballo, milord?

Jacobs, el jefe de cuadras, llegaba trotando desde el cuarto de los arreos.

—¿Ha salido alguien esta mañana? —Jacobs nunca se imaginaría que lo preguntaba por su recién casada.

—No, pero tengo entendido que la mayor parte de los huéspedes se ha ido.

—La mayor parte, sí. Me preguntaba si habría salido el tío de la condesa. Debe de estar dentro. —Syaoran dio permiso a Jacobs para retirarse y caminó de regreso a la casa.

Trató de ponerse en la piel de «la condesa», trató de imaginar dónde iría si fuera ella. En vano: no tenía ni idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando o sintiendo. ¿Estaría contenta con su matrimonio, displicentemente satisfecha después de anoche? ¿Dispuesta a sacar lo mejor de la situación, serenamente resignada a los hechos? ¿O estaría triste, desolada o incluso angustiada, porque sus esperanzas no habían de cumplirse?

Dio de lado por irrelevante la idea de que nunca antes en su vida hubiera dedicado ni un minuto a preocuparse por los pensamientos de ninguna mujer, y mucho menos por sus sentimientos. Se encogió de hombros. La gitana era su esposa: era distinta.

Se detuvo al final del camino de los tejos para tomar una inspiración profunda, para acallar el absurdo temor que empezaba a atenazarle el corazón. Con las manos en las caderas, echó la cabeza atrás.

Y la vio.

En las almenas de la torre más cercana.

Llegó hasta la casa en cuestión de segundos y fue corriendo por los pasillos hasta la escalera de la torre. Para entonces, una astilla de cordura había aguijoneado su miedo. La gitana no era ni débil ni frágil. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido aquello?

Subió por las escaleras a un paso normal, sin esforzarse en resultar silencioso. Al margen del hecho de que las almenas eran bastante seguras, no quería asustarla apareciendo repentinamente a su lado.

Estaba inclinada sobre las almenas con un brazo apoyado en el remate de piedra, contemplando el parque. Volvió la cabeza al abrir él la puerta de la habitación de la torre y salir a la plataforma de madera. No sólo no se alarmó, sino que le dio la impresión de no sorprenderse al verlo.

El sorprendido fue él.

No la había visto hasta entonces con un vestido común: como la vería cada día durante el resto de su vida. Mientras registraba la imagen del sencillo vestido de paño, observando con qué hermosura ofrecía a la vista sus numerosos encantos, cómo el suave tejido acariciaba sus caderas y muslos, con un único volante coqueteando por sus tobillos, era punzantemente presente el cuerpo que el vestido ocultaba. El cuerpo lujurioso que había disfrutado durante toda la noche.

Al fijarse en los castaños rizos recogidos de cualquier manera encima de la cabeza, caídos desordenadamente sobre las orejas y la nuca, al fijarse en lo grandes y vividos que eran sus ojos, en lo perfecto de sus pestañas, al fijarse de nuevo en la exuberancia de sus labios, se preguntó qué habría hecho, o dicho, cómo habría reaccionado de haberla visto así antes de casarse con ella. Tuvo que poner en tela de juicio su cordura por haberse casado con ella.

Y supo que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Me preguntaba dónde estaríais. —Caminó hacia ella, y se detuvo a un paso de distancia.

Ella volvió a mirar al paisaje perfilado de árboles.

—He subido aquí buscando las vistas y el aire fresco. —Al cabo de un instante, añadió—: Parecía un buen sitio para pensar.

Él no estaba muy seguro de querer que pensara, ni de que le fuera a gustar lo que estaba pensando.

—Las tierras del condado se extienden más allá al este y al oeste, supongo.

—Sí. Por el norte, el límite es la escarpadura.

—¿Y la heredad Gatting se encuentra al este?

—Sureste. —Esperó un poco antes de añadir—: Os llevaré alguna vez a verla, si lo deseáis.

Ella inclinó la cabeza; luego señaló a donde un resplandor de plata marcaba el curso del río.

—El puente que se llevó el agua, ¿estaba por allí?

—Un poco más lejos, río arriba.

—¿Quedó destrozado?

—La mayor parte ha desaparecido. El único arco que queda en pie está muy debilitado. Hay que reconstruirlo completamente, pero entretanto hemos improvisado un sistema de poleas para hacer llegar lo imprescindible a las granjas del otro lado. Debería ir a inspeccionar el avance de las obras… Tal vez más tarde, cuando se hayan ido los demás.

Ella empezó a pasearse tranquilamente, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la piedra. Él la siguió con la misma lentitud mientras daba la vuelta a la torre.

—¿Cuántos son «los demás»? ¿Quiénes quedan?

—La mayoría son parientes demasiado ancianos para irse inmediatamente después del banquete. Se irán por la tarde. Vuestro tío sigue aquí, por supuesto. Me dijo que pensaba volver a casa por otro camino y que quería salir antes del almuerzo. Eriol y Tomoyo se fueron anoche; me pidieron que os explicara que, siendo aún tan pequeño su último hijo, sentían que debían darse prisa en volver.

Eriol lo había visto al dejar el salón de baile y había articulado una palabra para que la leyera en sus labios: cobarde. Le había sonreído, no obstante, y luego había interceptado con mucho estilo a un tío de Syaoran que estaba a punto de pegarle la hebra, permitiéndole escapar libre de obstáculos.

—Sí; me lo dijo Tomoyo. —Sakura lanzó una mirada fugaz atrás, sus ojos se encontraron muy brevemente—. Nos ha invitado a visitarles en Somersham.

—Puede que vayamos dentro de unos meses. Desde luego, les veremos en la ciudad.

—¿Hace mucho que conocéis a Eriol?

—Desde Elton.

Ella seguía paseando, dejando que él estudiara su espalda…, y se preguntara qué estaba pasando exactamente. Por dónde pensaba salirle ella. Que se preguntara por qué ella, que se había mostrado tan directa hasta entonces, estaba siendo tan esquiva. Ella salió de la sombra de la torre y pasó al parapeto.

—De acuerdo: me rindo. ¿Qué demonios estáis pensando?

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

—¿A propósito de qué?

—Nuestro matrimonio. —Syaoran se detuvo. Finalmente, ella también, aunque mirando hacia otro lado todavía, a dos pasos de él—. Soy consciente de que, con anterioridad al día de ayer, vuestras expectativas no coincidían con las mías.

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pero su mirada fue demasiado breve para que pudiera interpretar su expresión. Volviéndose de nuevo hacia el paisaje, escrutó los remates del patio delantero que se hallaba a sus pies.

—Eso era antes de casarnos. —Él percibió claramente el tono sensual de su voz, pero transmitía tan poco como sus palabras—. Acabaríamos antes, creo, si dejáramos el pasado atrás y consideráramos más bien lo que cada uno desea ahora de nuestro matrimonio.

Él estaba más que dispuesto a dejar el pasado atrás.

—¿Lo que deseamos ahora?

—Sí. Así que…, ¿qué deseáis de mí en tanto que vuestra esposa?

Echó a pasear de nuevo. Él dudó, viendo contonearse sus caderas, y volvió a caminar en pos de ella. Su pregunta era razonable y sensata. Su razonamiento era la encarnación de la racionalidad. Las tablas de madera bajo sus pies se notaban firmes. ¿Por qué, entonces, sentía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso?

—Mis requerimientos no han cambiado: necesito que ejerzáis el papel de condesa, para lo que estáis a todas luces muy capacitada. Necesito que me deis herederos, dos concretamente, para que no quede posibilidad de que la herencia recaiga en Osbert. Aparte de esto, seréis libre de vivir vuestra vida como os plazca.

Ella no dijo nada en un rato, mientras seguía caminando lentamente delante de él; luego repitió suavemente:

—Como me plazca.

Él deseó poder verle la cara, los ojos. Podía deducir muy poco de su voz, aparte de que no sonaba tan fuerte como de costumbre.

—Decidme, milord. —Se detuvo junto al parapeto y miró hacia abajo. Él se paró a unos pies de distancia, observándola—. ¿Estáis diciendo que, una vez os haya dado vuestros herederos, no será necesario que os sea fiel?

La idea lo conmocionó. Le llevó algún tiempo formular una respuesta, una que pudiera forzarse a pronunciar.

—No os estoy animando a ser infiel, pero si, después de brindarme los herederos que necesito, deseáis establecer relaciones de ese tipo, será exclusivamente cosa vuestra.

—Siempre que sea discreta.

Creyó ver que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa sardónica cuando volvió a mirar al frente y echó a andar de nuevo.

—Esperaría de mi condesa que fuera discreta en toda circunstancia.

—¿Y vos? ¿Seréis siempre discreto cuando persigáis esas relaciones que supongo queréis permanecer libre de perseguir? Siempre había murmullos, rumores.

—Pongo todo el cuidado de que soy capaz en ser siempre discreto.

—Pero yo…, vos esperáis que yo consiga siempre ser discreta. —Antes de que él pudiera responder, continuó—. Decidme, milord: ¿cuándo empezaría esta discreción recíproca?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Una vez que me hayáis dado los herederos que requiero…

—No creo que ésa sea una opción viable. ¿Quién sabe a cuántas chicas podéis dejar encinta? Es posible que yo nunca llegue a tener ocasión de ejercitar mi discreción, aunque estoy bastante segura de que vos no dejaréis de ejercitar la vuestra.

No tenía ganas de discutir ese punto, y estaba realmente hartándose de hablarle a su espalda.

—No creo que eso sea justo. Lo que yo propongo es que los dos acordemos permanecemos fieles hasta el momento en que nos conste que estoy embarazada de vos. Desde esa fecha convenida, seguiremos cada uno su camino, hasta que yo dé a luz. Entonces, de nuevo, volvemos a guardarnos fidelidad, y así sucesivamente, hasta que tengáis a vuestros herederos. Una vez alcanzado ese objetivo, ambos quedaremos libres para establecer en adelante cuanta relación o contacto discreto nos plazca.

Él se detuvo en seco.

No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca de la superficie que estaba el salvaje. De repente, se alegraba mucho de que ella estuviera mirando en dirección contraria. Con los puños cerrados a ambos lados, luchó por contener su reacción. Le llevó al menos un minuto sofocar la furia que le había provocado, el impulso instintivo de gritar «¡no!».

Pasaron treinta segundos más antes de que fuera capaz de decir:

—Si eso es lo que deseáis…

Ella notó el cambio, la corriente de violencia que subyacía en su voz. Se detuvo, se irguió; alzó la cabeza. Entonces habló, en un tono en que él no la había oído hablar antes.

—Tengo mis propios deseos, necesidades y exigencias, que vos habéis decidido no satisfacer en el seno de nuestro matrimonio. Sólo trato de asegurarme de que, mientras cumpla con vuestras exigencias, seré libre de perseguir mis propios objetivos. —Bruscamente, se dio la vuelta para darle la cara, erguida la cabeza, con una expresión que rebelaba una determinación tan terca como la suya—. Eso es lo que exijo yo de nuestro matrimonio. Y no creo que sea algo que me podáis negar.

Tenía los ojos brillantes, pero velados. La distancia que los separaba había aumentado a unos cuantos pasos; él sealegró de que así fuera. Le estaba haciendo falta todo el autocontrol de que era capaz para quedarse quieto, para resistirse a agarrarla, para resistirse a…

Cuando estuvo seguro de poderse arriesgar a moverse, asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, señora. Tenemos un acuerdo.

Si su tono cortante la había molestado, no lo manifestó en absoluto. Fríamente, Sakura correspondió con otra inclinación de cabeza; luego se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando con aire despreocupado hacia la puerta de la segunda torre.

—Supongo que pronto servirán el desayuno.

Él hubo de tomar una inspiración profunda antes de poder decir:

—Si lo deseáis, podéis permanecer en nuestros aposentos. —Echó a andar detrás de ella—. Nadie esperará vernos esta mañana, o incluso en todo el día.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se giró hacia Syaoran mientras se aproximaba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y luego pasaron de largo. Con una ceja arqueada, su expresión reflejaba tranquila reflexión. Entonces sacudió la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y entró en la torre.

—No creo que esconderse sea buena idea. Pienso que es mejor que empiece tal y como pienso seguir.

Aguantando la puerta, Syaoran la observó cruzar la habitación de la torre y empezar a bajar las escaleras. Ni una vez volvió la vista atrás. Syaoran cruzó el umbral, cerró la puerta y la siguió escalera abajo.

Sakura había accedido a ser todo lo que él esperaba de una esposa. Al cabo de una hora, se le había notificado que podría cumplir con su parte del trato holgadamente, y que lo haría.

Por qué aquello la había puesto de mal humor era lo que no entendía. Tal vez porque significaba que, una vez que hubiera quedado embarazada, asumir los condicionantes derivados del hecho de ser su condesa no iba, evidentemente, a ser para ella un reto tan difícil como para distraerla de la tarea de perseguir sus propios, y hasta ahora no declarados, objetivos.

No es que le hiciera falta oírselos declarar: podía imaginar cuáles eran.

Luego, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa del desayuno, con una taza de café en la mano, mientras hacía como que escuchaba las batallitas de la guerra de su tío abuelo Mortimer, Syaoran se maldecía para sus adentros por no haber acordado nada. Al otro extremo de la mesa, separada de él por dieciséis ancianos y muy atentos parientes, su esposa dispensaba serenamente calma y cortés orden entre taza y taza de té.

Sakura podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella, podía sentir su descontento con el acuerdo que habían alcanzado. No era el acuerdo que ella hubiera deseado, pero era un acuerdo que aceptaría. No estaba segura de que él fuera a aceptar su propuesta, su plan alternativo, pero ahora que lo había hecho, los dos sabían el terreno que pisaban, y se trataba ya sólo de seguir viviendo.

Y de conseguir resignarse a su segunda opción.

—Bueno, querida mía… ¿O debería decir «milady»?

Sakura alzó la vista y vio a Takumi sonriéndole mientras sacaba la silla vecina a la suya. La prima lejana que la había estado ocupando acababa de irse a supervisar la preparación de su equipaje.

—Tío. —Impulsivamente, se puso en pie y besó a Takumi en la mejilla.

Él, radiante, le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Así, ¿qué? ¿Todo bien?

—Por supuesto. —Con una breve sonrisa, Sakura se sentó. Mientras Takumi tomaba asiento, echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. ¿Va a bajar Ester?

—Enseguida. —Takumi desplegó la servilleta que le había traído un lacayo—. Sakuno sigue durmiendo.

—¿Durmiendo? —Sak solía levantarse con el alba. —Ayer tuvimos que darle algo para que se calmara, lo necesitaba.

A Sakuno le daban láudano a veces, cuando se alteraba mucho. Sakura mordisqueó su tostada mientras Takumi hacía su selección de las fuentes que los lacayos le presentaban.

—¿Se despertará pronto, Sak? —preguntó al retirarse el último lacayo.

—Eso espero.

—Me gustaría hablar con ella antes de que os vayáis.

Takumi sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que no querrá irse sin decirte adiós, al menos.

No era en el adiós en lo que pensaba Sakura, pero la distrajo lord Reed: Clow, como había insistido él en que le llamara. Se paró junto a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Mi querida Sakura, estás radiante. Nada como el matrimonio para poner brillo en los ojos de una joven, es lo que digo siempre.

—Siéntate, Clow, y deja de intentar sacarle los colores a la muchacha. —Poniéndose a su lado, Mei le dio con el dedo en las costillas y lo empujó para que se corriera un poco. Sonrió a Sakura—. No le hagas ni caso. Los viejos depravados son los peores.

Sakura correspondió a su sonrisa. Al girarse, descubrió que se había perdido la entrada de Ester. Mientras se acomodaba en una silla dos sitios más allá de Takumi, Ester advirtió que la miraba y le sonrió.

—¿Sakuno? —silabeó Sakura con los labios.

—Durmiendo aún —respondió Ester de igual forma.

Sakura sirvió a Ester una taza de té, y luego se volvió hacia el anciano primo sentado a su otro lado. Sus deberes de anfitriona la tuvieron ocupada un rato, hasta que Takumi le tiró de una manga.

—Querida, pensamos irnos dentro de dos horas; antes del almuerzo. Espero que sepas que tengo toda la confianza del mundo en tu capacidad, y en tu matrimonio, sino no me retiraría de esta manera. Pero ya veo que estás en buenas manos. —Su sonriente inclinación de cabeza aludía no sólo a Chillingworth, sino también a lady Ieran y Mei—. Siento que puedo dejarte con la conciencia tranquila.

—Oh, desde luego. —Sakura le apretó la mano—. Estoy contenta.

—Bien. —Takumi cerró la mano en torno a la suya—. Hemos decidido continuar viaje a Bath. Es posible que las aguas le vayan bien a Sak. Dado que estamos ya en la carretera, como quien dice, hemos pensado en llevarla allí.

—Me pareció que disfrutaba del viaje en coche.

—Más de lo que yo esperaba. Es una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar, pero quiero salir con buen pie, así que nos despediremos pronto.

Sakura correspondió a la presión de sus dedos.

—Estaré allí para deciros adiós mientras salís.

—Como condesa de Chillingworth. —Soltándole finalmente la mano, Takumi se levantó. Sakura sonrió brevemente; su sonrisa se marchitó al mirar a la figura sentada al otro extremo de la mesa. —Desde luego.

Las palabras de Takumi resultaron proféticas: «adiós» fue todo lo que Sakuno fue capaz de decir. De mascullar. Mientras la ayudaban a bajar por la gran escalera, Ester a un lado y Takumi al otro, Sakuno estaba todavía tan drogada que no acertó a centrarse en otra cosa delante de Sakura.

Cualquier esperanza que tuviera Sakura de averiguar qué había sido lo que había trastornado a Sakuno estaba condenada.

Se vio obligada a sonreír, intercambiar abrazos y buenos deseos, y dejar a un lado su preocupación por lo que Sakuno pudiera haber imaginado. Chillingworth estaba allí, dándole la mano a Takumi, mostrándose encantador con Ester…, y haciendo una reverencia muy correcta y adecuada sobre la mano de Sakuno.

Sakuno le sonrió aturdida; no dio signos de que viera en él otra cosa que no fuera un apuesto caballero que era ahora el marido de Sakura.

Mientras estaban aún en el porche despidiendo a los viajeros con la mano, Sakura intercambió una mirada con Syaoran. El cochero dio la orden a los caballos; el carruaje dio una sacudida y luego salió rodando. Agitaron la mano flanqueados por lady Ieran y Mei. Ester les decía adiós de la misma manera. Otra manita blanca salió por la otra ventanilla agitándose también, lánguidamente.

—Sobreexcitada, eso es todo.

Sakura oyó el murmullo de Syaoran.

—Eso parece.

El resto de la compañía se reunió para el almuerzo, una comida ligera, concebida para digestiones seniles a punto de emprender un viaje. Lady Ieran y Sakura se habían puesto juntas a prepararlo y habían dado con una selección de platos que, a juzgar por la avidez con que fueron acogidos, estuvieron a la altura de las expectativas.

Las primeras horas de la tarde las pasaron entre partidas, un flujo constante de viejas damas bien vestidas y caballeros parlanchines que pasaban por el salón recibidor, evitando montañas de equipaje y lacayos que combatían con baúles y sombrereras.

A las cuatro se fue el último carruaje, retumbando. Quedaron cinco personas de pie en el porche cuando el coche tomó la curva del camino y desapareció de la vista. Cinco pares de hombros se relajaron pesadamente.

Syaoran fue el primero en enderezarse y romper la formación.

—Tengo que coger el caballo y acercarme al puente para ver cómo van los trabajos. —hizo el comentario para todos, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Sakura; corrió a buscarla.

Ella asintió.

—Por supuesto. —Dudó antes de añadir—: Os veremos en la cena.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, bajó las escaleras y echó a andar hacia las cuadras.

Clow se dirigió al interior de la casa.

—Voy a la biblioteca a echar una siesta.

—Te despertaré para la cena —replicó Mei secamente.

Sakura sonrió, al igual que lady Ieran. Siguieron a los otros hacia el recibidor.

—Creo que nos merecemos una relajante taza de té. —Lady Ieran arqueó una ceja mirando a Sakura.

Ella estuvo a punto de dirigirla hacia el salón, pero se contuvo.

—¿El salón trasero?

Lady Ieran sonrió.

—Sí, querida.

Sakura echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¿Wallace?

—¿Señora? —El atildado hombrecillo emergió de las sombras.

—Té, por favor. En el salón trasero.

—De inmediato, señora.

—Y comprueben que lord Reed no necesita nada.

—Desde luego, señora.

Sakura, en compañía de lady Ieran y Mei, se encaminó al salón trasero, la habitación que utilizaba la familia cuando no tenían visitas. Aunque elegante, como lo eran todas las habitaciones que Sakura había visto hasta el momento, el salón trasero estaba decorado pensando más en la comodidad que en el estilo. Algunas de las piezas eran muy viejas, trabajo de carpintería bellamente pulido hasta darle un tono lustroso, cojines que mostraban las dentelladas del tiempo.

Con sendos suspiros idénticos, lady Ieran y Mei se desplomaron en las que eran a todas luces las butacas que solían ocupar; a lady Ieran entonces se le agrandaron los ojos. Hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Querida mía, debería haberte preguntado…

—¡No, no! —Indicándole que volviera a sentarse, Sakura cruzó hasta un, diván—. Esto es más mi estilo. —Se sentó elevando las piernas y se relajó contra los hinchados almohadones.

—Muy adecuado —dijo Mei con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué sentido tiene no darse una todo el descanso que pueda?

Sakura se ruborizó.

Wallace trajo la bandeja con el té y la depositó en una mesita cerca de Sakura. Ella lo sirvió, y Wallace repartía las tazas; luego con una sonrisa y unas palabras corteses le indicó que podía irse. Él hizo una suave inclinación y se marchó.

—Hmm. —Mei miraba la puerta por la que había salido Wallace—. Es muy reservado, pero creo que le gustas.

Sakura no dijo nada, consciente de que ganarse la aprobación y por tanto el apoyo de su numeroso personal sería esencial para mantener la casa en perfecto funcionamiento. Lady Ieran puso su taza a un lado.

—No creo que vayas a encontrar dificultades. Wallace será el que te cueste más ganarte, pero si te hubiera cogido aversión, habríamos reconocido ya los síntomas. Los demás son muy dóciles, y Dios sabe que tú sabrás manejarte con Ferdinando mucho mejor que yo.

—¿Ferdinando?

—El chef de Syaoran. Viaja entre Londres y Lambourn, dondequiera que Syaoran esté residiendo. Ferdinando es italiano, y en ocasiones cambia a su lengua natal. —Lady Ieran meneó la cabeza—. Yo rara vez puedo seguirle el ritmo. Le dejo desbarrar sin más, hasta que se agota y retomo el asunto en inglés en el punto en que me haya quedado. Hablando el italiano como lo hablas, podrás tratar con él directamente.

Sakura se recostó.

—¿De quién más debo saber algo?

—Todos los demás son de aquí. Conociste a la señora Cantle brevemente ayer.

Sakura asintió, recordando a la muy correcta gobernanta vestida de negro.

Te acompañaré a dar una vuelta por la casa y te presentaré al resto mañana por la mañana. Hoy todos tenemos que sentarnos y recuperar el aliento, pero mañana todo el mundo estará deseando conocerte, y puesto que nos iremos un poco más tarde, será mejor que reservemos la mañana para el _grand tour._

—¿Os iréis? —Sakura las miró sorprendida, primero a lady Ieran, luego a Mei; las dos asintieron—. Si Syaoran os ha pedido…

—¡No, no! —le aseguró lady Ieran—. Esto es únicamente idea mía, querida. A Syaoran ni se le pasaría por la cabeza decirme cuándo tengo que marcharme.

Mei resopló.

—Habría que verlo intentarlo. Pero sólo nos vamos a la casa de la condesa viuda… Está al otro lado del parque.

—Podéis visitarnos tranquilamente… Venid siempre que queráis. —Lady Ieran gesticuló con las manos—. Nosotras estaremos allí, nos guste o no.

—Lo que quiere decir —dijo Mei— es que estaremos más que encantadas de enterarnos de las novedades, siempre que haya algo que quisieras compartir.

Sakura sonrió ante los esperanzados rostros de las dos mujeres.

—Las visitaré con frecuencia.

—Bien. —Lady Ieran se reclinó en la butaca. Mei dio un sorbo a su té.

Sakura se relajó sobre los almohadones del diván, conmovida, un tanto aliviada. Apenas consolada.

Se había sentido un poco traicionada. Por Chillingworth, aunque eso no podía justificarlo, al menos no con palabras; desde un principio, había dejado clara su posición, y, pese a todas sus esperanzas, no había cambiado de postura. Ni en lo más mínimo. Más traicionada se había sentido por lady Ieran. La condesa viuda se había mostrado tan amable, tan… afín. Le había escrito con tanto afecto, tan de corazón y con tales expresiones de bienvenida, que Sakura había, al principio inconscientemente, luego más bien demasiado conscientemente, empezado a tejer sueños.

Dejando caer la cabeza sobre los cojines, permitió que su mente volviera a eso, a su sueño, al más capital de sus sueños, el sueño que ahora ya no se cumpliría, por primera vez desde que bajara de la torre.

Al cabo de un rato, por el rabillo del ojo vio moverse a lady Ieran, vio a la viuda intercambiar con Mei una mirada inquisitiva y de preocupación. Sakura levantó la cabeza y vio sus nudillos blancos en torno al asa de su taza. Se había relajado, y se le había caído la máscara. Aflojó los dedos.

Lady Ieran se aclaró la garganta.

—Querida mía —su voz era muy afectuosa—, pareces algo… delicada. ¿Va todo bien?

Conjurando una sonrisa educada, Sakura miró fugazmente a los intranquilos ojos de ambas.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansada. —No era así, estaba decepcionada. La conciencia de ese hecho le picaba. Si quería entender a su marido…, y ni lady Ieran ni Mei merecían sus evasivas. Apretando los labios, las miró—. Os ruego que me disculpéis, pero siento que os lo he de preguntar: ¿sabíais que Syaoran deseaba, y desea todavía, un matrimonio de conveniencia?

Mei se atragantó, y luego resopló.

A lady Ieran se le pusieron los ojos redondos, y luego más redondos todavía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, alzando el tono de voz. Luego se recompuso y, en un tono más propio de una condesa viuda, sentenció:— Eso es una solemne tontería. ¿A quién le habéis oído eso?

—A él.

Mei le hizo una seña con la mano a su cuñada para llamar su atención.

—Clow mencionó algo acerca de eso anoche —dijo, casi sin aliento—. Que si Syaoran se iba a organizar un matrimonio de conveniencia y que al final nada de eso.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Un matrimonio de conveniencia, estaría bonito! —Dos manchas de color afloraron en las mejillas de lady Ieran. A Sakura no le cupo duda de que, si su errante hijo hubiera entrado en ese momento, le hubieran leído la cartilla con severidad. Entonces lady Ieran miró a Mei.

—¿Pero has dicho que al final no había nada de eso?

—Clow dijo que nada de eso. Es bastante fácil adivinar por qué lo pensaría. Pero en cuanto a lo que piense Syaoran, sospecho que Sakura lo sabrá mejor que Clow.

—Lo hemos discutido esta mañana —dijo Sakura—. Se mantiene firme en que así ha de ser.

Lady Ieran le hizo un gesto imperioso con la mano.

—Cuéntamelo. Si he criado un hijo tan ignorante como para tirar por ese camino, merezco enterarme.

Ateniéndose fielmente a sus palabras, Sakura repitió las especificaciones de Syaoran respecto a su matrimonio. Omitió cualquier mención a su error: eso quedaba estrictamente entre ellos dos. Lady Ieran y Mei estuvieron pendientes de cada palabra. Cuando Sakura concluyó su recitado, ellas se miraron, con los ojos brillantes y los labios fruncidos, y luego, para asombro suyo, las dos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

Ella se las quedó mirando, perpleja.

—Te ruego que nos excuses, querida mía —acertó a articular lady Ieran—. Puedes estar segura de que no nos reímos de ti.

—Ni de tu situación —añadió Mei, enjugándose los ojos.

—No, ciertamente. —No sin esfuerzo, lady Ieran recuperó la compostura—. Es sólo que… Bueno, querida, de la forma que te mira…

—Que te vigila —corrigió Mei.

—Exacto. Da igual lo que diga o lo que piense… —Lady Ieran gesticuló, mirando a Sakura con expresión esperanzada, y luego hizo una mueca—. ¡Demonio de chico! ¿Cómo puede ser tan arrogante y tan estúpido?

—Es varón. —Mei se acabó el té.

—Cierto. —Lady Ieran suspiró—. Son todos iguales, me temo. Se les embota el cerebro directamente cuando descubren que han de vérselas con una verdadera mujer.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Estáis diciendo que, pese a sus intenciones declaradas, puede que no esté…?

—Lo que decimos es que no hay razón para suponer que él sea distinto. Es terco como una mula, eso os lo garantizo, pero al final verá la luz. Les pasa a todos, ¿sabéis? No hay motivos para perder la esperanza.

—Puede que pierdas algo de sueño. —Mei le sonreía—. Pero considéralo una inversión. Ojo —añadió poniendo su taza a un lado—, yo no intentaría discutirlo con él. Con eso no conseguirás más que irritarlo, y conociendo a Syaoran, se volvería aún más intratable.

Lady Ieran asintió con la cabeza.

—Déjalo a él solo, y acabará entrando en razón. Ya verás.

Desconcertada, Sakura se quedó pensando; en ellas y en sus palabras. Sin duda conocían a su marido mejor que ella, pero el repentino brote de esperanza surgido de lo que estaba obligada, por puro contraste, a reconocer como desesperación, la había dejado inquieta. Y sí se equivocaban, ¿qué?

Se hundió más en los cojines del diván,

—Habladme de él: de su infancia, de cómo era.

—Nació y se crió aquí —se apresuró a contestar lady Ieran—. Era un muchacho alegre…, no se pasaba de bueno ni de listo, pero era un chico simpático y cariñoso. —A juzgar por su tono, la condesa viuda estaba evocando sus recuerdos; Sakura permaneció en silencio, pendiente de sus palabras—. Fue nuestro único hijo, desgraciadamente, pero estaba siempre dispuesto a hacer las típicas diabluras…

Sakura la oía retratar a un muchacho inocente y despreocupado que ella, desde luego, no había reconocido en el hombre en que se había transformado. Entonces una nube ensombreció el rostro de lady Ieran, y titubeó.

—Luego murió Hien.

—¿Su padre? —preguntó Sakura con presteza.

Lady Ieran asintió, y le dirigió una sonrisa llorosa.

—Lo siento, querida, pero todavía me afecta. —Se sacó un pañuelo de la manga y lo desplegó de una sacudida—. Fue tan inesperado…

—Un accidente a caballo. —Mei retomó el relato, ásperamente—. Hien tenía una salud de hierro; nadie se podía imaginar que nada pudiera hacerle daño. Había salido a montar con Syaoran cuando ocurrió. El caballo de Hien tuvo un mal tropiezo y Hien se cayó y se abrió la cabeza contra una roca. No llegó a recuperar la conciencia. Falleció a los cinco días.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Sakura casi podía sentir, a través de la distancia del tiempo, la conmoción que semejante muerte debió de suponer, especialmente en el seno de una familia tan privilegiada. Al cabo de un momento, preguntó:

—¿Y Syaoran?

—El vino a caballo con la noticia. Todavía me acuerdo de su carita, toda blanca… Tenía siete años, por aquel entonces. Entró a la carrera, llorando, pero nos dijo lo que había pasado y dónde… —Lady Ieran miró a Mei—. Me quedé tan desconsolada, después…

—Nosotros vinimos de inmediato —dijo Mei—. Entonces no vivíamos aquí, aunque aquí vivimos desde entonces. Yo pasaba con Ieran la mayor parte del tiempo… Fue un golpe tremendo para todos nosotros. Hien era tan fuerte… Pero, bueno, le tocó a Clow tomar a Syaoran bajo su protección, y eso hizo.

—Syaoran estaba destrozado —prosiguió lady Ieran—. Adoraba a Hien…, estaban muy unidos. Syaoran era el hijo único y heredero de Hien, pero además de eso, compartían muchas aficiones: montar, disparar, esa clase de cosas.

—Recuerdo —dijo Mei— cuando llegamos, con los caballos sudando… Syaoran salió a recibirnos. Estaba tan conmocionado y, sin embargo, dominándose…, tan obviamente hecho trizas y temblando por dentro. Clow se quedó con él.

Lady Ieran suspiró.

—Fue una época terrible, pero Syaoran no dio nunca problemas. De hecho, estaba siempre muy callado, por lo que yo recuerdo.

—¿Sabéis? —dijo Mei, absorta en el pasado—, creo que nunca he visto llorar a Syaoran, ni siquiera en el funeral.

—No lo hizo —dijo Ieran—. Se lo comenté a Clow después del funeral, y él dijo que Syaoran se había portado muy bien, guardando la compostura y las formas. Justo lo que le correspondía hacer ahora que era Chillingworth, el cabeza de familia. —Se sorbió la nariz—. Yo hubiera preferido con mucho que llorara, tenía siete años, al fin y al cabo, pero ya sabéis cómo son los hombres.

—Syaoran se volvió bastante silencioso a partir de aquello, pero luego le llegó el momento de ir a Eton. Eso pareció sacarle de su caparazón.

—Desde luego. —Lady Ieran se sacudió la falda—. Fue a caer con Eriol Hiragizawa y esa carnada, y desde entonces la cosa ha sido más o menos según lo acostumbrado: irse a Oxford, luego a la ciudad…

—Y luego todo lo demás. —Mei hizo gestos de dejar el tema—. Pero no hace falta que le des vueltas a esas cosas. Todos los varones Li han sido notablemente fieles, al margen de cómo se hubieran portado antes de plantarse ante el altar.

—Muy cierto —confirmó lady Ieran—. Lo que nos devuelve al punto de partida y a esta estupidez de Syaoran y su matrimonio de conveniencia. —Pronunció la expresión con altivo desprecio—. Lo cierto, querida mía, es que puede que lo diga, puede incluso que píense que se lo cree, pero es tan absolutamente contrario a su naturaleza que de ninguna manera podrá vivir esa ficción mucho tiempo.

Mei soltó un bufido.

—Yo lo suscribo. Va a ser muy divertido ver cómo trata de forzarse a seguir esa ridícula línea de conducta.

—Sí, pero, desafortunadamente, no lo veremos de primera mano. —Lady Ieran se quedó mirando a Sakura con aire pensativo—. Esta información refuerza aún más mi determinación de trasladarnos a la casa de la viuda a la mayor brevedad.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Porqué?

—Para que la única persona con la que Syaoran comparta esta enorme casa, la única compañía que encuentre aquí, seas tú. Necesita pasar tiempo contigo, sin otras distracciones; el que sea necesario para que entre en sus cabales. —Lady Ieran se levantó, con una mirada severa en sus ojos grises—. Y cuanto antes lo haga, mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas..! Qué les pareció?<em>

_Lo sé... me tardé muchísimo tiempo u.u pero entre una cosa y otra... se me fueron pasando los días... y los meses -.-' je! pero ahora como compensación al menos en parte, les traigo 2 caps... je, por ahora, voy a ver si puedo adelantar algunos más... _

_Y también como festejo (?) porque, SIII! logré entrar a la facu! jeje u.u eso sí, ahora a ponerse las pilas, por lo que voy a tratar de adelantar algunos capis en las mini vacaciones que tengo n.n (si es que alguien aún espera la conti de esta adaptación ¬¬U) _

_Espero que me comenten qué les pareció este capi..._

_Me voy a preparar el 2do..!_

_Saludos! ;)_

_Pd: si ven algún error, del tamaño que sea, porfis, avisen! Gracias! (ñ.ñ)_

_25/03/2012._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

><p><em><strong>L<strong>_ady Ieran y Mei se retiraron a echar una siesta antes de cenar. Sakura se retiró a su dormitorio también, pero estaba demasiado intranquila para acostarse.

En su interior había brotado la esperanza; no estaba segura de que fuera prudente dejar que alzara el vuelo de nuevo. Lo había hecho una vez, ignorando sus declaraciones explícitas, basándose sólo en la percepción intuitiva que tenía de él. Él le había dicho que se equivocaba.

No tenía ninguna garantía de que la comprensión de sus motivos por parte de su madre y su tía fuera exacta, no ahora que era un hombre crecido.

Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de hacerse esperanzas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, inspeccionó a su alrededor, buscando distracción. Tras su ventana, vio el bloque de las cuadras a través de los árboles.

Diez minutos más tarde, entraba en las cuadras.

—¿Puedo ayudaros, señora?

Sakura sonrió al hombre patizambo que llegó a toda prisa.

—Lo siento, no sé cómo se llama usted.

—Jacobs, señora. —Se quitó la gorra de paño que llevaba—. Soy el jefe de cuadras. —Recorrió los compartimentos con la mirada—. Estoy a cargo de todas estas bellezas.

—Bellezas, sin duda. Vengo a por la yegua.

—¿La árabe? Sí, es un encanto. El señor dijo que era vuestra. Voy a por una silla y bridas.

Mientras Jacobs ensillaba la yegua, Sakura le canturreaba dulcemente cualquier cosa, acariciando distraídamente su sedoso morro. Al poco estaba subida a la silla y saliendo al trote. Al abandonar el patio de las cuadras, fue consciente de que Jacobs no le quitaba ojo de la espalda, pero parecía satisfecho de ver que sabía lo que hacía. También sabía adonde iba.

Aunque estaban en septiembre, las tardes aún eran largas, lo bastante largas para dar un paseo a caballo antes de vestirse para cenar. Mientras iba a medio galope camino de la escarpadura y el sendero tortuoso que conducía a las colinas, Sakura examinaba los ordenados campos, ya cosechados, en los que se había soltado al ganado para que pastara. Campos y vallas, los prados junto al río, todo tenía un aire de tranquila prosperidad. Llegó al sendero; la yegua emprendió la subida con ganas.

—¿No tienes nombre, verdad, preciosa?

Entraron en las colinas. La yegua sacudía la cabeza. Durante un rato, Sakura se limitó a cabalgar, disfrutando de la pura excitación de la velocidad. Dejó que se disiparan sus pensamientos, los dejó en suspenso, y se entregó al momento.

En la medida en que se acordaba, siguió la dirección que había llevado dos noches antes.

Él la vio —como ella a él— cuando aún mediaba una cierta distancia entre los dos. Ella siguió adelante, luego hizo describir a la yegua un amplio círculo y se situó a su lado al paso del rucio. Él no aminoró la marcha, sino que siguió a un cómodo medio galope.

Cruzaron sus miradas, las sostuvieron y luego él desvió la suya: a su gorra, con la airosa pluma. Ella miró al frente; al cabo de un momento, también él. De mutuo acuerdo, cabalgaron en las postrimerías del día en un silencio extrañamente cordial.

Cuando se iban acercando a la escarpadura, el terreno empezó a empinarse. Sakura redujo el paso para dejar que él guiara. Mientras la adelantaba, lo miró a la cara, toda ángulos duros e impasibilidad granítica, y trató de imaginarse al niño que había visto a su padre tirado del caballo y abandonado moribundo. Trató de imaginar su pánico, y el doloroso desgarro de la decisión de dejarlo y cabalgar en busca de ayuda. Nada fácil a la edad que sea, pero ¿con siete años? El incidente no podía haber pasado sin dejar ninguna marca. No había mermado su afición a montar, pero ¿qué cicatrices le quedaban?

Empezaron a bajar el sendero, la yegua detrás del rucio. Con los ojos puestos en sus hombros cimbreantes, percibiendo la fuerza controlada de cada línea de su robusto cuerpo, Sakura pensaba… en él. En ellos. En su matrimonio.

Un rato antes había estado a punto de arrojar el sueño de encontrar en su matrimonio un amor duradero por el parapeto del castillo. Ahora…

Se acercaba el anochecer. Galoparon a medio gas por entre las sombras, cada vez más largas, hasta el patio de cuadras. Jacobs acudió corriendo. Ella le pasó las riendas de la yegua y luego liberó sus botas de los estribos. Al girarse para bajar deslizándose por la silla, se encontró con que Syaoran ya estaba allí. Levantó las manos, las cerró en torno a su cintura y la depositó en el suelo.

La yegua eligió ese momento para cambiar de posición, golpeando a Sakura en la espalda y empujándola contra Syaoran.

Él la asió con más fuerza, hundiendo los dedos. Dirigió la mirada a su rostro; ella sintió que acaparaba repentinamente toda su atención. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Tenían las caras pegadas. Ella leyó en su mirada, vio deseo en el ámbar de sus ojos, y estaba a punto de levantar la cara ofreciéndole su beso… cuando se produjo un ruido de cascos y los caballos que los ocultaban se apartaron pausadamente.

—Yo me ocuparé de ellos —intervino Jacobs.

Syaoran la soltó.

—Sí. Buenas noches.

Sakura se hizo eco de su sentimiento y miró a Syaoran. Él señaló hacia la casa; ella echó a andar a su lado. Aunque estaba completamente vestida, cubierta de grueso terciopelo, percibía su proximidad como seda acariciándole la piel desnuda.

Alzó la cabeza cuando entraron en el camino de los tejos.

—La yegua…, ¿tiene nombre?

Él respondió al cabo de un momento.

—Pensé que os dejaría eso a vos.

No a su mujer, sino a la mujer que él pensaba que era. Sakura ignoró ese punto, aunque sabía que a él le resonaba en la cabeza.

—Tiene un porte muy majestuoso… He pensado que tal vez _Regi__na _le cuadre.

—Una reina. —Asintió—. Le pega.

Sakura observó su rostro; en la penumbra era imposible interpretar la expresión. Juntó las palmas. Con fuerza.

—Os estoy realmente agradecida por la yegua. —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. Fue un detalle muy amable.

Sin entrar a considerar su error.

Siguieron paseando; ella notaba la mirada de él en su rostro, pero no lo miró. Luego él se encogió de hombros.

—Parecía lo mínimo que podía hacer si quería que dejarais de montar caballos de caza.

Los caballos de caza de Takumi, como había pensado; no los suyos.

Ella levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Un breve instante.

Fijó la vista en el camino y no dijo nada más.

Él hizo lo propio.

La casa se alzaba ante ellos; la condujo a una puerta. Se la abrió, y ella entró; él la siguió. Sakura se detuvo, envuelta en una súbita penumbra, insegura de dónde se encontraban.

Syaoran se tropezó con ella.

Su fuerza la envolvió cuando la sujetó contra sí para evitar que cayera…

La conciencia del contacto prendió en ella, y corrió por todo su cuerpo, hormigueando en su piel. Sintió calor.

Durante un instante, permanecieron acoplados en la creciente penumbra. Ninguno de los dos se movió; ni habló, tampoco.

Ella conocía los pensamientos de él. Y sabía que él conocía los suyos.

A él se le ensanchó el pecho al tomar una profunda inspiración, y luego, con cierta rigidez, retrocedió un poco. Le hizo seña de seguir adelante.

—Todo recto. —Su voz se había tornado más profunda—. Por aquí llegaremos a las escaleras.

Ella echó a andar; él la siguió. Caminaron tranquilamente por el amplio pasillo.

—¿Han progresado las obras del puente?

—Razonablemente. —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir—: Tendremos que conseguir más madera, vigas más grandes que aguanten mejor los cuchillos de la armadura. Eso nos llevará más o menos una semana, y la tierra está demasiado empapada ahora mismo…

Siguió hablando mientras subían las escaleras y cruzaban hacia el ala que ambos compartían. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de Sakura. Cruzaron sus miradas; las sostuvieron. Se hizo el silencio. Ella hubiera querido saber en qué pensaba él, qué veía cuando la miraba. La única verdad que podía leer en sus ojos era que la noche anterior no había mermado en modo alguno el deseo que sentía de ella.

Ni el de ella por él.

Pero la noche anterior había cambiado las cosas entre los dos en formas que iban más allá de lo evidente. En formas sutiles, fundamentales, fatídicas.

Ambos lo sabían, podían sentirlo. En un repentino momento de lucidez, ella comprendió que él se sentía tan desorientado como ella misma con lo que había ahora entre ellos.

Él inspiró profundamente, luego hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó.

—Os veré en la cena.

Ella asintió, apartó la vista de él y entró en su habitación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>—N<strong>_o… Ese vestido no, el de rayas verdes.

Mientras Millie corría de vuelta al ropero, Sakura se sentó ante su cómoda y se examinó en el espejo. El vapor del baño le había rizado mucho el pelo. Lo había llevado estirado para la boda, y medio levantado todo el día…

Llevando las manos a la espalda, recogió la masa de pelo, la retorció, y buscó a tientas un puñado de horquillas.

Millie, que llegaba con el traje requerido, se detuvo, pasmada.

—¡Oooh, señora! ¡Está usted preciosísima!

Sakura, que tenía la boca llena de horquillas, no dijo nada. Una vez que se hubo sujetado el pelo, se levantó y dejó que Millie la ayudara a ponerse el vestido. Mientras la enfundaba en la suave seda, reprimió un estremecimiento.

Y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo; posiblemente galopando de cabeza al desastre. Nada indicaba que pudiera ablandar su corazón llegando a tales extremos con su apariencia. El era un vividor experimentado, habituado a coquetear con las más bellas damas de Londres. Su cuna podía estar a la altura de la de él, pero, según los criterios de Londres, ella era, y seguiría siendo mientras no demostrara lo contrario, una provinciana. No pertenecía al círculo dorado.

Su persona, no obstante, resultaba enormemente atractiva al parecer de los hombres; en ese punto se sentía con la máxima seguridad. Su madre la había educado para que apreciara y sacara el máximo partido a todo lo que Dios le había dado.

Y no iba a renunciar a su sueño sin presentar batalla.

Inspiró profundamente y se volvió hacia su espejo de cuerpo entero. Girando sobre sus talones, inspeccionó el efecto de las rayas verdes, de una pulgada de ancho, que recorrían el traje de arriba abajo. Aún no había estrenado aquel traje, lo estaba reservando. Creado en Italia, había sido cortado por expertos para ser el escaparate de su figura.

A juzgar por la boca abierta y los ojos como platos que puso Millie, el traje cumplía con éxito su cometido.

Ni joyas ni chal, decidió Sakura… Nada que distraiga del efecto. Satisfecha, se dirigió a la puerta.

Se reunieron en el salón familiar. A lady Ieran se le iluminaron los ojos en el momento en que la vio. Mei soltó una risita. Syaoran, sin embargo, no estaba allí para presenciar su entrada. Apareció por la puerta inmediatamente delante de Wei.

Sakura sonrió y se levantó, entre un frufrú de suaves sedas. Syaoran cruzó hasta la chimenea, donde se habían congregado. Inmediatamente la repasó con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies…, y luego de los pies a la cabeza. Y entonces sus miradas se encontraron, y ella deseó que lady Ieran, Mei y Clow se hubieran trasladado ya a la casa de la viuda, y que estuvieran allí los dos solos.

Él disimuló su reacción admirablemente, pero los ojos lo delataban. Tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía, hizo una inclinación y la colocó sobre el ángulo de su codo.

—Venid. —Con la mirada, convocó a su madre, su tía y su tío—. Más vale que entremos, o a Ferdinando le dará un ataque.

La condujo al comedor, más pequeño, que la familia utilizaba cuando estaban solos. Aun así, a la mesa podían sentarse diez, y la tradición dictaba que ella se sentara en un extremo, y él en el otro. La condujo hasta su sitio. Sus dedos rozaron la piel desnuda del interior de su antebrazo cuando la soltó; ella luchó por reprimir un escalofrío, luchó por evitar que el ardor asomara a sus ojos. Él dudaba; ella pudo sentir que posaba la mirada en su mejilla y barría luego con ella toda la amplitud de sus pechos que el escote revelaba. Luego, se enderezó y continuó a lo largo de la mesa. Clow había ofrecido a Mei y a Ieran un brazo a cada una; se sentaron todos e Wei dio señal a los lacayos de que sirvieran la comida.

La conversación, gracias sobre todo a lady Ieran y Mei, con la complicidad ignorante de Clow, fue general y animada, la tapadera perfecta para la comunicación sin palabras que establecieron Sakura y Syaoran y que se prolongó durante toda la cena.

La única ventaja de su ubicación relativa era que cada uno tenía una visión sin trabas del otro. Estaban demasiado lejos para leer en sus respectivos ojos, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto, en público, a permitir que su expresión revelara gran cosa. Su silenciosa discusión, aunque se desarrollara en presencia de otros, era intensamente personal. Absolutamente privada.

Y extremadamente perturbadora.

Para cuando dejó a un lado su servilleta y, sonriendo a Wei, se levantó, Sakura no estaba nada segura de poder disimular su reacción si Syaoran le ponía la mano en el brazo desnudo. Él, tras declinar un oporto, se puso en pie, al igual que Clow; ella notó que Syaoran, con la vista fija en ella, la acechaba de cerca al abandonar la habitación.

Se juntaron en el pasillo.

Como anfitriona, Sakura señaló en dirección al salón familiar, dirigiendo la vista a la condesa viuda y a Mei; luego miró a su marido y enarcó inquisitivamente una ceja.

Él captó su mirada, y ella sintió avivarse las llamas, sintió que crecía la tensión en su interior.

Él entonces miró a Clow.

—¿A la biblioteca?

—¿Dónde si no? —Clow echó a andar en esa dirección,

Con una inclinación de cabeza a su madre y a su tía, y una última mirada y una escueta reverencia para Sakura, Syaoran le siguió.

Lady Ieran y Mei esperaron a que la puerta del salón familiar se hubiera cerrado tras ellas para empezar a reírse socarronamente.

Sakura enrojeció, pero difícilmente podía negar lo que habían visto.

Las dejó temprano. Ellas levantaron la vista de la mesa en que jugaban a las cartas, limitándose a sonreír y murmurar las buenas noches antes de volver al juego. Sakura subió las escaleras y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar hasta que Syaoran abandonara la biblioteca y viniera con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>S<strong>_yaoran estaba apoyado en la puerta que conectaba con la cámara de Sakura, con la vista puesta distraídamente en la oscuridad de detrás de sus ventanas, cuando oyó que al otro lado se abría la puerta principal y sonaban unos pasos ligeros. Oyó el taconeo apresurado de la doncella corriendo a ayudarla a desvestirse. Imaginó el resto.

Luego la puerta volvió a abrirse y a cerrarse. Los pasos ágiles de la doncella se perdieron en la distancia. Syaoran aguardó un momento, para darle a ella ocasión de centrar sus pensamientos…

Los suyos, no quería analizarlos. Los mantuvo apartados de su mente mientras esperaba. Cuando el tic-tac del reloj de encima de la chimenea se volvió demasiado burlón, se apartó de la puerta, la abrió y entró.

Sakura estaba de pie ante las altas ventanas que había a un lado de la cama. Se medio giró al entrar él; a través de las sombras, sus miradas se encontraron.

No ardía ninguna lámpara, pero había luz suficiente para ver el camisón de seda marfileña que llevaba puesto; para apreciar cómo, con su corte de túnica grecorromana, envolvía y ocultaba su cuerpo. Luz suficiente para percibir la invitación que expresaba su actitud, para advertir la aceptación que implicaba.

Ella lo observó mientras se le aproximaba. El dejó vagar su mirada por su figura preguntándose cuántos camisones poseía, cuántas facetas distintas de Afrodita podía proyectar.

Se detuvo junto a ella, contemplándola envuelta en sombra y seda. Sus ojos se cruzaron, se sostuvieron la mirada. Sobraban las palabras y las razones: el deseo que llameaba entre los dos era auténtico y poderoso, y la única justificación que cualquiera de los dos precisaba en aquel escenario.

Era así de sencillo; y él no habría sabido explicar lo mucho que lo agradecía. No quería pensar a qué podía deberse.

Alargó los brazos hacia ella, deslizando las manos por la seda hasta encontrar y asir su cintura, y la acercó hacia sí al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza. Sus labios se tocaron, se rozaron y se fundieron, pero ambos mantuvieron su ardor a raya, contentándose con saborear la perspectiva de lo que se avecinaba, y de todos los pasos intermedios. Él interrumpió el beso, elevó la cabeza… y notó que el fajín de su cintura se aflojaba. Ella le abrió el batín, luego se lo deslizó por encima de los hombros; él se dejó hacer, permitiendo que cayera al suelo. Curvando los labios, ella extendió los dedos por su pecho, tocando, explorando, con una avidez manifiesta y refinada a un tiempo. Él habría sonreído, pero no pudo.

—¿Siempre sois tan directa?

Su voz sonó grave y sorda. Ella levantó la mirada, y sus ojos eran estanques esmeralda nublados por el deseo.

—Por lo general, sí.

Con las palmas apoyadas en su pecho, ella buscó sus ojos, su rostro. Luego, mientras deslizaba las manos y clavaba los dedos, se acercó más, inclinando la cara hacia la suya.

—Os gusta.

Una afirmación. Él buscó los dos brochecitos gemelos que, uno en cada hombro, sujetaban su camisón.

—Sí.

Los broches se soltaron con un chasquido y ella _se _quedó inmóvil; luego inclinó la cabeza para ver corno el camisón resbalaba por su cuerpo hasta quedar hecho una madeja en torno a sus pies. Estaba en pie y desnuda ante él; entonces echó la cabeza atrás y le miró desde debajo de sus pestañas.

Él notó su mirada pero no correspondió. Estaba absorto en la contemplación de sus curvas, de la pálida piel que besaba la luz vacilante. Del contraste que ofrecían su pelo revuelto, castaño como madera de roble oscuro, y los oscuros rizos de la base de su vientre. Un contraste de color y de texturas: levantó un largo mechón de pelo y dejó que se deslizara entre sus dedos. Seda ligera, en tanto que su piel recordaba más a la suavidad del satén.

La idea le hizo llevar las manos a su cintura. Elevó la mirada a su cara, encontró sus ojos, y luego sus labios. Evocó la cautivadora blandura de aquellos labios rotundos cediendo bajo los suyos, la de ese cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Ella se acercó a él ofreciéndole ambas manos con una sencilla seguridad que podía con él. Que lo esclavizaba. La atrajo hacia sí y sus labios se unieron y se fundieron. Ella deslizó sus manos con sensualidad tronco arriba, desde su cintura, por su pecho, hasta enlazarle los brazos en torno al cuello y apretarse contra él.

Él entró a fuego en su boca, un preludio de la ignición que había de venir, del definitivo deleite de sus sentidos.

Ella lo acogió, lo igualó y lo incitó a seguir.

Él dejó vagar sus manos, trazando ávidamente, poseyendo sus curvas; luego la alzó en sus brazos. En dos pasos se plantó junto a la cama. La posó allí, se sacó la ropa de dormir de seda y se puso junto a ella. Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una pasión que igualaba la suya.

Se dejaron llevar, pero decididos a no apresurarse, con urgencia pero sin voluntad de correr. La fascinación de Sakura por el cuerpo de Syaoran no era fingida; él la dejó hacer, la dejó aplastarlo sobre la cama y sentarse a horcajadas encima de su cintura para poder mejor recorrerlo con las manos, e inclinarse luego restregando los senos contra su pecho.

No pudo evitar preguntarse…

—¿Eso también lo aprendisteis observando a vuestros padres?

Dio con su mirada en la cálida penumbra.

—No… Eso no. Eso… se me acaba de ocurrir.

Él curvó sus manos en torno a los suaves hemisferios de su trasero y los amasó.

—Haré un trato con vos: podéis inventar cuanto queráis, pero no me digáis lo que repetís a partir de vuestros recuerdos.

Ella se detuvo, luego apoyó los brazos en su pecho e hizo descender sus senos hasta tocar piel con piel, acercando más el rostro al suyo. Escrutó sus ojos, seria pero despreocupada: curiosa.

—¿Nunca espiasteis a vuestros padres?

—¡Dios santo, no!

Ella rió entre dientes y, tendidos como estaban, desnudos en la oscuridad, su risa ahumada sonó como el paradigma de la malicia. Agachando la cabeza, sacó la lengua y repasó parsimoniosamente su clavícula.

—Habéis llevado una vida entre algodones, milord.

Su roce y su ronroneo vertían calor en las venas de Syaoran. Agarrándola por las caderas, la movió y la sostuvo inmovilizada mientras, con su erección palpitante, tanteaba la carne hinchada y húmeda de entre sus muslos.

—A pesar de mi vida entre algodones… —Se interrumpió para buscar la entrada y penetrarla, más allá del estrechamiento y hasta su vaina ardiente. Su gemido le barrió el pecho; notó la resistencia instintiva de su cuerpo y se detuvo, expectante—. A pesar de mi entorno conservador, a pesar de ser uno de los vividores de más éxito en la alta sociedad, creo que todavía podría enseñaros unas cuantas cosas.

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con los ojos de Sakura. No podía ver su expresión, pero sí sentir la de ella, sentir su sencilla sinceridad al murmurar:

—Estoy más que deseosa de aprender.

Sostuvieron las miradas. Él sentía latir el corazón de ella, en su pecho, en el suave calor de su vaina. Agarrándola con fuerza de las caderas, la empujó hacia abajo y se escurrió un poco más adentro de ella, pulgada a pulgada, deliberadamente, llenándola lentamente hasta colmarla, hasta estar él completamente acomodado en su seno. Durante todo el proceso la miraba a los ojos, viéndolos oscurecerse, nublarse, hasta que cerró los párpados ocultándolos.

Sintió hasta la médula el dulce suspiro con que ella se estremeció, sintió que su cuerpo se fundía en torno a él. Inclinó la cabeza, y ella alzó la suya; se unieron sus labios, y ya no importaba nada más allá de lo que había entre ellos.

Más allá de la pasión, del deseo…, de la necesidad imperiosa que les animaba.

No era tan mal fundamento para un matrimonio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>—¡<em>**Fuera de aquí!

Sakura se despertó con la voz cortante de Syaoran. Apartándose la sábana de la cara, asomó los ojos, justo a tiempo de ver cerrarse la puerta de su dormitorio. Desconcertada, se volvió hacia Syaoran, que se hallaba a su lado tumbado cuan largo era, caliente, duro y… muy desnudo.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Cómo se llama vuestra doncella?

—Millie.

—Debéis enseñar a Millie a no entrar en vuestra habitación por la mañana hasta que la llaméis.

—¿Porqué?

Girando la cabeza sobre la almohada, la miró y luego empezó a reírse suavemente. Su alegría parecía mecerla a ella en la cama. Con expresión aún divertida, él se giró sobre su lado y la tocó.

—Deduzco —dijo— que nunca espiasteis a vuestros padres por la mañana.

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué…? —Sakura se interrumpió mientras examinaba sus ojos. Luego se lamió los labios y miró a los de Syaoran—. ¿Por la mañana?

—Aja —dijo, y la atrajo hacia sí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>—Lo<em>** siento, señora, no volverá a ocurrir, lo juro…

—Está bien, Millie. Fue un descuido mío… Debería haberlo mencionado. No hablemos más de ello. —Sakura esperó no haberse puesto roja. No se lo había mencionado porque tampoco había supuesto que… Apartando la vista de Millie, que seguía retorciéndose las manos, se alisó el vestido mañanero—. Ya estoy lista. Por favor, dígale a la señora Cantle que deseo verla en el salón familiar a las diez.

—Sí, señora. —Contrita aún, Millie hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta. Y al salón de los desayunos. Sustento. Ahora se explicaba el notable apetito que demostraba su madre por las mañanas.

Syaoran y Clow habían desayunado un rato antes, y Syaoran había salido a montar. Sakura no podía imaginar de dónde sacaría la energía, pero dio gracias por no tener que soportar su mirada, demasiado cómplice, por encima de las tazas.

Lady Ieran y Mei se unieron a ella. Una vez que hubieron comido lo que les apeteció, se retiraron al salón familiar. La señora Cantle, no más alta que Sakura pero algo más pechugona, apareció a las diez en punto vestida de negro.

Hizo una inclinación cortés y entrelazó las manos.

—¿Deseabais verme, señora? —Dirigió la pregunta, con suma imparcialidad, a algún punto situado entre Sakura y lady Ieran, que reaccionó con visible azoramiento.

Sakura sonrió.

—Así es. Como lady Ieran se trasladará esta tarde a la casa de la viuda, ella y yo deseamos dedicar la mañana a dar una vuelta por la casa para repasar las tareas rutinarias. Me preguntaba si tendría usted tiempo para acompañarnos.

La señora Cantle se esforzó para no sonreír de oreja a oreja, pero le brillaron los ojos.

—Si pudiéramos decidir los menús antes, señora… —Se dirigía directamente a Sakura—. No me atrevo a dejar que el pagano se las componga solo, no sé si me explico. Hay que estar refrenándolo constantemente, la verdad.

El «pagano» tenía que ser Ferdinando.

—Aquí tenéis otro cocinero, según tengo entendido… —Sakura dijo esto mirando a lady Ieran, pero fue la señora Cantle quien respondió.

—Oh, sí, señora, y eso es más de la mitad del problema. A ninguno de nosotros se le ocurriría negarle a Ferdinando su…

—¿Arte?

—Sí…, eso es. Se le dan bien los fogones, no hay duda. Pero Cook lleva con la familia toda la vida, ha dado de comer al señor desde que era un niño, sabe cuáles son sus platos favoritos… Y ella y Ferdinando no se llevan bien.

No era difícil imaginar el porqué. Cook era la cocinera hasta que apareció Ferdinando, y entonces fue degradada.

—¿Cuál es la especialidad de Cook? —La señora Cantle frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué tipo de comidas se le dan especialmente bien? ¿Las sopas? ¿La repostería?

—Los pudins, señora. Su pudín de crema de limón es uno de los favoritos del señor, y su tarta de melaza es para chuparse los dedos.

—Muy bien. —Sakura se puso en pie—. Empezaremos nuestra ronda por las cocinas. Hablaré con Ferdinando y decidiremos los menús, y veremos si puedo ayudar a suavizar un poco las cosas.

Lady Ieran se unió a ellas, intrigada. La señora Cantle las condujo a través de la puerta de tapete verde y por una maraña de pasillos y cuartitos. Pasaron junto a Wei y su despensa y se detuvieron a inspeccionar las vajillas y cubertería de plata de la casa.

Mientras continuaban en pos de la señora Cantle, Sakura se volvió hacia lady Ieran.

—No se me ha ocurrido preguntaros: ¿cómo os apañaréis en la casa de la viuda? Necesitaréis un mayordomo, y un cocinero y doncellas…

—Ya nos hemos ocupado de todo, querida. —Lady Ieran le tocó el brazo—. En una propiedad de esta extensión, siempre hay mucha gente deseando trabajar. Hace una semana que la casa de la viuda está preparada para recibirnos. La doncella de Mei y la mía, y el asistente de Clow, están trasladando nuestras últimas pertenencias al otro lado del parque, y esta tarde iremos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Sakura vaciló, y finalmente asintió. No le correspondía, y en cualquier caso no en aquel momento, aludir a lo que sin duda lady Ieran sentiría al abandonar la casa a la que había llegado de novia y que había administrado tantos años.

Lady Ieran rió entre dientes.

—No… No me da pena marcharme. —Hablaba en voz muy baja, para que la oyera sólo Sakura—. Esta casa es muy grande, y las necesidades de Syaoran aquí y en Londres son más de las que mis energías me permiten atender debidamente. Estoy más contenta de lo que puedo expresar de que estés aquí, dispuesta y preparada para asumir esa responsabilidad. Sakura miró a los ojos de la condesa viuda. Los tenía grises y amables.

—Me esforzaré al máximo para seguir llevándolo todo tan eficazmente y tan bien como vos.

Lady Ieran le apretó el brazo.

—Querida mía, si eres capaz de manejar a Ferdinando, será que estás destinada a hacerlo mejor.

Las cocinas se abrieron ante ellas: dos cuartos inmensos, a cual más grande y tenebroso. El primero, y ligeramente más espacioso, incluía un hogar que ocupaba una pared entera, hornos de ladrillo, asadores de espetón, y planchas de rejillas enormes, suspendidas a ambos lados. Una mesa de trabajo corría todo a lo largo del centro del cuarto; otra más pequeña, en la que presumiblemente comía el servicio, estaba situada en un hueco abierto en una pared. Pucheros y sartenes relucían: en las paredes, en estantes, y colgados del techo de altísimos ganchos. El cuarto era cálido; el aire estaba repleto de deliciosos aromas. Sakura vio que a un lado había una despensa. El cuarto anexo se destinaba al parecer a las tareas de preparación y los fregaderos.

Los dos recintos bullían de frenética actividad. En la mesa central se acumulaban montañas de verduras. En su extremo más alejado había una mujer de rostro rubicundo con sus grandes manos hundidas en un cuenco de masa.

La señora Cantle le susurró a Sakura:

—Ésa es Cook; se llama Doherty, en realidad, pero siempre la llamamos Cook.

Numerosos criados —pinches y criadas de cocina— iban de aquí para allá. Concentrada en su masa, Cook no había levantado la vista: el taconeo de tantas botas sobre las losas y el entrechocar de ollas y cacharros había hecho que le pasara inadvertida su entrada.

Pese al tumulto general, Ferdinando era fácil de localizar. Un hombre delgado, de piel aceitunada, al que una mata de pelo negro azabache le caía sobre la frente mientras manejaba un cuchillo a velocidad de vértigo, se alzaba al otro lado de la mesa central, impartiendo una cascada de órdenes en un inglés con un muy marcado acento extranjero; se dirigía a las dos criadas que revoloteaban y zumbaban a su alrededor como abejas.

La señora Cantle se aclaró la garganta. Ferdinando levantó la vista.

Primero vio a la señora Cantle, luego reparó en Sakura. Su cuchillo se detuvo en el aire. De golpe, se quedó boquiabierto.

Al haber llegado Sakura con retraso para su boda, ésta era la primera vez que Ferdinando la veía. Sakura se sintió aliviada cuando la señora Cantle dio unas palmadas para atraer la atención de los demás.

Todo el mundo se detuvo. Todos se quedaron mirando.

—La señora condesa ha venido a inspeccionar las cocinas.

Sakura sonrió. Pasó por delante de la señora Cantle. Recorrió la sala con la mirada, deteniéndose brevemente en cada rostro, para detenerse finalmente al llegar hasta Cook. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Usted es Cook, según creo.

La mujer se sonrojó y amagó una reverencia, levantando las manos sólo para, inmediatamente, volver a hundirlas en la masa.

—Ah…, lo siento, señora. —Buscó desesperadamente un trapo por las inmediaciones.

—No, no… No quisiera interrumpirla. —Sakura echó una ojeada al interior del cuenco.

—¿Esto es para el pan de hoy?

Tras una mínima pausa, Cook contestó:

—Para la hornada de la tarde, señora.

—¿Hace usted pan dos veces al día?

—Sí, señora… No es tanto trabajo de más, y así siempre está recién hecho.

Sakura asintió. Oyó que Ferdinando se agitaba y se giró hacia él.

—¿Y usted es Ferdinando?

Él se cruzó el cuchillo delante del pecho e hizo una inclinación.

—_Bellísima, _—murmuró.

Sakura le preguntó de qué parte de Roma era. En italiano.

Él volvió a quedarse completamente boquiabierto; cuando se hubo repuesto, prorrumpió en una parrafada torrencial en apasionado italiano. Sakura dejó que se desahogara sólo un momento, y luego lo acalló.

—Ahora —dijo—, deseo discutir los menús de hoy. Señora Cantle… ¿Tiene usted papel y pluma?

La señora Cantle salió muy diligente a cogerlos de su habitación. Ferdinando aprovechó la ocasión para recitar sus sugerencias…, en italiano. Sakura escuchaba y asentía. Cuando la señora Cantle volvió y se sentó dispuesta a tomar nota, Sakura hizo parar a Ferdinando levantando un dedo, y a continuación enumeró los platos de su repertorio que había elegido para la hora de la comida. Luego se volvió hacia Cook,

—Y para el té, yo siento debilidad por los _brioches _al estilo de Devon.

Cook alzó la vista; con la sorpresa en los ojos, pero le faltó tiempo para asentir.

—Sí… Yo os los puedo hacer.

Ferdinando irrumpió con prolijas sugerencias; Sakura le hizo una seña para que callara.

—En cuanto a la noche… —Detalló el menú de la cena, dejando claro que Ferdinando quedaba encargado de los diversos platos, lo que apaciguó a su vanidad herida. A continuación llegó a los postres.

—Pudins. Me han hablado de un plato… Un pudín de crema de limón. —Miró a Cook—. ¿Lo conoce?

Cook lanzó una mirada fugaz a la señora Cantle, pero asintió.

—Sí.

—Bien. De momento, Cook, usted será la encargada de preparar los pudins de nuestras cenas.

Por la expresión que puso, se notó que Ferdinando se sentía ultrajado.

—Pero… —A lo que siguió una retahíla de postres italianos.

Sakura lo miró directa y fijamente y dijo en italiano:

—¿Es usted consciente de que su señor es inglés, o no?

Ferdinando la miró desconcertado. Siempre en italiano, Sakura dijo:

—Aunque usted y yo sepamos de platos italianos, puede que le convenga extender su pericia a los pudins ingleses.

—No sé nada de esos pudins.

En boca de Ferdinando la palabra pudins estaba cargada de desprecio. Sakura se limitó a sonreír.

—Si fuera usted verdaderamente sabio y quisiera triunfar, le pediría a Cook que le enseñara cómo se hacen los pudins ingleses.

Ferdinando puso cara de pocos amigos.

—A ésa no le gusto nada.

—Ah, pero ahora que comprende usted que sus enseñanzas pueden resultarle útiles, podría encontrar la manera…, tal vez ofreciéndose a enseñarle a decorar sus pudins. Asegurándose, por supuesto, de que ella se dé cuenta de que comprende la importancia de sus pudins para la comida en su conjunto. Yo esperaré de usted que trabaje en coordinación con ella para asegurar el equilibrio de sabores.

Ferdinando se quedó mirándola. El segmento en italiano de su conversación se había desarrollado a gran velocidad, y había durado menos de un minuto. Con una sonrisa serena, Sakura cabeceó en señal de aprobación.

—Muy bien. Y ahora… —Dio rápidamente media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba otra vez a la casa, sobresaltando a Wei y a un pequeño ejército de lacayos que se habían congregado a escuchar. Sakura inclinó cortésmente la cabeza y pasó muy decidida—. ¿Señora Cantle?

—Voy, señora.

Lady Ieran cerró el cortejo, esforzándose por ocultar una sonrisa.

El resto de la ronda deparó menos incidencias, pero estuvo cargado de detalles. Para cuando volvieron a la planta baja, Sakura tenía una partidaria acérrima en la señora Cantle. Se sintió aliviada de que hubiera resultado tan fácil ganarse al ama de llaves. Dadas las dimensiones de la casa y la complejidad de su administración, un apoyo de confianza era algo que iba a hacerle falta.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, querida. —Lady Ieran se desplomó en su butaca del salón familiar. La señora Cantle había regresado a sus ocupaciones; Mei hacía punto en su butaca, lista para escuchar su informe—. Te metiste a Cantle en el bolsillo en el momento en que mostraste tu intención de apaciguar a Cook. Cantle y ella se conocen de toda la vida, llevan aquí desde que eran muchachas.

Lady Ieran miraba al otro lado del salón, donde Sakura se había acomodado en el diván.

—Corrijo, ya estaba predispuesta en tu favor desde antes: invitarla a acompañarnos de entrada ha sido un golpe de genio.

Sakura sonrió.

—Quería asegurarme de que comprendía que la valoro.

—Has conseguido convencer de eso a todos.

—También valoro lo que Mei y vos habéis hecho para facilitarme las cosas. Hubiera sido mucho más difícil sin vuestra ayuda.

Las dos mujeres parecieron sorprenderse, y se ruborizaron.

—Bueno, pero por si no has caído en ello —dijo Mei bruscamente—, esperamos recibir informes periódicos una vez que estenios instaladas en la casa de la viuda.

—Informes periódicos frecuentes. —Lady Ieran apretó los labios—. Aún no puedo creer que un hijo mío pueda ser tan idiota como para pensar que un Li se las puede arreglar con un matrimonio… —aquí hizo un gesto displicente— distante. Tendrás que venir a tranquilizarme diciéndome que, de hecho, va entrando en razón.

Pero, ¿entraría en razón? Esa pregunta era la que preocupaba a Sakura. Le preocupaba menos el tiempo que pudiera llevarle. Se habían casado; el matrimonio era para toda la vida. Estaba dispuesta a esperar unos pocos meses, incluso un año: llevaba esperando toda la vida.

A él.

Esperando la ocasión de hacer realidad su sueño.

Después de comer, fueron todos dando un paseo hasta la casa de la viuda, atravesando el parque bajo los inmensos árboles. No estaba lejos, aunque la casa no se viera desde el castillo, oculta por los árboles y un pliegue del terreno.

Después de dar una vuelta por la bonita casa de estilo georgiano, y compartir el té que les sirvió una doncella a todas luces abrumada por su reciente ascenso, Sakura y Syaoran volvieron solos al castillo.

En el recibidor, Wallace requirió a Syaoran para un asunto de administración de la hacienda. Él se excusó y la dejó; Sakura subió las escaleras y fue hasta su dormitorio en desacostumbrada soledad: un lujo del que no había disfrutado últimamente. Aunque era casi la hora de vestirse para la cena, no tocó la campana para llamar a Millie, sino que aprovechó el momento para dejar vagar sus pensamientos, de pie junto a la ventana.

No necesitó mucha reflexión para admitir que cualquier presión por su parte, cualquier manifestación explícita de que quería más de él, lo alejaría de ella; al menos, emocionalmente. Se cerraría en banda, y ella no sería capaz de llegar a él: era lo bastante fuerte como para resistirse a ella si se lo proponía.

Tendría que tener paciencia. Y confiar. Y tratar de salvaguardar su corazón.

Y hacer la única cosa que estaba en su mano para nivelar la balanza.

Desgraciadamente, esa línea de acción era incompatible con la salvaguarda de su corazón.

Tomó una inspiración profunda, la retuvo, y luego exhaló y regresó a la habitación. Se acercó al tirador de la campanilla y llamó a Millie.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, aquí el segundo... Espero que lo disfruten... n.n<em>

_Algún comentario..?_

_Saludos! (^o^)/_

_Pd: Ya saben... cualquier error me avisan... n/nU_

_25/03/2012_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un<strong>_ mozo de cuadra llegó corriendo en cuanto Syaoran entró al trote en el patio de cuadras. Desmontó; el muchacho se llevó al caballo. Syaoran dudó un momento, luego entró en el establo. Se detuvo ante el compartimiento en el que la apenas bautizada como _Regina _masticaba plácidamente.

—La señora condesa no ha salido hoy.

Syaoran se volvió y vio a Jacobs que se acercaba por el pasillo.

—Ha ido a pasear. La vi que iba camino del risco.

Syaoran asintió. Para qué iba a negar que se venía preguntando dónde estaría. Volvió a buen paso al sol. Era primera hora de la tarde y se estaba muy bien fuera. Demasiado bien para entrar a enfrascarse en los libros de contabilidad que le esperaban.

La avistó sobre el risco que dominaba el meandro del río. Estaba sentada en un banco situado entre arbustos florecidos, de espaldas a la vieja muralla, contemplando a sus pies los campos y el río. Con un vestido de día color prímula y un sencillo lazo amarillo anudado en sus castaños rizos, parecía una princesa florentina, meditabunda y distante. Inalcanzable. Inaprensible. Se detuvo, extrañamente inseguro respecto a su derecho a perturbarla, absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos y tan quieta que los gorriones daban saltitos sobre la hierba a sus mismos pies.

Tenía el rostro sereno, digno; distante. Entonces se volvió y le vio de frente, y sonrió esplendorosamente.

Le hizo un gesto.

—Se está tan bien aquí… Estaba admirando las vistas.

Él examinó su rostro y luego recorrió los últimos escalones que conducían al banco.

—He estado donde el puente.

—¿Ah, sí? —Se recogió un poco la falda para que él pudiera sentarse—. ¿Está terminado?

—Casi. —Se sentó y contempló el paisaje: sus tierras, sus campos, sus prados—. El nuevo apuntalamiento debería garantizar que no lo perdamos de nuevo.

—¿Cuántas familias viven en la heredad?

—Unas veinte. —Señaló con el dedo—. ¿Veis aquellos tejados? Ésa es una de las aldeas.

Ella miró hacia donde le señalaba, y luego apuntó al este.

—¿Aquélla es otra?

—Sí. —Él la miró, sorprendido—. Debéis llevar aquí mucho tiempo para haberos fijado en ella. —No eran más que tres tejados, casi ocultos por los árboles.

Ella alzó la cara a la brisa, disfrutando claramente de sentir cómo se alborotaba su cabello.

—He venido aquí varias veces. Es un mirador perfecto para comprender la distribución de las tierras.

Él esperó, mirándola a la cara, pero ella siguió contemplando las verdes ondulaciones y no dijo más.

—¿Habéis tenido problemas con el servicio?

Volvió la cabeza súbitamente.

—No. —Le miró con aire escrutador—. ¿Preveíais que los tuviera?

—No. —Advirtió el matiz de regocijo que asomaba en sus ojos—. Pero sí que me preguntaba cómo os estaríais desenvolviendo.

Sonrió francamente.

—Muy bien. —Perdió el contacto con sus ojos al ponerse ella en pie—. Pero va siendo hora de que vuelva.

Reprimiendo un brote de irritación, Syaoran también se levantó, y cogió su paso mientras ella ascendía por la pendiente del terraplén. Llevaba dos días intentando observar algún indicio de cómo le iba, de si se hacía a su nueva situación. De si era feliz. No era una pregunta que pudiera hacerle directamente, al menos tal y como estaban las cosas entre ellos. Pero ya había transcurrido una semana desde que se casaran, y, mientras que él no tenía ninguna queja, se preguntaba si ella estaba igualmente satisfecha.

Era su esposa, después de todo, y si él tenía su pastel y además se lo estaba comiendo, gracias a la sensata aceptación de su plan por parte de ella, parecía cuando menos justo que ella también estuviera contenta con su nueva vida.

Pero no podía hacerle una pregunta tan sencilla, y ella se obstinaba en responder literalmente a sus circunloquios, sonriendo y soslayando la cuestión que le interesaba. Y eso no hacía otra cosa que intrigarle aún más.

En la cima de la cuesta, ella se detuvo, se recreó en una inspiración profunda y a continuación le dirigió una sonrisa sesgada y gatuna. Lo miraba a los ojos mientras se acercaba, desafiándolo a que él mirara sus pechos, su figura nítidamente dibujada por la brisa que le pegaba el vestido al cuerpo.

Otra de sus estratagemas: la distracción. Él arqueó una ceja, y ella se echó a reír. El sensual sonido reverberó en su cabeza, recordándole la noche que habían pasado y los juegos a los que habían jugado.

Era una maestra en el arte de la distracción.

Sonriendo, lo cogió del brazo. Cruzaron por el césped; las hojas caídas crepitaban bajo sus pies y en el aire se respiraba el perfume del otoño.

—Si desearais alguna cosa, algo relacionado con la casa o su administración, supongo que ya sabéis que no tenéis más que pedirlo.

Su seco comentario hizo que ella frunciera los labios. Asintió inclinando la cabeza; sedosos zarcillos castaños acariciaron fugazmente la mejilla de Syaoran.

—Si descubro que hay algo que necesite, recordaré vuestras palabras.

Lo miró desde debajo de las pestañas, un hábito que tenía; uno que él ya conocía. Notó su mirada, la captó, se la sostuvo. Tras largos instantes, arqueó lentamente una ceja.

Sakura desvió la mirada bruscamente y siguió mirando al frente.

—Si descubro que necesito algo… Pero, por ahora, tengo todo lo que… ¿Quiénes son ésos?

Sin aliento, contenta de que una distracción la librara de tener que mentir, señaló el carruaje negro detenido en el patio delantero.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarían en aparecer.

El tono de Syaoran hizo que volviera a mirarlo, esta vez con franca extrañeza.

—El coche pertenece a nuestros vecinos más cercanos, los Gilmartin. Me sorprende que lady Gilmartin se haya dejado convencer para dejar pasar toda una semana.

—¿No estuvieron en la boda?

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza. Cogiéndola de la mano, la condujo escaleras arriba.

—Estaban de visita en Escocia, gracias a Dios. —Le lanzó una mirada—. Preparaos para una dosis de aspavientos.

Ella le frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada, pero dejó que le abriera la puerta y la guiara de la mano al cruzar el umbral…

—¡Ahí ¡Ahí están! ¡Válgame Dios! —Una matrona corpulenta, con pechos imponentes, se abatió sobre Sakura agitando un chal rosa con flecos—. ¡Vaya, milord! —La mujer miró a Syaoran levantando las cejas—. Sí que habéis dado la campanada. ¡Y todas las damas de por aquí, convencidas de que le teníais aversión al matrimonio! ¡Ja, ja! —La dama sonrió radiante a Sakura e inmediatamente cayó sobre ella y se rozaron las mejillas—. Wallace pretendía decirnos que estabais indispuesta, pero os vimos con toda claridad encima del risco.

Sakura intercambió una mirada con el imperturbable Wallace, y cogió las manos de la dama entre las suyas.

—¿Lady Gilmartin, si no me equivoco?

—¡Aja! —Su señoría parpadeó mirando a Syaoran—. Veo que mi reputación me precede. En efecto, querida mía; vivimos justo pasada la aldea.

Cogiéndola por el codo, Sakura condujo a la condesa hacia el salón. Wei se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Lady Gilmartin seguía parloteando.

—Habéis de venir a tomar el té, por supuesto, pero pensamos en dejarnos caer esta tarde para daros la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño círculo. ¿Eldred?

Llegados ya al centro del salón, Sakura soltó el codo de la condesa y se volvió, para ver a un anémico caballero entrar flanqueado por Syaoran. Al lado de su marido parecía mustio y marchito. Hizo una inclinación y sonrió débilmente; Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. Con una inspiración tonificante, señaló a lady Gilmartin la _chaise longue._

—Tomad asiento, por favor. Wallace: tomaremos el té.

Sakura se dejó caer en un sofá y observó a lady Gilmartin componer sus chales.

—Bien, ¿dónde estábamos? —Su señoría alzó la vista—. Oh, sí… ¿Clarissa? ¿Clarissa? ¿Dónde te has metido, muchacha?

Una chica pálida y regordeta, con una expresión enfurruñada algo impropia de una dama, entró airadamente en la habitación, le hizo una reverencia a Sakura y se sentó pesadamente junto a su madre en la _chaise longue._

—Ésta es mi pequeña. —Lady Gilmartin le dio a su hija unas palmaditas en la rodilla—. Es una pizca demasiado joven para competir con vos, querida mía —su señoría señaló a Syaoran con la cabeza—, pero tenemos grandes esperanzas. Clarissa irá a Londres el año que viene para la temporada social.

Sakura hizo los sonidos adecuados y evitó la mirada de su marido. Al cabo de un segundo, fijó la vista en el enjuto caballero que entraba remoloneando en la sala. Parpadeó, y se perdió todo lo que estaba diciendo lady Gilmartin.

Su señoría se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Ah, Lancelot. Acércate y haz tu reverencia.

Moreno de pelo, de una palidez interesante y una belleza bastante sorprendente, aunque muy estudiada, el joven —que no pasaba de ser eso— pasó desdeñosamente la vista por toda la sala. Hasta que llegó a Sakura, y se quedó pasmado mirándola.

—¡Oh! ¡Caramba!

Sus oscuros ojos, encapotados hasta entonces por lánguidos párpados, se abrieron de par en par. Con paso considerablemente más ligero que el que traía, Lancelot llegó hasta la _chaise longue _e hizo ante Sakura una reverencia plena de romántico abandono.

—¡Caramba! —repitió al incorporarse.

—Lancelot nos acompañará a Londres esta temporada. —Lady Gilmartin sonrió radiante—. Creo que puedo decir sin temor a que me contradigan que causaremos bastante revuelo. ¡Bastante revuelo!

Sakura consiguió componer una sonrisa cortés, aliviada de ver llegar a Wallace con la bandeja del té, seguido de Wei con la fuente del pastel. Mientras ella servía y sus huéspedes sorbían y devoraban, hizo lo que buenamente pudo para encauzar la conversación por derroteros más convencionales.

Syaoran se mantenía apartado, hablando tranquilamente con lord Gilmartin junto a las ventanas. Cuando Sakura captó por fin su atención, con un mensaje paladinamente claro en los ojos, él arqueó brevemente una ceja y, con aire resignado, condujo a lord Gilmartin más cerca de su familia.

El resultado no fue feliz. En el instante en que se dio cuenta de que Syaoran estaba cerca, a Clarissa se le puso una sonrisa boba. Luego le entro una risita que Sakura no pudo juzgar sino como de muy mala educación, y empezó a lanzar miraditas tímidas y coquetas a Syaoran.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera pensar en cómo reorganizar la sala para volver a separar a su esposo de Clarissa, Lancelot se plantó delante de ella, bloqueándole la vista. Sobresaltada, miró hacia arriba.

—Sois lo que se dice terriblemente hermosa, ¿lo sabéis?

El brillo apasionado de sus ojos sugería que Lancelot estaba a punto de caer de rodillas y abrirle su bisoño corazón.

—Sí, lo sé —le dijo.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Lo sabéis?

Ella asintió. Se puso en pie pausadamente, obligando al muchacho a dar un paso atrás para hacerle sitio.

—La gente… los hombres me lo dicen siempre. Significa poco para mí, puesto que yo, evidentemente, no puedo verme como me ven.

Ya había usado antes esas frases para confundir a caballeros demasiado vehementes. Lancelot se quedó ahí de pie, frunciendo el ceño, repasando sus palabras para sus adentros, tratando de decidir la mejor respuesta. Sakura le rodeó y lo dejó atrás.

—¿Lady Gilmartin?

—¿Qué? —La condesa dio un respingo y dejó caer el _brioche _que se estaba comiendo—. Oh, sí, dígame, querida mía.

Sakura sonrió de forma encantadora.

—Hace un día tan bonito, y se está tan bien afuera… Me preguntaba si os gustaría dar un paseo hasta el jardín italiano. ¿No se vendría también Clarissa?

Clarissa puso mala cara y miró con semblante belicoso a su madre, que se sacudía migas de la falda mientras dirigía su mirada miope a las altas ventanas.

—Bueno, querida, me encantaría, pero más bien creo que ya es hora de irnos. No quisiera abusar de vuestra hospitalidad.

Lady Gilmartin prorrumpió una risa caballuna. Se puso en pie, se acercó a Sakura y dijo, bajando la voz:

—Sé cómo son los hombres, querida, por más lores o condes que sean. Cuesta mucho mantenerlos a raya al principio. Pero se les pasa, ¿sabéis?… Podéis creerme.

Con unas palmadas en la mano, lady Gilmartin se giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sakura corrió tras ella para estar absolutamente segura de que no equivocaba el camino. Clarissa salió detrás pisando fuerte; Lancelot, perplejo aún, les siguió. Syaoran y lord Gilmartin cerraron el cortejo.

Lady Gilmartin se despidió con un caluroso adiós, con su prole siguiéndola en silencio. Lord Gilmartin fue el último en abandonar el porche; se inclinó sobre la mano tendida de Sakura.

—Querida mía, sois deslumbrante, y Syaoran es sin duda un tipo con suerte por haberos conquistado.

Su señoría sonrió, amable y dulcemente, luego hizo una inclinación de cabeza y echó a andar escaleras abajo.

—¡No olvidéis —exclamó lady Gilmartin desde el coche— que sois libre de venir de visita siempre que echéis a faltar la compañía de una dama!

Sakura consiguió componer una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Qué diantre —murmuró para Syaoran, de pie a su lado— piensa que son vuestra madre y vuestra tía? ¿Un par de advenedizas?

Él no respondió. Levantaron las manos, despidiéndose, mientras el coche se alejaba bamboleándose por el paseo.

—Los habéis despachado muy limpiamente… Tenéis que contárselo a mamá. Siempre se las vio y se las deseó para no perder la cabeza con ellos.

—Ha sido un acto de desesperación. —Sakura seguía sonriendo y saludando—. Deberíais haberme prevenido.

—No hay forma humana de prevenir adecuadamente a nadie contra lady Gilmartin y su prole. —Siguió una breve pausa y, luego, Syaoran murmuró—: No pensaríais que ser mi condesa sería una tarea fácil, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó en otra más sincera. El tono que Syaoran había empleado era relajado, tan relajado que se hubiera podido pensar que bromeaba. Pero escondía una auténtica pregunta. Mirándolo a los ojos, dulcificó su sonrisa.

—Ser vuestra condesa resulta bastante placentero.

A él se le disparó una ceja.

—¿Placentero? —No la estaba abrazando y, sin embargo, ella se sentía abrazada. Los ojos de él buscaron los suyos y se detuvieron en ellos—. Eso no es lo que os he preguntado.

Su voz era un murmullo que le acariciaba los oídos.

—Ah, ¿no? —Tuvo que resistirse mucho para no bajar la vista hacia sus labios Syaoran escudriñaba sus ojos esmeralda, deseando más pero sin saber cómo pedirlo. Tenía que intentarlo, que presionarla…

—¿Milord? Oh.

Se volvió. Wallace estaba de pie junto a la puerta, que acababa de abrir.

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento, milord, pero deseabais ser informado en cuanto llegara Gallagher.

—Muy bien… Acompáñele al despacho. Me reuniré con él en un momento.

Se giró de nuevo, y lo recibieron una sonrisa y un gesto que sugería que volvieran a entrar en la casa.

Sakura entró por delante al recibidor.

—¿Gallagher?

—Mi capataz. —Syaoran la miró. El momento había pasado—. Hay varios asuntos que he de discutir con él.

—Por supuesto. —Su sonrisa era una máscara—. Yo he de hablar un momento con Wei. —Dudó antes de seguir—. Sospecho que mañana recibiremos la visita del señor Gilmartin. Quiero encargarle a Wei que le diga que no estoy.

Syaoran la miró a los ojos y asintió. Le dio la espalda…, y se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.

—Si os encontrarais con algún problema…

La sonrisa de Sakura centelleó.

—Soy muy capaz de manejar a un jovencito bisoño, milord. —Se encaminó hacia el salón familiar—. No os preocupéis.

Sus palabras volvieron flotando hasta él. Syaoran la observó mientras se alejaba caminando, y se preguntó qué era de lo que no tenía que preocuparse exactamente.

El día siguiente amaneció tan resueltamente luminoso como el anterior. Syaoran pasó la mañana cabalgando por sus tierras, tratando con sus arrendatarios, averiguando de qué había que ocuparse de cara al invierno. Se aseguró de estar de vuelta en el castillo a tiempo para la comida, a tiempo de pasar una hora con su mujer.

—¡Hace un día tan magnífico…! —Ella tomó asiento a su derecha: habían acordado no obedecer a la tradición que disponía que se habían de sentar a ambos extremos de la mesa, demasiado lejos el uno del otro para conversar—. Jacobs me habló del sendero que bordea el río. Lo seguí hasta llegar al puente. —Le sonrió—. Parece muy sólido.

—Eso espero. —La factura del aserradero le aguardaba sin duda en su despacho. Syaoran apartó tan prosaicos pensamientos de su cabeza y se centró en cambio en disfrutar de la comida, y de la compañía que aguardaba a su lado.

No intentaba galantearla o provocarla; por alguna razón, su por lo general rápida lengua enmudecía _en _presencia de Sakura. Podía bromear en tono distendido, y lo hacía, pero ambos eran conscientes de que aquello enmascaraba sentimientos más profundos, de que era sólo el barniz del trasfondo de su vida en común. Ella se manejaba mejor y tenía más tablas en ese terreno que él, así que le dejaba dirigir la conversación, y advertía que rara vez permitía que derivara hacia temas demasiado concomitantes con ellos, con lo que sucedía entre los dos.

—La señora Cantle asegura que las ciruelas están saliendo hermosísimas; ciertamente, los frutales tienen un aspecto de lo más exuberante.

El la escuchaba hacer el informe de todas las pequeñas cosas que siempre había sabido que ocurrían en el castillo. De las que estaba al tanto de pequeño, pero que había olvidado de adulto. Ahora, verlas a través de sus ojos, tenerla a su lado para llamar de nuevo su atención sobre ellas, le retrotraía a su infancia; y le recordaba que los pequeños placeres no dejaban de serlo al crecer uno, no si uno recordaba cómo mirarlos, cómo verlos, cómo apreciarlos.

—Finalmente, encontré a Edwards y le pregunté por los setos del jardín italiano.

Syaoran frunció los labios;

—¿Y os respondió?

Edwards, el jardinero en jefe, era un adusto oriundo de Lancashire que vivía para sus árboles y atendía a poco más.

—Sí; convino en podarlos mañana.

Syaoran escrutó el parpadeo de Sakura.

—¿Lo amenazasteis con despedirlo en el acto si no obedecía?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Me limité a señalarle que los setos se componían de pequeños árboles, y que se estaban quedando bastante escuálidos… Vaya, que tal vez hubiera que arrancarlos si no se los podaba para insuflarles nueva vida.

Syaoran se echó a reír.

Finalmente, concluyó la comida y llegó el momento en que habían de separarse, pero los dos remolonearon sentados a la mesa.

Sakura miró por la ventana.

—Hace un calorcito tan bueno, afuera… —Miró a Syaoran—. ¿Vais a volver a salir a caballo?

Él hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Tengo que repasar las cuentas, o Gallagher se sentirá perdido. Tengo que calcular qué precios acepto por la cosecha.

—¿Hay mucho que hacer?

Él echó su silla para atrás.

—Más que nada, repasar y anotar, y luego un poco de aritmética.

Ella vaciló un brevísimo instante.

—Yo podría ayudaros, si queréis. Solía ayudar a mis padres con sus cuentas.

Él le sostuvo la mirada, pero ella fue incapaz de leer nada en la suya. Luego apretó los labios, sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie.

—No. Será más fácil si me ocupo yo.

Ella fingió una sonrisa radiante; demasiado radiante, demasiado precaria.

—¡Bueno! —Apartándose de la mesa, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta la primera—. Os dejo para que podáis poneros a ello, pues.

Él vaciló un momento, y salió tras ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Si<strong> no se le permitía ayudar con los asuntos de la hacienda, iría a hablar con la madre de Syaoran. Quien probablemente le sonsacaría toda la historia y luego la compadecería, lo que le haría sentirse mejor y más dispuesta a olvidar el incidente.

Aún llevaban poco tiempo; lady Ieran y Mei le habían advertido que tendría que ser paciente.

Pero la paciencia no era su fuerte.

—¡Menudo tarugo! Odia la aritmética; siempre la odió. —Tal fue la opinión de Mei.

—En realidad, a mí me parece alentador. —Lady Ieran miró a Sakura—. ¿Dices que se lo pensó?

—Por lo menos durante un segundo. —Sakura daba vueltas con los brazos enérgicamente cruzados por el salón de la casa de la viuda. El paseo a través del parque la había tonificado, y le había abierto las miras a una estrategia diferente. Si se trataba de contribuir a su vida en común, sus opciones eran muchas, después de todo—. Habladme de la familia. De los Li. —Se detuvo junto a un sillón y se apoltronó en él—. Por lo que pude apreciar el día de la boda, el clan, por decirlo así, parece estar fragmentado.

Mei soltó un bufido.

—Yo diría más bien roto. —Reflexionó un momento y añadió—: Ojo, no es por nada serio en concreto. Sencillamente, se ha llegado a eso a lo largo de los años.

—La gente se va distanciando con el tiempo —dijo lady Ieran.

—Si no se hace un esfuerzo por mantenerla unida.

Lady Ieran le dirigió una mirada de inteligencia.

—¿En qué estás pensando exactamente?

—No estoy segura. Necesito saber más cosas, pero al fin y al cabo, yo soy la… —Buscó la palabra—. Matriarca, ¿no? Si Syaoran es el cabeza de familia y yo soy su condesa, me corresponde a mí unir a la familia. ¿No es así?

—No puedo decir que lo haya oído plantear nunca tan crudamente, pero sí. —Mei asentía—. Es decir, si es que quieres tomarte la molestia. He de decirte que no será fácil. Los Li siempre han sido gente ferozmente independiente.

Sakura escrutó a Mei, y luego sonrió.

—Los hombres, quizás, y las mujeres también, hasta cierto punto. Pero las mujeres son sabias y saben cuánta fuerza proporciona el hecho de mantenerse unidos, ¿no?

Lady Ieran se echó a reír.

—Querida mía, si tú estás dispuesta a poner la energía, nosotras estaremos encantadas de poner los conocimientos. ¿Tú qué dices, Mei?

—Oh, estoy totalmente a favor —afirmó Mei—. Es sólo que he pasado muchos años en compañía de Li varones, con lo que la fragmentación de la familia me parece normal. Pero tienes toda la razón. A todos nos iría mejor si nos conociéramos más unos a otros. ¡Pero si casi ni sabemos el nombre de todos!

—¡No, muy cierto! ¿Te acuerdas de aquel horrible Egbert Li, el que se casó con esa mosquita muerta…? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Sakura estuvo escuchando mientras lady Ieran y Mei remontaban el árbol genealógico, señalando ahora esa rama, ahora aquella otra.

—Hay un árbol genealógico incompleto en la vieja Biblia que está en la biblioteca —dijo lady Ieran cuando, exhaustas ya, estaban sentadas sorbiendo el té—. Está sólo la línea principal, pero te proporcionará, y a nosotras también, un punto de partida.

—Lo buscaré y haré una copia. —Tras depositar su taza vacía en la bandeja, Sakura _se _puso en pie—. Más vale que vuelva. Cuando ya se está poniendo el sol, refresca.

Las besó en las mejillas y las dejó, sabiendo que se pasarían la próxima hora especulando sobre todo aquello que no había dicho. Dejando eso y a los prolíficos Li a un lado, se entregó al simple placer de pasear por el gran parque con el sol filtrándose entre los árboles, iluminando cúmulos de hojas y difundiendo el perfume del otoño por el aire en calma.

Reinaban la paz y el silencio. Su mente vagó libre…, hasta aquel otro paraje arbolado que había amado, el bosque nuevo. No había más que un paso de ahí a la mansión Li, y a quienes vivían en ella. A Sakuno. El hecho de no ser ella totalmente feliz le picaba, y la azuzó a considerar qué podía hacer para asegurarse de que Sakuno no había quedado dolida por los acontecimientos que condujeron a su matrimonio.

La solución, cuando se le ocurrió, resultaba tan sencilla…

* * *

><p><strong>La<strong> vio paseando entre el esplendor dorado de los árboles, por su parque, volviendo a su casa, a él. El impulso de salir a recibirla, de encontrársela y atraerla hacia sí era tan fuerte que lo percibía como un tirón.

Ella había ido a la casa de la viuda. Él llevaba media hora paseando junto a los ventanales, sabiendo que volvería pronto, sabiendo por qué dirección. Se había pasado toda la tarde tratando de concentrarse en sus libros de contabilidad, diciéndose que habría sido peor si la hubiera dejado ayudarle. Y, no obstante, ella había seguido presente en sus pensamientos, coqueteando con él como un fantasma por los rincones umbríos, al acecho de la ocasión de atraerla hacia sus fantasías en cuanto su concentración flaqueaba.

El trabajo con los libros lo tenía hecho sólo a medias. Miró su escritorio y los vio ahí encima, abiertos.

Al garete la fuerza de voluntad: tenía que salir. Estirar las piernas, llenarse los pulmones de aire fresco.

Se cruzó con Wallace en el recibidor.

—Si viene Gallagher, he dejado las estimaciones en mi escritorio.

—Muy bien, señor.

Se detuvo en el porche, la buscó con la vista y la localizó subiendo los escalones que conducían al huerto. Bajó la escalinata y caminó hacia la abertura del muro bajo de piedra que separaba el jardín italiano del acre de tierra plagado de viejos árboles frutales. La mayor parte estaban cargados de fruta madura. Sus embriagadores perfumes le envolvían mientras caminaba bajo las combadas ramas.

El sol estaba bajo en el cielo, su luz era dorada. Sakura estaba de pie contra un rayo, rodeada de una aureola de luz resplandeciente. No un ángel, sino una diosa: una Afrodita llegada para domarlo. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás; miraba arriba. Él disminuyó el paso, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba con alguien que estaba subido a un árbol.

Edwards. Al avistar a su jefe de jardineros encaramado a una rama y blandiendo una sierra, Syaoran se detuvo.

Sakura lo vio: miró en dirección a él. Entonces, Edwards dijo algo y ella volvió a mirar al árbol.

Syaoran se acercó un poco más, pero siempre a espaldas de Edwards. Si Sakura estaba liando al viejo con sus artimañas, no quería que fuera requerido su amparo. Encontrar a Edwards en el huerto no constituía ninguna sorpresa: en el huerto había árboles. En todos los años que llevaba de jardinero jefe, conseguir que reconociera la existencia de vida vegetal que no alcanzara el tamaño de un arbolito había resultado un objetivo inalcanzable para Syaoran, su madre e incluso Wallace. Si Sakura tenía alguna posibilidad de éxito, Syaoran no pensaba reventársela. Esperó mientras ella escuchaba una bronca explicación de por qué había que cortar esa rama en concreto de ese árbol en concreto. La oyó reírse, sonreír, engatusar a Edwards, y finalmente convencerlo de que accediera a regañadientes a considerar el estado de los plantíos de flores de delante del patio delantero.

Los plantíos de delante del patio delantero estaban vacíos, Syaoran no recordaba haberlos visto nunca de otra forma. Parecían túmulos en miniatura, montículos cubriendo restos mortales.

Syaoran cambió de postura, cada vez más impaciente al embarcarse Edwards en otra larga disquisición. Sakura le miró de reojo y volvió a levantar la vista hacia Edwards: al cabo de un minuto sonrió, le dijo adiós con la mano y echó a andar hacia Syaoran.

«Ya iba siendo hora», dijo su mente. «Por fin», dijeron sus sentidos.

—Lo siento. —Llegó junto a él, sonriente—. Nunca se le acaba la cuerda.

—Lo sé. Se vale de eso para hacer desistir a cualquiera que se le acerque con la pretensión de darle instrucciones.

Ella lo cogió del brazo.

—¿Habéis terminado en el despacho? —Miró hacia abajo y se sacudió las hojas del dobladillo.

—Sólo he salido a dar un paseo, para que me dé el aire. —Dudó—. ¿Habéis estado en el capricho?

Ella alzó la cabeza.

—No sabía que hubiera uno.

—Venid. Os lo mostraré.

La condujo en dirección al río, y el hombre que escondía en su interior se alegró hasta extremos ridículos al ver iluminarse los ojos de su mujer ante un plan placentero, ante la perspectiva de pasar un rato con él.

—Antes de que se me olvide —dijo ella, mirándole fugazmente al rostro—, quería preguntaros si os importaría que invitara a Takumi y a Ester, y también a Sakuno, a que vinieran a visitarnos.

Sakura bajó la vista al descender por unos escalones que daban a un camino señalado con banderas por encima del río, dando gracias por el apoyo de la mano de Syaoran y por el hecho de que él estuviera fijándose en dónde ponía ella el pie, más que en su cara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

El tono daba a entender que tampoco le importaba especialmente.

—Una semana. Tal vez un poco más.

Era la solución obvia a su preocupación por Sakuno. Escribiría a Takumi e insistiría enque él le leyera la invitación a Sakuno. Dejaría bien claro que si Sakuno no deseaba venir, ella lo entendería.

Y así sería. Sakuno había disfrutado del viaje en coche. La única razón por la que podría negarse a hacer otro viaje sería que efectivamente le había contrariado que Syaoran se casara con Sakura porque se había imaginado que estaba interesado en ella.

—Había pensado escribirles mañana, así podrían venir dentro de unas semanas.

Syaoran lo consideró y asintió.

—Si así lo deseáis.

Él no lo deseaba, pero expresar sus motivos para quererla para él solo, para querer mantener a los demás al margen, estaba fuera de su alcance. Y lo último que deseaba era arruinar el momento, después de que había conseguido escaparse para pasar un rato a solas con ella, lejos de la casa, lejos de sus responsabilidades, y de las de ella, lejos de sus criados y los ojos curiosos de todos los demás.

El tiempo pasado a solas con ella se había vuelto precioso.

—Por aquí. —La hizo girar bruscamente, hacia donde otro camino convergía con el que venían siguiendo.

—¡Santo cielo! Hubiera pasado de largo sin darme ni cuenta de que aquí había otro camino.

—Se pensó de esta manera. El capricho está escondido, es muy privado.

Bajaron por una serie de escalones que atravesaban el risco. Los escalones de piedra estaban despejados de hojas, por cortesía del ejército de jardineros subalternos, todos ellos más en sintonía con los deseos de su noble patrón que Edwards. El camino conducía a un amplio saliente que sobresalía del risco, mucho más cerca del río que la cima del risco, pero asimismo muy por encima de la corriente.

El saliente estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de hierba. Había una línea de arbustos a lo largo del borde, mientras que más cerca de la pared del imponente risco crecían árboles que se inclinaban hacia fuera, proyectando su sombra sobre el camino y el capricho que lo remataba. El capricho era una estructura sólida construida con la misma piedra gris que el castillo, que ocupaba por completo el final del saliente, de la pared del risco a la caída sobre el río. No era una estructura abierta, pero tenía ventanas y una puerta en condiciones.

—Es un pabellón ajardinado en mitad de los jardines. —Sakura lo examinó mientras se aproximaban por el camino.

Syaoran abrió la puerta.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué maravilla! —Tras subir un escalón y pisar el suelo pulido, Sakura miró a su alrededor, y finalmente se acercó a las ventanas—. ¡Qué vista tan magnífica!

—Lo había olvidado —murmuró Syaoran, cerrando la puerta—. Hacía años que no venía por aquí.

Sakura observó el cómodo mobiliario que la rodeaba.

—Vaya, pues algún otro sí que viene: está aireado, y no se ve una mota de polvo.

—La señora Cantle. Dice que el paseo le sienta bien. —Dejando a Sakura junto a las ventanas, Syaoran avanzó hasta donde, junto a un sofá, se erguía un bastidor de hacer tapices, con una pieza de lino tensada en el aro e hilos de seda colgando—. Mi madre solía pasar aquí mucho tiempo.

El tapiz removió recuerdos enterrados hacía mucho tiempo; Syaoran finalmente lo identificó como aquel en que su madre estaba trabajando en los días de la muerte de su padre.

—Hoy por hoy, está un poco lejos para ella.

Y tampoco vendría de todas formas: eso Syaoran lo entendía ahora. Sakura le había preguntado si alguna vez había visto hacer el amor a sus padres; lo había negado. Pero sí que los vio juntos una vez. Él estaba jugando en el saliente cuando oyó sus voces. No llegaba a distinguir lo que decían, eran sólo sonidos confusos, así que se había acercado sigilosamente a mirar por la ventana. Los había visto allí, en el sofá, abrazados, besándose y murmurando. Ni había entendido lo que estaban haciendo ni sentido el mínimo interés por ello. Había retomado sus juegos y no había vuelto a pensar en el incidente.

Su madre había amado a su padre profundamente; eso siempre lo había sabido. Había conocido la razón de su abrumadora tristeza a la muerte de él, de su retiro del mundo por aquella época. Nunca se había cuestionado aquel amor, ni dudado de su existencia. Pero había olvidado lo fuerte que el amor era, lo imperecedero. Cómo su verdad se afirmaba a través de los años.

Ahora él estaba aquí con Sakura. Su mujer. Oyó un ruido; se giró y la vio abriendo los postigos de una ventana de par en par. El fondo del capricho topaba con la pared del risco, pero del resto de los muros la mitad eran ventanas. Un alféizar recorría la habitación a la altura de las caderas, con lumbreras en paneles muy altos, que llegaban casi al techo.

Apoyándose en el ancho alféizar, Sakura se asomó al exterior y miró hacia abajo, y luego a ambos lados.

—El río está tan cerca que se puede oír su murmullo.

—¿Sí, podéis? —Parándose detrás de ella, Syaoran deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella rió por lo bajo, cordialmente, y se echó hacia atrás, inclinando también la cabeza. Syaoran agachó la suya y le posó los labios en la curva del cuello. Ella se estremeció delicadamente.

—La vista es fascinante.

Musitó esas palabras sobre su piel, y luego deslizó las manos hasta cubrirle los pechos. Rozó con los dientes la tensa línea de su cuello y luego lo mordisqueó ligeramente.

Ella llevó sus manos atrás, hacia abajo, acariciándole los muslos.

—Es el ambiente —susurró—. Puedo sentirlo.

Ahora le tocó a él reírse; sabía exactamente qué era lo que podía estar sintiendo. Sakura apretó la cabeza contra su hombro y sus ojos se encontraron, buscándose, leyéndose. El no intentó ocultar su deseo, su necesidad, lo que quería de ella en aquel preciso momento.

Sakura curvó los labios como una sirena, y se volvió hacia sus brazos, hacia él.

Syaoran le acarició la mejilla mientras agachaba la cabeza. Se besaron, y fue dulcísimo. Lo bastante adictivo para que tomaran y dieran y volvieran a tomar.

No pararon hasta quedarse sin respiración, los dos ardiendo de deseo, dispuestos y ávidos. Fue ella quien dio un paso atrás, arrastrándolo con ella, hasta dar con la espalda en el antepecho de la ventana. Él le arqueó una ceja.

—¿Aquí?

Ella se la arqueó a él: puro desafío.

—Aquí, milord.

Nunca había fingido ser más inocente de lo que en realidad era. Él cerró las manos en torno a su cintura y la levantó; ella se retorció un poco hasta alcanzar un equilibrio. Él le levantó la falda hasta las caderas. Ella abrió los muslos ávidamente y él la tocó, le cubrió la entrepierna con la mano, la acarició morosamente, y finalmente le introdujo un largo dedo hasta bien adentro.

—¡Oh! —Le clavó los dedos en un hombro mientras sus párpados caían en una reacción involuntaria.

Él la acarició, luego hundió más el dedo y ella soltó una exclamación ahogada.

—No os atreveréis… —acertó a decir, pero él se limitó a sonreír. Acarició y hurgó hasta ponerla frenética. Estaba caliente y húmeda; él se regodeó en el abandono con que su cuerpo respondía a su tacto, a él. Entonces ella le apartó la mano y llevó los dedos a su cinturón. Tenía una erección completa, dura como una piedra, y más que a punto para cuando sus dedos la encontraron y acariciaron y se cerraron luego en torno a ella. Pero no podían permitirse que ella se entretuviera cuanto quisiera. Le apartó la mano, le separó las rodillas y buscó su entrada.

La penetró de una estocada y ella sofocó un gemido, se tensó, luego se relajó y comenzó a retorcerse. Él la agarró con fuerza por las caderas y entró más a fondo, y más aún. Su cuerpo se abría a él, resbaladizo, abrasador, cediendo. Ella entrelazó las manos detrás de su nuca y se echó para atrás, aferrándole los costados con los muslos, basculando la cadera para acogerlo entero, acomodándose a él.

Con un último empujón, él se introdujo por completo, engullido en su suntuosidad. Sus ojos se encontraron; ya no había risas. Ella levantó una mano, se la puso a él en la mejilla y guió sus labios hasta los de ella, ofreciéndoselos.

Él los tomó, y a ella, y ella le incitaba a seguir. Deseo, pasión y necesidad les colmaban, les atrapaban en una red de placer y les ataban el uno al otro, les unían aún más profundamente mientras sus cuerpos buscaban, y hallaban, el gozo.

Gozo experto. Mientras estallaba en sus brazos, Sakura sonreía para sus adentros, y esperaba, sintiendo que su cuerpo se rendía, se abría y se ablandaba, sintiéndole saquearla aún más profundamente. Entonces, con un grito áspero, él se unió a ella, y la llenó de un calor mucho más penetrante que el puramente físico. Dicha, felicidad: intangible pero impagable.

Se aferraron el uno al otro y gozaron juntos. Ella gozó aún más por el hecho de que él la hubiera buscado fuera de la cámara nupcial. Aquello no podía ser de ninguna manera un puro ejercicio de su deber marital; y no es que le pareciera que sus interludios nocturnos no fueran más que eso, pero confirmarlo la tranquilizaba. La animaba.

Le acarició el pelo, suave bajo la palma de su mano, oyó su respiración apaciguarse, remitir el ritmo de su corazón.

Se sintió ridículamente expuesta, increíblemente vulnerable, aunque los fuertes brazos de él la rodearan.

Pero si ése era el precio que había que pagar, estaba bien dispuesta. Más que dispuesta a asumir el riesgo. Se había consagrado a amarle y no podía echarse atrás.

Nunca lo haría.

Había cruzado su Rubicón para rendirse en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien..? Qué les pareció este cap…?<em>

_Lo prometido es deuda… En estos días me voy a poner en campaña para traerles unos cuantos capis más...! (ù.ú)o_

_Jejeje, bueno, en este cap, había olvidado que Syaoran odiaba las matemáticas… jajaja! Algo inusual ya que en todos los fics es profesor, genio, o lo que sea de las matemáticas… Así que esta vez será un caso especial para Syaoran… Gommen (^_^')_

_Jujuju! Syaoran está cayendo! Muajajaja! Poco a poco Sakura va entrando en sus pensamientos... y en su corazón! Jajaja XD Sigue así chica! :3_

_Espero que les haya gustado este cap! Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! Siempre olvido decírselos, así que ya lo saben n.n Y si pueden comprar la novela original, mejor aún! Jejeje apoyemos a esta gran autora! ;P_

_Saludos gente hermosa!_

_Nos estamos leyendo pronto! ;)_

_Pd: cualquier error que vean, no duden de avisar, si..? XP_

_09/04/12_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Re<strong>_gresaron atravesando el parque en la penumbra del crepúsculo, él rodeándola con el brazo, ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra. Syaoran tenía la sensación de que entre ellos había demasiadas cosas que decir, pero no palabras para expresarlas. Nada, en su experiencia previa, le había preparado para esto. Ella parecía manejarse mejor, haberse adaptado, pero incluso ella era cautelosa e iba con cuidado. También ella protegía su corazón y ocultaba sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Sentimientos. Algo que no podía obviar ni negar. La dicha sin límites que sentía cuando se amaban era nueva para él. Dolorosamente preciosa, totalmente adictiva. A pesar de esto último, estaba agradecido: por la experiencia de amar a ese nivel en que lo físico se diluía en lo espiritual y los sentimientos se elevaban a un plano superior.

Cuando ya se aproximaban a la casa, la miró a la cara. Daba gracias por todo lo que ella era, por todo lo que le había aportado. Alzando la cabeza, vio la puerta principal de su casa. Y fue consciente de que aún quería más.

Sabía lo que quería, lo sabía ya desde hacía tiempo. Y, sin embargo, ¿cómo podía pedirle, o menos aún, reclamarle su amor, si él mismo no estaba dispuesto a corresponderle amándola abierta y honestamente? Subieron por la escalinata en silencio. Él abrió la puerta; ella entró al recibidor con una sonrisa suave, saciada. Él vaciló y luego, endureciendo la expresión, la siguió al interior.

Se reunieron al cabo de dos horas en la mesa dispuesta para la cena. Sakura sentía el corazón ligero, el cuerpo aún radiante, al tomar asiento junto a Syaoran. Wei supervisó el servicio, _y _luego los criados se retiraron mientras ambos saboreaban la exquisita sopa que Ferdinando había preparado. Syaoran la miró.

—Si escribís una carta a Takumi, Wallace se encargará de que la envíen inmediatamente.

—Le escribiré mañana. —Quería dejar aclarada la cuestión de cómo se sentía Sakuno por su matrimonio. Era una nube oscura y amenazante sobre la línea de su horizonte mental; quería verla dispersarse para que, llegado el momento, su corazón pudiera celebrar una dicha sin límites.

Nunca se había sentido tan confiada en hacer su sueño realidad. Aunque admitía que todavía les quedaba trabajo por hacer para establecer el marco de su matrimonio, después de aquella tarde no albergaba ya ninguna duda sobre su estructura básica o los fundamentos sobre los que lo construirían,

No cometería el error de dejar que su corazón se desbordara, de dar a entender sus expectativas. A lo largo de la cena, mantuvo una conversación fluida sobre temas generales, consciente de que Syaoran, más allá de aquel primer comentario, no se esforzaba por introducir sus propios temas, pero sin que ello le importara.

Al acabar de comer, caminaron hombro con hombro hacía el recibidor. Ella se encaminó al salón familiar.

Wallace surgió de las sombras y se dirigió a su señor:

—He dejado los documentos del despacho en la biblioteca como pedisteis, milord.

Sakura se volvió a mirar a Syaoran. Él correspondió a su mirada.

—Habréis de excusarme. Tengo que hacer un trabajo de investigación sobre ciertos asuntos parlamentarios.

Ella fue incapazde leer en sus ojos, de leer nada en su expresión anodina. Hasta entonces, siempre se había reunido con ella en el salón; ella leía un libro y él los periódicos de Londres. Sintió un leve escalofrío, como si una gota de lluvia resbalara por su espinazo.

—Tal vez yo pudiera ayudaros. —Al no responder él inmediatamente, añadió—: Con la investigación.

Su expresión se endureció.

—No. —Tras un instante de vacilación, agregó—: Éstos no son asuntos en que mi condesa tenga necesidad de involucrarse.

A ella le faltó de pronto la respiración. Se quedó en el sitio, incrédula, negándose a creer, negándose a reaccionar. Sólo cuando estuvo segura de que tenía la máscara bien puesta, de que no se le iba a caer, cuando estuvo segura de poder hablar sin que la voz le temblara, asintió con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Como deseéis.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó al salón.

Syaoran la vio marchar, consciente de que Wallace seguía de pie en la sombra. Luego se volvió. Un lacayo abrió la puerta de la biblioteca; él miró, y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo<strong>_ había hecho por el bien de ella.

Una hora más tarde, Syaoran se frotaba la cara con las manos, y luego contemplaba los tres pesados volúmenes que tenía ante sí, abiertos sobre el escritorio, con las páginas iluminadas por la lámpara de mesa. Sobre el papel secante se hallaban los borradores de tres proposiciones de ley que él y un cierto número de lores de su mismo parecer llevaban algún tiempo discutiendo. Dado que había decidido no asistir al período de sesiones de otoño, se había ofrecido voluntario para investigar los puntos clave de sus deliberaciones.

Esta noche había avanzado poco hacia la consecución de sus objetivos.

Cada vez que empezaba a leer, la expresión de los ojos de Sakura, la súbita volatilización de la felicidad de su rostro, le venía a la cabeza para perturbarlo.

Apretando los labios, movió un tomo de forma que la luz cayera mejor sobre la página. Había hecho lo más honorable. No estaba preparado para amarla, no como ella deseaba ser amada; era mejor dejárselo claro ahora, y no animarla a que extrapolara las cosas, a que las inventara o se hiciera figuraciones, a seguir soñando.

Enfocando la minúscula letra, se obligó a reemprender la lectura.

Se abrió la puerta. Syaoran alzó la vista. Wallace se materializó en la penumbra.

—Excusadme, milord; ¿deseáis alguna cosa más? Su señoría la condesa se ha retirado: mencionó un ligero dolor de cabeza. ¿Deseáis que os traigan aquí un té?

Transcurrió un momento antes de que Syaoran respondiera.

—No. Nada más. —Apartó la vista mientras Wallace le hacía una reverencia.

—Muy bien, milord. Buenas noches.

Syaoran se quedó con la mirada perdida en la habitación umbría. Oyó que se cerraba la puerta; siguió sentado, mirando sin ver. Luego echó la silla hacia atrás, se levantó y se acercó a las altas ventanas. Las cortinas estaban descorridas; la luz de la luna bañaba el césped del lado oeste y, más allá, el huerto era un mar de sombras que se agitaban.

Se quedó parado, mirando. En su interior tenía lugar una batalla encarnizada.

No quería herirla y, sin embargo, lo había hecho. Era su esposa, sí, su esposa. Su instinto más arraigado era protegerla y, no obstante, ¿cómo protegerla de él mismo? Del hecho de que tenía un buen motivo muy señalado para negarse a dejar que el amor entrara en su vida. De que su decisión era terminante, de que no iba a cambiar de opinión. De que había resuelto mucho tiempo antes no volver nunca a asumir ese riesgo.

Las consecuencias eran demasiado nefastas, el dolor demasiado grande.

No parecía haber otra elección. Herirla, o asumir el riesgo de verse a sí mismo destrozado.

Siguió de pie ante los ventanales mientras la luna atravesaba el cielo. Cuando finalmente volvió al interior, bajó la mecha de la lámpara, extinguió su llama y cruzó la habitación en dirección a la puerta, una pregunta, sólo una, resonaba en su cabeza. «¿Qué clase de cobarde soy?»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cua<strong>_tro días después, Sakura entreabría la puerta trasera de la biblioteca y asomaba la nariz. Esa segunda puerta se hallaba en un pasillo lateral de la biblioteca, apartado de la puerta principal y fuera de la vista de los lacayos del recibidor. Si la veían acercarse a cualquier puerta se apresuraban a abrirla de par en par: justo lo contrario de lo que deseaba en aquel momento.

Syaoran no estaba sentado a su escritorio. Éste se hallaba justo al otro lado de la habitación. La silla estaba vacía, pero había libros abiertos diseminados por encima de la mesa.

Sakura abrió con cuidado la puerta un poco más y examinó rápidamente la habitación. No había ninguna figura alta junto a las ventanas ni tampoco ante las estanterías.

Entró con presteza y cerró la puerta con mucho sigilo. Llegó hasta el rincón más cercano y empezó a recorrer las estanterías, repasando los títulos.

Su precaución no tenía nada que ver con su búsqueda: no estaba cometiendo ninguna acción reprochable. Pero quería evitar cualquier encuentro innecesario con Syaoran. Si él no quería que se mezclara en su vida, así sería: era demasiado orgullosa para andar suplicándole. Desde la noche en que él había decidido pasar las horas de después de cenar separado de ella, había puesto buen cuidado en no reclamar de su tiempo más que el estrictamente imprescindible.

Él seguía acudiendo a su lecho y a sus brazos cada noche, pero eso era distinto. Ni ella ni él iban a permitir que lo que ocurría entre ellos fuera del dormitorio interfiriera con lo que les unía dentro de él.

En eso, al menos, circulaban en paralelo.

No había vuelto a la casa de la viuda. Aunque hubiera deseado concederse el consuelo y el apoyo de su suegra y su tía política, lo primero que le hubieran preguntado era qué tal le iba, es decir; qué tal le iba con su marido.

No habría sabido qué responder, no se le ocurría cómo explicarlo o qué sentido darle. Su rechazo (¿de qué otra manera podía interpretarlo?) había sido un golpe muy duro y, sin embargo, se negaba tozudamente a renunciar a sus esperanzas. No mientras él siguiera acudiendo a ella cada noche; no mientras, durante el día, lo sorprendiera observándola con un gesto fruncido, no de disgusto, sino de indeterminación, en sus ojos ámbar.

No: no había perdido la esperanza, pero había aprendido a no pincharlo. Mei había acertado sin duda en ese punto. Él era un tirano en potencia; a los tiranos no les agradaba que les dieran instrucciones. Tenía que permitir que él encontrara su propio camino, y rezar para que le condujera a donde ella deseaba.

Tanta paciencia no salía de ella fácilmente. Tenía que distraerse. Recordando su intención de encontrar la vieja Biblia y copiar el árbol genealógico que contenía, había preguntado a Wei por el libro; él creía que la Biblia, un volumen antiguo y enorme, estaba en la biblioteca. Perdido entre miles de otros viejos volúmenes. Lo único que Wei podía recordar era que estaba encuadernado en cuero rojo y que el lomo medía casi seis pulgadas de ancho.

Iban pasando los minutos. Transcurrió media hora mientras daba la vuelta a la inmensa habitación; podía haberle llevado más tiempo, pero había pocos libros tan grandes en las estanterías. Desde luego, no había ningún libro tan grande en las estanterías principales. Lo que dejaba sólo las estanterías de la galería.

Construida encima del pasillo lateral por el que había entrado, la galería estaba delimitada por tabiques enteros, más que por simples barandillas. De una esquina de la habitación principal salía una escalen de caracol que llevaba a un pasadizo abovedado; entrando en él, Sakura echó un vistazo a la estrecha habitación cubierta de estanterías desde el suelo hasta el techo. Todas llenas de libros. Hacia la mitad de la habitación había otra partición de arriba abajo, cubierta también de estanterías, dispuesta transversalmente, de forma que la dividía en dos mitades, dejando únicamente un hueco, de la anchura de una puerta, a un lado.

El duque de Chillingworth poseía demasiados libros. Ignorando el calambre del cuello, Sakura dio la vuelta al cuartito en busca de un volumen enorme encuadernado en cuero rojo. El primer cuarto carecía de ventana. La única luz llegaba sesgada de las altas ventanas de la otra mitad de la galería. Tuvo que forzar la vista para comprobar los títulos de los pocos libros rojos y grandes que encontró. Ninguno de ellos era la Biblia.

Habiendo acabado con el primer cuarto, cruzó la abertura que daba paso a la otra mitad de la galería. Cegada momentáneamente por la luz que entraba a raudales, se detuvo parpadeando.

La forma silueteada que había tomado en principio por alguna escalera de biblioteca de extraño diseño resultó ser su marido, sentado en un sillón de orejas, con sus largas piernas extendidas al frente. Dio un respingo y lo sofocó de inmediato.

—Lo siento; no sabía que estuvierais aquí. —Notó el matiz, a la defensiva, de su propia voz—. Os ruego que me excuséis. Ya os dejo.

—No.

Se tomó un instante para evaluar su tono: totalmente imperativo, pero adornado con un deje de vacilación; entonces, se dio la vuelta y se encaró a él.

Su expresión era impasible.

—¿No estaríais ya en Inglaterra por la época de la revuelta de Peterloo, o sí?

—¿Los disturbios de Manchester? —Él asintió; ella sacudió la cabeza—. Oímos hablar de ello algún tiempo después… Casi todo el mundo los mencionaba como un suceso lamentable.

—Ciertamente. —Incorporándose a medias, tiró de una silla cercana; agitando el papel que tenía en la mano, la invitó a ocuparla—. Sentaos y leed esto, y decidme qué os parece.

Ella dudó antes de cruzar el cuartito. Hundiéndose en la silla, aceptó el papel, que era una especie de declaración formal.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Leedlo. —Se reclinó hacia atrás—. Sois lo más parecido a un observador imparcial, alguien que conoce los hechos desnudos, despojados de las emociones que, en su época y posteriormente, han teñido las discusiones sobre el particular en Inglaterra.

Ella lo miró, y luego se aplicó disciplinadamente a la lectura. Para cuando hubo llegado al final del documento, fruncía el ceño.

—Esto me parece…, vaya, ilógico. No veo cómo pueden reclamar tales cosas, o hacer semejantes afirmaciones.

—Exacto. —Tomó el papel de nuevo—. Esto pretende ser un argumento contra la revocación de las leyes del maíz.

Sakura dudó un instante, y luego preguntó en tono calmado:

—¿Vos estáis a favor o en contra?

Él le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—A favor, por supuesto. La maldita norma nunca debió aprobarse. Muchos de nosotros expusimos opiniones en contra, en su día, pero pasó el trámite. Ahora la tenemos que revocar antes de que el país se desmorone.

—Vos sois un terrateniente importante. ¿No os favorecen las leyes del maíz?

—Si el único criterio que aplicamos es el beneficio financiero inmediato, entonces sí. Sin embargo, el efecto global en las grandes propiedades, como la mía, o la de Eriol, o las de tantos otros, será negativo, a causa de los costes sociales.

—¿Así que vuestro principal argumento a favor de derogar la ley es de orden financiero?

—Para los lores, los argumentos financieros han de resultar de gran peso, pero, en mi opinión, los otros argumentos pesan más. El hecho de ser los propietarios legales de sus haciendas no salvó a la aristocracia francesa. Los que se niegan a verlo, los que se resisten a entender que los tiempos han cambiado y que el pueblo llano tiene también sus derechos, están negando una verdad manifiesta.

—¿Es esto loque habéis estado investigando, comorevocar las leyes del maíz?

—Eso y un cierto número de cuestiones relacionadas con el tema. La clave es la reforma del derecho al voto, pero han de pasar años antes de que consigamos aprobar nada.

—¿Qué idea es ésta del voto? Decidme.

—Bien…

Él explicaba y ella preguntaba. Surgió una animada discusión en torno al alcance de la extensión del sufragio necesaria para satisfacer la demanda inherente de los excluidos por el momento.

Syaoran se sorprendió al ver el sol ya cercano al horizonte, al comprender que habían estado hablando durante horas. Aunque ella había vivido sus experiencias en el extranjero, también había comprendido la necesidad de ampliar el sufragio, de establecer un objetivo común a una base social más amplia.

—Waterloo fue el final: el momento en que todo se aclaró. Llevábamos más de dos décadas distraídos con Francia, sin prestar a nuestros asuntos internos la atención necesaria. Ahora que ya no hay una guerra que nos mantenga unidos, que lleve al gobierno y al pueblo a actuar al unísono, el tejido social está empezando a deshacerse.

—De modo que las cosas deben cambiar. —Sakura asintió. Se había levantado y puesto a dar vueltas un rato antes.

—Los tiempos cambian. —Syaoran la observaba desfilar ante él—. Y los que sobreviven son siempre los que se adaptan.

Eso era algo obvio y se podía aplicar en muchas circunstancias, en muchos terrenos.

Ella asintió sin dejar de andar, con expresión viva, rebosante de inteligencia y de su propia energía intrínseca. Él no pudo menos que admitir la evidencia: que con su belleza, su entendimiento y su vitalidad, no podía haber dado con una esposa más idónea para ser su cómplice y su apoyo en la esfera política. Aquello era lo último que había tenido en cuenta a la hora de concertar su matrimonio, pero no cabía duda en cuanto a la importancia que podía llegar a tener. Si la llevaba a Londres, se convertiría en una de las anfitrionas políticas, ducha en el trato social, de ingenio agudo y manipuladora, todo puesto al mejor servicio de su causa. Sabía que tenía la capacidad de manipular a los hombres: era algo que hacía con la misma facilidad que respirar o hacerle el amor. Pero no había cometido el error de intentar manipularle a él, ni siquiera en esos últimos días en que él casi lo habría visto justificado.

A alguien con su temperamento, eso no había debido resultarle fácil.

Los tiempos cambian.

Y quienes aspiran a sobrevivir, se adaptan.

Pasó junto a él como una exhalación y se dio la vuelta. Él alargó la mano y enroscó los dedos en torno a su muñeca, aprisionándola. Sorprendida, bajó la vista hacia él.

Él la miró a los ojos a su vez.

—Ya hemos discutido bastante de política…, por ahora. Hay algo más que me gustaría discutir con vos. Otro asunto sobre el que apreciaría conocer vuestra opinión.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se quitó los papeles del regazo y los dejó caer junto a su silla. Se levantó, quedando de pie junto a ella, y, con la mano que le quedaba libre, agarró la silla por el respaldo y le dio la vuelta hasta que quedó de cara a las ventanas. La rodeó y se sentó, la atrajo a ella hacía sí y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Ella dejó que le hiciera sentarse sobre su regazo, de cara a él.

Llevaba un escote amplio, generoso, pero modestamente cubierto de diáfana gasa, abierta como el cuello de una camisa, plegándose a partir del punto intermedio entre sus pechos. Cerrando las manos en torno a su cintura, inclinó la cabeza y tocó con la punta de la lengua su piel desnuda justo encima de aquel punto, para a partir de allí ir lamiéndola hacia arriba, lentamente, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndola temblar bajo sus manos al posar los labios en la base de su cuello como un hierro de marcar.

Era suya, tan total e incuestionablemente suya que empezaba a pensar que él debía ser suyo.

En cuestión de segundos, el ambiente de aquel cuartito pasó de la carga política a la pasión intensa. A un intenso erotismo.

Ésa era la idea que él tenía, y ella lo secundó con entusiasmo, buscando su rostro sólo fugazmente antes de acatar su orden de darse la vuelta para quedar mirando la ventana. Él la levantó ligeramente, acomodándole el trasero sobre sus muslos; luego se enderezó, sin que su pecho llegara a tocarle a ella la espalda, inclinó la cabeza y recorrió a besos la columna de su cuello, desde la curva del hombro al punto sensible de detrás de la oreja.

—Apoyad las manos en los brazos de la silla.

Ella lo hizo sin vacilar. Él levantó la vista y miró por la ventana.

—¿Veis ese roble grande, el que está justo enfrente?

Ella estiró el cuello y miró, yluego asintió.

—Quiero que os fijéis en las ramas superiores. No apartéis la vista. No penséis en nada más. Pensad únicamente en esas ramas.

Ella se movió un poco.

—Pero…, están desnudas.

—Mmm. Aún quedan una o dos hojas por caer.

La provocaba, más que tocarla. Manejando un montículo turgente con cada mano, miraba por encima de su hombro a la vez que las movía simétricamente, dibujando círculos pero sin llegar nunca a tocar las cúspides cada vez más prietas, rozando con las yemas de los dedos el fino tejido mientras incitaba su cuerpo a responder, a reaccionar.

Los pechos de ella se hinchaban y tensaban. Podía ver cómo sus pezones contraidísimos se aplastaban bajo el ajustado corpiño. Ella se agitó en su regazo.

—¿Os estáis concentrando en esas ramas?

—Mmm. Syaoran…

—Pensad en lo desnudas que están.

Lo desnuda que le gustaría estar a ella; no hacía falta que él lo dijera, pero eso no figuraba en el guión que había diseñado, improvisadamente pero con maestría, para aquella tarde. Suavemente, abarcó sus pechos, comprobando su firmeza, y luego retiró sus palmas de ella.

Valiéndose sólo de las puntas de los dedos, los cerró en torno a sus pezones, con delicadeza al principio, luego haciendo cada vez más presión. Ella ahogó un gemido e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Pellizcó, y ella arqueó la espalda, luego la soltó y volvió a sus leves toques incitantes.

—Totalmente desnudas, totalmente expuestas. No dejéis de observar las ramas.

Repitió la tortura (ella era una víctima muy predispuesta) hasta que la tuvo respirando rápida y superficialmente y su piel adquirió un poco de rubor. Ella se desplomó contra él, echando la cabeza atrás para verle la cara.

Buscó sus ojos.

—Os quiero dentro de mí.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y bien? —Había en su tono algo más que un matiz de apremio.

Él sonrió ligeramente,

—Levantaos un momento.

En todo aquel rato, ella había mantenido las piernas a un lado de las de él; cargando su peso en los brazos de la silla, se levantó un poquito. Él le recogió la parte de atrás de la falda, se la levantó junto con la enagua y la espalda de su combinación de seda, trayéndolas hacia sí, y deslizó al fin las manos bajo la espuma de los tejidos. Acomodando las palmas en sus glúteos desnudos, se solazó brevemente en la firmeza de sus contornos, satisfecho de hallar la sedosa piel cubierta de un leve rocío. Luego, sujetándola por la cadera con una mano, deslizó la otra entre la parte de atrás de sus muslos para abarcar delicadamente el pubis.

Ella prorrumpió en un ligero gemido; los brazos le temblaban. Él la empujó hacia abajo. Gimió de nuevo al aplastar su peso contra la mano de él, completamente expuesta a su contacto.

Sakura sintió la fuerza de la mano de Syaoran, notó las caricias de sus dedos. Con el corazón desbocándosele, se retorció, y luego movió una pierna para cruzarla por encima de la de él y abrirse, entregarse a sus tocamientos tentadores.

—No. Sentaos como estabais: recatadamente.

¿Recatadamente? Empezaba a costarle respirar. Él tenía ambas manos bajo sus faldas, una extendida sobre su estómago, aplicándole un suave masaje, mientras que la otra la tocaba en lo más íntimo, explorándola.

Sakura podía sentir su propia humedad, notaba cómo estaba de caliente y de hinchada. Sus muslos y sus nalgas reposaban desnudos sobre el tejido de los pantalones de él, un recuerdo constante de su vulnerabilidad.

—Seguid estudiando el árbol.

Ella tomó una inspiración, levantó la cabeza y fijó la vista en el manojo de ramas peladas.

Él le introdujo posesivamente un dedo. Ella se aferró a los brazos de la silla, buscando en vano un apoyo para resistir la sacudida. Sus pulmones se hincharon. Él la acarició y luego forzó el dedo más adentro. Ella sintió su cuerpo tensarse; nunca había sido tan consciente de cómo sus nervios se contraían. Un ansia punzante crecía dentro de ella. Quería más, mucho más.

Otro dedo se coló dentro con el primero. Su cuerpo reaccionó ansiosamente, con voracidad; había alcanzado un punto de extraño distanciamiento en que podía sentir, disfrutar y, sin embargo, también observar. Él siguió profundizando, moviendo la mano hecha un puño debajo de ella. Con el espinazo rígido, ella sacudió salvajemente lacabeza.

—¡No!

El movimiento de los dedos de él entre sus muslos, dentro de ella, se ralentizó.

—Qué mujer más exigente. El tono de su voz era profundo, grave; burlón. Entonces le hundió los dedos hasta el fondo y los mantuvo así, prieta la mano contra su inflamada blandura. —¿Seguís concentrada en las ramas?

Ella miraba en esa dirección, pero hacía rato que no veía nada.

—Sí.

—Algunas son nudosas, ¿verdad?

Ella miró y se fijó en lo que él le indicaba que viera. Le pareció notar que él se movía, que había retirado la mano de su estómago, que se desabrochaba los pantalones detrás de ella, liberándose. Impulsivamente, soltó uno de los brazos de la silla y tanteó detrás de sí. Él le apartó la mano de una palmada.

—Se supone que os estáis concentrando en las ramas. En las nudosas. En algo agradable y grueso y suave.

En su mente sólo había un objeto agradable, grueso, suave y nudoso, y no tenía nada que ver con árboles. Con árboles familiares, tal vez, pero no con los físicos. El motivo que la había llevado ala biblioteca pasó flotando por su mente, y se fue como había llegado. Miró el árbol, se forzó a verlo.

Sintió que él volvía a deslizar la mano bajo sus faldas para curvarla posesivamente sobre su estómago desnudo.

—Mirad el árbol. Concentraos en sus ramas. No lo entendía, pero hizo lo que le decía, obligó a su mente, además de a sus ojos, a enfocar las ramas desnudas; descubrió una protuberancia gruesa y nudosa y se concentró en ella.

Él la levantó ligeramente, la desplazó hacia atrás y deslizó su propio cuerpo bajo el de ella. Luego la hizo bajar.

Y entonces Sakura comprendió de golpe por qué estaba mirando las ramas. Los dedos de él se separaron de ella, pero permanecieron entre sus muslos, para guiar su erección. Entró en ella despacio, a conciencia, atrayéndola hacia sí, llenándola implacablemente hasta estar totalmente instalado en su interior, y ella completamente ensartada en él.

Y ella había sentido cada centímetro, y hasta la más pequeña, la más nimia sensación, amplificadas por el hecho de que, distraídos su mente y sus sentidos, lo que esperaba se había convertido en lo imprevisto. Él se había asegurado de que tuviera los nervios extremadamente sensibilizados, de que reaccionarían intensamente a la penetración. Y así había sido. Con los ojos cerrándosele, dejó caer hacia atrás la cabeza sobre el hombro de Syaoran, hundiendo los dedos en los brazos de la silla. Aquella lenta vindicación había sido, no una conmoción, sino un momento que la había sorprendido con sus defensas sensuales bajas. Había sentido más. Experimentado la ilícita intimidad de su acoplamiento al máximo.

Y había más por llegar.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, enroscó su cuerpo entero sobre el de ella, reclinó su cabeza junto a la de ella. Con los labios en su cuello, se ondulaba lentamente bajo ella.

Era un baile distinto. Con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en algo que no eran ya las ramas, se valió de su apoyo en los brazos de la silla para moverse encima de él. La silla era demasiado ancha, y sus propios brazos ahora demasiado débiles para elevarse, pero eso, al parecer, no era necesario encima de una silla. No tal y como él manejaba la situación.

Se rindió a su manejo, dejando que dictara el ritmo y el tono de la danza. Sus sentidos estaban absolutamente despiertos, más receptivos de lo habitual; estaba más centrada en la fusión de sus cuerpos de lo que había estado nunca hasta entonces. Abrazando la experiencia con entusiasmo, se relajó, soltó los brazos de la silla y enredó los suyos en torno a los de él.

Él murmuró su aprobación y la recogió más profundamente en su abrazo; ella sintió el placer que él sentía al sondear su cuerpo con ritmo lento e invariable.

Syaoran la condujo con destreza hasta un clímax largo y a través de él, un clímax prolongado, estirado hasta el punto de que ella sintió que flotaba antes de que acabara, y siguió flotando mucho tiempo después. Él aprovechó aquellos momentos para saborearla más plenamente, para disfrutar la recompensa de su cuerpo cerrándose ardiente en torno al suyo.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo conseguiría resistir; cuánto tiempo soportaría su control ese dulce calor, la firmeza sedosa, abrasadora y embriagadora que lo apresaba. Reclinándose hacia atrás, la urgió a relajarse en sus brazos. Puestos de esa manera, podía prolongar su cópula durante un tiempo considerable. Tenía la intención de recibir todo lo que pudiera del encuentro. Y de darle a ella, de enseñarle, todo lo que pudiera. Ella estaba tendida contra él, relajada, como sin huesos; sólo un débil trazo de concentración entre sus cejas daba fe de su estado de conciencia. Él siguió moviéndose debajo de ella, regodeándose en su cálida untuosidad y en el placer que su cuerpo le prodigaba.

—¿Tengo que seguir mirando las ramas?

—Podéis hacerlo, si os apetece.

Dejando la mano derecha extendida sobre el estómago de Sakura, retiró la izquierda y la sacó de entre sus faldas. Comenzó una vez más a acariciarle levemente los pechos.

Ella emitía un murmullo de placer. A él no le pareció que estuviera mirando los árboles.

Al cabo de un rato, ella preguntó:

—¿Es así hasta el final, o hay más?

Empleó un tono de simple curiosidad, como una alumna interpelando a su mentor. Él entendió lo que preguntaba.

—No; hay más.

La fase siguiente, el siguiente nivel de sensación. Estaban los dos flotando en un plano elevado de conciencia, en que su capacidad de sentir se hallaba amplificada, pero de una forma que no recordaba a la urgencia conocida, y les permitía disfrutar, prolongar la intimidad y apreciarla más profundamente.

Él pasó de los roces insinuantes a caricias más explícitas, hasta acabar magreándole los pechos, pellizcándole los pezones, de nuevo tensos y doloridos. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, balanceando las caderas. Entonces esquinó los hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás; él agachó la suya y la besó, y dejó que ella lo besara.

Sus lenguas se enredaron. Como por encanto, el deseo surgió y los inundó, fluyendo a través de los dos.

Ella apretó sus caderas contra él, haciéndole penetrarla más profundamente, incitándolo a rematarla y liberarla. Él siguió a su ritmo obstinadamente, postergando el momento sin clemencia. Hasta que su beso se hizo frenético, incendiario. Bajo las faldas, él desplazó la mano derecha y deslizó un dedo hacia abajo entre sus pelos erizados, hasta el punto en que ella palpitaba de ansia. Acarició el contorno del prieto capullo y ella gimió de gozo. El puso el dedo delicadamente sobre el brote hinchado y se demoró en él mientras la acometía una, dos, tres veces, siempre al mismo ritmo enloquecedoramente lento. Y luego siguió todavía más despacio, dejándola presentir lo que estaba por llegar, para finalmente apretar fuerte y embestirla a fondo.

Ella se quebró como el cristal. Él se bebió su grito, y luego se hundió más en ella. Ella gemía, se aferraba a él; sus fuerzas exánimes la habían dejado abierta y vulnerable, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sentir cómo él la atraía hacia sí y la embestía más profundamente, y más aún, llevándola al límite.

Con otro grito, ella volvió a quebrarse mientras él sentía liberarse su propia efusión. La sostuvo firmemente contra sí al derramar su semilla en su seno, sintió su cuerpo desmadejarse sobre él, liberada toda tensión, abierta y deseosa y acogedora. Queriéndolo, aceptándolo.

Respirando agitadamente, se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla, arrastrándola con él y abrazándola tiernamente.

—Recordadme —tuvo que hacer una pausa para recobrar el aliento— que os enseñe lo de las flores.

Ella le deslizaba los dedos por el brazo.

—¿Difieren significativamente de los árboles?

—Para apreciar debidamente las flores, hay que estar de pie.

Siguieron ahí tendidos, sin despegarse, y dejaron pasar los minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera moverse, perturbar el momento. Abreviar la profunda paz que la intimidad les había traído.

Syaoran le acariciaba la cabeza_, _enredando los dedos entre los largos rizos que se le derramaban desde el moño.

No había previsto que nada de aquello sucediera. No había contado con su pasión, ni con su inteligencia…, ni con su amor.

Ese algo precioso que ella estaba decidida a darle, y que una parte de él deseaba desesperadamente reclamar. Pero…, no estaba seguro de poder pagar el precio que ella pedía. Sabía cuál era, qué quería ella a cambio, pero no sabía aún, ni siquiera después de pensárselo durante cuatro días, si podía dárselo.

Ella constituía una oportunidad que no estaba seguro de poder aprovechar, pero tenía claro que nunca se le presentaría otra mejor. Que nunca conocería a una mujer más cautivadora ni más digna de su confianza.

Honestidad, sinceridad; una integridad a toda prueba. La pecadora apasionada que lo encandilaba y la hermosa condesa que se habíaasegurado eran la misma persona. En ninguno de los dos papeles fingía; ambos eran facetas distintas de su auténtica personalidad. Por eso la gente le respondía con tan buena disposición: no había en ella falsedad alguna.

Comprenderla, saber más de ella, conocerla mejor se había convertido para él en una obsesión comparable a la que había sentido por poseerla físicamente. Y que seguía sintiendo.

Notaba el suave jadeo de su respiración, seguía acariciándole el pelo. Seguía mirando por la ventana.

El vándalo que había dentro de él quería darle lo que ella esperaba, y reclamaba a cambio todo lo que le ofrecía. O quería, al menos, intentarlo. El caballero racional y cauto proclamaba que incluso intentarlo era demasiado arriesgado. Y si lo conseguía, ¿qué? ¿Cómo apechugaría con ello?

Y, no obstante, renegar de ella estaba fuera de su alcance: él y ella, los dos juntos, acababan de demostrarlo. Un hombre sabio, ateniéndose a los argumentos que había abrazado, hubiera guardado las distancias fuera del dormitorio.

Él no lo había hecho. No podía. Tendría que intentarlo por otra vía. O, como mínimo, podía buscar un compromiso, si tal cosa era posible. Era lo menos que le debía. Que se debía a sí mismo, tal vez.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! (^o^)_

_Ejem! (u/_/u) Qué les pareció..?_

_Jejeje! Ya cayó! Vamos Syaoran que tu pudes! No temas! =D_

_Y bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews! n_n _

_He aquí un nuevo capi… jejeje… Vamos adelantando poco a poco… ;P_

_Jajaja! Escuchando a Chayanne y Ricky Martin, no tengo mucho más que escribir… :P_

_Hasta la próxima! =D_

_PD: El plan era responder a los reviews y enviarlo inmediatamente después... PERO... Internet no quiere colaborar con mi causa ¬¬* (Maldita porquería! ù_ú*)_

_Pero bueno, ya saben, esa era la intensión... -.-' Y también, si ven algún error, me avisan! Ahora sí, hasta la próxima! n_n_

_11/04/12_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

><p><strong>—¿<strong>Os apetece salir a montar esta mañana?

Sakura miró a su marido, sentado más allá a la mesa del desayuno.

—¿A montar?

Syaoran dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa.

—Me ofrecí a mostraros la heredad Gatting. He de ir hacia allí esta mañana. Podríamos pasear por el pueblo, de regreso.

—Sí que me gustaría. —Sakura reparó en su vestido—. Pero tendría que cambiarme.

—No hay prisa. Tengo que ver a Gallagher antes; ¿por qué no os reunís con nosotros en el despacho cuando estéis lista?

Ella se esforzó por no pestañear, por no poner de manifiesto su asombro.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Se obligó a sorber su té despacio y esperar a que él se fuera y a que le hubiera dado tiempo de llegar hasta su despacho antes de salir disparada escaleras arriba.

—¿Millie? —Al entrar corriendo en su habitación, vio a la menuda doncella junto a un armario—. Mi traje de montar. Deprisa.

Se despojó del vestido y se puso apresuradamente la falda de terciopelo.

—¿Que si me apetece montar? ¡Hum!

Él había evitado preguntárselo hasta entonces. ¿Reunirse con él en su despacho? Sabía dónde estaba, pero no había puesto el pie en él: no había querido invadir su espacio privado sin ser invitada.

De pie ante el espejo, se ajustó la chaquetilla y se ahuecó el lazo de encaje de la cintura. Luego miró al frente.

—Gracias, milord.

No había nada peor que amar a alguien y no tener ni idea de sí él se permitiría corresponderte.

Los tacones de sus botas de montar iban repiqueteando mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras; llegó a grandes zancadas hasta su despacho, con los guantes en una mano, la fusta silbando en la otra y la pluma esmeralda de su gorra bailando garbosamente por encima de uno de sus ojos. Un lacayo se apresuró a abrirle la puerta. Ella le sonrió radiante y traspasó el umbral.

Syaoran estaba sentado tras su escritorio y Gallagher delante, en una silla. Gallagher se puso en pie y le hizo una reverencia. Syaoran había levantado la vista. Le sonrió relajadamente.

—Casi hemos terminado. ¿Por qué no os sentáis? Estaré listo para marcharnos en un momento.

Sakura miró hacia donde Syaoran le indicaba y vio una confortable butaca en un rincón. Se llegó hasta ella y tomó asiento, y luego escuchó. Estaban hablando de las casas de los arrendatarios. Tomó notas mentalmente para más adelante; era demasiado lista para manifestar un interés explícito. Todavía no. Habría tiempo cuando él requiriera su opinión; el hecho de que la hubiera invitado a ir a montar por sus propiedades no quería decir que estuviera ya dispuesto a dejarla entrar más en ese aspecto de su vida.

La hacienda misma era un área que podía legítimamente reservarse para él. Muchos de entre los de su posición lo hacían, pero ella confiaba en que él le permitiría involucrarse más que sólo en unos pocos detalles. Las grandes propiedades eran complicadas de administrar: la perspectiva le fascinaba. No tanto en lo relativo a ingresos, gastos o cuántos sacos de grano reportaba cada campo, sino a la gente, al espíritu de comunidad, la suma de energías que conducían al éxito un esfuerzo colectivo. En una hacienda como Lambourn, ese espíritu recordaba al de una gran familia en expansión, en que la prosperidad de todos dependía de la forma en que cada uno desempeñara la tarea que le tocaba.

Podía ser que su manera de ver fuera ingenua, pero por lo que él le había dado a entender de sus ideas en lo referente al derecho de sufragio, sospechaba que sus opiniones serían en gran medida compatibles. Por ahora, no obstante, esperaba su momento.

Y examinaba despreocupadamente la habitación.

Las paredes del despacho, como las de la biblioteca, estaban cubiertas de estanterías, que en este caso alojaban libros que parecían más bien de cuentas. Observando las apretadas filas, estaba dispuesta a apostar .1 que entre ellas se encontrarían cuentas anteriores a la fundación del condado. Paseó la vista de un lado a otro de las ordenadas hileras y de pronto se detuvo, fijándola en una estantería que contenía libros comunes. Libros antiguos, incluyendo uno encuadernado en cuero rojo, con un lomo de al menos seis pulgadas de ancho.

Se levantó y se llegó a aquella estantería. El libro era, en efecto, la vieja Biblia que había estado buscando.

A su espalda, oyó el ruido de una silla al ser movida. Se volvió y pudo ver a Gallagher haciéndole una reverencia a Syaoran, y luego a ella.

—Milady. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestro paseo a caballo.

Sakura sonrió.

—Gracias. Estoy segura de que así será.

Volvió a mirar a su esposo mientras pronunciaba estas palabras; él le arqueó una ceja, y luego rodeó el escritorio mientras Gallagher abandonaba el cuarto.

—¿Nos vamos?

Sakura se giró de nuevo hacia la estantería.

—Esta Biblia… ¿Podéis prestármela? Vuestra madre comentó que contiene un árbol genealógico en la portadilla.

—Así es. Por supuesto. —Sacó el pesado volumen por ella; su mirada entonces se desvió hacia su falda de terciopelo y hasta sus botas—. ¿Qué tal sí le doy esto a Wei para que él lo lleve a vuestra sala de estar?

Ella sonrió y deslizó la mano en torno a su brazo, tan ansiosa como él por ensillar los caballos y partir.

—Qué magnífica idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al<strong>_ cabo de diez minutos, estaban subidos a las sillas y en marcha. Syaoran cabalgó a la cabeza hasta llegar a la escarpadura y luego, el uno al lado del otro, galoparon raudos como el viento.

Sakura le lanzó una retadora mirada por encima del hombro. Syaoran la captó: vio un desafío centellear en sus ojos. Sakura miró al frente y azuzó a _Regina. _La yegua alargó el paso, regular y segura. Y veloz.

El rucio iba trotando a su lado, cogiéndole el paso. El viento azotaba el pelo de Sakura, haciéndolo ondear en guedejas castañas a su espalda. El aire, fresco y limpio, corría a recibirles. Ella, con manos y rodillas, urgía a la yegua a ir más rápido.

Sin darse cuartel, cruzaron las colinas como centellas. Los envolvía el vivo frescor de la mañana. Corrían sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera intención de perder, pero tampoco empeño en ganar. La excitación del momento, la velocidad, la emoción, el ruido atronador, eran suficiente recompensa. Estaban atrapados en el momento, en el movimiento, fundiéndose jinetes y monturas en un solo ser, y el retumbar de los cascos hallaba su eco en el retumbar de sus corazones.

—¡Aflojad aquí el paso!

Sakura obedeció al instante, aminorando el ritmo mientras Syaoran hacía pasar al rucio del galope tendido al medio galope, y finalmente al paso. La escarpadura era aquí menos empinada, Syaoran tiró de las bridas al llegar a un camino que bajaba. Sakura se detuvo a su lado.

El pecho de ambos se agitaba con la respiración. Se miraron; sonrieron con ridícula satisfacción. Sakura se apartó de la cara los caóticos rizos _y _miró a su alrededor, consciente de que los ojos de Syaoran se demoraban en su rostro y se paseaban luego por su figura con orgullo de propietario.

Ella le devolvió la mirada agrandando los ojos, inquisitiva. El hizo un mohín. Alargando el brazo, tiró de la pluma de su gorro.

—Vamos. —Con un golpe de riendas, puso al rucio al paso por el camino—. O no nos iremos nunca.

Sakura sonrió y salió con la yegua tras él. A paso tranquilo, atravesaron las suaves ondulaciones de unas colinas. Más allá, se extendían campos reducidos a rastrojos, con el heno apilado para que se lo llevaran y recogidas ya las gavillas de maíz.

—¿Estas siguen siendo vuestras tierras?

—Hasta el río y más allá. —Señaló al este y a continuación trazó un arco hacia el sur hasta apuntar en la dirección del castillo—. Ésa viene a ser su forma, con la escarpadura como límite al norte. Una especie de óvalo alargado.

—¿Y la heredad Gatting?

—Al otro lado del río. Venid.

Siguieron un sendero entre dos exuberantes prados hasta cruzar un puente, chacoloteando. Syaoran puso al rucio a un medio galope. Sakura lo imitó. El sendero hizo una curva acentuada. Una vieja casona apareció a la vista, al fondo de los campos; un caminito estrecho conducía hasta ella.

Syaoran detuvo el caballo a la entrada del camino. Señaló la casa con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Gatting. Originariamente, era una casa solariega, pero ha sido arrasada y se le han ido haciendo añadidos a lo largo de los siglos; queda poco de la construcción original. Sakura la examinó.

—¿Tenía arrendatarios?

—Sí, y siguen ahí. Están emparentados con algunos de los míos, y sabían de su valía. No había razón para echarlos. —Syaoran condujo al rucio por el caminito—. Venid a esta elevación. Podréis ver la heredad entera.

Sakura espoleó a la yegua y lo siguió. Sobre la elevación, se detuvo a su lado.

—Takumi me explicó cómo Gatting llegó a constituirse y cómo yo llegué a heredarla. —Apoyó las manos en la perilla de la silla—. Mostradme las tierras.

Él le señaló los límites. No parecía una propiedad tan importante, no en comparación con el resto de la hacienda. Lo comentó, y él le explicó. Atravesaron los campos mientras él disertaba sobre las técnicas de administración que empleaba en la actualidad.

—Sin Gatting, administrar los acres de tierra de este lado del río suponía un dolor de cabeza permanente.

Ella lo miró a la cara.

—¿Uno que nuestro matrimonio haya aliviado?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Uno que ha aliviado.

Cabalgaban en perfecta armonía, en dirección oeste a través de los campos. Al final, llegaron a otro sendero, y Syaoran dio la vuelta camino del río.

—Por aquí llegaremos a la parte superior del poblado.

Otro puente estrecho les permitió cruzar el Lambourn. Cabalgaron pasando junto a huertos cercados con muros de piedra. Una iglesia con una torre cuadrada se alzaba justo al frente, dominando el poblado y rodeada por un cementerio. Llegaron a la altura de una casita, muy cuidada, detrás de una valla blanca; una vez pasada, el sendero hacía una curva cerrada, justo antes de la entrada techada al camposanto, Syaoran se detuvo en la curva y esperó a que Sakura llegara a su altura. Hizo un gesto al frente.

—La aldea de Lambourn.

La calle descendía, y luego subía gradualmente. Pasado el punto en que acababa la aldea y cesaban las casas, la calle desembocaba en la carretera principal que había seguido el coche la víspera de su boda paca llevarla al castillo, situado más adelante.

Las edificaciones se apelotonaban a ambos lados de la calle. Las casas cubrían un amplio espectro, desde las casitas de los trabajadores, en fila pared con pared, a casas más prósperas, exentas y con franjas de jardín entre la entrada y la verja. En mitad de la calle, cierto número de tiendas anunciaba su existencia mediante letreros pintados en vivos colores que colgaban sobre las estrechas aceras. Dos posadas, una a este lado de las tiendas y otra nada más pasarlas, tenían los rótulos de mayor tamaño.

—No pensaba que la aldea fuera tan grande.

Syaoran sacudió sus riendas; el rucio reanudó el paso.

—En la heredad vive un número considerable de gente, yhay más en la aldea y en heredades adyacentes; suficientes para mantener un día de mercado.

—Y dos posadas. —Sakura examinó la primera al pasar junto a ella. El rótulo la identificaba como el Toro Negro.

—Es casi la hora de comer. —Syaoran la miró—. Podemos dejar los caballos en el Pichón Rojo, y os daré una vuelta por la aldea; luego podemos comer en la posada.

Ella disimuló su sorpresa.

—Eso me agradaría.

El Pichón Rojo era una posada grande, con caballerizas. Tras tenderle las riendas a un mozo de cara pecosa, Syaoran escoltó a Sakura al cruzar la pesada puerta de entrada y entrar en el amplio recibidor.

—¿Harris?

Una cabeza redonda y calva asomó por una puerta; detrás siguió un cuerpo rotundo vestido de blanco y negro, con un delantal blanco anudado a las caderas. Harris se apresuró a recibirles.

—¡Milord! Qué alegría veros.

La mirada del posadero se detuvo en Sakura.

—Querida mía, permitidme presentaros a Harris; el Pichón Rojo pertenece a su familia desde que hay Li en Lambourn. Según se cuenta, el primer Harris sirvió en armas a uno de nuestros antepasados, y al jubilarse abrió la posada. Harris, ésta es lady Sakura, mi condesa.

Harris le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y una reverencia hasta cerca del suelo.

—Es un raro placer, milady, daros la bienvenida a esta casa.

Sakura le sonrió cuando se enderezaba.

—Hemos dejado los caballos con su Tommy. —Syaoran reparó en las miradas atentas de quienes tenían la oreja puesta—. Voy a enseñarle esto un poco a lady Sakura, y luego hemos pensado comer aquí. Un salón privado estaría bien.

—Por supuesto, milord. El salón del jardín, tal vez. Tiene unas bonitas vistas sobre los rosales, a los huertos y al río.

Syaoran le alzó una ceja a Sakura.

—Suena estupendamente —dijo ella.

Syaoran la tomó de nuevo del brazo.

—Estaremos de vuelta en una hora.

—Lo tendré todo dispuesto, milord.

Una vez afuera, Syaoran condujo a Sakura por la acera hacia las tiendas. La primera era una panadería.

—¡Huele de maravilla! —Sakura se detuvo a mirar por la ventana empañada. Al cabo de un segundo, una mujer rechoncha, de rostro rubicundo, apareció en el zaguán, sacudiéndose las manos llenas de harina en un aparatoso delantal.

Syaoran le hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Señora Duckett. —La mujer hizo una sucinta reverencia y musitó un «milord» con la mirada fija en Sakura. Syaoran reprimió una sonrisa irónica—. Permítame que la presente a lady Sakura, mi condesa.

La señora Duckett se inclinó con su mejor reverencia.

—¡Milady! Sed bienvenida a la aldea de Lambourn.

Sakura sonrió y, con su soltura habitual, agradeció el saludo y se interesó por el negocio de la señora Duckett. La panadera estuvo más que encantada de enseñarle todo a su señoría.

Así siguieron calle arriba, para luego cruzar y regresar por la otra acera. La excursión sirvió a Syaoran, según descubrió, para aprender algo inesperado.

Había previsto el ávido interés de los tenderos por saludar a su condesa; lo que no se esperaba era que ella sintiera tanto interés —a todas luces sincero— por ellos, y por la aldea en general. Pero lo sentía. Su interés resonaba claramente en sus preguntas, en el brillo de sus ojos y en su concentrada atención.

Sorprendió a su mente siguiendo los pasos de la de ella, viendo las cosas a través de sus ojos. Y le sorprendió lo que vio. Sin embargo, eso era sólo una parte de la revelación. Aquí él conocía a todos y todos lo conocían; a pesar de esa familiaridad, cada vez que aparecía, solía ser el centro de atención. Hoy no. Lo que le dejó en una posición como de observador fantasmal, contemplando la entrada de Sakura en este escenario tan familiar, presenciando el efecto que ejercía en él, en todos aquellos personajes conocidos.

Los atraía como una llama a las polillas. Su aplomo, su seguridad… Trató de determinar cuál resultaba su principal atractivo. La observó al despedirse de la sombrerera: la vio sonreír, vio la reacción embelesada de la mujer.

Vio algo que reconoció. La fe de Sakura en la felicidad, una convicción inquebrantable de que la felicidad existía, de que estaba ahí para quien la reclamara, independientemente de la posición de cada cual en la vida, independientemente de lo que la felicidad representara para cada uno.

Esa convicción la envolvía como una capa, tocándolo todo a su alrededor.

Ella se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa deslumbrante iluminando sus ojos. Tomó la mano que le tendía, vaciló un instante y la llevó a sus labios. Sakura lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

—Venid. Es hora de comer. —Con una inclinación de cabeza a la embelesada sombrerera, salió de la tienda llevándola de la mano.

—Parecía tener unos sombreros de muy buena calidad. —Sakura volvió la vista al delicado encaje de la ventana. Syaoran la conducía hacia delante con firmeza. —Mamá y Mei requieren sus servicios de vez en cuando.

—Humm. Quizás…

—¡Chillingworth!

Se detuvieron y giraron; Sakura vio a una dama de mediana edad y a un caballero cruzando la calle en dirección a ellos.

—Sir Henry y lady Middlesham —murmuró Syaoran—. No son como los Gilmartin… —Fue todo lo que le dio tiempo a añadir antes de que los Middlesham les alcanzaran.

Se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes. Lady Middlesham eramujer agradable de enormes ojos parpadeantes, mientras que sir Henry era el clásico hombre del campo, robusto, encantado de inclinarse sobre su mano diciéndole que «qué cosa tan bonita» era, para volverse inmediatamente hacia Syaoran con alguna pregunta relativa al río.

—Tendréis que disculparlos —le dijo lady Middlesham—. Nuestras tierras se extienden al norte y al oeste del castillo, del otro lado del río, corriente arriba. Los dos tienen un interés perdurable por las reservas de peces.

—¿Syaoran pesca?

—Ah, sí, desde luego. Deberíais pedirle que os lleve con él en verano. Es bastante relajante, estar sin hacer otra cosa que verlos jugar con sus cañas y sus sedales.

Sakura rió.

—Tendré que probarlo alguna vez.

—Desde luego, y estaremos encantados si venís a visitarnos alguna vez, también. —Lady Middlesham hizo un mohín—. Supongo que, en teoría, deberíamos visitaros nosotros primero, pero siempre me enredo con estas formalidades. —Le apretó la mano a Sakura—. Ahora que ya nos hemos conocido, no nos atengamos a la etiqueta. Si tenéis tiempo, haced el favor de visitarnos, y nosotros no dejaremos de ir a veros la próxima vez que pasemos cerca del castillo. Ieran y Mei estarán en la casa de la viuda, supongo…

Mientras lady Middlesham y ella charlaban, ya muy a gusto, Sakura observó que Syaoran y sir Henry, aunque no tenían ni mucho menos la misma edad, se encontraban igualmente cómodos el uno en compañía del otro. La idea de tener sus primeras iniciativas sociales floreció en su mente.

—¡Condesa!

Sakura se volvió, al igual que los demás. Contemplaron una figura vestida enteramente de negro, montada en un corcel negro, haciendo cabriolas.

Lancelot Gilmartin hizo una reverencia extravagante; su caballo bailoteó nerviosamente, y casi embistió a lady Middlesham.

—¡Eh! ¡Pero bueno! —Sir Henry apartó a su mujer para garantizar su seguridad—. Tenga usted más cuidado con lo que hace.

Lancelot miró a sir Henry despectivamente, y fijó luego su oscura mirada en Sakura.

—Quería daros las gracias por vuestra hospitalidad. Me preguntaba si os gustaría salir a montar por las colinas esta tarde. Podría enseñaros Siete Túmulos. Los alcores tienen una atmósfera misteriosa allí. Es bastante romántico.

Sakura era muy consciente de que Syaoran estaba junto a ella, y de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por contenerse. Sonrió fríamente a Lancelot.

—Gracias, pero no. —Con un gesto, llamó la atención de Lancelot sobre la presencia de Syaoran a su lado—. Hemos pasado toda la mañana cabalgando por las colinas; esta tarde me quedarán muchas cosas por hacer. Por favor, traslade mis saludos a sus padres, y mi agradecimiento por su visita.

Un gesto de contrariedad descompuso los rasgos demasiado bien parecidos de Lancelot. Enfrentado a un muro de crítica respetabilidad, se vio obligado a aceptar su rechazo. No lo hizo con elegancia. —En otra ocasión, entonces.

Con una seca inclinación de cabeza, espoleó a su caballo, que retrocedió y salió, poco menos que disparado, calle arriba.

—¡Cachorro insolente! —Sir Henry siguió con una mirada furiosa a la figura de Lancelot mientras se hacía rápidamente más pequeña en la distancia.

Sakura tomó a Syaoran del brazo.

—Sólo cabe esperar que crezca pronto y deje atrás tan malos modos. El comentario dio respuesta a las preguntas que habían estado a punto de surgir en la cabeza de los Middlesham. Les permitió dejar de lado a Lancelot como el simple impertinente que era. Lady Middlesham le estrechó las manos a Sakura al despedirse; sir Henry sonrió y expresó su deseo de que volvieran a encontrarse pronto.

Se separaron de los Middlesham y fueron hacia el Pichón Rojo. Sakura le apretó el brazo a Syaoran.

—Lancelot es un niño malcriado, sin interés para mí ni trascendencia para vos.

Syaoran la miró de soslayo, severos sus ojos ámbar, y la hizo pasar al interior de la posada.

Harris llegó a toda prisa para conducirles al salón que les había preparado. Sakura aprobó con satisfacción tanto el salón como los platos que el posadero y su pechugona hija dispusieron eficientemente ante ellos. Luego Harris y la muchacha se retiraron, dejándolos cómodos, bien provistos de viandas y de vino.

La comida estaba tan deliciosa como parecía; Sakura no le escatimó elogios. Alzando la vista, vio que Syaoran la miraba con ojos divertidos, que su boca insinuaba una sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Él vaciló antes de responder:

—Sólo que os estaba imaginando cenando en una fiesta en Londres. Daríais todo un espectáculo.

—¿Por qué?

—No se estila entre las damas de la buena sociedad el manifestar semejante… deseo por la comida.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Ya que se ha de comer, puede una de paso disfrutarlo.

Él se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sin duda.

A la mesa podían haber comido cuatro; ellos estaban sentados el uno enfrente del otro. Era fácil conversar, y no había nadie que pudiera oírles. Mientras iban degustando las diversas carnes y los pasteles, Sakura fue haciendo preguntas sobre la hacienda en general, animada por el hecho de que Syaoran respondía solícitamente, sin asomo de reserva. Comentaron cómo había ido el año anterior, las dificultades y los éxitos, y la cosecha que se estaba almacenando por entonces.

Entonces volvió Harris para retirar los platos; dejando una fuente rebosante de fruta fresca ante los dos, sonrió benévolamente y les dejó en paz.

Eligiendo una uva, Sakura preguntó:

—Las familias de la hacienda… ¿son sobre todo arrendatarios antiguos?

—Casi todos ellos llevan mucho tiempo. —Viendo la uva desaparecer, Syaoran se echó hacia atrás en la silla—. De hecho, no se me ocurre ninguno que sea más o menos reciente.

—De forma que todos están habituados a las… —seleccionó otra uva— tradiciones locales.

—Supongo que sí.

Ella examinó la uva, girándola entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué tradiciones hay? Habéis mencionado un mercado.

—Se celebra un día de mercado todos los meses; supongo que es una tradición. Desde luego, todo el mundo se sentiría decepcionado si dejara de hacerse.

—¿Y qué más? —Alzó la vista—. ¿Tal vez la iglesia auspicia alguna reunión?

Syaoran la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Acabaríamos antes si me dijerais sencillamente qué es lo que queréis saber.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, luego se metió la uva en la boca y le hizo un mohín con la nariz.

—No estaba siendo tan transparente.

Él observó el movimiento de su boca aplastando la uva entre los dientes, la observó tragar, yno respondió.

Entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa, ella se le quedó mirando con ojos francos.

—Vuestra madre mencionó que solía celebrarse una fiesta de la cosecha; no la celebración de la iglesia, aunque tuviera lugar por las mismas fechas, sino un día de festejos en el castillo.

Aunque él mantuvo una expresión impasible, ella debió apreciar una reacción en sus ojos, porque añadió rápidamente:

—Sé que hace muchos años que no se celebra…

—No desde que murió mi padre.

—Cierto; pero vuestro padre murió hace más de veinte años. Ahora él no podía argumentar que la mayoría de los arrendatarios no recordarían el acontecimiento.

—Vos sois el conde ahora, y yo vuestra condesa. Es una nueva generación, una nueva era. El sentido de la fiesta era, según entiendo, agradecer a los trabajadores de la hacienda sus esfuerzos a lo largo del año, durante la siembra, el cultivo y la cosecha. —Ladeó la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de los de él—. Sois un terrateniente que se preocupa y vela por sus arrendatarios. Sin duda, ahora que estoy yo aquí, sería adecuado, conveniente, que volviéramos a darles esa fiesta.

Tenía razón, pero le llevó un rato hacerse a la idea de celebrar la fiesta de nuevo, de ser él mismo el anfitrión. En todos sus recuerdos, ésa era una posición que había ocupado su padre. Después de su muerte, nunca se había planteado, al menos que él recordara, dar continuidad a la fiesta, a pesar de que era, en efecto, una tradición muy antigua.

Los tiempos cambiaban. Y a veces adaptarse podía significar resucitar usos del pasado.

Ella había tenido la prudencia de no decir nada más, de no insistir. En vez de eso, se quedó sentada pacientemente, con la mirada fija en su rostro, aguardando su decisión. Él sabía perfectamente que, si se negaba, ella se lo discutiría, aunque tal vez no inmediatamente. No pudo evitar insinuar una sonrisa al recordar su comentario anterior. ¿Transparente? Era tan fácil de interpretar como el viento.

En los ojos de ella brilló un brote de esperanza ante su media sonrisa; él se permitió esbozar una más franca.

—Muy bien. Si deseáis asumir a conciencia el papel de condesa…

Se interrumpió. Sus ojos se encontraron, y sostuvieron la mirada; se disipó toda ligereza. Entonces, resueltamente, él asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió, con voz firme:

—… no veo razón para disuadiros. —Tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Yo no os lo voy a impedir.

Ella entendió lo que le estaba diciendo: todo lo que estaba diciendo. Al cabo de un momento, se levantó y dio la vuelta a la mesa. Se detuvo a su lado, se giró y se sentó graciosamente en su regazo.

—¿Y asumiréis también el papel que os corresponda?

Él mantuvo su mirada fija en ella.

—En lo que respecta a la fiesta, sí.

Respecto de lo demás, no podía prometer nada.

Ella examinó sus ojos, inescrutable su propia mirada; luego sonrió, con su sonrisa habitual, cálida, radiante, gloriosa.

—Gracias.

Levantó las manos, enmarcándole la cara con ellas, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, con parsimonia, sensualmente pero sin ardor.

Él la contempló entre sus párpados medio cerrados, y sintió crecer el ansia. Sintió que despertaba el salvaje, pero, por una vez, su apetito no tenía que ver con la lujuria, ni siquiera con el deseo.

Era algo distinto. Algo más.

La besó a su vez, y ella le devolvió el mimo, y no fue más que eso: un momento compartido de contacto físico, una caricia.

No pretendía ir más allá: un intercambio de contacto afectuoso.

Finalmente, ella se enderezó, y él se lo permitió. Ella sonrió, satisfecha y feliz.

—Así pues, ¿cómo difundimos la noticia? Sólo faltan unas semanas. ¿A quién deberíamos dar aviso?

—A Harris. —Syaoran la instó a levantarse, y ella se puso en pie. Él hizo lo propio, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la puerta.

—Invitamos a todo el pueblo, además de a los arrendatarios, y en Lambourn no hay mejor manera de hacer un anuncio general que decírselo a Harris.

De modo que se lo dijeron a Harris, y Syaoran y ella quedaron comprometidos a celebrar la fiesta de la cosecha. Al día siguiente, Sakura recibió una carta de Takumi aceptando su invitación para ir a visitarles al castillo. Sakuno, le informaba, estaba absolutamente encantada ante la perspectiva de volver allí.

Sakura no supo muy bien qué conclusiones sacar de aquello. Quizá, después de todo, Syaoran tuviera razón desde un principio, y la reacción de Sakuno el día de su boda se había debido exclusivamente a la sobreexcitación. Lo que sugería que el caballero de Sakuno era, o bien otra persona, o bien producto de su imaginación. Sakura no vio manera de saberlo hasta que Sakuno, Takumi y Ester llegaran.

Dejando ese asunto a un lado, se entregó de lleno a los preparativos, tanto de la fiesta de la cosecha como de la visita de su tío. Se dedicó a hacer listas, y listas de listas. Uno de los puntos de su lista de aquel día era ocuparse de la renovación de los plantíos de flores de delante del patio de entrada.

—Es sencillamente inaceptable. —Estaba de pie junto a Edwards en el paseo, a cien pasos de la casa, mirando al patio y a los lechos vacíos, en cuyo margen más cercano se acumulaban diseminadas las hojas secas—. Esta vista no es nada atractiva, y en absoluto adecuada para dar la bienvenida a la casa.

—Humm.

Adusto y cabizbajo, como una mole a su lado, Edwards contemplaba cariacontecido los ofensivos montículos.

Cruzada de brazos, Sakura se giró hacia él. —Usted es el jardinero jefe. ¿Qué sugiere? Él la miró de reojo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo que hace falta no son flores. No allí. Árboles, es lo que se necesita, eso es.

—Árboles. —Sakura echó un vistazo a los enormes robles dique estaban rodeados—. Más árboles.

—Sí. Cipreses de Nueva Zelanda, es lo que tengo en mente.

—¿Cipreses de Nueva Zelanda?

—Sí. Mirad… —Rebuscando entre las hojas, Edwards encontró un palo. Con una bota, despejó un espacio en el suelo—. Si ponemos que esto es la casa, o sea, la fachada nada más, tal como la vemos desde aquí… —dibujó un rectángulo representando la casa—… y ponemos tres cipreses a cada lado, de esta forma… —Con el palo, trazó seis cipreses, tres a cada lado del hueco en que el camino desembocaba en el patio de entrada, todos alineados con el borde frontal del patio—. Y si los escalonamos por tamaño, con los más altos en los extremos exteriores y los más pequeños flanqueando el camino, entonces… Bueno, ya lo veis.

Dio un paso atrás y señaló su boceto. Sakura se inclinó para examinarlo. Lentamente, volvió a enderezarse, miró la casa y luego volvió a mirar el boceto.

—Eso está bastante bien, Edwards.

Dio un paso atrás, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando imaginárselo.

—Sí. —Asintió con decisión—. Pero falta algo.

—¿Eh?

—Venga conmigo. —Desanduvo el camino por el paseo casi hasta los pelados plantíos. Cuando se detuvo, hurgó entre las hojas a un costado del paseo, hasta descubrir piedra.

—Esto es la base de una jardinera de piedra tallada; hay una base similar al otro lado del paseo. Lady Ieran recuerda que el día de su boda las jardineras estaban llenas de flores, pero fueron retiradas en algúnmomento.

—Sí, bueno; dudo que podamos conseguir cosas de ésas ahora. Lleva una barbaridad de trabajo hacer una obra así.

—Oh, no es preciso hacerlas nuevas. Las jardineras están en el extremo más alejado del huerto, casi cubiertas, pero estoy segura de que se pueden desenterrar.

—Mmm. —Edwards volvió a poner mala cara.

—También hay dos jardineras a juego, más pequeñas, que irían en los últimos escalones del porche. Ahora están en el campo de detrás de las cuadras.

—Es que las usan de abrevaderos.

—En efecto, pero Jacobs tiene bastante claro que sus responsabilidades no requieren tal sofisticación. —Sakura miró a Edwards a los ojos, resguardados y semi-oscurecidos por sus cejas enmarañadas—. Le propongo un trato. Le permitiré poner los seis árboles en vez de replantar los plantíos enteros con flores, a condición de que usted se encargue de que desentierren esas jardineras, las cuatro, las limpien y las devuelvan a su sitio. Tengo entendido que al joven Johnny le gusta plantar y cultivar flores, así que él puede encargarse, bajo sus órdenes, de rellenar las jardineras y plantar los bulbos adecuados; quiero tulipanes y narcisos, y después ya pondremos otras flores conforme se sucedan las estaciones. Yo no sé qué es lo que crece bien en esta época del año —le sonrió—, pero seguro que usted y Johnny sí.

Girándose, contempló los plantíos desnudos.

—Entonces, ¿en cuánto tiempo cree que puede estar hecho todo?

—Mmm. Sé dónde podemos encontrar los cipreses… Supongo que lo tendríamos listo en una semana. —Edwards le lanzó una mirada—. Sería antes si no tuviéramos que ocuparnos de esas jardineras…

—Todo a la vez, por favor: los árboles y las jardineras.

—Bueno, pues entonces una semana.

—Excelente. —Sakura asintió, y le sonrió con aire confidencial—. Mi tío y su familia llegarán de aquí a una semana, y me gustaría que la casa estuviera bonita.

Un sutilísimo matiz de color asomó bajo la curtida piel de Edwards.

—Sí, bien —dijo ásperamente—. Tendremos el lugar arreglado y especial para vos en una semana, pues, puede que antes. Ahora… —Retrocedió un paso y miró a su alrededor.

—Ahora debe usted volver con sus árboles. —Sakura le dio licencia con una inclinación de cabeza.

Syaoran había estado observándola desde las sombras del porche. Al ver a Edwards alejarse pesadamente, salió andando con calma y bajó por la escalinata. Sakura lo vio. Se acercó a recibirlo sonriendo.

—¿Habéis tenido éxito?—Cogiéndole la mano, se la colgó del brazo y la cubrió con la suya.

—Edwards y yo hemos logrado un entendimiento.

—No se me pasaría por la cabeza que pudiera ser de otra manera.

Giraron en dirección al risco, dando un paseo alrededor del castillo hasta donde los amados árboles de Edwards daban paso a setos y a algún rosal aislado.

—Esta mañana he recibido un paquete de Eriol. —Syaoran rompió el cordial silencio cuando llegaron a la vieja muralla y la amplia vista de sus tierras se abrió ante ellos—. Tomoyo y él están de vuelta en Londres. Me envía lo más destacado de las últimas deliberaciones parlamentarias.

—¿Está reunido actualmente el Parlamento?

—Sí… Está en curso el periodo de sesiones de otoño. Syaoran pensó en ello: su vida normal hasta entonces, casi toda la alta sociedad de vuelta en sus residencias de la capital, la habitual ronda de bailes, fiestas, y las aún más importantes cenas, la pugna de las anfitrionas por la preponderancia, y los debates más serios que tenían lugar tras aquella fachada rutilante. Durante años, eso había constituido el centro de su vida.

Se detuvieron, contemplando a sus pies el paisaje, encendido con el esplendor del otoño.

—¿Hemos de ir a Londres, por el Parlamento?

—No.

Había pensado en ello, aunque no en plural. La miró, sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente, le sujetó tras la oreja un rizo que batía al aire, y volvió a contemplar las vistas.

Su aversión a la idea de volver solo a Londres hubiera debido sorprenderle y, sin embargo, no era así. Estaba, al parecer, acostumbrándose al hecho de que, cuando se trataba de cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con ella, era su yo indomable quien mandaba. Su verdadero yo se negaba a separarse de ella, se negaba siquiera a considerar la cuestión.

Permanecieron de pie el uno al lado del otro, él contemplando sus dominios; al cabo, bajó el brazo, cerrando su mano en torno a la de ella.

—Venid. Bajemos al capricho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Su<strong>_ verdadero capricho era ella.

Más tarde, aquella noche, Syaoran estaba tumbado de espaldas en la cálida oscuridad, y escuchaba la suave cadencia de la respiración de su esposa.

Con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la vista fija en el baldaquín, se preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo. Adónde creía que iba a parar.

Adónde iban a parar.

La rectificación resumía su problema. Era incapaz ya de pensar en el futuro desde su exclusivo punto de vista. Cualquiera que fuera el enfoque que hiciera, el marco de referencia que se planteara, ella estaba siempre presente.

En verdad, la felicidad de ella era ahora más importante que la suya, porque la suya dependía de la de ella.

¿Era de extrañar que se resistiese?

Hubiera sido más fácil si ella le planteara exigencias. Pero no, le dejaba siempre a él la decisión, evitando el abismo de oponer su voluntad a la de él. Él estaba predispuesto y preparado para esa clase de batallas; el resultado habría sido siempre fulminante y previsible.

Y él no estaría tendido ahí entonces, sumido en la incertidumbre. Sakura había dejado clara su posición. Él mandaba, él tomaba las decisiones; y si a ella no le agradaban, seguiría su propio camino.

Y no le cabía duda de que lo haría. En lo más íntimo de ella había una obstinación que él reconocía, una devoción inquebrantable a su propia causa.

Una devoción que él codiciaba para sí. No ya para sus ambiciones políticas, no ya para su matrimonio, ni siquiera para el efecto que una devoción tal tendría en su vida.

Quería ser él el objeto de su devoción.

Quería verla en sus ojos cuando la poseía, sentirla en sus labios cuando la besaba, en su roce cuando la acariciaba. Todo lo que ya le daba, lo quería: para siempre.

Miró su cabeza morena, sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, relajado y libre de toda tensión, contra el suyo. Sintió un impulso urgente de abrazarla, de atarla a él.

Volviendo a mirar el baldaquín, condujo de nuevo sus pensamientos a su problema.

Quería su amor, su devoción, la quería dedicada exclusivamente a él. Ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle todo eso. A cambio, quería algo. Él quería dárselo —quería amarla—, pero…, eso, en sí mismo, era lo último que quería hacer.

La contradicción de fondo.

Tenía que haber una forma de rodear el problema. Por el bien de su cordura, tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que dar con una alternativa que la dejara a ella satisfecha, y a la vez no le dejara a él expuesto, sino emocionalmente invulnerable.

La otra opción era inimaginable. Lo seguía siendo y siempre lo sería.

* * *

><p><em>Pasito a pasito vamos avanzando~… Ufff! Pero que es terca la mula, nee..? ¬¬*<em>

_Pero bue- veamos que sigue más adelante… n.n_

_Por cierto, qué les pareció?_

_Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero últimamente estoy muy desganada, jejeje y la facu no da respiro tampoco (quién dijo que era fácil? ¬¬*) -.-|| (Me va a costar acostumbrarme~ TToTT) Así que... en cuanto pueda subiré aunque sea dos de una sola vez, para que no tengan que esperar tanto... n_n'_

_Por último, muchas gracias por sus adorables reviews! Los aprecio un montón! Jajaja! Perdonen que esta vez no haya podido responder como suelo hacer, pero me alegro, como siempre, que les guste esta **novela** que "adapto" (jejeje n_n) y que prefieran esperar a que este desastre de servidora (?) actualice el fic antes que leer la original que tienen en sus manos o que algún pariente tiene... Bueno, me voy despidiendo ya... _

_Besos y cuídense, gente hermosa! ;)_

_By~e! (non)/_

_Pd: ante cualquier error, me avisan, si..? ^_^_

_ 06/05/2012_


End file.
